Different Worlds
by Carowen
Summary: A young elven maiden, Ruunya, leaves Rivendell to find adventure but finds Kili and Fili instead. It is love at first sight, Kili stealing her heart away.
1. In The Beginning

Different Worlds

Chapter 1 – "In the Beginning"

Rivendell was the only home I had ever known but Lothlórien should have been my true home. My mother, Alatariel had called the woods of Lórien her home but gave it all way for a mortal man. She found Elros injured in the woods and took him in. Knowing how her cousin Lord Celeborn was suspicious of men, she concealed Elros in the woods.

It wasn't till Lady Galadriel found them that Elros's true identity was known. Alatariel could not believe the truth, that Elros was the twin brother of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and a half-elf by birth. Haven given up his immortality, he was granted long life for a human and become King of the Numenor.

Once Elros was healed he knew he had to leave Alatariel but his heart belonged to her. Alatariel let him go but not before she gave herself to him. Within the year my mother gives birth to me. I was born a daughter of Numenor and Lothlórien but belonging to neither. My mother's heart longed for a love she would never have. Feeling the sadness of this bearing down on her, she traveled to Rivendell where she gave me to Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian to raise. Soon after my birth she took the great ship to The Grey Havens, leaving me to never know her.

Elrond named me Ruunya, which means red flame. I was born with silvery white hair, the tips as red as crimson. As I aged a single streak of red adorned my forehead that waves down my cheek and curls under my chin. Many say I look like my mother but have my father's heart. Arwen, my dearest cousin, was born just after me. Celebrian raised us more as sisters and less as cousins and I loved her as such.

War raged across Middle Earth, taking many of my kin with it. My father never acknowledges me as his daughter nor do I seek him out. As an adopted daughter of Elrond, I live my life in Rivendell, never to give the world of men another thought.

Upon the visit of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, I hear of the plight of the Dwarves of the Grey Mountain. Arwen and I listen to the council held by the two elfin lords, how Thranduil left Erebor to fall. My heart sank, feeling so sorrowful for the dwarves.

In my many years I had heard of other creatures, some good and some evil. Elrond had told us about Orcs, Goblins and Trolls, the foulest creatures of Middle Earth. He would tell Arwen and I stories, speaking of his encounters with all sorts of beings, fighting side by side with men and dwarves. I often found myself daydreaming of leaving the safety of Rivendell to travel the lands of Middle Earth.

Listening to Thranduil speak of the attack on Erebor was heartbreaking. I made up my mind that I would leave, to know the world around me. Arwen wants to go with me but I refuse, her place is here in Rivendell. On the morning of my departure I am greeted at the river Bruien by Lady Galadreil. She stands before me covered in light, looking most beautiful.

My Lady extends her hand, the glistening light flowing from her fingertips. "Child, why do you leave your home?"

Hanging my head low, I pull my velvet green clock around me. "I seek adventure. To see Middle Earth with my own eyes."

Galadriel walks up to me, her long blonde hair illuminated so brightly. Stroking her hand over my hair her voice sounds so soft but stern. "Come to Lothlórien with me and if you wish to journey on then I will set you on your path."

I sense the presences of another as I turn to look behind me. Lord Elrond and Arwen stand gazing at us, Elrond looking very stoic. "Ruuyna, go with my blessing. It is time you see the lands of your mother." He walks toward me taking my hands in his. "Remember you will always have a home in Rivendell, daughter."

Giving Arwen and Elrond my goodbyes, I follow Lady Galadriel across the river Bruien. I hear Arwen's voice call out over the babbling of the river, her words cutting into my soul. "Amin mela lle."

"I love you too." I whisper, never turning to look back.

Many years pass and I spend my time between Rivendell and Lothlórien, occasionally visiting Mirkwood with Lady Galadriel. A great friendship had formed between I and Legolas, him teaching me how to use a bow.

Hunting had become a passion of mine, my skill with a bow increasing daily. It was my goal to out hunt Legolas someday, hoping to best him with his own weapon. The time had come for me to try hunting on my own, the woods of Mirkwood no challenge for me.

Legolas had often told me to stay away from the Old Forest Road, staying south toward the Long Lake. I asked him once why I cannot hunt in all of the forest only to get the answer to stay toward the south.

I knew that the land of Rhonvanian was home to elf, dwarf and man. All three living in harmony, sharing the forest and the mountains. Staying to the elven hunting grounds was important to Thranduil; he did not wish to mix with dwarfs or men. He actually had a great distaste for dwarves though I could never understand why.

Being the adventurous type I wanted to see what sport I could find beyond the elf lands, crossing over toward the Blue Mountains. Spotting a large buck, I decide to follow it. I watch it prance through the forest, nibbling on foliage. I hide behind a large white oak, aligning my arrow.

The large buck raises his heavy antlers, gazing up at me. It twitches its ear as an arrow slices into his throat. I stand astonished, my arrow still in my bow. My deep blue eyes glared at crimson flowing from the deer upon the green foliage of the forest floor. Then the sound of footsteps comes to my ears, two small figures approaching.

The beings were no more than five feet tall, speaking rather loudly. Hiding behind the white oak, I watch them approach the stag. The first one has hair of flaxen with a braided mustache and beard to match. His eyes are as blue as the sky above, his smile causing me to smile back. The second one came running up to his kill, grinning so slyly it was adorable. His long flowing dark hair looked like a starless dark night, the scruff of a beard across his tan handsome face made him look manly. I gazed at him, taking in his features. His brown eyes call to me, drowning me in pools of molten honey. No elven man I had ever seen came close to the earthly quality they possessed. The elegance that Elrond or even Legolas composed themselves with was not graced upon them.

I'm broken from my reverence to the sound of laughter. The dark one pulls the arrow from the buck's neck, his grin taking my breath away. "Come now Fili, I told you I would get it with my arrow before you could even lift your blade."

The blonde stares at him, crossing his arms. "We need to go Kili. We are far too close the Mirkwood forest for Uncle's liking."

"What do we care of Mirkwood, we are dwarfs. Let any elf try to take what we have rightfully tracked and killed." The dark one ties a rope to the deer, looking up in my directions. Bounding to his feet, he walks towards me.

"Kili, what is it? Where are you going?" The blonde follows him, both of them approaching me swiftly.

Pulling my arrow tight in my bow I step out from my hiding spot, the hood of my clock falling. The two dwarfs stop dead, the dark one looking at me curiously.

"Halt, I mean you no harm but if you come any closer I might." My heart pounds in my chest but I feel drawn to the one call Kili.

Kili reaches his hand out towards me, his fingers tipping my arrow down. "We mean you no harm. Tell me, what are you called?"

"Ruuyna, I am an elf of Rivendell." The back of my throat becomes very dry, my tongue sticking to the roof of my mouth.

"Ruuyna of Rivendell…you are far from home." Kili's brown eyes sparkle at me as he beams a brilliant smile.

"I've never seen a dwarf before, pardon me for my rudeness. You are taller than I had pictured and far more handsome as well." I feel my hand cover my mouth as the words flow out.

Kili and Fili look at each other, sharing an unspoken thought. Kili extends his hand to me and I take it. "I am Kili and this is my twin brother Fili. We are Durin Dwarfs of the Blue Mountains. I must say I have never seen an elven maiden before … well none quiet as lovely as you."

In that moment my heart erupts, a warm feeling covering every inch of my being. I tighten my fingers around his hand, wanting to know more of him.

A/N: This story is based on the movie version of The Hobbit not the book version.


	2. Following Your Heart

Different Worlds

Chapter 2 – "Following Your Heart"

I knew in the moment he smiled at me I would never see the elven world the same. The glittering woods of Lothlorien, neither the mystic falls of Rivendell nor the tranquility of Mirkwood would hold me no favor again.

No, it was his eyes that held me tight, embraced as if I were in my lovers arms. That smile, that grin that made my heart skip a beat was all I craved. Holding his hand in mine I felt for the first time in my long life that I had begun to live, this dwarf that barely met me eye to eye was all I could see.

Kili holds my hand as he and Fili bow to me. "How can we be of service to you, Ruuyna?"

Watching his dark hair fall over his shoulder I wanted so badly to touch it, to feel it between my fingers but I refrain, only smiling back at him. "I wish to see Middle-earth, to see all that is holds."

Fili places a hand on his brother's shoulder causing Kili to loosen his hold on me. "Brother, do we dare?"

Kili's handsome face lightens up like the morning sky, his fingers scratching as his scruffy chin. "If she is up for the challenge, then how can we not brother."

I feel the smile widen on my face, the hope that I would finally see Middle-earth, really see it. I had been given the protected view of it for so long, looking at it through the portals of the elven world. Lord Elrond's stories transported me momentarily but I always came back longing for my own adventure.

Running back to the white oak, I pick up my pack and quiver. Pulling my cloak hood back over my head I go back to the brothers eager to put distance between me and Mirkwood forest.

Kili stares at me, his head turning slightly to the left. I feel a heat in my cheeks as I try to pull the hood closer to my face. "What? Why are you looking at me that way?"

"With your hood up all I can see is those sapphire blue eyes and crimson tips of your hair … you are beautiful." Kili looks on at me, as if he's drinking me in.

Fili nudges him with his elbow, shaking his head. "Kili is quiet right Ruuyna, you are most beautiful. We haven't had occasion to see many elven maidens but you look different. You remind me of some of the women in the towns we visit, you have a mortal quality."

"My father was a mortal king, my mother an elf of Lothlorien so I suppose that makes me a half-elf." I place my bow over my shoulder, watching their faces twist in disbelief.

"Your father was mortal, a king you say." Fili plays with the braids or his mustache, not sure what to make of me.

"King Elros of the Numenor actually." I raise my head high, trying not to sound too proud.

Kili takes my hand again, kissing the back of it. My body shivers uncontrollably, every inch of me on fire. As he gazes back up at me he gives me a coy little wink. I shiver again, not really understanding the feeling coming over me. This overriding need to have him kiss my lips, have his hands on my body, it was all too much.

I quickly remove my cloak; the heat coursing over me was burning me alive. Kili helps me, his fingers grazing the skin of my shoulders and arms. All I wanted to do is jump into a cool stream or have him take me right there.

Back in Rivendell I had many suitors, many asking my uncle for my hand but I refused. An elven heart loves only once and I had not loved or been loved in the spiritual or physical way. But now, now it was this handsome dwarf with his smoldering eyes that had trapped me, made me this creature of lust. If I could I would give myself to him and soon.

Fili's laughter brings me back, calms me for the moment. "Ruuyna, if you mean to travel with us you must know one thing. Our Uncle Thorin does not trust or keep the company of elfs. It would do you wisely to stay in the town till Kili and I can return for you. We must go back to the Blue Mountains to retrieve items for our journey. Perhaps Rohan will be our first stop, the land of the horsemen."

"Tonight we should stay close to the Long Lake, travel it till we get to the Lake Town of Esgaroth. You can find lodging there and we will return for you. The men of the Lake Town are traders and trust us, we will see you safely tucked away with a trader named Dart and his wife Bezzale. I promise Ruuyna to keep you safe and have you see Middle-earth as it was meant to been seen." Kili kisses the back of my hand again, giving me his fabulous smile.

I nod my head, words escaping my thoughts. The two brothers walk ahead of me but I quickly catch up to them. My long elven legs seem to outpace their dwarf legs by a stride or two, so I adjust my pace to match theirs. Fili grins at me, watching me walk awkwardly. "It would seem our elven companion could walk to the Lake Town by morning if she were not confounded to keep pace with us brother."

Stopping for a moment, I let them walk out ahead of me. Kili turns waving for me to join him. "I will do my best to walk with you Ruuyna, if you will walk with me."

Joining him, we walk in silence. I glance at him often, his eyes always meeting mine. Fili makes growling noises as if the two of us annoy him. As soon as the moon greets the stars we bed down by the lake for the night. Fili makes a small fire as Kili roast some of the deer he sliced up. Gathering my pack I find my lembas bread and unwrap it from its leaf-wrapping. The two brothers look at me, wonderment covering their faces.

"Would you like some?" I open the leaf and pass it to them.

They take a piece each, smelling it before biting off a chuck. A look of surprise beams from both of them, as they take another square of bread.

"This elvish bread is good, do you have more?" Fili asks me with a mouth full of lembas.

Trying not to giggle at them both I produce another leaf-wrapping of bread and they quickly devour it. Kili looks down at the leaf to see only crumbs, his brown eyes looking sad. "Ruuyna, I am so sorry. We ate all your bread. Do you have any left for yourself?"

"I do and a flask of miruvor as well." As I nibbling on some lembas Kili scoots closer to me, his hand resting on my knee. Swallowing my bread I take a sip of miruvor hoping his hand travels farther up my leg.

My long mint green gown flows to my feet as the white under dress clings to my skin. The feeling of his warm hand sears through the layers of my dress making me tingle all over. He slowly moves his hand from my knee to my thigh, my body aching for him. As I look up to gaze into his warm brown eyes Fili throws another log on the fire. "We need to get some sleep, come on Kili."

Before his hand has time to leave my thigh I kiss him on the cheek, his beard feeling rough but good. He grins bashfully back at me, holding his hand to his cheek. "Good night Ruuyna."

"Good night Kili." My heart whisper to me to go to him but my feet stay planted to the earth.

Lying on the forest floor I gaze across the fire to Kili, my body longing to lie close to him. The flames flicker a bright orange as a cascade of embers waft in the air. I watch the stars twinkle above my head, pondering my actions of the day. Would the others miss me, would they worry for me? In my haste to leave on my journey I did not think of what my absences might look like to Galadriel and Legoals. I would have to leave some sort of note to let them know I am well and will return.

Reaching for my quiver I pull out an arrow and begin to carve a note into a tree. I write a simple note in elvish, hoping it appease those that find it. It reads gone to see Middle-earth. I am well. Ruuyna. With the arrow I pin a Lorien leaf to the tree and return to my bed.

Rounding the tree I find Kili sitting by the fire near my bedding. He hands me a round piece of bread, grinning gleefully as he does it. "It's called cram, the lake town people make it. We trade our arrows, bows and blades to them in exchange for clothing and food. You'll like it; it tastes somewhat like your lembas."

Sitting down beside him I take the bread. I pinch off a small bite and find its flavor similar to lembas but chewier. "It's good. Why are you not sleeping?"

He places the bread in his hand on his lap, leaning towards me. His lips are only inches from mine when he whispers. "How can I sleep when all I do is dream of you? Why would I want to dream of you when you are right here?"

His lips press against mine, his hands softly caressing my face. I kiss him back, my tongue flicking between his lips. A moan escapes from the both of us as he kisses me harder, his tongue twisted with mine.

I feel him pull me closer to him his hands hold my face. The passion of our kisses causes a strange sensation in the pit of my belly, an aching I have never known. A heat burns through my veins, the region between my legs growing hot and wet.

Kili's breathing becomes as ragged as mine as we lie down on my bedding. He strokes my cheek, his eyes capturing my soul. His lips move down my jaw and across my neck as his hand works feverishly to pull my gown from my shoulders. His tan hands look so strange against the alabaster of my skin. I take in the beauty that he is as he leans away from me discarding his shirt. A smattering of dark hair lies across his tan chiseled chest, my fingers immediately going to it. His body was tight and tone, more muscle than I had ever seen before. My eyes hungrily take him in, wanting to see more.

Pulling my gown down to my breasts he kisses my cleavage till I am dripping with desire. I begin to beg him to release me from my gown, to unclothe me completely. Quickly he helps me out of my gown and under dress, his mouth hanging open with shock. "You have to be the most perfect creature I have ever seen; you are too beautiful for words."

Pulling to his leather pants I wriggle them down to his hips, his body so magnificent it brings me to tears. Once we are both naked, he settles himself between my pale legs, his body warm and hard. I feel his erection pushing against my belly, my body responding in kind.

His lips kiss across my stomach as his hands slide up my legs till they rest at my under lips. Slowly two of his fingers glide inside me, finding my opening wet and ready. He grins so victoriously it makes me shutter. Two long fingers work inside me, my core tightening around them. The sensation of pleasure and pain ripples through me. I want more but at the same time not sure if the pain will subside.

I look at his face, trying to hide my discomfort. He works his fingers deeper in me adding a third. I cry out in pain causing him to instantly stop. "Ruunya!"

Fili wakes, springing to his feet. "KILI NO!"

Kili looks at his brother then back to his hands. Fili throws his coat over me while dragging Kili off.

"What have you done!" Fili screams at his brother noticing the blood on his right hand.

Kili glances back to me, whispering I'm sorry. Fili throws Kili's clothes at him as he kneels beside me. "Are you alright Ruuyna?"

Pulling my white under dress on, I try to hide my embarrassment. "Where is Kili? I want to talk to him … please."

Kili joins his brother beside me, his hand still stained with blood. "If I had known I would have never … why didn't you tell me?"

Fili smacks his brother on the back of the head, his anger evident. "Did you two … did you take her virtue?"

"No, I never. We didn't … had I known I wouldn't have…" Kili's face falls, a sorrow fills his beautiful brown eyes.

"If her kin find out you deflowered her it will mean your head. We have to get her back to Mirkwood." Fili leaves me, gathering up his things.

Throwing my dress back on I march up to him, my resolve set. "You will not. I am old enough to make decision for myself … much older than the both of you put together. I wanted Kili, still do. I do not understand what is wrong."

Kili takes my hands, lacing his fingers in mine. "You were a virgin and as such I had no right to take that from you. To steal your virtue will mean your kin will want me dead. Are you promised to another Ruunya?"

Kissing him softly I gaze into his eyes. "The elven people love for the entirety of their lives, loving only one. Even after death our hearts belong to our mates. I have no other I feel this way for, not till you Kili. You may not be an elf but you have my heart."

Fili clears his throat, handing me my cloak. "You meant to give yourself to my brother, is that what you're saying?"

I nod my head yes, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Kili wipes it away with his thumb, kissing my cheek tenderly. "If this is what you want then so do I. When we get to the Lake Town we will do this properly."

My heart rejoices in his words. I throw my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. Fili clears his throat again, patting me on my back. "Very well then, let's get some rest and leave at first light."


	3. Awakening The Beast

Different Worlds

Chapter 3 – "Awakening the Beast"

The morning light breaks through the trees, a fresh dew covering everything. I put another log on the fire, stirring it around. The embers sizzle as the flames flicker back to live. Taking some of the deer, I place it over the fire. The brothers still sleep, Kili and Fili looking so childlike.

Gazing at his face I see a softer side to his Kili's features, the silky tone to his lips, the hard turn of his chin, the way his nose glides down to a perfect peak and his dark hair cascading across his coarse bearded cheek. My fingers reach out to touch him, holding back as he stirs.

Pair of soft brown eyes smile at me taking the wind from my lungs. He licks his lips, trying to release the web of sleep over him. "Morning Ruuyna, did you sleep well?"

"I did. If you're hungry the meat is almost ready and I have more lembas bread." I look over my shoulder to see him stretching, his face looking so glorious in the morning light.

His hand moves my hair over my shoulder away from my neck; his lips kiss me up to my ear. A tiny shiver runs up my spine, causing me to drop the stick I was holding. His fingers stroke the other side of my neck, his lips still pursed on my skin. "Do you still want me Ruuyna?"

Turning slowly to him, I kiss him back. My hands lacing in his fingers, as I gaze longingly into his lustful brown eyes. "Yes. Now would be nice."

I feel his fingers cradled the back of my head as his lips claim mine again. Softly he holds me as we embrace each other, my legs wrapping around him. My tongue teases him as I tip it in his mouth, never letting it touch his. A hungry growl comes rattling from his chest as his fingers twist into my hair. The heat I had before returns causing my opening to become wet. I grind myself against him, his kisses becoming harder. Unexpectedly he pulls back, his eyes closed tight. "No, not like this. We can wait till we reach the Lake Town, there I will bed you like the lady you are."

"Kili, please do not make me wait. I want you now, need you now." My voice had a fraction of peaty to it as I try not to cry.

He holds me, my head resting on his shoulder. "Please don't cry Ruuyna."

I lift my head, a shocked look covering it. "Is it because I'm an elf … is that it? Do you think I require to be treated as nobility or with honor? All I require is that you truly want me, care for me."

Fili pretends not to notice us as he takes the meat from fire, sitting down on the other side of us. Kili kisses both of my eyes, stroking my silver white hair.

"You are a Lady of Rivendell, a royal elf by birth. Your father a Numenor King, of course you're nobility. That is not why I want to wait. You are not like other females, you are special." Kili holds my face, gazing straight into my eyes.

I can see he means every word he says, his heart pouring out before me. Kissing him, I hold my breath taking in that moment. "Very well, the Lake Town it is. Promise me you will at least stay the night. I could not bear to have you leave me so soon."

If you two are done declaring your undying love for one another can we eat, pack up and get going. Daylight is wasting and I'd like to get going." Fili grins at me as he cuts off a piece of deer and hands it to me.

Giving Fili a wink I take the meat, handing him some lembas bread. Kili places my hood back over my head, kissing my forehead. Gathering my pack and quicker, I go to the Long Lake to feel our flasks.

The river is so clear, flowing so freely it makes me want to jump in. Reaching the first flask in I feel the swift moving water running cool over my hand. Fili comes up behind me, leaning against a tree. I look over my shoulder at him, throwing him the filled flask. He catches it with such agility I look twice.

"You don't spook do you? You heard me coming before I even got close. It's true what they say about elves, you have great hearing and eyesight. Is it true you can walk on water?" Fili chuckles at me as he places his flask in his belt.

"Walk on water … not that I know of." Giggling I place another flask in to fill it. Moving swiftly to my left, Fili falls over me and into the river. I laugh heartily as the blonde dwarf tries to swim back to the bank. "Looks like dwarves do not walk on water either."

Kili chuckles as he walks up to the lake side, extending his hand to his brother. I see the inflection of malice in Fili's eyes, his arm pulling back with Kili's hand in his. Running behind Kili I hold to his waist as Fili tugs at us both. Fili splashes back into the water when Kili releases him, both of us laughing too hard.

"Why are you in the water brother?" Kili manages to get out as he laughs bent over.

Fili stands dripping, his blonde hair matted to his head. "I wanted to see if elves could walk on water. She's a sly one brother, you better watch out for her." Fili flips his hair getting me wet in the process.

Laying another log on the fire, Kili takes my cloak letting it dry out on a tree branch. He places his coat over me, raising the hood. "There, you look fetching in my coat."

I squat down beside Fili, his clothing still soaking wet. "I am sorry Fili but you tried to push me in the lake."

"Could anyone best you Ruuyna? One day I will sneak up on you and you will be the one all wet." Fili gives me a grin that melts my heart and I know he will do his best to get me.

As soon as Fili is dry we put the fire out and start our journey towards Esgoarth. Staying close to the Long Lake, we stop at midday to eat, the brothers catching a few fish. After we eat, I listen to them talk about their adventures, working in the towns of men, their Uncle Thorin and his brave battles against Goblins and Orcs. I listen enthralled with each story, hoping to find such adventures myself. Fili takes out a long pipe, filing it with pipe-weed. Kili reaches for his pipe as well, the smell sweet and alluring. I had smelled it before; Lord Elrond had smoked on occasion with the Grey Wizard Gandalf.

"Do elves smoke Halfings' leaf?" The brothers say in unison to me.

"Yes, but yours smells sweeter than any I've ever smelled." Kili hands me his pipe and I take a whiff of the weed.

I watch as he places the pipe back between his lips. I am completely mesmerized by the way his lips look sucking on the pipe, his face so even and smooth. The trails of wavy dark hair hang on each side of his face enhance the warmness of his eyes.

"Ruuyna, you're staring at me." Kili gives me a wide grin, slowly chuckling as my face turns a pale pink.

Quickening my pace, I try to walk ahead of him only to have Kili take my hand. "Kili, please."

"Did I embarrass you? I do love watching your pale cheeks turn pink." Kili kisses my cheek as he slides his fingers between mine.

Fili looks back at us, grinning so playfully. "You look like the odd couple. She has to be a half a foot taller than you Kili."

Kili releases my hand to pick up a rock and chucking it at his brother. "You really are an ass of a dwarf Fili."

They tease each other mercilessly, bantering in dwarfish so I cannot understand them. I'm sure of one thing, they love each other dearly.

Right before sundown we enter Lake Town. The vision of the wooden houses standing on wooden pillars buried deep into the lake bank with the sun casting over them was stunning. I stop dead in my tracks to gaze at it. Kili looks at me, his eye watching my expression.

"It's amazing, truly impressive. I've seen the best that the elven world holds but seeing this now, I am in awe." Kili rubs my back, giving me his sweet smile.

"Come, we have to see Dart before it gets too late." Fili walks past us, taking my pack from me.

We walk upon the wooden paths, the planks making a creaking noise. The people go about with their work, milling flour, forging metal, selling fish and fruits and boats in the water circling the town. The Lonely Mountain sits just in the background, a constant reminder of the home the dwarves lost so long ago.

Kili and Fili lead me up some stairs, walking around the back of the town. A small humble home rests at the end of the walkway, a short round woman with brassy blonde hair sweeping at the door.

"Hello Bezzale, is Dart here?" Kili greets her making the woman smile at them. She stood no taller than the brothers being as round as she is tall.

"Kili, Fili, so good to see you again. Do you have more trading to do? Dart will be here directly, he's gone fishing with our oldest." She hugs the brothers, looking over at me.

"Bezzale, this is our traveling companion Ruuyna of Rivendell." Kili presents me, taking my hand.

Bezzale squints her pale blue eyes, looking me over. "Goodness, she's an elf."

I drop my hood, walking up to her. "I am, is that a problem?"

Fili and Kili cover their grins with their hands, elbowing each other. "You see Bezzale, we found her wandering the woods and she seems to be very smitten with my brother here. We need lodging for the night and to ask for you to keep Ruuyna here with you till we return." Fili drops his smile when he sees me glaring at him.

"Of course you can stay and it would be my honor to have Ruunya stay with us. The upstairs is empty so you can have the two rooms up there. You can explain all of this to Dart when he returns." Bezzale takes the hand of the little girl playing on the walkway, all of us walking back into the house.

Dart returns as walk up the stairs, Fili walking back down to talk to him. Kili throws our belongings on the floor, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Finally alone."

I sit on the small bed, pulling him with me. He leans me back against the bed, his body lying flush against mine. "What about everyone down stairs?"

He doesn't answer me as his fingers make quick work of my cloak. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers on my body, his hand gliding under my dress up my leg. Pulling at his shirt I help him lift it off, his hair falling all around him. My lips kiss across his chest, my fingers playing with his dark locks.

The bugle in his pants alerts me to the fact he is ready for me, eager to bed me. Gripping his pants I give them a quick tug, releasing his long hard length.

I feel the back of my gown rip as Kili's strong hands pull it from my shoulders. I lift the remains of it with my white under dress from me, Kili rubbing his hands over my breasts.

"If you're in pain at all, please stop me." His dark eyes gaze down at me, his body resting between my legs.

The overwhelming pleasure of him sucking at my breasts causes my toes to curl, his tongue swirling around my hard pert nipples. Gripping his back I travel down to his hard firm ass. Digging my nails in him he lets out a sigh, nibbling at my neck. My wetness increases, my desire causing me to shiver under him.

I look deep into his eyes as he slowly pushes his hard length into me, the head slippery with his own wetness. I try to adjust to the fullness of him, pushing my hips back at him. He slides into me till he feels me tighten around him. Kissing my neck he pushes deeper in me, my nails in his shoulders.

Pulling my legs up to his hips, he braces himself as he thrusts out and back in me. I twist my face slightly as the pressure of him stretches my walls. He stops for a moment, his body hot and hard. I nod my head letting him know I am fine.

Burying my face in his neck he picks his hips up again, thrusting slowly. Every rock hard inch of him pushes my on vibrating walls. I get wetter with each stroke, his chest rubbing my sensitive breasts. Moaning out his name he rolls his hips, his thrusts getting harder.

The bed begins to rattle with our efforts, the headboard banging the wall. Kili reaches up grabbing the headboard, my knees at my ears. He pumps faster in me, my core tightening with each movement.

"Kili … Kili … Kili …" I cried out, my body completely his.

The room swirls around me as I feel a gush of hot wetness flow out of me, Kili bucking hard in me, spurting his own release.

Collapsing to the bed, he rests his head on my sweaty chest. My fingers play with his damp hair, our breathing coming in jagged bursts.

"Are you well?" Kili strokes my face looking very concerned.

My body had never felt better, my soul soaring. "Wonderful, I am wonderful."

Kili pulls himself up to his elbows look at me with a satisfied smirk. "You have never done this before, are you sure?"

Rolling over to face him I stroke his face kissing him tenderly. "I feel so alive, so free. I plan on doing that again and soon."

Kili laughs so sweetly, pulling me to him. "I think I've awaken a sleeping best."

Fili raps on the door as he sticks his face through the crack. "If you two are done bringing down the house, Dart would like to speak to you."

Kili throws a pillow at the door, Fili chuckling at him as he walks down the stairs.


	4. Only One

Different Worlds

Chapter 4 – "Only One"

Dart stood at the foot of the stairs, his smile greeting us both. He stood around six feet tall with a medium build, shoulder length dark hair that contained gray on both sides. He looked middle aged for a mortal but his green eyes had a kindness to them that was so inviting.

"You must be Ruuyna, welcome to our home. I must say I find it odd for an elf to take up the company of dwarves. Pardon me for being so forward but why are you with Kili and Fili?" Dart looked dumbfounded not sure what to make of me.

I walk past him, taking a seat at their table. Kili and Fili stand at the door staring at Dart and myself. Bezzale pours pints of ale, handing them to the brothers and Dart, she smiles at me and I kindly refuse any.

Their oldest son, Darten, brings in the days catch while their youngest daughter, Darla, plays by the window. Both children resemble their father, with their green eyes and long dark hair. I watch the little girl play as she brushes her doll's hair and hums a tune.

"Allow me to explain. I understand the disdain between dwarves and elves, most of it is branching from the fall of Erebor. I have no quarrel with the Dwarven people and I would hope they have no quarrel with me. Surely being born an elf would not make me their enemy. I have wanted to leave the lands of my people, to journey among those of Middle-earth and they are providing that for me. As odd as it may seem to you, it seems perfectly natural to me. If the brothers are willing to travel with an elf then I am glad to accompany them." Sitting back in my chair I pull my cloak around me. The state of my gown somewhat ruined.

Dart takes a large gulp of his ale, eyeing me. "That explains why you are traveling with them but it doesn't explain you being with Kili. Fili says from the moment you two met in the forest you have been pawing at each other. You may think me forward but is that not like an elf … to fall in love with a dwarf let alone mate with him." Dart takes another large gulp as Kili spits his drink out.

Bezzale's eyes go wide as she shouts at her husband. "Dart Black, how dare you? Apologize to her this instant!" Gathering her children, Bezzale disappears to the back rooms.

Kili walks towards us, Fili taking him by the elbow. I watch Fili shake his head at his brother, pulling him back to the door.

"Excuse me but have you known many of my kind? You seem to understand us better than I do?" My blue eyes glare at him, my face becoming a pale red.

A sizable lump forms in the Dart's throat as he coughs several times trying to clear it. "I have traded with elves from time to time but my grandfather's fought in the Great War with many of your kind and told me endless stories. I know that an elf marries only once and they are linked to their spouse till death. Elves do not mate outside of marriage, it is forbidden. The laws of your people are very clear, I'm sure you're aware of them."

Smirking so proudly at him it causes Dart to cower in his chair; I lean forward to place my elbows on the table. "Yes, that is the law of my people. We do not consummate a union till marriage but I do not abide by those laws. I was born half mortal, my father being Elros of the Numenor. My way has always been to respect my heritage and my elders but live in the moment. I have taken up bow and sword as well, training when I can. Most elven women look at this to be unnecessary. My Aunt Celebrian once told me when an elven maiden feels a bright light burning inside her, a stirring that calls to her then she has met her true mate and should not deny that urge. Kili is that to me, my only one. For the rest of my days I will love no other, make love to no other and desire no other. Though it seem strange to you, I believe he feels it as well."

Kili sits is pint down on the table, sitting in the chair beside me. Taking my hand he kisses me softly. "From the moment I saw you in the forest it was as if everything else changed. The world seems brighter, my heart lighter and you became my only reason to live. I dared to hope you would, you could feel anything for me. You are perfection, from the silvery light that flows from your hair to the feathery steps you take, every inch of you breathtaking. I am honored that you want me, still uncertain that it's true. For however long you will have me Ruuyna of Rivendell, I am yours."

Scooting his chair back, Dart stands up smiling happily. "It would seem Kili has been bewitched by our lovely Ruuyna. Be warned my friend, do not mistake lust for love."

"Lust and love walk hand in hand, do they not friend." Fili winks at his brother as he pours another pint.

Bezzale calls to Dart from the hall putting an end to our discussion. Fili stretches his arms out, yawning widely. Taking his cue, we head up the stairs. Kili stops in the hall to speak to his brother as I make my way to our room. Sitting by the window I use my keen elf hearing to ease drop on their conversation.

Fili is the first voice I hear, his lungs drawing in a deep breath. "Kili you know I love you and would go to the ends of Middle-earth for you but this union is not right. She is an elf, her people will not allow this nor will Thorin. You must see that this will end badly for you both."

"Brother, you have always looked out for me, been there when I needed you but you don't understand. She is different, everything about her calls to me. If I be bewitched then so be it, I love her." Kili's voice sounds so gleeful it brings tears to my eyes.

I hear the scuffling of feet before Fili speaks again. "Where you go I go. If it be with her then let it be. I see it in her eyes brother; she can see no one but you. Why in all of Middle-earth you two had to come together is beyond me. You think it an honor for her to love you, no brother; she is the one that is honored. I'm sure no elven maiden has ever been bedded the way you bedded her."

They laugh together, the sound most joyous. Hearing the door creak open I begin to brush my hair out by the moonlight of the window. Kili's footsteps stop, his breath hitching in his lungs. "Are you ready for bed Kili?"

He takes off his shirt and boots, climbing into the bed. I stand by the window, the moonlight showing my figure through my white under dress. He waves for me to come to him and I do. Kissing me softly he holds me tight, his arms feeling so right around me.

"I love you." He whispers in the night as his face nuzzles into my neck.

Pulling his arms around me tighter, I cuddle into him. "I love you Kili, till the end of my days.

The sound of an owl wakes me from my slumber, the stars still shining in the sky. Releasing myself from Kili's embrace, I go back to sit at the window.

A gentle breeze blows at me as the sounds of the night enter my ear like sweet music. Closing my eyes I think of Rivendell, the sound of the water rushing over the falls. In my trance I hear a voice, faint at first then louder. "Ruuyna, come to the water my child. Come to the water."

Opening my eyes, I gaze down to the water below and see nothing. The voice calls to me again, pulling me with it. "Come to the water Ruuyna."

Gently I make my way out the house and to the walkway. Seeing Dart's fishing boat I climb down the ladder to it. Once inside the boat I see the moon reflecting off the water, the ripples fading the image. Suddenly a light comes from underneath the water, so soft it's unnoticeable to the mortal eye.

Leaning over the boat I see the image of Galadriel come to me, her magnificent face shines brightly. I hear her speak to me, the tone so soothing. "Child, be warned. The path you are on will require much sacrifice. To stay with him you will have to lay down your immortal life but worry not, your path will be just my child. A time will come when you must choose, do so wisely.

Her image fades back to moonlight and I am left alone in the darkness. Footsteps on the wooden walkway gain my attention as I slowly make my way back up the ladder. Fili stands at the edge, looking down at me. "Ruuyna, is that you?"

"Yes." I answer him swiftly as he takes my hand.

"There is sadness in your eyes, is there something wrong?" His sharp dwarf's eyes see too much, my face too pale even for an elf.

"If you could be immortal, would you Fili?" I sit on the edge, my legs dangle close to the water.

He sits beside me, his eye searching mine. "No. I would not want to watch the ones I love; my family grow old before my eyes. To everything born comes a season to die, that's what my Uncle Thorin has always told me."

"I will have to watch you and Kili grow old and die, I had not thought of that. Whatever life you are granted I will live it with you, then like my mother take the ship at the Grey Havens. When Kili is no more, then my time in Middle-earth will end." Fili's hand takes mine, his dwarf face looking so downfallen.

"Till then let us have a merry good time. Come, it's getting cold out here." Fili helps me to my feet, giving me a coy wink.

"Fili, the cold does not affect me. None the same, let us return to the warmth of Dart's dwelling." I walk toward the door, Kili standing against the frame.

His smile goes from ear to ear, too much for my heart to withstand. Closing my hand in his we walk back up the stairs where we return to our bed. He holds me tight while I let my fingers lazily play with the hair on his chest.


	5. The Long Lake

Different Worlds

Chapter 5 – "The Long Lake"

I wake before first light, hearing someone moving around downstairs. Bezzale is busy making breakfast, Darla plays by the window. I go over to the small child; she had to be six or seven at least. She smiles up at me, handing me a doll to play with.

"I like you, you look like my doll." Darla strokes her doll's hair reaching it up towards me. I sit on the floor, letting her play with the braids tied behind my ears. She looks at my ears for a moment and then begins to giggle.

"Do you find my ears funny small one?" Handing her doll back, I try to rise but she sits in my lap.

"Ruunya, are you staying?" Her small voice sounds like a whisper on the wind.

"For now little one, do you not want me too?" She hides her face in my shoulder, giggling.

"Da says you like Kili, are you going to marry him?" Darla glances up at me, a shy look on her face.

"That is enough of that Darla, go help your bother with the nets. My apologizes Ruunya, she is young. That is a very good question, do you think you and Kili will marry?" Bezzale stirs the pot on over the fire, giving me a glancing look.

"Marriage? I'm not sure, how or who would even marry us. That is a question you would need to ask Kili." I dance around the question, hoping to end this awkward turn of events.

Dart slings the front door open, his leather boots completely soaked. "Your son needs to stop acting a fool on the boat Bezzale. If that boy doesn't …" Dart stops dead, noticing me there.

"Morning to you too Dart. Can I be of help?" I stand, pulling my cloak tight.

"Morning to you as well Ruunya. Are the boys still sleeping? I swear, it would take a herd of wild stallions to wake those two. Help? What did you have in mind?" Dart runs his long finger over his chin.

"I would love to be on the lake today. Rivendell and Lothlorien are surrounded by water. I am at home on the water, Bruinen was my second home." I feel the back of my gown rip farther, exposing my under dress.

Bezzale places a bowl of porridge on the table, calling her husband and children to eat. I decline any, heading back up the stairs. Before I can reach the top Bezzale calls up to me. "Ruunya, if you would please come to my room with me."

Walking back down I see she has a shimmery white dress on the bed, the top covered in glittering silver. "Is this for me? No, I cannot Bezzale."

"It was to be my oldest daughter's wedding gown. She was taken by Goblins and tortured. When Dart and the other men of the town found her she was dead. Please, it would do me good to see someone wear it." Wiping her tears away she hugs me quickly before leaving the room.

Spying a bowl of water, I wash my face and hands. Running my fingers over my hair, I discard my old gown for the new one. It is a little short, exposing the top of my feet but fits perfectly everywhere else. The sun peeking through the windows makes the silver glisten, giving my hair a bright aura. Hanging my cloak over my arm I emerge from the bedroom, the brothers waiting at the end of the hall.

I hear a sharp gasp as Bezzale walks towards me. She takes my hand walking me to the front door. Dart gazes at me, his eyes becoming misty. "It's as if that dress was made for you."

"Ruunya?" Fili walks toward, his eyes scanning me.

"Yes Fili, it is I." I hold the bottom of the dress out, waving it back and forth. Kili stands behind his brother his eyes transfixed on me.

Smiling at him graciously, I turn my head towards the door. Darla jumps up and down, clapping her small hands. "You are marrying Kili."

Kili jerks to attention, his thumbs sliding into his belt. "Marriage?!"

Fili sits down at the table, shoving a spoonful of the porridge in. "I think you heard correctly Kili … marriage."

"Now boys, eat up before you leave. It's going to be a long journey to the mountain. Ruunya will be going to market with me today, so don't worry." Bezzale puts out another plate of bread and refills their bowls as she gives Darla a scolding look.

Sitting down at the window, I wait for Kili to join me. He is soon by my side, his warm hand in mine. "You are a vision."

His hand slides under my chin holding my face gently. Kili strokes my cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes melting me. I open my lips to talk only to have his lips claim them. Kissing me slowly, I feel his tongue part my lips. I have to fight the urge to kiss him harder, to have him take me right there. The feeling of something warm splats on my face as I look up from my passionate embrace to find Fili smirking mischievously.

Kili and I are covered in porridge, most of it in my hair. Kili bounds from my side, taking Dart's bowl of porridge. Fili raises his hands, begging his brother not to throw it at him. I giggle loudly as Kili throws the bowl and the porridge lands on Dart's head. The boys chase each other out of the house when I hear a splash. Running to the walkway, we find Kili standing at the boat dock and Fili clinging to the boat.

Pulling the porridge from my hair I take this moment to tease Fili further. "Looks like you are all wet again Fili. You really should be more careful." The playful tone of my voice only seems to irritate him further as he throws one of the oars at me.

The people of Lake Town are bustling around, some stopping to gawk at us. Bezzale stands with her hands on her hips giving them a very stern look. I notice they are all looking at me as if they had never seen an elf before. Walking towards an older woman near the steps I see she has a large scar across the right side of her face.

She trembles as I approach her, her small frame looking so helpless. "It has been many a day since I have seen one such as you. Where do you come from?"

Looking down at her I take her trembling hand. "I call Rivendell my home. How do you know of my kind?"

"When I was just a wee one a pack of Wargs came into our village. One tried to carry me away when elven warriors rode through, killing them all. Many of my people died that night, the Orcs feasting on their flesh." The old woman looks as if in pain as she tells her story.

"Where was your village?" I squatted down, my silver hair falling over my shoulder.

"Near the Riddermark. That was so long ago. The kings of old befriended the elves but now they trust no one. I came to Lake Town to find some peace. The Wargs and Orc still ride the Riddermark, the horsemen keeping them from their borders." Her eyes glaze over as she talks to me, her memories haunting her.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking up to see that smile that warms me to my soul. Kili runs his fingers through my hair, pulling it back over my shoulders. The old women glares at him as if he has no right to touch me. Kili takes my hand as I stand, people gawking again.

"Thank you for telling me your story. I will be careful on my journey." Turning to leave I hear the old woman speak again.

"They are here, the Orcs. My grandson's pigs have been taken and the tracks around their lot are not of man." Kili and I turn together, my hand squeezing his. The old woman points a finger towards the bank of the lake, a small farmhouse barely in sight.

We walk towards the edge of the walkway, Fili standing there dripping. His eyes go to the same farm house, the three of us trying to see more.

"No Ruunya. You can't go chasing Orcs. Even for an elf with bow and sword skill you might be outnumbered. We will go with you when we return, till then stay with Bezzale and Dart." Kili pulls my hand to his chest, his heart pounding.

My silence is mistaken for compliance as the brothers gather their packs and make ready for the mountains. Walking to the town entrance I kiss Kili goodbye, holding him in a long hard embrace. "Hurry back to me. I shall miss you till you return."

His thumb strokes my cheek as his eyes take my soul. "I shall try. Stay safe and remember … I love you."

Fili hugs me as well, the older dwarf kissing my cheek. "I will see him back to you but you have to promise to be here. Agreed?"

I nod my head knowing I was planning on going to the farmhouse as soon as they were far from sight.

Watching their figures getting smaller I feel a sharp pain in my chest as if my heart would burst. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and pray for his safe return.


	6. Of Men and Elves

Different Worlds

Chapter 6 – "Of Men and Elves"

Walking back to the last house on the walkway, I see Bezzale waiting for me. She waits with her hands in her apron pockets, a cheerful smile upon her lips. Looking over my shoulder I see the old woman had followed me, her steps slow and labored.

Bezzale places her arm around my waist, ushering me in the house. "You look as if you have many questions. Let us go in for a cup of tea and talk."

The tea kettle steams as she pours us two cups, going to the pantry for some cakes. I take one of the small cakes, sipping on my tea. The honey on the cake was most delicious; my appetite had awakened and wanted more.

"The town people were looking at me as if I was a spirit, do they not see elves in these parts often?" Nibbling at the cake, I try not to speak with my mouth full.

"The elves of Mirkwood visit often, we send the wine for King Thranduil down the river. The elves use the Long River to send us empty barrels and in return they come to our aid if we be in need." Bezzale stops giving me a peculiar look.

"King Thranduil, you know the elves of Mirkwood?" The questioning look on my face tells all.

"We have never seen him here in Esgoarth but he has sent many of his soldiers. I believe the reason the towns people looked at you so is that we have never seen an elven maiden in our town nor found an elf in the company of dwarves. The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain do not travel this way often. Kili and Fili are the exception, never knowing the mountain as their home." Taking my cup she pours me more tea, passing me another cake.

Darla comes running in the room, her eyes all alight. "Ma … the Master comes this way."

Bezzale jumps to her feet, moving her round body to the door. She waves for me to go up the stairs as if in a panic.

I climb the stairs swiftly, standing at the top. I hear the door open, Bezzale's small voice greeting someone. "Master, welcome. What can I do for you on this fine day?"

A male voice answers back, sounding very bold. "Mrs. Black it has come to my attention that two dwarves and an elf lodged with you last night. What was the meaning of their stay in Lake Town?"

"Traders only, staying for the night till they can see themselves off this morning." Bezzale answers him back very nonchalantly.

"An elf was here trading; do you take me for a fool? Come now, I must have the truth." I hear the man walk into the house, his footsteps coming toward the stairs.

"Master, if you don't mind, I have told you the truth. The elf was in their company. They left this morning after trading with Dart. If you need to speak further of this matter it will have to wait till my husband is home." I try not to sneaker as Bezzale makes quick work of the intruder, giving him the bitter end of her wit.

Once the man is gone I come down from my hiding place. "Why did you call him Master?"

"He is the Master of the town, our leader. I knew once word of you got out he would pay us a visit. Perhaps a trip to the market is not such a good idea." Going back to her cooking, Bezzale takes out some carrots and potatoes from the cupboard.

The fact I would be captive in the house for the rest of the day made me a little sad, I did so want to get out on the water.

Darla sits at the window, peeking out from her tip toes from time to time. She turns to me, her eyes full of mystery. Making my way to her I see the old woman from this morning. I wave for her to come to the window, waiting for her feet to shuffle towards me.

"I saw you looking at my grandson's farmhouse, could you please see if it is Orcs indeed. I fear for him and his family." She leans against the window, her feeble state making her winded.

I nod my head yes, leaving the window. The smell of the potatoes and carrots cooking over broiled fish makes my mouth water. I hover over the pan, the aroma so sweet. Bezzale places another pan over the fire, the smell of baking bread filling my nose. I was indeed hungry, almost as hungry as a dwarf.

After a hardy lunch, I go about sewing my mint green gown. The memory of how the gown got in this state floods my mind. Kili's hands on my shoulders, sliding down my back. Him gripping my gown, tugging hard till it rips from my shoulders. The way his lips felt on my bare chest, his beard tickling me slightly.

A clanking noise brings me back, my tea cup hitting the floor. I hurry to pick it up hoping I had not broken it. Bezzale grins at me, her head shaking. "I was like that once. When Dart and I first married we had that same look. You do love him don't you miss? It is good to see that boy have someone besides his brother in his life."

A faint blush covers my cheeks as I try to hide my face with my hair. "I do love him Bezzale, so much. The moment I saw him in the forest my heart began to beat with a different rhythm. We may come from different worlds but we are of one heart."

"Then by all means you have to marry him. Surely someone someway will do this for you. I shall ask Dart when he and Darten return." She flips the fish in the pan, not noticing how upset this makes me.

"You assume Kili will marry me. There is no doubt he loves me but marriage and to an elf … this I am not sure of." My sadness clings to my words, my heart needing to see him again.

We speak no more of it. I go back to mending my gown, trying to occupy my mind of other things than marriage or my aching heart. The conversation with the old woman this morning is a good place to start. Thinking of how I can get to the other side of the lake without gaining any attention is my first agenda. I would have to take Dart's boat but how, maybe at dusk. I will have to distract Dart for the evening, sneak my weapons and pack to the boat and steal away after they are all asleep.

Dart returns before dusk. We eat our meal, Bezzale asking her boys about their day. Darten excuses himself to take in the nets for the night and I volunteer to help him. Once at the boat I take the weapons and pack from the tarp at the boat dock, hiding them in the boat. Darten doesn't notice my deceit, my movements very sly.

Having a sip of tea before bed, I retire for the evening. Bezzale asks me for a moment after putting Darla and Darten to bed.

"Dearest husband, do you know of a way Ruunya and Kili may marry if they choose to do so?" Bezzale looks so casual at me as if there was an answer.

"Wife, this deed may be more difficult than you know. There are rules that elves must abide by and dwarves dislike elves so greatly I'm not sure Thorin would allow it. No wife, if they do this it must be without the consent or approval of their kin. Unless … "Dart strokes his sturdy chin, gazing out the window.

"Unless what?" I push for an answer, my curiosity peaked.

"I hear the Grey Wizard called Gandalf might be able to grant you this wish Ruunya. Being an elf perhaps you know him." Dart takes out his pipe, kicking his feet up next to the fire.

"I do know Gandalf, he is a close friend. Do you think he would Dart, of course only if Kili feels the same." I start back up the stairs when I hear Dart turn in his chair.

"Oh trust me Ruunya, he will." He places his pipe back in his mouth, looking very confident.

I wait for sleep to fall over the house before creeping out to the boat. The autumn moon gives the water an incandescent look, making my lantern unnecessary. I look across the lake, my eyes spying a light still burning at the farmhouse. Paddling out, I sail out to the shoreline. Once I make land, I hide the boat in a thicket. Putting my cloak on, I tried to hide from any danger that may be lurking.

Before I even reach the farmhouse I hear the sound of the swine squalling. Taking my bow I place an arrow in my fingers, making sure my short blade is tucked safely away in my boot. Approaching the pig lot I notice a pair of yellow eyes staring back at me. Ducking behind a post, I bound up releasing my arrow. The yellow eyed creature yelps, running right for me.

The howl of a Warg raises the hair on the back of my neck, the creature almost upon me. I take another arrow, sending it directly into the figure before me.

Dropping to one knee, I pull my short blade from my boot. The creature falls at my feet, its black blood oozing on the ground. The Warg howls again, and then I hear the clomping of teeth.

"You will regret that bowman. I will feast on your flesh soon. Come out where I can see you or let my Warg find you." The Orcs gray skin and horned body let me know exactly what I am fighting.

I hold my blade firmly, ready to jump on the Wargs back and slit his throat when I hear Dart's voice calling out to me in the darkness. "Ruuyna … where are you?"

The Warg pulls left as the Orc rides towards Dart. I know he'll be slaughtered making his children fatherless, is wife a widow.

Running as fast as my elven legs will carry me I catch up to the Warg throwing my short blade into its back left leg. The Warg jerks its head up, wauling. He turns to me, his yellow eyes blare at me, his teeth snapping.

Dart sees me, his eyes wild with fear. I keep my feet planted firm, casting my hood down. The Orc pulls on the Warg, leaning towards me. "Your death will come slowly, she elf."

"Do your worst … Orc." With my bow in hand I reach for my favorite arrow. The elven tip could cut through the largest animal, bring down the mightiest prey. The cool steel lays flush against my cheek as I let my fingers release. The Warg lunges for me, my body dipping down to miss its massive paws.

Dart raises his long sword, slicing into the Orcs back. Black blood spurts over the Warg's fur, the Orc screaming into the night. I feel a red hot pain in my right shoulder, the Warg's nails finding my flesh. Dart leaps in the air, burying his sword into the Warg's back.

The Orc and Warg fall over together, pigs lying dead in the lot. Dart runs to my side, blood trickling down my arm and back. He looks at the Warg cut trying to hide his shock.

The farmer comes from the house, pitchfork in hand. Dart picks me up in his arms running for the boat. He yells at the boy to keep his boat till morning and we sail back towards Lake Town.


	7. In Hot Water

Different Worlds

Chapter 7 – "In Hot Water"

The sun rises and sets again with a new sun about to dawn before I wake, my entire body feeling sore. The pain in my shoulder was tolerable, not like the night the Warg attacked me. Opening my eyes I see a candle flickering dimly on the window sill. A bowl of water rest on the table near the bed and I am in a state of undress.

Tucking the blanket under my arms, I slowly sit up. The room was empty but I could hear the sound of movement downstairs. Going to the dresser, I take my mint green gown and slip it on. My cloak was nowhere in sight and the dress was too sheer to wear alone. I look for my under dress but find no other clothing available.

My mouth feels parched, my stomach rumbling. I place my hand on my shoulder only feeling a small wound. The memories of the Warg's claws digging into my shoulder are vivid in my mind, the red hot pain still echoing.

I steady myself, making it to the door. As I start down the stairs Darten alerts his parents I am awake. "Ma … Da … it's Ruunya."

Dart bounds up the stairs, taking me in his arms. He carries me to their front room, sitting me in a soft chair. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Tea and one of Bezzale's honey cakes." I look at him, the worry lines in his forehead making me smile.

After I eat my cake and have my tea Bezzale tells Dart to draw me a bath. She looks at my shoulder, her head shaking. "I am truly amazed. That wound would have killed any man or woman in Esgoarth but you heal like it was a tiny cut. Amazing."

"It is one of the many benefits of being born an elf. Thank you for looking after me and I am sorry to bring such worry to you and Dart. If that Orc or Warg had harmed him …" I try to speak further but Bezzale shushes me up.

"Hush now, Dart is fine and you are well. Let's get you bathed and I'll go find one of Bee's old under dresses for you." I nod my head to her, feeling so grateful for this small family.

"Bee was your daughter that was to marry? I am sorry for your lost that is why I went to check on the old woman's grandson. I did not want any misfortune to befall him." I take her small hand and hold his gently. She smiles back at me helping me out of my dress.

Darten brings the tub to the kitchen, Dart fills it with water from the fire. Bezzale pulls a wooden screen in front of it, helping me settle in the tub. I spy the wedding dress she had given me, the back of it bloody and ruined. My velvet green cloak looked just as tattered.

I ask Bezzale to mend my cloak with the elven thread from my pack, hoping I could save it. The cloak had been a gift from Elrond; he was the first to place it on my shoulders.

Relaxing back in the tub I can see the sun giving forth its first rays. I let the warm water take me, undoing the braids in my hair. The aching in my body soon gives way to the soothing feeling of the oils in the water. It had been too long since I had enjoyed this kind of luxury.

Darten yells for his father, his voice carrying a joy in it. "Da, they are back. Kili and Fili come this way."

I sit up in the tub, my heart pounding. The joy of seeing my Kili again is soon dampened by the fact he would be upset with me. The Warg attack would not go unnoticed and I'm sure Bezzale would tell them all about it.

Kili and Fili's laughter fills the small house, the sound of their collective voices like music to me.

"Dart, it is good to see you again friend. Where is Ruunya?" Kili footsteps fall in their sitting room.

I hear a sudden intake of breath as a figure runs to the kitchen table, my ruined bloody dress hanging over one of the chairs. From the back of the kitchen I peer through the cracks in the wooden screen, Fili taking the dress with him.

"Dart, is this Ruunya's dress?" Fili's voice quivers as he takes another deep breath.

"What happened? Where is Ruunya? Ruunya!" Kili's calls out to me, a tint of panic in every word.

"Boys, calm yourselves. She is well." Dart tries to defuse the situation but I can hear footsteps coming towards me.

Kili's voice gets closer as I finally see his face. He calls my name twice more as he looks the house over for me. I hear someone scurry up the stairs, Kili's face completely distressed.

Bezzale comes from her bedroom, walking toward the wooden screen. Kili Oakenshild, stop your wailing. Take this dress and go to the kitchen, you'll find Ruunya behind the screen taking a bath."

He hurries to the kitchen, stopping on the other side of the screen. "Ruunya, may I see you?"

Pulling my knees up to my chest I wrap my arms around me. "Yes Kili, come to me."

He walks into view, a white under dress in his hands. He stands there looking at me, a charming smile on his face. I notice a mist in his eyes, causing my heart to fall.

Placing the dress over the screen he kneels beside the tub, his hands on my face. Kissing me so softly I barely feel his lips, he lets his fingers play with my wet hair. I lean my forehead against his, both of us trembling.

"I thought the worst when I saw your dress, what happened?" He asks his question as he kisses me again.

"The farmhouse across the lake, I went to check on the Orc attacks. There were two Orcs with a Warg attacking the people there, killing their livestock. I merely went to talk to the farmer, not to provoke an attack. I was trying to save Dart from the Warg when it attacked me." His hands are on my naked body, searching every inch of me. He stops when he sees the small wound on my shoulder.

He kisses my shoulder over and over, his lips making me shiver. I feel that warm sensation in the pit of my belly, a flame growing with each kiss.

"Please don't do anything like that again; I don't think my heart can take it." He holds my face, his brown eyes igniting a fire in me.

"I cannot make that promise Kili but I will promise to do my best to avoid Orcs in the future." I let out a small giggle, his smile beaming across his face.

I watch his eyes scan down my body, my legs now relaxing in the tub. He stands, throwing his coat over the screen. He takes off his vest then his shirt, a sudden jolt of pleasure sparking wetness at my opening.

As his boots then his pants hit the floor I am full of desire, my body ready to be his. He climbs in the tub, his legs straddling my body. Quick kisses go from my neck to my breast, his tongue teasing each hard nipple.

My hands squeeze the sides of the tub till my knuckles turn white. His length grows hard, rubbing against my stomach. I arch my back as he takes my breast into his mouth, his hands holding me about my waist.

"Kili, make love to me." I whisper in his ear as I nibble at the tip. He shutters as my fingers trail down his spine.

He leans back in the tub, pulling me to him. Still holding my waist, he stretches out in the tub. "Here, I'll help you. Place yourself over me and move. I'll guide your hips but I'm sure you'll know what to do."

Straddling him, I place my wet aching opening over his hard cock. I ease myself down; the head of his length stretches me open. Taking in the glorious sensation of him filling me I ease on down, his lips finding my neck again.

Pulling at my hips I take his hint to move back up, my core closing tight around him. He moans out my name as I rock up then back down. I soon find my rhythm, working myself over him till we are both breathing hard. The water splashes on the floor as he bucks back up at me. Over and over I roll my hips, taking him in deeper each time. Kili nibbles at my neck, his teeth sending shudders all over my body. I feel his fingers dig into my hips as I slide down to the hilt of him, taking every inch of his long length in. Biting down on my lip I fight the feeling coursing over me. Kili throws his head back, his body going hard.

"Ruunya, I'm going to …" He empties himself inside me. My body no longer willing to hold out I follow him, my wetness joining his.

Hiding my face in his neck, I lean my body against his. "I love you Kili."

His hands rub my back, stopping when he reaches my wound. "Marry me Ruunya."

I jerk up, my blue eyes gazing at him with disbelief. "You wish to marry me?"

Wrapping his arms around me, he kisses my shoulder. "After seeing your dress, I thought I had lost you. I never want to spend a moment without. If you'll have me I am yours. Of course this means you take Fili as well." He winks at me, the sweetest smile covering his face.

I begin to cry, my pale cheeks becoming flush. "Are you sure? I love you and never want to be parted from you either but I do not wish to have your kin angry with you. I know my kin will not agree with my choice but that is my burden to bear."

Sitting up straight, he pulls my legs behind him. "Marry me. It's that simple Ruunya. What my kin like or do not approve doesn't worry me. I'll have you and Fili that is all that truly matters. As for my uncle, I will deal with him when the time comes."

With tears streaming I nod my head, one word falling from my lips. "Yes."

Fili bursts in the room, almost bringing down the screen. Kili pulls me close to him, trying to hide my nakedness. "Finally!"

"Get out Fili … now!" Kili throws a stool beside the tub at him, his face stone hard.

After we are dressed, we join everyone in the sitting room. We walk in hand in hand, Fili's grin causing me to blush red. Dart leans over to Fili, the two of them nodding. "Dart says the Grey Wizard Gandalf can marry you. I think we should find him and see if he will indeed do this for you."

Sitting by the fire, I lean my head on Kili's shoulder as he plants a kiss on my cheek. "Where would be even begin Fili?" I feel the heat in my cheeks die down as Fili kisses the top of my head.

Fili squats down in front of me, his blue eyes twinkling. "You wanted a journey, let's make this our first."

Bezzale enters the room with a tray of drinks. She smiles at Kili, looking like she's holding a secret. I take my tea, wondering just what she's trying to hide. "There is something hidden in that smile Bezzale. Do tell what secret you have hidden."

"I think I know someone who may know where the Grey Wizard is. I went to the winery to speak to the guard there. Maxwell talks with the wood elves that travel here for the wine and he said that he had heard of the Grey Wizard being in Riddermark of last. He said when last Gandalf traveled through Mirkwood he did so on his way to Westfold." Bezzale clasps her hands together, quite pleased with herself.

"Leave it to my wife to know all the gossip that goes on in Lake Town. Very well then, you will travel to Rohan immediately. Let us gather some food and blankets for you, it's the least we can do for our friends." Dart hugs both brothers, giving me a kiss to the back of my hand.

Kili leaves me in the sitting room, he and Fili talking privately in the kitchen. I walk towards the front door, the morning air smelling fresh and sweet. Kili's hands slide around my waist, his lips kissing the back of my neck. "Look at me Ruunya."

I turn, having to bend down a bit so Kili and I are eye to eye. "Yes lover."

He gives me a flirtatious grin, he opens his hand. Inside it is a silver band encrusted with a green emerald. I take it from his palm, letting the sunlight gleam off the jewel.

Kili takes it from me, placing it on my finger. "Dart says it is customary for an elven man to give an elven maiden a special jewel to show his affection. This is my gift to you."

I kiss him long and hard, my lips moving over his in a heated passion. Fili sighs hard, walking back into the kitchen. "For the rest of my days I am yours."

Fili chuckles as he approaches us, stroking the hair on his chin. "I always knew my brother would marry an older woman. Just how old are you Ruunya? You once said that you were older than Kili and I put together. Seeing how I am in my 80th year and Kili in his 75th, you would have to be close to 200."

Sauntering up to Fili, I toss my hair over my shoulder. "I am over 2000 actually."

Both Fili and Kili look at me with their mouths gaped open. I kiss them both quickly on the cheek as I walk out to the boat dock.


	8. Journey to the West

Different Worlds

Chapter 8 – "Journey to the West"

Kili walks out to the boat dock, his brother by his side. "Are you really over 2000 years old?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" I pull my hair over my shoulder, braiding it into one long braid.

"No, not if me being so young isn't a problem for you." Kili looks up at me through dark lashes, my heart skipping a beat.

Taking his hand we sit down on the walkway, the morning sun making its way across the sky. Lacing his fingers in mine I hold his hand, the skin rough but warm. "I do not know much of dwarves. Is 75 years young for your people?"

Fili swings around the ladder, giving me his boisterous smile. "Aye, I'd say so. Most dwarven men don't start looking for their wives till they're my age. Kili here has been chasing lassies since he was only 70. Too young for Uncle Thorin's liking but he said it was the Oakenshield in him … we are a randy bunch."

"Then I consider myself fortunate to have found you, both of you. I must say the elven way is not much different and we also do not start courtship till we are older. You might say I'm at the right age to wed and bare children." I listen to the words flowing from my lips and instantly regret them.

Kili casts a befuddled look towards Fili, the both of them breaking out in laughter. "Children you say. Can an elf and a dwarf have children Ruunya?" Fili slaps his brother's shoulder squeezing in between us.

"That is an excellent question. Only time will tell and of course lots of practice." Giving them both a playful smirk, I bounce to my feet going off to the house.

Before I enter Dart's dwelling I hear Kili remark on my statement. "Do you really think it's possible?"

Gathering our things we leave Dart's home, making our way towards the Westfold. Dart tells us to travel by the Long Lake using the High Pass. Once there travel through the Old Forest way but be careful, many dark creatures live in those woods. He tells the boys it will take a week or more before we are in Rohan.

Since neither Fili nor Kili have traveled too far from the Blue Mountains we use the map Dart gives us to guide us on our way. Fili takes the lead with Kili then me following behind. As we walk by the Long Lake it doesn't take me too long to wish I had my horse Silverfox with us. The journey to Rohan by way of the Great River would take a while, especially traveling with dwarves.

It is almost dusk when we reach the end of the Old Forest Road, the towering pines swaying with the autumn winds. The Old Ford lay just ahead, the River Anduin rushing under it. We had travel many miles and the brothers were weary from the long day. Come morning we would cross the Old Ford, traveling the far side of the Great River far away from the peering eyes of Mirkwood.

Fili begins to gather firewood while Kili readies our blankets for the night. I take the food sack Bezzale had prepared for us finding an assortment of dried fish, cheese, cram, honey cakes and two flagons of ale. She had even managed to throw in a small bag of tea from me.

When Fili begins to put flint to stone I sit down by him. "We need to keep the fire low. The darkness that lingers in the Old Forest is still near." Fili gives me a quick nod, taking some of the kindle from the pile.

Kili throws himself down on his blanket, his hood pulled over his head. Leaning on his right elbow he gazes over at us. "How long till we can have a bit to eat, I'm powerful hungry."

I reach for the food sack, grabbing him a flagon of ale and a biscuit of the cram. Tossing them to him, he looks down at them. Once he realizes what he has in in possession he beams that brilliant Kili smile and I begin to melt.

"Say now Ruunya, there wouldn't be more of that ale hid in that sack for me?" Fili blows on the fire, the sparks crackling to live.

Reaching in the sack again I bring out the last flagon of ale and toss it to him. "If you drink it all tonight there will be no more till we reach Rohan."

Fili looks over the flagon at me, gulping the liquid down. "Now you tell me."

I watch Fili eyeing Kili's flagon, Kili shaking the empty container in front of him. I look back and forth at them, my eyes not believing how a dwarf could consume a flagon of ale that quickly.

"I must say you dwarves are a hardy people. I have been told of that much ale putting a man down. Elves rarely drink anything but wine but they hold their wits about them when they do. Well, we should eat and get some sleep. There are many miles ahead of us tomorrow." I reach back in the sack, passing out some dried fish and cheese to each brother.

Fili smells it, his face making it evident he did not wish to eat it. Kili shoves the fish in between the cram, eating it with a smile. I pull the lembas bread from my pack, for only a few bites would fill my belly this night.

Noticing Kili had laid out three blankets, I wondered if he did not mean for me to lay with him tonight. I pull my hood over my head walking out toward the Great River.

Fili looks up at me, his blue eyes looking so dark by the firelight. "Is there something wrong Ruunya. Your smooth face carries a hardness about it this night."

I turn to look down at him, looking into his honest eyes. "I only wish for a moment to myself Fili."

Before I'm even to the river I hear a sound like a rock hitting something hard. Kili lets out a dwarven curse, while Fili laughs.

The river was strong tonight, its current crashing against the rocks and bank. I listen to the symphony of sounds from the night. The owl calling out to its mate, the deer coming down for a drink, the wind rustling the trees, it all made me miss Rivendell.

As I turn to go back I see Kili sitting quietly upon a large rock. My elven ears had not picked up his footsteps nor had I sensed his presence. He waves for me to come to him, his arms open wide.

Sitting between his legs, I rest against his chest. His arms wrap around me, his lips kissing my temple. "You have a lot on your mind. It is the marriage that has you thinking so hard?"

"Not at all. I cannot wait till we are wed and I can call you husband. Are you questioning your choice lover?" I hold my breath waiting for his answer.

"Of course not. I know this thing between us may seem odd or wrong to some but not I. No, the day we wed will be the happiest day of my life." He wraps his arms around me a little tighter, my body relaxing in his embrace.

The sound of a snapping twig causes me to jerk up right, Kili doing the same. I pull my short blade from my boot, Kili reaching for the sword at his side. Fili holds both hands up as he walks into the clearing. I see the hunters look in his eyes, something was about.

Crouching to the ground, Fili places his finger to his lips. I watch as he and Kili walk back towards our camp, my heart quickening.

A small light shines from behind me, the Great River illuminating as the Long Lake did so many nights ago. I am torn between the brothers and the light. Then I hear her voice, Galadriel. Placing my blade in my boot, I turn toward the light.

Walking toward the river I see the dim light once more, her reflection gazing back at me. Her long flaxen hair was adorned by her weaved silver crown. I smile sweetly at her, knowing the message was of grave importance.

"Child, you have made your choice. Your feet move ever closer to your destiny. Gandalf will ask you a question; you must not hesitate in answering it. Remember that Rivendell and Lothlorien will forever be your home but this path you have taken will lead you away from the Undying Lands." Her words still ring in my ears as her image fades.

My head swims with her words. If I am to marry Kili I must lay down my immortally and never sail away with my kin. This is the choice I had made, just like my father before me. Mortally would be mine and I would welcome it. For what joy could this world hold for me if I have to give up Kili or Fili and perhaps someday watch even our children die? No, this was what I wanted, to never be parted from him again.

Remembering that the brothers had rushed back to our camp I put foot to earth and run to them. I see two or three dead ravens by the fire. Fili is wiping the blood from his sword while Kili is pulling an arrow from one of the carcasses.

Kili marches up to me, an anger in his deep brown eyes. "Where were you? I turned and you were gone. I had no time to look for you; the camp was covered in these creatures."

"Speaking with Galadriel by the river." I make my answer short watching it sink into his mind.

"Galadriel?" He cocks his head to the left as Fili walks up behind him.

"She is my elven grandmother in a way and is very powerful among our kind. She comes to me by light and water. I am sorry I cause you worry lover, please forgive me." I stroke his face, pulling his hood down. He gives me a crooked smirk, covering my hands with his.

"Let's get some sleep lassie, long day ahead of us." Fili calls to us, already heading for his blanket.

As I lay down Kili lays down behind me, his arm resting over my waist. I hear him whisper in my ear, his hot breath raising the hairs on my neck. "Why would those ravens come to our camp and why are they so large?"

"I remember Elrond telling us that ravens once spoke to the King of the Mountain, They were friend to the dwarfs. I know not why these creatures would act so differently." I turn my head slightly to gaze at him, my hood gathered at my shoulders.

Fili raises his flaxen head, giving us a pensive gaze. "What if they had come to warn us but were taken by some sort of evil. They didn't attack us by merely circled us. There were so many we lashed out without thinking."

Looking over the dead bodies of the birds it comes to me. My body jolts up, Kili quickly at my side. "These are no ravens but Crebain. We cannot stay here; these awful creatures serve a dark master."

We hurry to gather our things, Kili's eyes ever watching me. I feel a coldness settle in my bones and know a darkness is upon us.


	9. Friend or Foe

Different Worlds

Chapter 9 – "Friend or Foe"

We travel till the moon is the only light guiding our way. Once we make it across the Ford we find a thicket of trees to camp in. With a bright fire burning we dry our boots and warm our bones. Lying in Kili's arms I recognize the path well, the path towards the woods of Lorien. I had traveled by the Great River before, making my way to Mirkwood.

I knew I did not wish for any elf of Lorien to find me and perhaps stall my journey to the Westfold. We had to stay close to the river, avoiding the forest entirely.

Rising early we eat and go on our way. I have to slow my pace several times, Kili and Fili doing their best to walk with me. I journey ahead, looking for more of the Crebain. Seeing nothing but blue skies and mountain ranges I wait for the brothers to join me.

Playing with the silver band about my finger, I watch the emerald jewel catch the sunlight. Marrying Kili was my first thought in the morning and my last thought at night. The days and feasibly weeks to travel to Rohan made me all the more eager. I held hope that Gandalf would still be there, that Galadriel's words spoke of the future.

I hear the brothers coming around the bend and I rise from the dirt. "Ruunya." Kili's voice calls out, my feet moving towards him. "We thought you were already in Rohan waiting for us."

Giving him a faint smile I take his hand. "The way is clear but I still feel like something dark is upon us."

Kili stops, taking both of my hands. "Whatever may come I will protect you. If it be with my dying breath I shall."

My lips crash onto his, his hands finding my hips. Pulling me to him I feel a hardness in his pants. I grind my body against him, his left hand moving slowly down my leg. As his hand hitches under my knee Fili juts his face only inches from us. "We don't have time for this. Let's go."

We walk till the evening sun shines behind us. I could walk on but the brothers agree to make camp before it gets too dark.

We eat the food from the sack, knowing we'll have to hunt soon. Night soon gathers the stars and we bed down. Kili cradles me to him, my body curving into his. I feel his lips on my neck, his voice whispering good night.

Another morning and another day of travel, it seemed like the path we were on was empty. As we approach the woods of Lorien I become increasingly worried. What if Galadriel sends someone to collect me, could I truly deny her?

On our fifth day both in my companions look weary of the road. Kili wants to go hunting but I dare not let him enter the Elven woods. I decide to take my bow and try my hand at hunting. Kili was beside himself with worry but understood it would be best for me to go.

Not long after I enter the woods I spot two colorful pheasants. Tracking them around a large pine I halt when I hear voices. Throwing my cloak over me, I ball up on the forest floor. The voice was that of Haldir, the guardian of Lorien's boarders. The next voice I hear is too familiar; I had heard it many times before.

"Legolas, I understand you think Ruunya has been taken but Lady Galadriel says otherwise. I will not defy her nor should you." Haldir walks closer to me, my body trembling.

"If I find her Haldir and she is with those dwarves, I shall kill them both on sight." Legolas sounded harsh and cold, not the Legolas I knew at all.

After they walk past me I run full out towards the tree line. I knew I had to get Kili and Fili as far from Lorien as possible. When I reach the meadow I see something or someone run out behind me. I turn with my bow loaded and ready to defend myself.

Legolas and Haldir look down at me, both of them with an impish grin. Legoals reaches out his hand, helping me to my feet. "Ruunya, you have returned."

He tries to embrace me but I push him away. "Returned … no! I am on my way to the Westfold to meet Gandalf the Grey. Galadriel herself has sent me."

Haldir gives Legolas a quick glance, his lips quivering to smile. Legolas stands with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at me. "My father's guards saw you leaving Mirkwood with two dwarves, we feared the worst."

Slinging my bow back over my shoulder, I look back at him with a flaming anger. "What business is it of yours what company I keep Legolas? We are merely friends, nothing more."

Walking away from him I feel his hand grab my arm. "Wait. Let me travel to the Westfold with you. I do not doubt you can make it there on your own but it would give me peace to know you do not travel alone."

Shaking my arm from his hold, I scream loudly. "Go back to Mirkwood and leave me be." I watch his face fall, his eyes catching a glimpse of my ring.

Taking my hand he gazes down at my finger. "Who gave you this, who are you promised to? Is this why you travel to Rohan? Galadriel did not tell me you are betrothed."

"Again, none of your business." Quickening my pace I try to put space between us.

My screams had gained Kili and Fili's attention, the two of them running towards me. Legolas reaches for his bow and I throw my arms out wide to block him.

He gives me a confused look as he reaches for an arrow. Kili and Fili draw their weapons, the standoff beginning. Haldir runs back to the forest and I know he'll be back with many guards.

"Ruunya, are you well?" Kili calls out to me, his face covered in concern.

"Go back Kili, please." I turn to look at him, my blue eyes pleading.

"You call that dwarf by his name, who is he to you?" Legolas walks towards me, his bow lowered.

I try not to show my emotions, my heart beating like that of a hummingbird. "Kili is my betrothed; we go to Rohan to be married."

"Nonsense Ruunya. Do not speak such to me. You cannot marry a dwarf. Surely Galadriel does not condone this." His nostrils flare as he looks at Kili behind me.

"We part either as friends of foes but if you come near Kili or Fili I will release my arrow." Reaching of my bow, my blue eyes blaze back at him.

Fili grabs Kili by the arm, the two of them run back toward the Great River. I let out a breath, my shoulders giving up some of their tension. Legoals grabs me by my arm, pulling me towards the woods.

I hear Kili let out a growl as he runs back towards us. I stomp Legoalas's foot, running to meet him. I throw myself in his arms, Kili holding me tightly. "Do not let go of me."

His lips rest on my shoulder, his forehead against on my neck. "I won't, I promise."

The sound of horses coming into the clearing causes my eyes to tear up. "I love you Kili, so much."

Legolas places his hand on my back, Kili's hands balling into fists. "You care for him, you said you love him."

I leave Kili's arms to face Legolas. His blue eyes close slowly, his body slumping. "I do Legolas, I do. You see if I cannot be with Kili then I will take the first ship at the Grey Havens. If not Kili then no one."

Holding up his hands, Legolas holds the horses thundering toward us. "Go now Ruunya, but know you have crushed my heart."

I leave without a second glance. Kili takes my hand and we run back to Fili and do not stop till night is upon us.

Kili and Fili collapse to the ground, their lungs burning for air. I reach in my pack for the flask of Miruvor. Hurrying to Kili I place his head in my lap, putting the flask to his lips. He takes a long sip of the cordial, his breathing returning to normal. I do the same with Fili, both brothers resting peacefully for now.

With Kili's head in my lap I rest against a tree, my fingers playing lazily with his hair. I listen to him snore softly, my heart rapturing in his vision. Bending down to kiss his forehead, I see Fili's eyes open.

"What was in that flask, it was warm and sweet." Fili sits up, pulling his hood up over his ears.

"Miruvor, is an elven cordial. It has been known to renew ones strength. I see it is already worked on you. I am sorry for the trouble back in Lothlorien, I think they will not follow me." Reaching my hand out towards Fili he takes it kissing my knuckles.

"I thought for sure my lungs would burst before I rested. How far have we come?" Reaching for his blanket, he goes to sit by the fire I had made.

"We are in the Fields of Celebrant. We should be in Rohan in a few days. We will have to travel west from here towards Fangorn forest." I watch a shiver take him as I mention Fangorn.

"Our Uncle Thorin told us tales of that forest. We will not be going near there at all." Fili pokes the fire with his foot, moving the logs around.

Kili twists in his sleep, moving to wrap his arms around me. I play with the back of his head, adjusting the tie holding his hair back. I wanted to wake him so badly, to kiss his sweet lips but he looked so peaceful in my lap I dare not.

Fili falls back to sleep in front of the fire, Kili still wrapped around me. Sleep does not come to me this night, my eyes constantly scanning my surroundings. Right before dawn I see a single black bird flying towards me. I keep my eyes on it watching it swoop in, landing near my feet. With a slight moan, Kili pulls his legs up, forming his body around me. I lay on hand on his cheek the other reaching for his sword.

The black bird was only a raven, its head twitching from side to side. "Are you the one they call Ruunya?"

I had never heard a raven speak before, it takes me back a bit. Collecting my thoughts I release my hold on Kili's sword. "I am and who might you be?"

"I am called Karoe, friend of the Grey Wizard. He has sent me to find you and guide you to the Westfold. You travel with the dwarves of the Durin. They have always been kind to us." The raven twitches its head again, flying up in the tree.

Gently moving Kili's head, I move toward the tree. "Gandalf knows I come?"

The raven lets out a call, his words trickling down to me. "He does, the Lady of Lorien sent word to him."

Leaving the brothers sleeping I go out foraging, finding some roots and berries. With what is left of the dry fish I make a breakfast, covering it in the sweet roots and making a sauce from the berries. Crumbling cheese over the top I warm the cram and make two plates. Fili is the first to wake, his appetite as big as his smile.

Laying a kiss on Kili's lips he stirs, stretching his arms open wide. "Morning beautiful."

"Morning my handsome dwarf. Come, eat before your brother devours it all." Kili wraps his fingers around the back of my head, kissing me so passionately it makes me weak in the knees.

"Ruunya makes a fine breakfast. You are one lucky dwarf Kili, she cooks, hunts, and looks like that." Fili takes another mouth full as his cheeks plump up with his teasing smile.

We are soon on our way to Rohan, the raven Karoe flying high above us. I do not tell the brothers of the raven, keeping the secret for now.

By noon we cross the River Limlight, the grasslands of The Wold insight. The grasslands stretch out as far as my elven eye can see, not one tree to be found. Taking a moment to rest, we lower ourselves in the tall grass. Kili leans back with his right hand under his head. I lay on his chest, watching the wind gently move the grass from side to side. Fili takes out his pipe, sitting with his forearm upon his knee.

A vibration rattles the earth beneath us, Karoe letting out is echoing croak. All three of us rise from the grass, the grass almost reaching up to my waist. From what I could count ten horsemen rode our way, bearing the flag of Rohan.

A rider upon a pale horse circles us, his helmet covering his face. "I am Thengel, son of King Fengel of the Riddermark. I was told by Gandalf the Grey to look this day for an elven maiden of silvery hair tipped by the sun. He said she would be traveling with two sons of Durin, nephews of Thorin, son of Thrain. I came this morning being told to look for you when the sun is its highest."

Kili and Fili bow together, the two of them giving the young prince a huge grin. "Kili and Fili at your service." They say in unison, causes me to giggle.

Thengel reaches his hand down for me, pulling me behind him on the horse. "And you are malady?

"Ruunya of Rivendell, please to make your acquaintance." Looking down at Kili, I watch his eyes squint as he watches Thengel's every move.

Two other riders collect the brothers, as we ride off toward Edoras. "We will be in the Golden Hall of Meduseld by morning, we ride through the night."

From the look on Kili's face I was sure he did not approve of me riding all night clinging to Thengel.


	10. Gandalf the Grey

Different Worlds

Chapter 10 – "Gandalf the Grey"

As the stars wake from their sunset nap I find myself so tired. It had been more than a day since I had last slept. With my arms tight around Thengel, I rest my cheek on his back and let sleep find me.

Visions of the Lake Town, of Bezzale's round smiling face, of the Crebain and the tall grasses fill my dreams. The last thing I see before I wake is Kili's face, his eye inviting me to stay. The horse stops for a moment, as we begin to climb the hill to Edoras. Thengel looks over his shoulder, his smile and blue eyes the only thing I can see. "Malady, we are here. Gandalf will be waiting for you in the Great Hall."

I could not believe my eyes, the hills of Edoras were alive with people and houses. The world of men was not as dark as I had thought, their children's laughter much like that of an elven child.

Meduseld was a great stone hall crested on top of a hill, the flags of the horsemen flying from every tower. The ornate decorations swirled around the King's Great Palace.

Guards with large shields and spears stood watch at the doors, their amour much like Thengel's. The young prince helps me from his pale horse, his hands about my waist. Kili grumbles under his breath as I giggle at him.

Walking up the stairs I notice the doors are large, massive in a way. Thengel takes the lead with me, Kili and Fili right behind. Kili places his hand on the small of my back, his eyes burning into my soul. "Did you enjoy the ride?"

"Why do you ask Kili?" I walk carefully up the steps, my gown gliding behind me.

"It's just … you look very comfortable with that prince." He wrinkles his nose as he talks, the subject somewhat upsetting to him.

Taking his hand, I walk closer to him. "You are the only prince I need."

Fili rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. "We are in the Riddermark, about to meet a king and you two are fawning over each other. I hope this dies down soon … for my stomach's sake."

Kili slaps his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving him a boyish smile. "One day you will find yourself a sweet little lass then we will see how you feel."

"For now we need to concentrate on the deed at hand." Fili strokes the braids of his mustaches.

The guards open the massive doors, bowing to the prince. Thengel looks over to me as he takes off his helmet. He was a handsome young man with dark blonde hair and clear blue eyes. He bore a scar on his forehead that ran under his hairline. I tried not to stare, not wanting to upset Kili or give Thengel the wrong idea.

The Great Hall looked regal, with horse heads and marking of their people on every column and wall hanging. A large fire pit lay in the middle of the floor, dining tables on each side. A mural of the old Rohan kings decorated the wall behind the King's throne.

Watching Kili and Fili's eyes light up was all I needed. I had seen more majestic things than this, the elven halls held more beauty for sure.

Thengel turns to me and takes my hand. "My father is with his Marshall's but he will speak to you soon. I will tell Gandalf you are here." He kisses my hand, giving me his princely smile.

Fili wanders around the hall, Kili admiring the large ceiling. "These ceilings have to be twenty feet tall. I've never been in a place this large before."

As I watch my two favorite dwarves explore I hear someone shuffling their feet. With my hands behind my back, I turn slowly. A very tall man with a grey robe and hat stands before him. His long hair and beard were just as grey, it was no wonder they called him The Grey. My friend Gandalf was standing before and I was glad to see a familiar face.

"Ruunya, just as lovely as ever." Gandalf's voice booms across the hall, the brothers jumping to attention.

"You are too kind Gandalf, do you know why I am here?" I drop my hands to my side, letting my cloak cover me.

"I know more than you think. Come let us go sit by the fire." I walk with Gandalf to the fire pit. There are two large chairs and a bench close by.

Fili and Kili sit on the bench, both of them staring at Gandalf. "We have not seen you since we were small. I had thought you were myth."

Gandalf gives a quiet laugh, taking his hat from his head. "Fili, I assure you I am no myth. You two have become quiet the strapping young dwarves. The line of Durin is strong in you two. Your Uncle Thorin has sent word to me to have you come home immediately. There are matters of the dwarven kind to attend to. I told him I would have you home soon enough. Your mother means to throttle you both, Dis is very angry."

I cannot help but giggle at their distress, both of them looking very worried. "Many thanks Gandalf, now to the matter that brings us here."

"Yes, yes. Something about a wedding. We will see this done in the morning, for now I need a moment with the bride." Gandalf waves his hand as if dismissing a child.

Kili and Fili jump from the bench, going to the end of the hall. I try to catch Kili's eye but he hurries off with Fili.

The fire pit was blazing; the Great Hall must have been very warm since I noticed a bead of sweat rolling down Gandalf's forehead. The Grey Wizard leans back in his chair, his hands resting in his lap.

"Is there something you need of me Gandalf?" I knew in the back of my mind there was.

Gandalf sits closer to the fire, his old eyes gazing at me. "I must ask you a question. Be honest with me. If you could would you grant your immortality upon Kili and Fili?"

Without blinking I look up to him and answer yes.

Not sure why he would ask this, I keep my questions to myself remembering what Galadriel had said to me.

"Very well then, that ends that. Now to get you settled in." Gandalf rises, waving Kili and Fili to join us.

A servant woman comes for us, taking us up long stone staircases. I could tell the brothers felt out of sorts, the men of Rohan all 6 foot tall or more.

The young girl points to the first room on the left and tells Fili that one is for him; with the room adjoining for Kili. I was on the other side of the hall, nearly four rooms down. King Fengel's palace was very large but it had a damp smell that irritated my nose.

I find a new dress on my bed, a pale pink one made of fine linen. After changing I head down the hall for dinner. Kili and Fili are already there enjoying the spread before them. King Fengel stands, greeting me. "Welcome to Rohan."

"I must say your lands are beautiful. Thank you for such a gracious welcome." Sitting between the brothers I see Gandalf and he gives me a nod. We make small talk during the dinner, the king questioning me about my home and what brings me here. I think he was pleased to have us but unsure if our marriage was wise. Kili paid no attention to his words, enjoying the merry time.

After dinner the men gather in the Great Hall smoking their pipes. I decide to go for a walk, the King's niece joining me. Thea was very beautiful; her long hair a mixture of flaxen and honey.

She was the only child of the king's sister and her mother had died when she was a young girl. Thengel was more like a brother than a cousin to her, the two of them appear to be very close.

We walk the palace halls, Thea remarks on the paintings and murals. When we get to the end of the long hall she tells me the horse stables are close by. Missing my own horse I ask her to take me there but she says we cannot.

"I am sorry Ruunya; uncle does not allow women in the stables. I could ask the guard to bring my horse to me, she is a beautiful mare." Thea speaks of her uncle with bitterness as if she was a prisoner in her own lands.

We walk to the meadow by the stables, a guard bringing a dark mare to Thea. The horse was indeed beautiful, her coat as dark as night and as shiny as silk. I pet her nose, her head bowing to me. "Thea, may I ask you a question?" She nods her head feeding the horse an apple. "Your uncle was very curious about me and my union with Kili. The dwarfs of Erober lost the mountain before he was born and he has never known comfort, why would he think Kili would know about the treasures that belong to the dragon?"

She waves for me to stand closer to her, her voice almost too low to hear. "Uncle is mad with greed, consumed with power and gold. Thengel asked Gandalf here to speak to him, to persuade him from this dark path. He argues with his Marshall's daily, having those that disagree with him imprisoned. Thengel tells me if his father's ways do not change he will leave Rohan for Gondor only to return when his father is dead. Our King is not to be trusted Ruunya. Marry Kili and leave these lands before my uncle finds reason to keep you here."

I could hear the desperation in her voice, her hands shaking as she combs her horse's mane. "Gandalf wants to part for the Blue Mountains when we are wed, I shall not stay a moment longer. Thea you must leave with Thengel, it will not be safe for you here without him."

She nods her head as we walk the horse back to the stables. The rest of the evening is quiet, the men having more than a merry time. Music, ale and laughter can be heard coming from the Great Hall most of the night. As the hour grows later I hear a tapping on my door, Thea stands in the hall with a gown and something clasp tight in her fist.

I let her in as she jesters me to sit. I take the seat by the vanity as she unbraids my hair. In her fist are two silver jeweled hair combs. She loosens my braid letting my hair fall to my waist. "These are a gift from my uncle, for your wedding. The dress is a gift from me. On the bed is draped the most beautiful silver and pale blue dress I had ever seen. It was layered with a white shell that swirled to the ground. The train jetted off on each side gathering at the back. It reminded of the dress Galadriel wore when last I saw her.

"I cannot take this, it is too beautiful." I place my hand on her arm, her soft blue eyes smiling back at me.

"Please, I want you to wear it. I cannot wait for Kili to see you in this." Thea sits next to on the bench, her hand in mine. "Do not fret, it will fit. I took your dress from this morning and had my seamstresses working on this one all day. I had been fitted for the dress but thought it more fitting for you. After a few alterations it is yours."

"Thank you Thea, I will cherish it always. Is my husband to be still making merry?" I see a sparkle in her eye, as she nods her head.

"I have heard many stories of dwarves as a child but those stories seem to be false. Kili and Fili are …" A bright red blush covers her face as she gathers her words. "They are very handsome."

"Not all dwarves are short fat hairy cave dwellers." We laugh so hard we nearly fall off the bench.

Thea almost jumps out of her skin when we hear a knock on the door. She answers it finding Gandalf on the other side. "Thea, I need a word with Ruunya."

He sits in the high back chair next to the fireplace as I stand near him. "It would seem Kili and Fili have had their fill of ale and food for the night. I do hope their heads are clear by morning. Ruunya what I am about to say to you must not leave this room. Galadriel is on her way to Rivendell to speak to Elrond about your marriage. Kili and Fili must do the same, travel to the Blue Mountains to speak to their uncle. You must accompany them. Thorin is a wise dwarf and will take an audience with you. Do not let Kili speak first; it must be you that gives this news to Thorin. Now, listen closely. A time will come when you will be tested, remember the love that you and Kili share and hold to it. Before you reach the Blue Mountains you will have all you need to win Thorin over. I leave you now, good night Runnya."

Gandalf's words give me little solace. I toss and turn during the night and with visions of Thorin ripping Kili and I apart plaguing my dreams. I wake afraid and weeping. In the morning was my wedding day and I do it without Elrond, Arwen, Elladan or Elrohil. My Rivendell family as well as my Lothlorien family would be absent on this day and my heart felt it.

Kili and Fili had given up much as well, leaving the only home they had even known. Kili had captured my heart from the moment I saw him and we have never looked back. I hope beyond hope that someday he does not regret all of this. Closing my eyes once more I picture Kili's beautiful smile, his golden brown eyes and find sleep once more.


	11. A Nice Day for a Wedding

Different Worlds

Chapter 11 – "A Nice Day for a Wedding"

Thea wakes me gently, my wedding dress hanging by the door. "Time to get you ready Ruunya. I told Gandalf I would have you at the alter before noon. First thing first, I have some scented oils for you." Thea runs to the vanity all giddy.

"Can I have a moment first Thea." Putting my feet to the cold stone floor I find I need to relieve myself. Thea points me to the room at the end of the hall.

Once I'm back in my room Thea is upon me like a swarm of bees. She sits me at the vanity and commences brushes my hair. My long silvery hair looked like a rushing waterfall after she had pulled up the sides with the silver jeweled combs. She curls my red streak away from my chin, letting it rest on my cheek.

"Your skin is magnificent. It shimmers in the sunlight like a thousand diamonds. The red tips of your hair are unusual but beautiful." The front of my hair falls over my shoulders and the back swaying at my waist.

The bottle of oil smelled like the most fragrant flowers, the scent of sweet pea most present. Thea dabs it behind my ears, down my neck and over my cleavage. I give her a shy smile as she does so; knowing Kili would enjoy that later.

I see a pair of silver slippers by the bed, the shoes breathtaking. "Are those for me?"

Thea brings them and the dress over to me, placing them on the bed. She helps me out of my white under dress, leaving me standing completely naked before her. She turns her head slightly, handing the dress to me. I slip it on, the fabric so smooth it glides up. Thea buttons up the back, the dress scooping low enough to expose the top of my shoulders.

The front has a pale blue panel in the front that forms a V-shape down to my waist. The silvery material flows from my waist curving around my feet and fanning out to the two foot train. I look down to see more cleavage than I was used to expose. Thea adjusts the white slip underneath, making sure I do not show off anything else.

A servant girl brings in a tray of food. I nibble on the bread as I enjoy my tea. "You have to eat more than that?" Thea hands me a fork with a sausage at the end but I kindly refuse.

"I am sorry Thea but I really do not care for meat. Thank you just the same." I take another bite of bread watching her face change from surprise to embarrassed.

She quickly sends for some fresh vegetables and berries, hoping I'll eat something. I appease her by taking a bite or two from the tray, too nervous to really eat.

The sun climbs higher in the sky as she puts the finishing touches to my hair and dress. I take the Lorien Leaf broach from my cloak, hanging it from a silver necklace Thea had found for me. "That is beautiful, is that elven?"

"Yes, it was a gift from my adopted grandmother. Galadriel pinned it to my cloak and it has never left it, till today. I intend to give to Kili as a symbol of my love and loyalty to him. It is customary to exchange rings but I think he will value this more." My fingers stroke the smooth green leaf, the metal cool to my fingers.

"You are ready and truly a vision. I do believe Kili will be so pleased." Thea clasps her hands together, holding them in front of her.

We walk to the Great Hall, Thea holding my train. Thengel greets us at the door, taking my hand. "Allow me to walk the bride in and may I add you look ravishing."

Fili is waiting by the door, his smile soon disappearing. "Ruunya?"

I take my hand from Thengel's, reaching down to take Fili's. He looked very handsome in his new vest and pants. I guess from the look on Thea's face Kili was dressed the same. The gold trimmed vest was long on Fili, hitting him at his knees. His new gray shirt and dark pants made him look taller. He flashes that Fili smile and I smile back. "Shall we Fili?"

"Kili has been pacing the room all morning. Gandalf told him not to worry; the ceremony will please both of our people." Fili kisses the back of my hand, holding it to his chest.

"I hope that is the reason he is so fretful. Does he truly want to marry me?" Fili's hand strokes the back of my head, his blue eyes gazing into mine.

"He says you are his reason for being. He was born to be with you." We both turn when we hear Gandalf walk in with Kili.

Thea and Thengel stand on each side of Fengel's throne, the king looking on. Gandalf had prepared a small altar at the foot of the steps to the throne, a golden rope and tree sapling branch on the table.

Kili looks more handsome than he had a right to, his shoulder length dark hair was untied, framing his handsome face. I hold my breath for a moment and I see he does the same.

Fili tucks my hand in his arm and we walk toward him. I see Fili give his brother a devilish smile, Kili shaking his head at him.

Gandalf takes my hand from Fili, Fili kissing me upon my cheek. He places my left hand into Kili's as he drapes the golden rope around our necks.

The ceremony is performed in both elvish and dwarvfish, both of us repeating the vows. I stumble over the dwarvish words, Kili helping me pronounce them. I find him gazing at my cleavage from time to time, knowing exactly where his mind is going.

Gandalf places the sapling branch between us, having us pick it up after we repeat our vows. Upon the branch I place my Lorien Leaf necklace, presenting it to Kili. He places it around his neck, his brown eyes shining like the setting sun.

Kili takes my hand, kissing the ring on my finger. The feel of his soft lips makes my skin tingles as if a feather is being ran over it.

As the rope is lifted from our necks, Gandalf turns us to the king. "I know give you Kili and Ruunya in wedded bliss."

My heart beats with excitement; I was his wife and he my husband. I embrace him, my arms wrapping around his neck. He kisses my neck, his nose rubbing my jaw. "You look too beautiful to be mine. I am a lucky dwarf."

"I could say the same, my handsome husband." I can feel him smile, his heart now in tune with mine. His every want, his every desire would now be known to me. Already I can feel a warmth inside me that was not there before. He needed me, needed to bed his wife.

I try to think of a way to escape the feast planned for us but Gandalf gets to us first. "Come you two, we must not waste a moment of sunlight."

We both look at Gandalf confused. "What?" We say in unison.

"The king has planned a wedding feast for you but I told him it is urgent we get you back to the Blue Mountains. Go gather your things and join Fili by the stables, hurry." Gandalf takes his staff while giving us a very fatherly look.

We hurry down the hall hand in hand, Kili helping me pack my things. "The first time we are alone I plan on peeling that dress from you."

Walking to his room I stand by the door while he grabs his pack. "The first time we are alone I plan on sliding the dress up and having my way with you."

Kili looks over to me, his motions frozen. "Really?"

I nod my head, my hair tossing about. He takes my hand as we hurry back down the hall. We dodge into the stables, Fili standing there with three small horses. "Thengel said to take these three; they would be big enough for us. I think he means for them to be a wedding gift."

Kili helps me upon our horse, tying the packs to the saddle. The small brown mare was young but strong, she stood perfectly still as Kili jumped on her back. I adjust my dress, letting the train cover the horse's rear. Fili nudges his horse, the sandy mare taking off like the wind.

Soon the hills of Rohan are fading, the sun still holding light for now. Gandalf leads our escape, his large white stallion storming down the hillside. Our horses gallop toward the Gap of Rohan and I know Gandalf means for us to travel to the Ford of Isen that joins the North-South road. I was about to travel farther from my home than I had even been. The Blue Mountains were so far away and it seemed it would take many months to get there.

Once we lose the light Gandalf decides to make camp for the night. The boys make a fire as I ready our beds for the night. Gandalf sits quietly, pipe smoke circling his head. Sitting down by him, I hope to learn more of our journey. "I have so many questions but the one that sit on the tip of my tongue is where are we going. There are no homes or towns for miles. Exactly where are we?"

With a twinkle in his eye he blows out a small puff of smoke. "Enedwaith of course. We will travel this road till we reach The Shire. I have business in Bree so you and the dwarves will travel on to the Blue Mountains. We will part ways at Sarn Fords. There are many kind people in The Shire that will take you in till you reach Thorin. Ruunya, remember what I said and do not forget. It is most important you are first to speak to Thorin."

"I must admit Kili's Uncle Thorin frightens me, what is he like?" My curiosity was peaked at this point and I had to know more.

"I knew his father Thrain; he was a good dwarf and ruled his people justly. I have not seen Thorin since his father's passing. To give you recollections of him know would not be fair. Ask your husband, I'm sure he'll tell you." More smoke gathers around his grey head, making a perfect circle.

The fire is soon lit, the brothers skinning some rabbits they had caught. I see Gandalf talking to them, my elven ears picking up enough of the conversation to make it out.

"Kili … Fili … what brought you to Mirkwood forest. Are you not far from home?" Gandalf places a hand on his hip, the other gripping his pipe.

Fili hands the fresh meat to Kili, looking up at Gandalf. "Thorin sent us to trade with Golin. We have been bugging him to let us travel till he gave in. Come to think of it, we left Golin at the Old Ford. He was supposed to meet with a trader there but we got bored and decided to hunt. Golin told us to stay out Mirkwood forest but once Kili saw Ruunya we had to follow her."

"Was Gimli not with you?" Gandalf holds his pipe out, his eyes set on Fili.

"No, Thorin told Golin to take us but to watch us like hawks. I think we may have let our curiosity get the best of us."

Gandalf gives them both a scolding look as he grabs his staff. "I met Golin not long after you left him. He was very angry with you but I sent him back with my friend Beorn. He saw him safely back to The Shire. You two are much too young for such adventures but I suppose all things happen for a reason."

I knew Gandalf rarely said anything that did not have a meaning behind it and this was no different. What purpose could all of this have?


	12. The Thunder Rolls

Different Worlds

Chapter 12 – "The Thunder Rolls"

Gandalf sits talking with Fili and Kili till the fire is a low glow. Kili tries several times to get me to eat some of the rabbit, Gandalf finally telling him some elves do not eat meat. His face goes tight as he stares at me.

"You've never had meat, not once?" The childlike intrigue in his voice was too precious.

"No, not once. Nor have I ever wanted to. Actually the smell of it is most distasteful." I must have wrinkled my face because Fili and Kili laugh hard.

"You went hunting pheasant and where hunting a deer when we found you. Are you to tell me you hunt for sport not for food?" Fili's blue eyes cut through the night like two blazing stars.

"My people hunt fowl and deer for food but I do not eat it. I do love the hunt, to track an animal and outwit it." I look over to the fire, what is left of the rabbit warming on a stick.

Kili pulls the rabbit from the fire, pulling some of the meat from its back. "Will you at least try it for me?"

He hands it to me and I take it, not wanting to hurt his feelings. His smile begins to grow as I place it to my lips. Gandalf lowers his head, his hair falling over his face.

"Go on Ruunya, down the hatch." Fili makes a joke of it but I was on the verge of losing what dinner I had eaten.

Gandalf reaches over, taking the meat from me. "Now boys, you've had enough fun at Ruunya's expense."

I was so grateful Gandalf had interceded on my behalf, the rabbit was greasing and revolting.

Kili walks over behind me, sitting down with his legs straddling each side of me. I lean back into his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. He kisses my cheek, his arms around my waist.

"There is so much I don't know about you, we have miles to talk and find out more. All I really need to know is that I love you." Kili's lips brush my ear, my desire for him burning deep.

"This is not the wedding night I had envisioned for us Kili. There are many things we will have to make right once we are settled." My words catch in my throat as his lips brush my ear, his hands inching closer to my breast.

"And where will you settle?" Kili and I both look over to Gandalf who had been listening to our conversation.

Looking up to Kili he shrugs his shoulders. "In the hills of the Blue Mountains I suppose. It has always been our home."

Taping his pipe out on the hard ground Gandalf makes a couching sound. "You expect an elf to live in those hills among all those dwarves. There are so many things about your new bride you are blind to Kili. Ruunya is so much more than an elf; she is a daughter of Rivendell and is more at home among the trees than she will ever be among rocks. No, you took a wife without understanding what being married really means."

I gaze at Gandalf in disbelief, his words cut into Kili hard. "Gandalf please. My home is where ever Kili is. I do not need a forest or garden or a river to be happy. If he loves me and shows me that love then that will be my happiness."

Kili tightens his hold around me, Fili starting to pace behind us. "I must say I don't like the tone you're taking with my brother."

"Fili, its fine. Gandalf is right; I don't understand what it means to take a wife. I'm barely old enough to court but I don't care. I would fight a pack of Wargs to be with her." Kili's back goes straight as he lifts his chin.

"Ruunya are you willing to share your life with Kili knowing that will always include Fili?" Gandalf pushes another question at us, my curiosity blooming.

"Fili is now my brother, my family. I would not have it any other way." Rising from Kili's embrace I walk up to Gandalf and look him straight in the eyes. "What is your game wizard?"

"Merely pointing out some things that need brought to light." The Grey Wizard turns his back to me, going to his bedroll.

Most of my people are able to control their tempers, their anger never getting the best of them but I was not born with this trait. Perhaps it was the half mortal in me or the fiery tips of my hair but I was fuming, beyond angry. Balling my hands into fists I storm off toward a cluster of rocks, my feet walking without direction.

Fili and Kili watch in amazement, my eyes becoming a dark green. "Ruuyna, where are you going? It's too dark … come back here."

Kili's voice trails off as my blood boils in my veins. I mumble to myself in elvish, saying things that had never crossed my lips before.

When I reach the rocks I climb to the top, my wedding dress catching and ripping. I reach down to see the large tear in the train, the edges tattered. Gathering the hem, I sit on the rock and cry.

A small light begins to burn in front of me, the flame getting closer. I wipe the tears from my eyes to see Kili carrying a torch. "Ruunya, are you here?"

Reaching my hand out he takes it, climbing the rock beside me. "I do not know what came over me. I have never been that angry before."

Kili jams the torch in between two rocks, his hands quickly finding my face. We gaze into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever before he slowly kisses me, his thumbs rubbing my cheeks. I lean into the kiss, my lips craving more of him. He pulls me to him, our bodies slowly laying on the rock. I feel his hand slide under my dress, his fingers making goose bumps rise on my skin.

My chest heaves with each kiss, his lips leaving mine and traveling across my face. Tilting my head back I allow his mouth to take my neck, the sensation of him sucking the skin there causing a pang of desire to cover me.

"Kili … I want you." I whisper to him, his free hand pushing my dress up. I feel his hand on my thigh, inching towards my lower lips. "Kili … please."

Reaching down I undo his pants, placing my hand inside. He lets out a long moan, his eyes twisting shut. "More."

My fingers slide down his length, my palm curling around it. He stops kissing me, his body leaning back. I gaze down at him, seeing I have my husband at my will.

"Ruunya, don't stop." His voice is low and husky, his eyes dark with desire.

Moving my hand down his shaft again I feel his hips buck up at me. Languidly I move my hand up and down, wet dew forming on the head. I watch in amazement as he grows in my hand, getting larger with each stroke. The girth of him so large I can barely hold him in my hand.

I begin to wonder how he ever fit in me; the length in my hand looked massive. Taking a deep breath I continue stroking him till he reaches for me. "What do you want me to do lover?"

"Climb on top of me … hurry Ruunya." Kili pushes his pants down further as I hitch my dress to my hips.

As I place my wet opening over him the sky crackles with lightning. A loud clap of thunder rolls as tiny rain drops hit my head. Placing my hands on his chest, I lean all the way down. I feel him stretch me, my walls tight around his girth. The jolt of pleasure makes me light head as I begin to move my hips. Kili's fingers dig in my flesh, my breasts almost bouncing out of my dress.

"Hmm. Kili." His hard manhood feels so good in me, stroking my insides till I am prickly all over. Kili moves his hands over my hips till they are firmly planted on my backside.

I feel a wave of heat wash over me, my belly clenching and tightening. Kili rolls his hips, pushing himself deep inside me. I lean back, settling my opening hard on him. He lets out a growl, his legs starting to quiver under me. Just as I think I'm going to find release the sky opens up sending down a deluge. We are both soaked within a matter of seconds, his hands gripping my ass tight.

"Ruunya, faster." Kili gives me his order but before I can carry it out a bolt of lightning crashes into the cluster of rocks we are on. It startles me and I come crashing down to the unforgiving ground.

Kili scrambles to his knees, looking over the boulder for me. "Ruunya? Love are you well?"

When he finds me I'm lying on my belly, my face and my dress covered in mud. I begin to laugh; the situation had gone from pleasurable to shocking. The rain continues its downpour as the wind picks up. Kili kneels in the mud beside when I feel him lift the back of my dress up to my waist.

Climbing on me he undoes his pants and pushes himself back inside me. I dig my fingers into the mud, the smell of dirty and rain filling my nose. The sensation of wet skin against wet skin sends shivers rolling all over my body.

Over and over again he thrusts his massive manhood deep in me, my body bursting open like the clouds above. "Ah…Ah…Kili!" I scream into the darkness, Kili spilling his seed in me.

The pressure of him on my legs is soon gone, his leaking length laying on my bare ass. He leans down to my ear nibbling the tip. "That was the best I've ever had."

Smiling and satisfied I roll over to see the most breathtaking vision. Kili lay half naked, completely wet and covered in mud. I crawl to him, laying my head on his chest. "This is how everyone should spend their wedding night."

We laugh as the rain ceases, the night sky becoming cloudless again. In my elvish tongue I say I love you to my husband. "Amin mela lle Kili."

He grins at me as he pushes the wet hair from my face. "Or Bryn Elgin." I raise my head not understanding dwarven.

"What does that mean?" I run my fingers through his wet hair, kissing his forehead.

"My Elvish jewel." He bats his brown eyes, kissing me once more.


	13. The Simple Things

Different Worlds

Chapter 13- "The Simple Things"

The next morning finds me asleep in Kili's arms, the both of us covered in mud. His brown eyes flutter open, his smile waking up as well. "Morning wife."

The sound of his voice calling me wife was the sweetest words I had ever heard. "Morning husband. Did you sleep well?"

We look at each other, not an inch of us that isn't muddy or dirty. Kili lets out a chuckle that rolls into a hardy laugh. "We look awful."

I playful slap his chest, kissing him hard. "Speak for yourself. I look amazing." Winking at him I collect myself from the mud puddle that we had called a bed.

My dress was beyond saving, the back ripped and the front was about to bust loose at any second. I needed a bath and a change of clothes was due immediately.

Kili and I walk back to camp hand in hand, kissing the entire way there. I fully expected to find Gandalf and Fili packing up but they were not there at all.

Looking around I see our packs and bedrolls. The only thing misses are our horses. Kili looks off in the distance, smirking when he sees them.

"They are by the river but it looks like a pretty good walk. I say we pack our things and met them there. After we change and eat we can be on our way." Kili goes about the task of collecting our things, the mud flaking off of him as he does so.

My mind flashes back to last night, the way he his lips felt, the feel of his hands on me and I instantly go wet again. Turning to look at him I see Kili as at least five packs over his shoulder along with his quiver and bow. I knew we had to make our way toward The Shire and I would have more time alone with my gorgeous husband.

Taking my pack and quiver, I hold to my bow. Kili glances over me as we walk, his eyes smiling so beautifully. I smile back at him shyly, wondering what is on his mind. "What?"

"I want to know more about you Ruunya. What you like, what you love and about your life in Rivendell. I was so caught up in your beauty I failed to see the girl." He leans in to kiss me almost losing his balance.

Kissing him swiftly, I think of what I want to share with him. "Very well then, we will start with the simple things. I do not eat meat. I love strawberries and lembas bread. The color green is very appealing to me and I prefer the company of a few to the company of many. Back in Rivendell I have a private place in my uncle's palace I like to read. I have devoured most of Elrond's books. The smell of pipe weed has always brought me joy, it comforts me. My cousin Arwen is more like my sister, I tell her everything. While I do love the woods I have always longed for something beyond it. What else, oh yes and I am now and forever in love with you Kili."

His face beams a glorious smile, his eyes looking so tender and warm. "That's a good start. Fili and I have gotten into more trouble together than I can remember. Fili has gotten me out of more trouble than I can remember. Uncle has been more like a father to us and our mother tries to keep us close, she is a protective mother. There isn't much I won't eat or drink. I love to hunt and fight. Being only 75 means I'm young for a dwarf but I'll be 76 in a few months. I once knew a dwarf that lived to be 300 but that is a short life compared to an elf. I make my own arrows, I think they shoot best. And I love you Ruunya with all my heart."

"Kili, I need to ask you a few things." I wait for his response, his face staying smooth.

"Only if you answer a few for me." His eyes dance with excitement as I gaze into their endless warmth.

"Of course, anything for you." I take the silver combs out of my hair, the jewels crusted over with mud.

"Do you want children Ruunya? I mean my children. I know there are Halflings all over Middle-earth, Bezzale is one." Kili grins as he watches his words settle as shock on my face.

"Bezzale is small but I thought she was just a short woman. When you say Halfling what do you mean exactly?" My hunger for more information makes me seem too eager. I walk even closer to him, my eyes never leaving his.

"Her father was a Hobbit and her mother a woman from Bree. Dart was born in Bywater and that's how that met. Their families traded with the dwarves, even now that they live in Lake Town they trade with us. When my kin travels that way Dart always gives them lodging and food for the night. I was a young boy when Dart and Bezzale left The Shire. But they always travel back once a year and they always find Kili and me. Bezzale is a jolly soul and I think of her as family. I suppose that is neither here nor there, my question is about our children." Kili's usual easy manner suddenly becomes serious as he reaches for my hand.

"First, do you want children? Would you be less inclined to have a child with me knowing it will be half elf?" My fingers play with his almost trembling.

"I could ask you the same, knowing our child will be half dwarf. Having a child with you would make me happy Ruunya. Someday when we are older I want at least two." That playful smile that is only mine creeps across his face making me breathe a little lighter.

"Two you say when we are older. Kili my love, I am already over 2000 years old, how much older do I have to be." I feel my smile widen as I tease him, his face turning from me.

"When I'm older, I'm far too young to be a father now. Hopefully we will have sons that would make my mother and uncle very happy." He walks with a proud step, his load not hindering him at all.

"Husband, I fear your Uncle Thorin will not accept me. If he does not I will not leave you willingly." The sorrow in my voice makes him palm my face, kissing me softly.

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Uncle doesn't care for elves and I understand why. I will have to tell you the story of Erober. Me, I have no ill will towards them." Kili shifts the weight of the packs as we finally reach our traveling companions.

Fili and Gandalf are watering the horse when we get to the river, the two of them look at us oddly. "Brother, did you two have a good night?" Fili twists his mouth, trying to make an effort not to laugh at us.

I take Fili's hand causing his blue eyes to nearly pop out. "Come now brother. I am about to grant you a wish you have wanted for awhile."

Kili stares at us, his brow creasing. "Ruunya?"

I lead Fili to a large log by the water and hop up on it. Looking to see if the water was deep I release his hand. "Now is your chance to get your revenge. You did say if you could one day I would be the one that ends up all wet."

Fili laughs so hard he has to bend over to catch his breath. "You asked for it."

Without hesitation he hops up on the log and takes me by the waist. He lifts me in the air and I go falling into the river. I go down deep and that is when a mischievous thought runs through my mind.

I begin to swim to the bottom, clearly seeing Fili looking for me above. Soon Kili is by his side, both of them yelling my name.

My jovial mood soon changes when I see the fear in Kili's eyes. Fili takes off his boots before he jumps in, missing me by a few feet. I watch as he scans the bottom for me, his keen eyes looking everywhere.

Fili comes back up, Kili ready to jump in with him. I begin my swim back up as I watch Fili's face turn pale. "Brother I will look again."

My silvery hair reflects off the water as I leap upwards. Fili dives towards me, taking me by my waist once more. "I thought the worst. I'm so sorry Ruunya."

Gandalf belts out a loud chuckle as he climbs on his horse. "You boys have been bested. Elves can swim for miles and hold their breaths just as long."

Kili joins Gandalf in his laughter, pointing at his brother. "She got you again Fili, looks like you ended up wet after all."

Fili swims over to Kili jerking his leg from the log. They both come tumbling to the water, Fili steaming. "Elves! You had to marry an elf!"

I change into my mint green dress, rolling the remains of my wedding dress up in my pack. Kili and I have a quick bite before mounting our horse. "I am sorry Fili, you will forgive me?"

The bluest of blue eyes looks back at me, his mare waltzing back and forth. "That is two I owe you for Ruunya, two." He holds up two fingers as he wiggles his eyebrows. I know the miles to come are going to be interesting ones.


	14. New Discoveries

Different Worlds

Chapter 14- "New Discoveries"

We travel for two days, only sleeping a few hours a night. On the morning of the third day we approach what looks like a caravan of wagons. Beings large and small pulled carts full of all sorts of items. I watch them go by, some of them staring at me as they pass.

"We are close to the ruins of Tharbad. The marshes of Swanfleet lay to the west so stay to the road." Gandalf guides his horse around the wagons as I nudge Kili to ride up beside him.

"Gandalf, where are they going?" My head turns to the left and right, carts, wagons and horses travel by us.

"They are traders going to The Shire. The North-South road is a trade route Ruunya. Some travel back, some come for the first time but all look for prosperity." Gandalf's eyes are barely visible as he titles his head down. He leans up and whispers to his horse, the horse bucking its head back.

"Did you just talk to your horse?" Kili asks him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Fili … Kili … onward." Gandalf's horse lunges forward without a motion.

As we approach the ruins they look so haunting, as if a great city once thrived here. My arms wrap a little tighter around Kili, my elven eyes taking in the ghosts of the past.

I can tell Kili and Fili do not wish to travel any closer, Fili pulling his horse toward Gandalf. Some of the traders travel towards the old city, the fog rolling from the stone remains.

We approach the ford, the water looking thick and slow moving. The sound of the Greyflood River could be heard in the distances, my scenes completely overloaded.

Once we have crossed the river Gandalf dismounts his steed, leaning against his staff. "Ruunya, come here."

Kili jumps from our horse, helping me down. I walk to Gandalf my mind racing. "I must ask, why me?"

He points a long finger towards the ruins, his eyes straight ahead. "This was once a great settlement built by your father. I want you to learn of your people, all of them. Elros as a mighty Numenor king who could have been a great Elven Lord but he chose mortality. The line of Numenor lives within you, never forget that. Your children and your children's children will have his blood in their veins. We must travel on, the sun will set soon."

That was the closes I had been to my father in my life. A Numenor city that he could have walk in but my father was long gone, not even a memory of him to hold on to. Kili sees the sadness in my eyes and takes me in his arms. Holding me close he nuzzles his face against mine, his scruffy beard feeling good against my cheek. He whispers he loves me while I run my hands over his back.

Leaving the ruins behind us we travel on, the road looking in disrepair. We travel in silence, not one word spoke between us. We had entered a land that was flat and brown. My heart ached for a tree or some greenery of any kind.

I did not look forward to another night on the ground, the autumn winds were whipping hard ushering in the winter chill. Kili and Fili try to find some firewood, the land almost barren.

The small fire gave off little warmth as Fili rubs his hands by it. "Damn this foul cold wind. We will freeze to death out here tonight."

Kili pulls the hood of his coat up, his hands stuck under his arms. He beings to shiver, his bottom lip quivering. Gandalf sits by the fire, his long grey beard blowing about. The wind was nothing more than an annoyance to me.

I wrap my cloak around my husband as he trembles by the fire. Setting between his legs he engulfs me in his strong arms. We were dangerously close to running out of food; the lembas bread our only meal for the night.

Another night in this weather and Kili and Fili would surely freeze to death. I feel a hand on my arm as I gaze up to Gandalf. "We must rise early if we are to make it to the woods of Minhiriath. The woods are small but will provide food and protection from this wind. Try to get some sleep and have the dwarves ready to ride at sunrise."

Kili and Fili fall asleep by the fire, the two of them sleeping sitting up. I stand guard over my new family, staying close to the horses to keep them calm.

At sunrise I wake them all, helping the brothers to their feet. They moved as if their bones were frozen. Once we are back on the road I realize it had been a week since I married Kili and we had not been together since that night. This fact made getting to The Shire all the more important.

We ride all day till we see the tree line in view. Kili and Fili had managed to stay in good spirits, telling tales and singing songs along the way. Gandalf would often give them a nod and a smile.

Once in the woods we soon find out that more than animals lived here. A large wolf like creature snarls at us from within the trees, Kili jumps for our horse with bow in hand. "Kili, be careful. We don't know what that thing will do." I reach for my own bow, Kili releases his arrow before I can turn back.

I see the glint of Fili's sword as the wolf runs at us. Gandalf rides to the left of us, the forest engulfing him. I watch Fili slice into the beast, its teeth almost chomping down on his arm.

Kili loads his bow again as we stand side by side. Releasing our arrows together we take the wolf down, its claws inches from Fili's feet.

As I climb back on the horse I see a bright light come from the trees, the boys running towards it. "Kili … Fili … wait." I take the reins of Fili's horse and tie it to my saddle. Entering the forest I look for Gandalf or one of the dwarfs. Moving slowly the horses begin to buck as we hear an ear piercing howl.

Right as I reach for an arrow a large dark wolf jumps over me attacking Fili's mare. I yell for the brothers, my arrow hitting the wolf in the back. The black beast turns to me, blood on its lips and paws. I look into its eyes and see a hint of something other than animal.

Crouching to the ground I lay my bow down and reach my hand out. The wolf approaches me, its bloody lips drawn over its white sharp fangs. "Leave." The beast speaks to me, my hand recoiling back.

"Why?" I stay crouched, looking into the beast's eyes.

The wolf backs up as if it was about to jump again when a blinding white light shines all around me. When the light fades the wolf is gone and Gandalf stands before me.

"Get on your horse and ride." I collect my bow and ride behind Gandalf as fast as the mare will go. His white steed looked like a blur among the trees.

Kili and Fili run toward us, Gandalf circles around them. Kili jumps on our horse while Fili rides with Gandalf. We ride out of the woods, the wolves howl chasing behind us.

As the long night wanes on we find another pocket of trees, Gandalf going in to explore. So many questions swirl my mind, I had to know what that creature was.

When Gandalf comes back for us we settle in for the night. Fili thinks it best we not make a fire so we sit back to back, waiting for the wolves again.

Gandalf walks around us, his staff hitting the ground in a rhythmic fashion. My eye lids slowly close, my will giving out to sleep.

Fili stirs waking me, his head tipping over on my shoulder. "Sorry Ruunya. Is Kili still asleep?"

"No, I'm awake Fili. Who can sleep with you snoring so loudly?" Kili lays his head on my other shoulder and I am suddenly surrounded by dwarves.

"Where is Gandalf?" I ask the brothers when Fili points to the tree in front of us.

Leaning against a sturdy pine, Gandalf appears to be asleep. I try to move but the brothers have me pinned down. "Gandalf…Gandalf."

He wakes, readjusting his hat. "Yes Ruunya."

"What was that in the woods last night, that wolf beast?" The vision of that beast was still fresh in my mind.

"That was a werewolf and I had thought they left this part of Middle-earth long ago. Be glad you were not bit; their bite kills even an elf. Now, take your dwarven companions and get us some breakfast." He pulls his pipe from his long grey robe, leaning back against the tree.

We decide to make a competition out of it. Fili wanted to ride the horse with me if he got the first kill and Kili wanted Fili to walk all the way to The Shire. I had a more pressing need in mind. The brothers look at me waiting for my demands. "Very well, I want one night alone with Kili. Fili has to keep Gandalf occupied so we can be together."

Fili shakes his head, his mustache braids dangling. "That is a win/win for Kili. No, you have to sweeten the pot."

"Alright, you will watch Gandalf and Kili will ride with him for a week…is that good enough young master dwarf?" I was sure my husband could endure one week being Gandalf's saddle mate.

After all parties are satisfied we head off to hunt together, giving each other adequate space. Fili is so sure he's going to win he starts teasing Kili that he better to use to me holding him while we ride to The Shire. I ignore them as a young buck walks into my eyesight.

So not to give my prey away I climb into a tree, the deer coming closer to me. Kili and Fili gaze up to me, Kili swings on a branch to join me.

I watch the smile on Fili's face fade as I raise my bow. With my elven arrow I bring down the small buck and quickly jump from my perch. Kili swings from his branch to see what I have brought down.

"You really don't waste any time do you wife?" Kili stands at the deer, smirking widely at his older brother.

"I should have known you'd use elven trickery to win … elves." Fili struts off as if he's the one with the victory.

Killi helps me bring the deer back, the brothers skinning and cleaning it. After gathering some branches and small logs I start a nice fire, Fili still grumbling about me cheating.

My companions enjoy a warm meal as I eat the last of my lembas bread and wild raspberries. Fili plops down beside me, a small chuck of venison at the end of his knife. "I can't believe you found and killed that deer as fast. What elven trick did you use?" He waves the meat near me, my stomach churning.

"I listened for it, saw it, climbed the tree, got aim on it and brought it down. I can show you how to properly hunt if you want Fili." I giggle as he rolls his eyes at me, his blonde mustache ruffling with his grumbling.

"So when do you expect us to pay up on our bet?" Fili tosses the knife in the ground, giving me a defeated look.

"Oh yes our bet. Tonight I think then in the morning you can take the mare with me. I'm sure your brother will be none too happy about it but we all agreed to the terms." Pushing up from the ground I walk with Fili to Kili, my husband telling Gandalf all about our hunting trip including the bet.

Gandalf finds it all very interesting but interjects his own conditions. "Seeing how you have included me in our games, I will see my part done. Kili and I will ride out of the forest in the morning while you get to know your new brother a little better but as for Fili occupying me so the newlyweds can have a moment together, I find that unnecessary. If you two wish for a private moment you only have to find it. I recall our current circumstances did not stop you from enjoying your wedding night."

My cheeks flush red as the three males look at me straight-faced. Kili bursts out in laughter first and I storm off pulling my hood up over my silvery hair. "Do not follow me Kili or I will have your head!" I scream back at him, my embarrassment covering my face.

I climb a large pine, hiding in the thick foliage. Kili and Fili come looking for me the two of them never bother looking up. My anger and embarrassment subsides quickly, listening to Kili talking about me to his brother.

"We shouldn't have teased her like that, she'll have my head now Fili." Kili voice sounds remorseful.

"She should have known what she was getting into when she married you Kili. I'm sure by the time we reach The Shire she'll have a thicker skin." Kili has a brotherly tone to his voice, trying to be supportive of his little brother.

Grabbing the branch below me I begin to climb down when I see it, the large black wolf from last night. It was in full run and headed straight for Fili and Kili.


	15. Blood is Blood

Different Worlds

Chapter 15 – "Blood is Blood"

My feet fly across the forest floor, my eyes set on the black beast charging at me. Fili and Kili turn to me, their dwarven eyes finally seeing the danger near them.

I run past them, my legs pushing against the wind. Kili calls my name as he and Fili run behind me. My bow is at my side, my arrow in my grip and I know it will be me or the wolf.

Leaping in the air I jump over a fallen tree, the wolf skids to a stop. We stand looking at each other, neither one of us flinching. I hear Kili and Fili stop behind me, their bodies as still as mine.

The black creature starts to pace, his lips pulling to show me his teeth. I give him a smirk, I was not impressed.

From the corner of my eye I see Fili places his hand on Kili's chest, holding him back. Kili draws his bow, his fingers holding his arrow tight. I hold my bow to my side to show the wolf he did not intimidate me. The smooth elven arrow in my grip gains the beast's attention, his yellow eyes fixated on it.

The wolf raises his head, his snarl all but gone. I tap the arrow against my leg, hoping to rattle him a bit. "What, no warning or words for me today?"

"Be careful what you wish for she elf." His voice is cold and crackles as he speaks.

My dwarven guards inch closer to me, their weapons still drawn. "Ruunya, don't provoke it." Fili whispers to me.

"You should have stayed in your woods wolf; you'll find nothing here but death." Tapping the arrow again I begin to pace.

The wolf sits down on its haunches and laughs. "Your death she elf. I smell it on you, the blood of my kin. Wargs are brothers to my kind and blood is blood."

Kili and Fili quickly come to my side, Kili staring down the black beast. "Do not make threats wolf. It is three against one." Kili takes aim at him, his stance ever strong.

"With one bite, one scratch you will die a very slow painful death. You may kill me now but I will kill you later." The wolf stands on all fours, walking slowly towards us.

I take my arrow and point it at him and that's when I notice it. The arrow I had in my hand was the arrow I had killed the Warg in Lake Town with. Fili glances at me, his blue eyes unsure of my purpose.

"Ruunya, what are you doing?" Fili leans towards me his broad sword at his command.

"I have no quarrel with the dwarves but if you protect the elf then you die with her." The wolf walks faster, almost at a trot. Kili jumps in front of me, releasing his arrow.

The arrow strikes the wolf in his right shoulder but he continues his charge. I place my arrow in my bow and run towards the beast. Kili reaches for me, his hand grazing my arm.

With a dead aim on him I slide to my knees, leaning backwards towards the ground. The beast leaps in the air, his body sailing over me. I release my arrow and it hits its mark, dead center in his chest.

Flipping up to my feet I turn to see Fili and Kili are standing over the wolf's body. Fili plunges his sword into its head, making sure he is dead.

A feeling of acceleration covers me, my body tingles with excitement. Kili pulls my arrow from the beast, his face clouded with fear. "I thought for sure he had you, I thought I would lose you."

I look into his brown eyes as they mist over with tears. He hangs his head, his dark hair covering his face. I run to him and take him in my arms. "I am sorry Kili. I would die a thousand times before I would see you or Fili harmed. Please understand I did what I did out of love."

Kili raises his head, his handsome face streamed with tears. "I just found you, don't make me lose you."

Kissing him tenderly I begin to weep with him. "When we make it to The Shire I promise to never put myself in harm's way again."

I feel another strong arm around me as I gaze up to Fili's sky blue eyes. "You are good. I have yet to meet a dwarven maiden that could do what you did here today. I am proud to call you sister. What did the wolf say … blood is blood. Ruunya of Rivendell, you are my blood."

We walk back to our camp, my hand grasping one of theirs. Kili's brilliant smile starts to show again, Fili teasing him relentlessly.

"I can't believe you let your wife take care of that wolf. Really Kili, have I not taught you anything?" Fili has a laugh at his brother's expense.

"From what I've seen today brother, she could teach us both a thing or two." Kili winks at me as he sticks his tongue out at his brother.

"That will be enough of that. We have many miles to put behind us today." Gandalf walks out from behind a tree, his white steed's reins in his hands.

"Are we not staying to rest today Gandalf, the evening sun is low in the sky." I so wanted to stay, to have one day without travel.

"We must go deeper in the woods, we cannot stay here." He offers Fili his hand helping him on the back of the horse. Kili takes our mare and we soon follow.

Riding till the sun is but a memory to the sky, we find a thicket of trees to settle in for the night. Fili chops some of the branches, making us a shelter to sleep in for the night. With a small fire burning low, I cuddle up to my husband for the night. He pulls me close to him, my body curved into his perfectly.

Through the night visions of the dark wolf haunt my dreams. I see his fangs, hear his cold crackling voice and feel my arrow leave my fingers. Over and over I hear him say blood is blood. I reach out for Kili, my hands never seeming to find him. A blast of heat hits me as if I stood before Mount Doom itself.

"Kili! Kili!" I scream to the forest, my voice becoming raspy. I look for him till I'm spent, every inch of me on fire. I finally collapse to the ground, my eyes stinging from my tears.

Opening my eyes I can only see the faint image of Kili's face, his voice calling to me. "Ruunya, love. Speak to me."

Darkness consumes me, pulls back to the inferno. "Kili." I try to say but it comes out only a whisper as I drown in the blackness around me.

I breach my isolation once more, finding not the beautiful brown eyes I seek but liquid pools of ocean blue. I will my hand to rise but it disobeys me. "Gandalf, she's opened her eyes. Come quick." I recognize Fili's face but his voice sounds foreign to me.

Suddenly I'm surrounded by different voices; a rough hand drifts over my face. The words I hear next are not of any language I know, their tone almost somber.

A pair of tender lips kisses me softly, my body still raging with fire. I am too tired to fight with the agony that had become my prison so I let go, leaving the feeling of those lips. Then I see it, a light so pure white it looks as if the heavens had erupted and cast down the stars.

My feet automatically go towards the light, my body drawn to it like a moth to the flame. Once inside it the fire dissipates and I can breathe freely again.

"My red flame of Rivendell, how brightly you burn." Galadriel steps into the light, her hands taking mine.

"Galadriel, are you doing this?" My eyes look about in amazement, the entire forest covered in the incandescent light.

"No child, this is your light. The light of Rivendell and Lorien, the light of the Valar from which your father came. You see this light is what protects you, guides you and keeps you. If you wish to be free from this place you only have to shine your light and follow the path." Her hands leave me, the light shining twice as bright.

Turning I watch Galadriel walk out of the light, her words comforting me. Step by step I follow the light, the forest getting smaller as I go. Before me is a clearing, a beautiful green meadow full of flowers and sunlight. The light around me dims as I walk into the meadow and I hear Kili's voice. "Ruunya, come back to me. Please, stay with me."

I sit down among the flowers, the tall grass blowing about. "I am here Kili, I am here."

A hard pain courses through my body and I jolt upright. Kili and Fili are asleep in chairs next me and I'm lying in a rather small bed. My thigh burns with the fire from my prison, the pain throbbing down my leg.

As I try to move my body from the bed in walks a very peculiar man. He stands no higher than my waist, has large hairy feet and is dressed in a long shirt with vest and short pants. His dark curly hair compliments his round face. He walks over to me and introduces himself. "Glad to see you up Misses. The name is Paladin Took, nice to make your acquaintance."


	16. Small Wonders

Different Worlds

Chapter 16 – "Small Wonders"

This Took stood before me with a bowl in each hand. The delightful smell wafting from them made my mouth water. I could tell I had not eaten in days, my stomach felt hollow.

Paladin sits the bowls down on the bed table; waking Kili and Fili from their slumber. "I'm sorry to wake you but you said to if your wife woke."

Kili is at my bedside in a flash, his hands running over me with a feverish need. I gaze into his molten honey eyes and lose myself. He kisses my forehead and then my lips, his arms holding me so tight I think I may stop breathing.

"Lover, what happened? Where am I?" The line between reality and illusion was a blur to me.

"You were red hot when we woke the next morning. Gandalf noticed the werewolf scratch on your thigh; it must have gotten you when it jumped over you. We traveled day and night, only stopping to eat and sleep a bit. Gandalf said if we got you to The Shire in time you could be saved. Your fever came and went for days, Fili and I took turns setting watch over you. Gandalf left after he knew you were settled, he had urgent business in Bree. Oh my love, I am so happy to see those sapphire eyes smile at me." His fingertips trace the line of my face, down my jaw and over my neck.

I look over Kili's shoulder to see Fili standing against in a round doorway. "Are you going to keep her all day brother?" He struts up to me stroking his golden beard.

His arms embrace me, hugging me tight. "Thank you Fili, for everything."

"That was a close one but we pulled you through it." Fili gives me a kiss on the cheek, his smile so joyful.

Turning back to my husband I see he is still grinning ear to ear. "Are you hungry, would you like something to drink or maybe to go for a walk?"

His words run together, his joy overlapping his tongue. I reach for the bowl on the bed table, Fili handing it to me. "Help me to the dining table, I am famished."

My host is quite gracious, making sure I have food and drink. He tends to Kili and Fili as well; Paladin Took was a pleasant soul. I sit at the table eating, the soup like concoction so delicious.

After consuming two bowls I still feel hungry but decide against the three helping. Relaxing back in my chair I feel I'm being watched.

I look up to see Kili and Fili gawking at me, their mouths gaped open. I blush slightly, my lips curling into a curious smile. "What?"

Kili and Fili look at each other both of them still wide eyes and dumbfounded. "Ruunya, do you know what you were eating?" Kili looks over his dark lashes at me, his smile set hard on his face.

"No, not really. I am sorry if I was ill mannered in any way, I woke up starving." I reach for a slice of bread, my stomach still growling.

My husband gives me a boyish grin as he asks Paladin to tell me what was in my bowl.

"My misses cooked up a fresh batch of beef stew just this morning. If you like we can make more. Gandalf said to make you comfortable till you were well enough to travel. Whatever you need misses let me know." Paladin gives me a comforting smile as he slides his hands into his jacket pockets.

I look over at the empty bowl, my stomach twisting tight. My index finger runs over my bottom lip as the fact I had just ate meat settles in my mind. It tasted good and smelled even better. In my long life I had never smelled meat that tempted my tongue as that did. Gazing back up to the brothers I begin to laugh, a deep rolling laugh.

"Paladin, never have I tasted anything so delicious. Thank you for your hospitality." I tip my head, showing my gratitude.

The small Took bows at me, his round face lights up with glee. "We Hobbits are a friendly sort and it is my pleasure misses. To house the daughter of Rivendell brings honor to the house of Took."

Hobbits, so that is what Paladin is. My mind had boggled what sort of being he was and now it all made scenes. The feet, the small house with round doors and of course his cheery nature.

After my large meal my strength returns to me, my body aching to be outside. Kili agrees to let me walk Paladin's gardens, the Hobbit's wife Eglantine showing me her autumn flowers.

Tuckbourgh was a land of rolling green hills with small houses tucked in the earth. All of The Shire was like this, a very lush land of fields and farms.

Walking among the hardy autumn blooms I watch the Hobbit children playing in the pastures. The quaint little town had a peace about it that I found alluring. Kili and Fili sit outside on a bench, their feet propped up on a fence. Paladin joins them in a smoke, the three of them an odd pairing.

Eglantine remarks about how beautiful the day was and hoped the weather lasted through the harvest. I gazed upon the fields of wheat and found it a far better vision than the ones I had of late. After my many nights of fevered sleep I had awoken to tranquility.

That evening after dinner I sit in the parlor reading, the brothers sitting in the kitchen with Paladin acquiring about our travel plans. It was good to have one moment of normal, no running, no fighting, just quiet.

The sound of laughter from the kitchen intrigues me. I place my book on the footstool and peek my head inside. Kili is sitting next to Fili, Paladin on the opposite side with a map covering the table. I listen at the door for a while enjoying their revelry.

"I have noticed you haven't taken your eyes off of Ruunya all day. I dare say you two look very much in love." Paladin goes to the pantry pouring them all a pint of ale.

"From the moment I saw her in the forest I don't think I have stopped looking at her. I wake every morning wondering why she loves me at all. She is this magnificent creature, every inch of her. You might say it was foolish of me to marry an elf being a dwarf and all but after Ruunya I could never love another." Kili takes his ale, his eyes glisten in the candlelight.

My hands cover my heart, if only my sweet dwarf knew that is how I feel about him. I tip back a bit as Fili walks my way. He throws another log on the fire, unaware I am even there.

"Brother I do believe it was more than love that drove you to go after her. I saw the way you two stared at each other in the forest that day. I could practically smell the heat rising from you both. No, it was more than love. It only took you one night before you were on each other like wild animals." Fili flinches as Kili punches him in the arm.

"That's my wife you're talking about." Kili punches him again, Fili leaning over the table trying not to laugh.

"How long have you been married Kili, you both look too young for such things." I giggle as the Hobbit takes off his jacket with a very uncomfortable look on his face.

Kili rubs his scruffy chin, his mouth making a flat line. "We married in Rohan over a week ago." He stops when Fili interjects.

"Are you sure it hasn't been closer to two weeks. Who knows really, we've been on the run since then. I know it took us four days of riding all night to get to The Shire. In those four days Ruunya was near death's door." Fili pours himself another pint of ale, the foam clinging to his mustache.

"My my, you haven't had much time to enjoy being married. Well, I think you may have time now that you are so close to The Blue Mountains. If you take this road it will lead you to Bywater. Gandalf said he would tell the Inn keeper at the Ivy Bush to be expecting you. The next morning cross over into Hobbiton. I'm sure you have traveled that road enough to know your way to your home. The River Lhun valley awaits you; I wish you many happy returns." The Hobbit gives them both a big smile as he folds the map up.

I decide I've heard enough when Kili begins to whisper to Paladin. I push my ear to the door hoping to hear his secrets. "I do have a favor to ask of you. Is there a room big enough for Ruunya and me, for tonight?"

Paladin clears his throat as he scoots his chair back. "Actually, the misses is preparing you a room right now. Perhaps you should take your wife and retire for the night."

Two more chairs scoot across the floor as I dash back to the parlor. Eglantine is sitting by the fire knitting, her smile concealing my actions.

"I think you should go to bed now Ruunya, the last door on the right and Ruunya I've left a little something on the bed for you." She winks at me as she waves as if shooing me away.

I scurry down the hall to the last door on the right. The door opens to a room just a tad larger than the bedroom I woke up in. A dresser, bed, chair and table are all that adorn it. The small round window filters in enough light that I need not light the candle.

On the bed lay my velvet green cloak and soft green night gown. Picking up the nightgown I see a note tucked in the collar.

Ruunya, I'm not sure this will fit you but it was the best I could do. Rest well, Eglantine.

I hold it out and noticed it is very short, the collar too small and the sleeves too tight. Not wanting to hurt Eglantine's feelings I make a few alterations before trying it on.

Taking one of Kili's knives from his pack I rip the sleeves from the gown, remove the lace collar and pop off the top three buttons.

Slipping it on I discover it's a bit large as it drapes off my body. The hem however hits me at the top of my thigh. This gown would not see the light of day, not with me in it.

Tying a strip of the sleeve around my waist I decide it will have to do. After hanging my cloak on the chair I turn the bed down, albeit a small one.

I knew sleeping here with my husband would not be too much of a problem as long as I slept mostly on him. Then again, that might have been Eglantine's intentions all along.

The dresser had but two objects upon it, a brush and a comb. I take the brush and begin to brush out my hair as I sit on the bed. Holding my long silvery hair over my shoulders I run the brush through it a few times before the bedroom door opens.

Kili smiles at me, his eyes peering into the darkness. "You really should light a candle love."

When the room is filled with candle light he turns to look at me, his smile now a lusty grin. I rise from the bed, the night gown covering just enough. "Do you like?"

He crosses the room in two steps, his hand running up my thigh. His lips caress my neck, his tongue teasingly licking slowly up jaw. "Yes, very much."

"I think you are overdressed husband, let me help you out of those clothes." My hands make quick work of his jacket, my fingers quickly untying his shirt.

His firm hard chest is soon exposed to me as he sits on the bed. First the right then the left boot falls to the floor, his body draping backwards on the bed. I crawl on top of him, my gown now hiked to my backside.

Kili gives me a crooked grin, his hands sliding up both legs. "I take it you feel better wife. Am I also to assume you wish to perform your wifely duties tonight?"

I unlace his pants, my eyes never gazing at his face. "You assume correct husband." With those words I lean down to kiss his chest, my tongue dragging from his hard rock stomach muscles to his well sculpted chest.

Before I can continue my ministrations, he flips me over to my back, my feet hooked on his shoulders. He jerks his pants down in one quick jerk, his long large length spring out. My eyes go wide upon seeing it, my anticipation building.

Kili grabs my hands and holds them above my head, his eyes fixed directly on mine. "I've wanted you all day."

I close my eyes waiting for him when he shoves into me, his body flush with mine. I scream out, the feeling of all of him at once too much. He pulls back slowly, rocking his hips. Inching back in I feel him pushing at my walls. I could not contain the pleasure coming over me as my legs begin to slide over his shoulders.

He releases my hands but shakes his head when I move to touch him. I sink my fingers into the sheet instead, gripping them tightly as he holds me down to the bed.

Thrust after thundering thrust he sends me closer to my bliss. My fingers ache to touch him, my body screaming for release when he stops, his eyes gazing back at me with a mischievous intent.

Pulling out slowly, he places just his slick head at my opening. Rubbing back and forth he hits my sensitive bud repeatedly. I buck in the bed, my body convulsing.

"Kili...oh love!" My words echo in the small room as he continues my torture. When I am at the point of tears he slides back in me, massaging my throbbing walls till my dam breaks.

Bliss takes me as I feel the room move around me, his hard manhood stroking me till I come back down. As my arms are set free I feel him give me two hard thrust before he empties inside me.

We lie exhausted and spent on the small bed, my nightgown around my waist. "I will never tire of making love to you Ruunya. In fact, I think I may rest and do it again."

My core aches and throbs, my stomach clenching tight as I take small deep breathes. "Kili my love, your wife may be elven and I may heal quickly but you will have to give me a moment."

I close my eyes feeling Kili's fingers stroking my arm, his lips kissing my hair. At that moment I wished to never leave this little hole in the ground.


	17. Whispers

Different Worlds

Chapter 17 – "Whispers"

Kili makes love to me once more before we sleep, my body humming with pleasure. I stroke his chest, my fingers tangling in his dark hair. My dreams are of rolling green hills and small children playing in the fields. I rest so peacefully in my husband's arms.

When I wake Kili is still sleeping, the warmth of the sun feeling good on my face. I try to free myself from his embrace but he has me captured. His right arm lay over my waist, his right leg pinning both of mine to the bed. I kiss his nose, his hair waving down his face. "I love you Kili." I whisper to him, my fingers twisting his dark locks.

Brown eyes sluggishly open, a hint of green reflecting back. I drink in the image before me, my husband in all his glory. "It is good to wake up to you naked next to me. Maybe I should take advantage of this." He rolls over on me, his arms bracing his weight.

"Kili, are you making up for lost time lover?" Once again my body concedes to him, his lips my master, his hands my guard. I feel his length lying on my stomach, his need growing.

"Ruunya." He whispers my name causing shivers to rack my body.

"Yes love?" I ask him back, his fingers laced in mine as he holds my hands to the bed.

"Make love to me." His dark brown eyes summon me, call me to take him.

Rolling over on him, his hands take my waist. I stare hungrily back at him, my opening slick with desire.

Without warning the bedroom door flings open and Fili comes crashing in. "Rise and shine …" His words stumble in his mouth as he gawks at me on top of Kili, my naked breasts before him.

I quickly lay on top of Kili reaching for the sheet. My face flushes hot as Kili begins to yell. "Get out! Get out now!"

Fili saunters back to the door and pauses just for a moment. "Not bad … not bad all."

Holding Kili down in the bed I try to stop him from throttling Fili right there. "No Kili, no. Fili did not mean to interrupt us. Please stay just a little longer in bed with me."

He turns his gaze back to me, his mahogany eyes smoldering with anger and desire. "Fili will apologize to you, I promise." The next few words from his lips are in dwarven and I know they are not polite.

Kili kisses me softly, his fingers tracing my spine. "We really should get going Ruunya. I wish to get to the Blue Mountains before winter sets in."

Eglantine raps softly on the door calling to us from the other side. "Ruunya, Kili are you descent?"

We climb from the bed and dress quickly. Kili is sliding on his boots when I open the door. "Morning Eglantine, thank you for the nightgown."

She looks to the floor to see what remains of the nightgown she had given me. "I am newly married myself and understand the needs of one's husband. Don't worry about the nightgown Ruunya, it happens." She giggles as she enters the room.

Kili stands bowing his head to greet her. "Morning."

"Kili, Paladin and Fili are waiting for you out by the stables." Kili kisses my cheek as he takes his leave.

I help Eglantine with breakfast, the smell of fried bacon and eggs filtering through the house. I was glad to see Kili and Fili laughing and smiling together, Fili winking at me as he sits down to eat.

Paladin gives me awkward smile as if he has heard about this morning intrusion. "Morning Ruunya. I hope you slept well."

I bow my head as I take some bread and butter. "I did, thank you Paladin."

Kili watches me as I eat my breakfast, the bacon tasting as good as the stew the day before. He takes my hand, a pleased smile upon his lips. "My wife goes 2000 years without eating meat and now she can't get enough of it."

Paladin drops his fork, his gaze set on me. "You're 2000 years old?"

I giggle as I nod my head. Fili takes another strip of bacon as he smiles at me. "You better eat up Ruunya, from what I've seen you need your strength."

Before Kili has the chance I slug him in the arm. Fili rubs it smirking. Eglantine and Paladin glance at each other with a tiny smile between them.

After breakfast we gather our things and walk to the stable. Paladin begins to saddle a pony for Fili as Kili tends to our mare. I would miss this little home and my new friends. The Shire had grown on me already and I hoped to visit it again soon.

From the distances I could hear the sound of horse's hoofs riding our way. I had taken in all sorts of sounds since I'd woken but this was no pony or small mare; this was a large steed riding my way and quickly.

Walking out to the road I see it, it was a large black horse with a tall rider upon its back. The dirt path was pluming with a cloud of dusk , the other Hobbit's on the road grumbling.

I stand in the middle of the path waiting for the rider I knew somehow was for me.

The rider pulls his horse to a stop and jumps down quickly. A man with short blonde hair approaches me, a parcel under his arm.

"I am Hethon from Bree. I take it you are Ruunya. The Grey Wizard told me I would find you here and to give you this." Hethon places the package in my hand, the bundle large and heavy.

I thank him and he rides back the way he came. Sitting on the bench outside the house I place the parcel in my lap, untying the string to peel back the paper wrapping.

Before my eyes is a beautiful dark green velvet jacket. I lift it up and notice it is not the only gift. Wanting to examine my gift in more detail I take it inside the house, laying the clothing out on the kitchen table.

It was a long riding jacket that buttoned to my waist; the front was cut on the sides with long panels to drape my legs. Next I see a simple white blouse with a scooped neckline, tan riding pants and brown leather riding boots that appeared to be knee high. As I am about to discard the paper I see a small note attached to the string.

Ruunya, you will face many long days ahead of you. Please wear this gift in the knowledge that a dress may not be best where you must go. Once you are settled at The Ivy Bush ask for Flora, she will aid you further. Fly now daughter of Rivendell and remember my words and your promise to me. Gandalf.

I did remember my oath to Gandalf to be the first to speak to Thorin, that promise had never left my mind.

Rushing out to the stables I find Eglantine and ask for her to join me back in the house. Fili, Kili and Paladin are busy with packing the horses and do not notice we have left.

Showing Eglantine the gift she claps her hands in excitement as she drags me with my new clothing down the hall. "Go change and I will braid your hair."

The pants felt foreign to my legs but good at the same time. I love the fit of the jacket, the way the side panels swayed at my sides. The soft leather boots reminded me of the ones Arwen had and I began to miss her.

Eglantine takes me in her bedroom and sits me down. Her small fingers work through my hair, brushing and braided. She braids the sides in three strands, pinning them behind my ears. My silvery hair lies in waves from the long braid I had, my streak of red pinned around my head in a fishbone braid. I smile at myself in the mirror; it had been too long since I wore my hair like an elven maiden should.

Hugging her hard I give her my thanks. "I can never thank you enough Eglantine. Do you think Kili will like this?"

She takes my hand as she beams with giddiness. "I think he'd love you in whatever you choose to wear but this is most … fitting." I let out a small giggle knowing exactly what she means.

When we get to the stables she makes me wait outside. I can hear Kili ask where I am and Eglantine opens the stable door. I walk to my husband, he and his brother both staring. "Is that my Ruunya?" Kili looks at me as if he doesn't recognize me.

"It is me Kili, the clothes came by a rider from Bree. They are a gift from Gandalf." Kili's brown eyes look at me with desire, his eyes glancing from my exposed cleavage to my tight riding pants.

"Remind me to thank Gandalf when we see him again." Kili kisses me with reserve knowing we have an audience.

Fili winks at me again, as he gives me a sideways glance. "If there are more elven maidens that dress like that I think I may follow in my brother's footsteps."

"Yes Fili and if there were more dwarven men that looked as handsome as you and Kili then I'm sure elven maidens would be traveling to The Blue Mountains." Giving Fili a smudge smile I walk to my husband and we mount our horse.

We know it will be near night when we reach Bywater so we ride with an even pace, riding over the bountiful lands of Tuckbourgh.

The Ivy Bush Inn is a small tavern just at the water's edge. We house our mares for the night and go in. We find a table, both brothers having a pint of ale. I ask the barmaid of she knows where I might find Flora.

The barmaid points to the fireplace where a young and old Hobbit stood, the young Hobbit turning when I asked if she was Flora.

"Aye, I'm Flora. From the looks of you I take it you're the elf I've been waiting for. Gandalf said you'd be here tonight. I have a room for you and your companions. If there is anything you need please ask." Flora is a curly brown haired Hobbit with a sweet friendly face.

She hands me a key and tells me how to get to our room. I thank her taking the key. When I turn to go back to the brothers the older Hobbit reaches out taking me by my arm. "Wait."

Flora removes the hand upon me, scolding the older Hobbit. "Now Grandmother that is no way to treat our guest."

"Come closer." The older Hobbit's feeble voice calls to me as she wiggles a crooked finger at me.

I sit down at the fireplace next to her, giving her all my attention. "It is quiet alright Flora, I will sit with her."

Flora goes to the bar and sends over two heaping bowls of stew to Fili and Kili. I grin back at them, Kili warming my heart with his simple smile.

"I have seen you before." The old Hobbit looks at me with milky eyes. Flora approaches us, assuring her grandmother she had never seen me before.

"Flora is correct, I have never been to The Shire before." I try to leave again but her hand goes to my arm once more.

Another Hobbit sitting by the fire leans over towards us. "Old Franny is at it again. Flora I think it's time you took her to bed."

"Minded your own business Jack or I'll toss you out on your ear again." Flora takes the Hobbit by the ear twisting it hard.

We turn back to Franny, her hand still on my arm. "Why do you think you have seen me before?"

"You come to me when I sleep, I have seen you before. There is something I have to tell you." Franny pulls me closer, her face very close to mine.

"Are you saying you have visions Franny?" I look curiously at the old Hobbit her head nodding.

"I see you then I see the stone wall. On the wall is written, from a hole in the ground at a door so round that is where their journey will be found. From valleys lows and dungeons deep on mountain tops they will creep. At the end of the journey they will find five arms of death that keep and bind." Her riddle crawls in me deep, it seeps into my brain and sends a cold shiver over my bones.

"What does that mean, who do you speak of?" I grip her hand, tears springing in my eyes.

Franny points to Kili and Fili and my heart sinks. I rise from the fireplace hearth, my feet feeling like they are in quicksand. Franny jerks me down to her lips and whisper in my ear.

What she tells me sends me reeling. I feel my knees get weak, her words still buzzing in my ear. Kili and Fili are to my side in an instant, Kili holding me till we reach our table.

"Are you alright? What happened, did she do or say something to you?" Kili holds both of my hands in his, his eyes searching mine.

I cannot move, cannot speak, all I can do is hear her whisper crashing into my ear.


	18. It's Only A Dream

Different Worlds

Chapter 18 – "It's Only a Dream"

My sleep that night is restless; Franny's words raining over me like a storm cloud. Kili kisses my forehead, stroking my hair. "Ruunya please tell me what she said to you. You are clearly upset."

I bury my face in his chest, my arm curled around him. "I just want to forget it Kili. It was nothing just the ramblings of an old Hobbit."

Kili slips his fingers under my chin, raising my eyes to his. "I have never seen you look like that. I saw the fear in your eyes and something else, something I'm not sure of. Please Ruunya, I love you."

"And I you Kili but I wish to forget about it." Closing my eyes I hear him exhale as he pulls the blanket up over us.

That night my dreams are of Hobbit holes, green valleys, dark dungeons, rainy mountains and a tree. It was a mighty tree, the tallest I had ever seen. I climb the massive oak and notice it only has five branches. The first branch is simple and sturdy. It reaches toward the sky with its firm branch. The second is dark and strong; it dips and bows as it points toward the earth. The third is dead and withered. Its bark is almost gone as a cluster of moss dangles from it. The fourth is the only branch that contains leaves. It grows straight and strong, its foliage blooming. The fifth and last branch grows above all the rest and in the top of the forks is a nest with three small eggs inside.

I climb back down and the tree bursts into flames. I run to find water not wanting it to parish. Suddenly a large bear pushes the tree till it falls over. I gaze at the bear, its eyes looking so sad. Walking up to the tree I see blood running from the roots. That is when I hear Franny's voice, her riddle shouting at me.

I wake screaming, Kili jerking up in the bed. "Ruunya, wake up. Wake up it's only a dream."

Looking at his face I still see the blood from the tree. I try to wipe the blood from his face but he takes my hands in his, kissing my palms.

Jerking free of him I run to the door, my lungs burning for air. I throw the Inn door open and fall to my knees sobbing. Fili and Kili kneel beside me, Kili pulling to him. "Fili, go find that Hobbit that runs the end, I want answers."

Fili soon comes back with Flora, her face full of worry. "I'm so sorry if my Grandmother upset you. She's an old Hobbit, she gets confused easily."

I feel Kili's lips on mine, his fingers wiping my tears. "See, nothing to worry about. Whatever she said to you it's nothing. Let's go back to bed."

Sleep does not come again; I fear the dream too much. When morning finally comes I'm already in the stables packing up our horses. Kili comes in with a bowl of porridge. "Thank you husband." I take it, swallowing it three bites.

"You must have been starving. I see you have packed and are ready to leave. Are you that eager to see my home, my uncle?" He gives me a coy wink as he takes the bowl.

"Winter is in the air. We have to be in Ered Luin before then." I answers him very matter of fact, tucking my short blade in my boot.

We travel towards Hobbiton, taking the road towards Needlehole. I knew the last days of autumn would be the last days of comfort. Winter's chill was settling in and the harsh weather would not be far off.

The roads to Thorin's Gate would not be as easy to travel as the roads through The Shire had been. The mountain passes would be narrow in places and we would it be weeks before we get there.

Fili stops our horses as the sun begins to set, we were just a few miles outside The Shire in the meadows that lay before Needlehole. Fili asks Kili to get more firewood as he sits down next to me.

"You may fool my brother but I'm not so easily dismissed. That old Hobbit frighten you, she said something that has you jumpy and restless. If you won't tell Kili then tell me. I promise Ruunya I won't tell him." Fili takes my hand, his blue eyes looking so soft.

I squeeze his hand tight, holding back my tears. "She said she sees me in her dreams and there is a stone wall with a riddle wrote upon it. She says you and Kili will go on a journey and it will take you far away from me."

Fili leans in kissing my forehead. "I don't see Kili leaving you, not for anything."

"Not even if Thorin tells him too?" I cast my eyes down to the fire, my hand slipping from his.

"Ruunya, I will not let uncle part you and Kili. He will see you love him and I'm sure you'll win him over. You have proven not all elves are the same." His words comfort me, give me some peace.

I was most grateful he did not ask me about the whisper, for that I needed to keep secret most of all.

Kili returns with an arm load of wood. Throwing it beside the fire he asks Fili for a word. They walk away from me; so far away I cannot make out their words. When they return I have built the fire up and snuggled up in my blanket.

Kili sits down beside me, his hand rubbing my arm. "Sleep well my elven love, I will watch over you." In that moment I knew Fili told him everything.

The dream comes again, the tree, the flames, the bear and the blood. I spring up from my bedding, Kili and Fili sitting by the fire. They look at me as I go to sit between them. Fili hands me a piece of dried beef, smiling as I take it.

"I knew if you ever tried meat you'd like it." Fili rips into his strip grinning.

"Did you have that dream again?" Kili kisses my cheek, his nose rubbing my ear.

"Yes." Leaning my head on his shoulder, I hope to find dreamless sleep.

"Please don't worry Ruunya. I promise if I have to leave Thorin's home so be it." I lift my eyes to his sad face. My lips take his, my arms going around his neck.

"No, you will not. But I will not either. Thorin Oakenshield will not be rid of me easily." I feel my smile widen as Kili beings to chuckle.

"Oh really, you will take on my uncle by yourself. This I would love to see." His laughter is like sweet music to my ears and I drift off to sleep on his shoulder listening to it.

Again the morning finds me up first. I pack the horses and make some breakfast. Fili and Kili stir at the same time, Kili sharing a strange glance with Fili.

The Needlehole pass was over low mountains before the River Luin. The riding was hard but the horses traveled on. We stop to rest, the sound of the rushing river just ahead of us.

Elrond had told me stories of these lands, the lands that lead to the Grey Havens. The ships there are what carried my mother to the Undying Lands. I knew I would only travel there when my Kili was no more.

We let the horses graze while we rest, my feet in the mood to travel. Kili walks with me, his arm around my shoulders. "I have an idea. How about I show you how to use a sword?"

A sneaky smile grows from the corner of my face as I nod my head. "Yes, I would like that."

He almost runs back, kicking Fili's leg to wake him. "Oy, what was that for?"

"Runnya wants to train with a sword. I thought we'd teach her." Kili's eyes are brimming with excitement as are Fili's.

Kili brings his sword to me, the dwarven blade looks heavy. He stands behind me, helping me grip it. We sway and dip, swinging it over our heads. We do this a few more times before Fili wants his turn.

He places my hands correctly on the hilt and tells me to swing at him. I grip it firmly, taking a light swing. I make contact with his sword but he pushes back, knocking it from my hands. "Careful Fili, she has never handed a sword before." Kili grumbles at his brother as he helps me pick the sword back up.

We keep at this for a while, my arms getting sore from holding the long heavy blade. Kili takes the sword from me as he kisses me hard and long. "That is enough for today, you will master a sword in no time."

"Master a dwarven blade perhaps; I can wield a sword Kili." I stroll over to my quiver pulling my elven sword from its sheath. The slender silver blade was light and curved to a tip. The hilt of strong melt wrapped in golden embossed leather. Along the blade in elvish is wrote, Flame Runner.

Kili takes it from me, twisting it around. "This is a good sword but it is not a battle blade. I dare say you wouldn't kill many Orcs with this."

Spying a tree with three small branches hanging down, I decide to prove him wrong. Taking the sword from my husband, I run full out towards the tree. Twisting around, I clear all three branches in one swoop.

When I turn to face them Fili and Kili are bowing to me, both of them giving me a playful smile. Fili waves for me to give him the sword, slashing it the air. "We stand corrected daughter of Rivendell. You have been taught well, but as my brother said this is merely for slashing not killing."

Knowing it will be a moot point to argue I concede, placing my sword back in my quiver. The events of the afternoon had taken my mind from the riddle and the dream and I hoped it would not haunt me again this night.

Our travels for the night end at the River Luin. The elven refuge of Duillond lay at the bottom of the Blue Mountains, the white ships of Mithlond built there. I knew I would see my kin again, Elrond had told me that the elves of Duillond kept peace and distances from the dwarves. It is they that keep the refuge and look after the ships.

I wait for our journey to continue with anticipation but would my husband be welcomed in Duillond. As a daughter of Rivendell I would hope the hospitality taught to me by Elrond would be bestowed upon me and my company.

A/N: Many thanks to each and every one of you that have read and/or review this story. I am grateful for you all. The story will be following the book/movies but with some twists and alterations.


	19. Elven Refuge

Different Worlds

Chapter 19 – "Elven Refuge"

Kili and Fili had told me all morning how that did not wish to stop at Duillond. I did not know if it was the fact that Duillond had always been off limits to them or because they feared I would never want to leave.

Despite their complaining I point out the fact that Duillond was directly in the path we must travel to Thorin's Gate. They continue to protest right up to the forks of the road. "Either we go right toward Duillond and stay in a warm comfortable bed tonight or we stay left avoiding every elven settlement till we reach Nogland. If you two are determined not to set foot in an elven hall so be it. I will camp by the path till we reach the Vale of Thrain."

"We have always been told when we travel to keep to the road and our kind. No elf has ever showed us any hospitality and why should they now. No Ruunya, they may grant you free passage but they will treat us like outcasts or even worse. Kili has taken you as his bride not to mention deflowered you. What will that look like to your people? I say we stay to the path." Fili paces beside his horse, his fingers frantically stroke his beard.

"My you can be a damn fool Fili. My people did not abandon yours at Erober. That crown may be placed on Thranduil's head. Had you ever grace the lands of Rivendell I assure you would have been greeted warmly and treated kindly." I stand almost nose to nose with him, my blue eyes clashing with his.

"Enough. We shall try Ruunya's way. We can let her go and speak to her kin and if we are not welcomed we go on our way." Kili tries his best to cool both of us down. He has such a level head from someone so young.

"I think my brother may be the only one making scenes right now. That sounds like a plan." Fili swings back on his horse, leading the way to Duillond.

Pulling Dart's map back out I mark our path. I knew the brothers needed no map to find their way to their home. I see that from Duillond we had at least a two or three day ride till we would reach the dwarven outpost of Gondamon. Perhaps there they would feel more comfortable.

As night approaches I can see the lights of Duillond from the hill above. Kili jumps off the horse, leaving me to ride to the gates alone. He lays his hands on my thigh, his brown eyes pleading with me. "Be careful Ruunya. I know they are your people but I fear what they may do if they know you have married a dwarf."

I reach down and cup his cheek. "Do not worry my love. I am sure I will return for you. Till then you and Fili stay in the shadows."

The road to the gate leads to a stone bridge that is heavily guarded. I put on my elven cloak and pull up the hood. When my horse gets close enough I hear one of the guards call for me to halt.

"Halt! Who seeks passage to Duillond?" The silver armor of the Duillond elves was remarkable. They both stood tall and proud, their swords at the ready.

"I am a friend. I have traveled from Rivendell and I seek shelter." I sit high in the saddle, letting my voice trail out even and smooth.

"Show us your face." The first guard commands of me and I do so.

Lowering my hood I gaze upon them. They take one look at me and bow. "Forgive us, we did not know you were coming."

"Do you know who I am?" I was taken aback by their actions, completely stunned.

"You are Sindarin. The light shines bright in you." They grant me passage and I make haste to the settlement door. Another pair of tall armored elves greets me there. I quickly gain passage again, being escorted to the main hall.

The settlement was a gorgeous elven palace resting over the river. Rivendell was far more beautiful to me but this was indeed elven.

A beautiful golden haired woman approaches me; her hair looked like fresh spun silk. I bow to her as she greets me. "Welcome to Duillond. I am Fema. What brings you from Rivendell young one?"

Removing my cloak I gaze back at her, her grey eyes looking very haunting. "I am Ruunya, niece of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I am on my way to Thorin's Gate, I have business to attend to there."

"What business does an elven maiden have in the halls of a dwarven king?" Fema walks closer to me as I sense a tension.

"From the tone of your words I take it you are not friendly to your neighbors from the north. Then I will be on my way and thank you for your time." I place my cloak around me and turn to go. Fema walks in front of me, her hand extended.

"We mean no ill will to dwarves. They help us build our ships with the iron from their mines. Let us sit together, I want to know my cousin from the east." Fema walks beside me till we reach a small sitting room. "Now Ruunya, tell me what brings an elven maiden all the way out here alone." Fema sits with her hands in her lap and her silver white gown glowing in the candlelight.

"I did not travel alone. I came to your settlement to seek refuge for the night but only if my companions are welcomed." I find myself watching her, waiting for some sign she did not want me here.

"I knew your Aunt Celebrian, she came here long ago to travel to the Undying Lands. Elrond stayed with us then as you do now. Where are your companions I will send someone for them." She waves for a guard to come to her and my pulse quickens.

"No, that is will not be necessary. I will go to the gate and retrieve them myself but there is something you must know first. They are both dwarves." My mouths barely form the words as I try to drag them back in.

"Dwarves you say. May I ask why you travel in the company of dwarves?" Fema places on hand under her chin.

Before I can answer a firmilar voice comes from behind the door. "Because my dear Ruunya has taken one of them for a husband."

Galadriel was standing before me, her flowing blonde hair, her soft elegant voice and her ever so beautiful smile.

I run to her and take her hand. "Galadriel it is good to see you. I have missed you and Lothlorien. I must ask for your forgives for running away like I did."

"I understand all, more than you know. You have a destiny to fulfill and I have a council to adjourn." She returns my hand, walking with me back to the main hall.

"Fema will see to you and the dwarves tonight. I must leave tomorrow as well; my journey has been most fruitful. When I return to Rivendell and I shall tell Elrond that you are well." She leaves me standing in the empty hall without another word.

I had so many questions for her. Why did she come to me not once by twice while I was traveling? Was there any truth to old Franny's riddle? Was the secret whisper in my ear the truth? I had so much to ask her but in my heart I knew I had to discover these things for myself.

Fema comes to me asking me to walk to the gate to greet my company. With swift feet I make it there as Kili and Fili are being lead to the gate. I see the tension in both their eyes, Kili gripping the hilt of the blade in his belt.

We are led to a large room that opens into two large bedrooms. Large open windows overlooked the river with a balcony on each side. The brothers gaze about, not sure if they are guests or prisoners.

Taking his hand I assure him he and Fili are safe and sound. His eyes hold a hint of childlike insecurity as he takes another look around.

"Are we to stay the night then leave at first light?" Fili walks to the balcony his question reverberates his discomfort.

"Just for the night I promise." Kili and I walk to the balcony to join Fili, the view of the river breathtaking.

Fili points to the mountain range that is barely vision in the dark. "That is our home, the mountain settlement of Thorin's Gate. I can't wait to see the Vale of Thrain again. To greet my friends, my kin and see a lassie or two."

"And what do you think the dwarves of the Blue Mountains will make of me Fili. I am an elf of Rivendell, my mother an elf of Lothlorien and I come to your home as your brother's wife." Kili sits on the balcony banister, holding me between his legs. I look over to my new brother and wait for my answer.

He rubs his bearded cheek as he ponders his thoughts. "I'm sure they will find it odd and well some may even be disgusted by it but honestly Ruunya it's not so much our kin you have to worry about, it's all those young dwarven maidens that had their eyes on young Kili here. He was at the age to begin courting; all thought that never stopped him from seeking out the companionship of a wayward lassie now and then."

"You do speak honestly Fili, that much will never be argued. I suppose I must prepare myself for anything. As long as Kili is by my side all of it will be worth it." I feel my husband's arms tighten around me, his lips on my neck.

"My only wish is that you'll be happy in the mountains Ruunya. Gandalf is right, you are an elf of the forest and I saw the look in your eye when we came upon this place. We'll have to travel to the forest so you can be at home." Kili leans his forehead against my shoulder and I feel his love for me in each word.

Fili takes my hand and looks me dead in the eyes. "You have given yourself freely to my brother, left the forest you call home to travel here to ours. I thank you for this, for letting me keep my little brother at my side."

"You are my family now Fili, you and Kili. I want nothing more; need nothing more than your friendship and love." Fili kisses my forehead his smile soft and tender.

The night wanes on as we sit on the balcony and talk. The two of them telling me stories of from their youth, talking so fondly of their Uncle Thorin. I listen, take it all in. To see their faces light up with joy as they speak of the mountain palace they call home warms my heart.

With the night sky twinkling with starlight I take my husband's hand and lead him to our bedroom. The bed was large, big enough for all three of us to sleep in. I take off my jacket and boots and he does the same. The white blouse barely hides the soft curves of my breast as the moonlight shines through it. I crawl on the bed towards him, his hard chiseled chest calling to me.

Kissing him from the top of his firm stomach to the nape of his neck I feel his hands slide under my shirt. "Do we dare, here?" His voice is low and sultry.

"Only if you want to." I whisper back to him, my teeth grazing his neck.

His lips kiss my cheek then my neck, his large hand cupping my left breast. "I want to but …" I feel his hesitation and understand.

Cuddling into his side, I let my fingers languidly stroke his stomach. "That you want me is enough Kili. Perhaps when we get a moment alone on the path we can continue this." His lips caress my hair while he strokes my arm.

"Good night Ruunya, I love you." He closes his eyes as I listen to his heartbeat sing me a lullaby.

The next morning I wake to the sound of voices outside our room. I could have sworn I hear Haldir's voice. Slipping from my bed I place my jacket back on and march to the door. As I get closer I hear the conversation that is all about me.

"She will not go willingly Olan, I know Ruunya well. Galadriel has forbidden any of Lorien to interfere in Ruunya's path. I fear this marriage will stand and she will be lost to our world. If only Legolas could have persuaded her to go with him they would be wed now." Haldir's words sound cold as if he were angry with me.

"I assure you Haldir if mother would allow it I would take her now and cast those dwarves out to the mountains. It sickens me to see such a lovely elven maiden ruined by that dwarf. Nephew of Thorin or not I would gladly run my blade through him than have him violate her." That voice I did not know, it must be the Olan that Haldir spoke of. I can only assume from his words he is Fema's son.

I allow my discontent for their words to fuel my next move. Throwing open the doors I walk up to Haldir, my face only inches from his. "Here I am Haldir, do you still wish to drag me back to Mirkwood. I make you this one promise, any elf that lays a hand on Kili or Fili it will be the last thing they ever do. It is not up to you to understand or agree with my actions. I do not love Legolas but I do share a bond with him. Do not mistake that for love, I love only Kili." I turn on my heels with one direction in mind.

Haldir calls out to me as he chases after me. I search the palace till I find Fema and Galadriel talking at the overlook. Galadriel opens her arms and I walk into her embrace. "What troubles you child?"

Haldir stops at the entrance, his head bowing down. "Forgive me m'lady. I spoke out of turn and did not know she was listening."

"Haldir, all is forgiven. We often question what we cannot understand but all will revel itself in due time. Go and make our preparations to depart." She holds me close like she had so many times before. I had not known a grandmother beside her and she loved me just as she did Arwen.

Galadriel walks with me back to my room, Kili and Fili standing at the door. They look like they are in a trance as they gaze upon her. "Galadriel this is my husband Kili and his brother Fili."

They both bow, their eyes still wide with wonderment. "At your service." They say in unison as they smile back at me.

"I give you back to your husband Ruunya. Kili, Fili, guard my precious flame with your lives." She bows her head slightly as she turns to leave us.

"That was Galadriel? Are all elven women so beautiful?" I pat Fili on the shoulder, shaking my head at him.

While gathering our things a young elven girl brings in a tray of food. I look to see the platter is full of fruits, breads and cheeses but no meat. I knew Fili and Kili would not be satisfied till they had a hardy breakfast.

Kili looks at the tray his eyes creasing. "Is this what you call breakfast Ruunya?"

I take out the dried beef that Paladin had given us and toss it at him. "Yes and for over 2000 years I have not complained but since you I have found a taste for more."

My husband's lips kiss me quickly as he gives him is boyish grin. "That isn't the only thing you've found a taste for."

Our horses are waiting for us at the main gate when we get to the main hall, Fema wishing us a safe journey. "If you do not come this way again I wish you many blessings." She presents me with a basket of lembas bread and gives the brothers an elven dagger each. "Take these gifts and know you are welcome at Duillond whenever you are in need."

I look back to the settlement on the hill and know if I find myself longing for Rivendell all I need to do is travel to Duillond and Fema will welcome me openly. Her son Olan sets out ahead of us toward the Grey Havens. I so hope I do not cross his path on my way to Gondamon.

We started our four day journey to the dwarven settlement with the sun at our faces, the weather getting colder. It had been over two months since we left the Lake Town and started this adventure together but somehow I felt the way to Thorin's Gate would not be an easy one.


	20. In the Still of the Night

Different Worlds

Chapter 20 – "In the Still of the Night"

We had traveled for two days, the settlement of Gondamon another two days ride ahead. The closer we got to the dwarven city the happier the brothers became.

The nightmare that had haunted me had stayed at bay but I carried it with me always. Kili had not asked me about that night in the Ivy Bush Inn and I did not volunteer any information. For now we let things be but I knew I was only one nightmare away from having to tell him all.

Finding a wooded area we decide to make it our camp for the night. The brothers had made the camp fire all the other nights so I decide to go find the firewood this time. Kili asks if I need help and I tell him no.

Walking in the woods I am immediately aware of the animals about. The birds nestled in the trees, the doe grazing with her fawn and the wolves that hunt down their prey. With my short blade in my boot and my bow on my back, I walk through the woods unafraid. I begin to gather some small branches when I feel a presence with me. Thinking Kili or Fili are trying to surprise me I lay the firewood in a pile and quickly climb a tree.

What I see is not the dwarves I know and love but two elven riders from Duillond. I crouch down on the tree limb, my eyes scanning the darkening woods.

The gleam of the silver from their armor alerts me to their position. I watch as the two riders circle the woods as if searching for something or someone. They wait by the tree line, two more riders coming their way.

Olan of Duillond rides up, his flaxen golden hair like that of his mother. "I saw her enter these woods. We have to find her before she goes back to those dwarves. I am under no bond to Galadriel of Lorien and once I have her back to Duillond mother will understand." He dismounts, walking toward the woodpile I had left.

The elf that rode in with him takes off his helmet, is hair as white as fallen snow. "Olan, mother will be upset that we have disobeyed her. Let us go to Grey Haven as we promised we would do. If this Ruunya wishes to leave her people for dwarves that is on her."

"Haldir is my friend and I will do this for him. He will not say so but Ruunya is like a sister to him and for her do run away with a dwarf has broken his spirit. If this Legolas of Mirkwood will marry her then she should take the offer and become Princess of Mirkwood. Do this for me Amdor, for your brother." Olan sends the other two elves to search the west side of the woods while he and his brother search here.

I stay in the tree till I am sure I can escape unnoticed. Slowly I swing down from my branch when I feel a hand on my leg. I kick hard, knocking the intruder to the ground. The hand is on me again, this time at my waist.

I struggle, trying to pull my short blade from my boot. When I finally look up I see a blue eyed dwarf with a bloody lip. "Fili … I am so sorry. I thought you were Olan's hunting party."

He cups his hand over my mouth, holding me to him. The elven guard comes closer to us and I begin to wonder where my Kili is. After we are alone again Fili removes his hand. "You have to listen to me and don't do anything stupid. They came into the camp looking for you and Kili got upset. When we wouldn't tell them where you were the tall yellow haired one drew his sword. That was all Kili needed to draw his and they fought. Kili ran into the woods fighting him and I fended over the other one. I don't think the white haired one wishes to fight but now I can't find Kili."

Panic runs all over me, my hands reaching for my bow. "I will kill him where he stands if he has harmed Kili. I saw two of them go towards the west but Olan and his brother are here in the woods with us. If he was fighting Kili , what happened?"

We need to get out of these woods, we are outnumbered here." Fili takes my hand but I pull from him.

"You stay here but I am going up." Fili helps me back into the tree, my elven eyes peering into the darkness.

The two elven guard that had gone west are riding towards us. I yell down to Fili to gain his attention. He waits behind the tree, ready to pounce.

When the horses are close enough, I jump onto one rider while Fili knocks the other from his horse.

With my arrow drawn I point it at the elf's head. "Go back to Duillond and tell Fema what her son has done. If you leave now I will spare your life and Fema may not ban you from her refuge."

Kili has the other elf's throat at the edge of his sword and I grin proudly at him. They both agree to leave and I release them. "We will ride back to Duillond but we do so without command of Olan. We had thought Fema had sent us to bring you back."

"Fema did not, I assure you. She and Galadriel gave strict orders to let me and my dwarven companions be. Please ride swiftly and tell Fema that I need her aid." Lowering my bow I look at them pleading.

They mount their horses and ride off towards their home. I hoped I would not need Fema's help but I feared the worst.

Fili and I begin to look for Kili, my heart pounding in my chest. Fili stops, his eyes closing. "Do you hear that, horses?"

Olan rides into a clearing near the tree line, a small figured tied up behind him. "Ruunya, if you want him to live you have to come back to Duillond with me. It is your choice."

I begin to walk toward Olan when Fili pulls me to him. He holds me tight as I kick and punch at him. "Ruunya stop it. He'll kill him as soon as he has you. I'm not falling for that."

"Let me go Fili. I have a plan." Telling Fili my plan we sneak back to our camp and I take a few items from my pack. We hurry back to the clearing and I walk out to Olan.

Olan smiles victoriously at me as if he's won the battle. I walk a circle around him, holding my hands behind my back. The flask of Miruvor is tight in my grip as I take out the cork. The liquid pours to the ground, forming a circle around the horses.

"You think I'm going back with you but you are wrong Olan of Duillond. Go back now and spare yourself from my wrath but know this, you still must face Fema's." I continue to walk the circle till all of the Miruvor is gone.

"I will kill him, do not test me Ruunya. Climb on my horse and he will be spared." Olan holds his hand out for me waiting for me to take it.

Running out of the circle I yell for Fili. He charges from the trees with a lit torch. Throwing it on the ground the Miruvor ignites sending up large flames. Fili cuts the rope tying Kili to Olan's horse and drags his little brother after him.

Amdor reaches for his sword but I put an arrow in his hand for his trouble. He pulls the arrow out, holding his hand to his chest. "Brother, this is folly. Let us return home."

Olan pulls his horse away from the flames, his grey eyes set on me. "We shall meet again Ruunya and next time I will forget you are a daughter of Rivendell and put an end to your foolishness. You have forfeited your life attacking my brother, remember that."

The two elven brothers are gone in a few strides of their horse's hoofs as I unbind my love. Kili throws his arms around me, holding me tight.

We go back to our camp and make a fire. Kili holds on to me throughout the night as if he's afraid to let me go.

I fall asleep in his arms and find myself before the great tree again. I try to run from it but it is always there. I wake shaking, my body fighting to jerk up.

Kili wakes, kissing my lips. "I would have died before I'd let them take you. You are mine Ruunya and nothing will ever change that."

I roll on top of him, my fingers tracing the outline of his scruffy chin. "I am yours Kili and you are mine. I am sorry you had to see the worst in my kind, that is not who we are."

His hands take my hips, kissing me so passionately I become wet. "I want you wife, now."

I glance over to see Fili asleep, the hood of his coat pulled over his eyes. Pulling my boots and pants off I untie his pants and massage his length till he is hard in my hand. I lower myself over him and slowly begin to grind.

We try our best to be quiet, our passion rushing through our veins. The moment is over quickly, both of us overwrought with adrenaline and desire. Kili grins at me as he finishes, his eyes turning from my gaze.

"I'm sorry Ruunya, I promise to make it last next time." He ties his pants back, pulling his boots back on.

"I am not complaining Kili that was what I needed. It might not have lasted long but it was wonderful." Kisses him softly, I lay upon his chest.

Fili rolls over, looking at us. "Thank you for not going on all night. I really wasn't looking forward to listening to that."

Kili and I both chuckle, our faces as bright as the flame. I decide to stay up for a while, wanting to make sure that Olan was not coming back.

We take turns keeping watch, Kili never far from my side. When the sun finally rises so do we, off toward Gondamon.

Our horses had barely taken a step when four riders from Duillond come charging behind us. Fili and Kili jump from their horses, swords drawn.

Lady Fema rides with her sons and another. Kili helps me from the horse and I walk toward them. My protectors stay at my sides never lowering their weapons.

Fema gazes down at me from her horse, her golden hair even more brilliant in the sunlight. "Ruunya I hope we find you well. My guards told me of my son's plans for you and I come with sincere apologies. Olan is young and headstrong but I assure you, this will be the last you will see of him. I have sent word to all the elven settlements to give you shelter and aid if you so ask for it."

"I thank you Fema, all I wish is to be left alone. I do feel awful for harming Amdor, forgive me." I turn to Amdor, his hand bandaged.

The other male with Fema dismounts, his white hair flowing like a snow covered river. "Daughter of Rivendell, Lord Elrond's blood, you will be given safe passage to the Vale of Thrain, this I promise. As leader of the Duillond elves I Orin will not abide this behavior." He takes my hand, kissing my knuckles.

Fema smiles at me, her eyes peering at her sons. "Travel safe." That is the last we see of the Duillond elves, our thoughts turning to Gondamon.


	21. Old Friends

Different Worlds

Chapter 21 – "Old Friends"

It is dawn when we approach the gates of Gondamon, the dwarven city stood tall and mighty. I was somewhat surprised to see mortal men walking about the city, mingling and trading with the dwarves.

Fili has a special gleam in his eyes as he looked over to me. "I have missed this. The smell of the earth, the sounds from the mines and sweet lassie with their charming smiles."

Looking around I notice two female dwarves gawking at us. I was not sure if they were looking at the brothers or trying to gaze under my hood but it made me uneasy.

Kili holds my hand, his smile glowing like the morning sun. It was in that moment I understood what they must have felt when they rode into Duillond and how grateful I was to have him with me.

We ride pass a small village till we reach the settlement itself. The stone walls looked thick and deep as if they clung to the earth. Two armored dwarves greet us, the brothers gripping them in a hug. They had thick full dark beards and long dark hair. "Ollie, Ballie, it is good to see you again." Fili greets them with open arms.

"Aye, it has been too long. I heard you went to the east with Gloin, why didn't you return with him?" The taller dwarf they called Ollie looks up at me then back to them.

Filli keeps his arm around Ollie, giving him that Fili smile. "Well you see, Kili here had to go get himself in trouble and I had to go with him."

The one called Ballie puts an arm around Kili and grins. "Just what sort of trouble would that be young Kili?"

Kili gives him a boyish grin as he walks over to the horse and helps me down. I keep my hood up over my head, hoping to shelter myself from the peering eyes upon me.

I stood slightly taller than Kili and Fili but at least a half a foot taller than the two dwarves before me. As Kili takes my hand I hear a gasp come from behind us.

A blonde somewhat bearded young dwarven girl comes running towards us. She flings herself into Fili's arms, giggling all the while.

"Hello Thessa, it's good to see you too." Fili tries to pull the girl from him but she has her arms tight around his neck.

"You can't ever stay gone that long again." Thessa looks at Fili as if she were about to take him right there.

"Let me get settled and I'll come to the tavern and find you, alright?" Fili kisses her cheek, sending her back off in the direction she came.

Ollie belts out a boisterous laugh, holding his belly. "I think all the lassies have missed you two lads. You won't have any trouble finding a merry time here tonight."

I pull my hood closer to my face, a sinking feeling filling my heart. Kili squeezes my hand tight, his fingers laced in mine.

Ballie gives us a good looking over as he steps up to us. "Who might this be Kili?

Fili answers for him as he joins us. "This would be the trouble I told you about. Ollie, Ballie, this is Ruunya … Kili's wife."

"Wife?!" The two dwarves shout in unison. I step back towards the horse but Kili pulls me to his side.

"Yes, wife." Kili answers them, his eyes turning a hard brown.

Ollie clears his throat as he shuffles about. "Welcome to Gondamon Ruunya."

They bow before me and I nod my head. Fili gives them a sly smile knowing that the truth of what I am will be a greater shock.

We all walk towards the stables; Fili and Kili go in to make arrangements with the stable master. I stand outside watching the mixture of races. Men and dwarves walk about, communing with each other.

It was evident to me that I was the only elf for miles and I was sure if my presence were known I would be cast out of Gondamon immediately. A foreboding feeling washes over me and I begin to cry.

I feel the rough hand of my love upon my cheek, his brown eyes soft and comforting. "What's wrong? Don't cry love, it will be alright, I promise."

He holds me tight, his arms engulfing me. I knew this show of public affection was being watched but did not care. My arms go around him, my head resting on his shoulder. "They will cast me out when they find out you have married an elf Kili. I am not welcomed here, I feel it."

"No they won't. You are my wife that is all they need to know." His lips are on mine, his hands caressing my cheeks.

Fili sees I have been crying and is by my side in a flash. "What happened?" He searches my face for answers, looking over at Kili as well.

"Nothing Fili, nothing happened. Can we just go inside and find our room please. I'm tired and wish to rest." I watch them share a long stare.

"Tired? You never get tired Ruunya. You don't have to hide. You are our family, his wife and my sister. Let's go to the tavern and have a drink then will go to our rooms." Fili's smile settles my nerves and calms my spirit.

The tavern was a large building in the middle of the settlement; it looked to hold over a hundred dwarves at once. As we enter I have to dip my head to clear the doorway. Kili grins back at me, his head barely clearing it.

Thessa is tending bar and gives Fili a lustful smile as we pass by. "Come see me later Fili." Her blue eyes gaze longingly at him.

Ollie brings over four pints of ale and a plate of meat. "What would your lassie like Kili?"

I whisper to Kili, my face still cloaked from them. "Just water." Fili passes me his pint, giving me that daring grin.

"Drink up Ruunya or don't …" He stops short knowing he cannot tease me openly about being an elf.

"Or don't what?" Ollie leans toward Fili, his eyes creasing.

"Not now, not here." Kili glares back at his brother, the two other dwarves becoming suspicious.

Waving my hand for Ollie and Ballie to come closer I push my hood back just a bit. They narrow their eyes trying to get a good look at me. I lower my voice till it is almost a whisper. "I am not a dwarf or mortal woman, I am an elf."

They both fall back to their chairs, Ollie's face tight and hard. "Kili!" He shouts above the noisy crowd.

All heads turn to us as the brothers quickly escort their companions out the back door. Fili stands over Ollie; his blue eyes now a flame. "Keep quiet Ollie. She's my brother's wife, elf or not and that is that."

"An elf Kili, how could you?" Ollie and Ballie walk away grumbling. Kili and Fili run after them, the four of them having a spirited conversation in the back alley.

I want so badly to run and hide. I stood in the land of the dwarves and I had proof they did not want me. My heart flutters, stammers in my chest. I could feel Kili being ripped from me, his love being denied to me. Turning my back to them I begin to walk towards the stables.

Finding our brown mare, I pick up a brush and begin to groom her. She nudges me with her head, her mane tussling. "Hello girl, you are my only friend here. I have to start calling you by your name." I place my hands on her nose as she bows her head. "Samara. Yes that is a beautiful name for a beautiful horse."

Spying a barrel of apples I pick up one and begin to feed her. She takes the small fruit then nudges me for another. I take two more, one for her and one for me. As I eat my apple it becomes rather apparent I am starving. The smell of roasted meat fills my nose, making me want to find where this delicious aroma was coming from.

Beside the stables are the stable master's house. I look in a window to see the stable master and his wife, both blonde and simple. Being mortal I was not sure if they harbored any hatred for my kind.

The blonde woman smiles as she opens the door to greet me. "Can I help you?"

"Pardon the intrusion. I was brushing my horse in the stable when I smelled something, it smells wonderful." She smiles at me, placing her hand on my arm.

"Come in and join us. I'm Cilla, and this is my husband Zander."

I step inside her humble home, the smell overwhelming me. I take off my cloak, placing it over a chair. They both look at me and give me back a friendly smile.

Zander slices the roasted duck, placing some on a plate for me. "What brings an elven maiden to Gondamon. I would have thought you would have stayed at Duillond or one of the other elven settlements."

"I came here with my husband. We have traveled far and I am many miles away from my home. I suppose Thorin's Hall will be my new home." Taking a bite of the duck my mouth bursts with all sorts of flavors. It was without a doubt the most amazing thing I had ever eaten.

"Thorin's Hall you say, strange place for elves to call home." Zander passes me the potatoes, his hospitality plentiful.

"Yes it would be if my husband was an elf. I am married to Kili, nephew to Thorin Oakenshield." They both gaze up at me, their smiles gone.

"Thorin's nephew, Dis's son?" I consider it an honor to have you in my home. Perhaps with your marriage, dwarf and elf will come to an alliance of sorts." Zander goes back to his meal and I suddenly feel at peace.

"I take it you know my husband's family. What are they like?" I have another helping of duck, my appetite still raging.

"I have only seen Thorin but he seems very kingly, as if he is wise beyond his years. Dis has visited Gondamon on occasion and we keep her horse for her. She is beautiful for a dwarf. I find dwarven women to be too … hairy." Zander chokes back a laugh as Cilla glares at him.

"What my husband is saying is they are royalty among the dwarves and we do not converse with them much. But I would have to agree; even with the thin beard about her cheeks Dis is beautiful." Cilla continues to carry on about the dwarves and how they come to Gondamon. I listen intently, taking in any knowledge I may about my husband's homeland.

With the afternoon gone I emerge from the house to see Fili and Kili running into the stables. Placing my cloak back on, I walk to the stable door and find them looking about. Fili climbs the ladder to the loft while Kili searches all the stalls.

"Did you lose something?" I call out to them, both of them jerking their heads towards me.

Kili runs to me, taking me in his arms. "Where did you go? When we finished with Ollie and Ballie we couldn't find you."

Fili stands behind me, his hands on my shoulders. "I have a good mind to tie you to Fili's belt. You have to stop running off like that."

I chuckle, hoping he'd try. "I am sorry but I needed some time to myself. That was all too much, Ollie is upset you."

"Don't you worry about them; I've taken care of it." Kili kisses my lips, his tongue parting mine gently.

Fili shakes his head as he walks over to the horse. "Get a room you two."

Kili gazes back at me, a half grin on his face. "Where have you been?" He licks his lips as if he can taste what had been on mine.

"The stable master and his wife were kind enough to share a meal with me and they did not judge that fact I am an elf." I give him my superior smile, tossing my chin up in the air.

"You ate meat again. Ruunya, what will the other elves think?" His playful mood was liberating and I had missed it.

That night we settle into our rooms at the tavern, Fili keeping the company of one Thessa for the night. Kili smirks at me as we sit on the bed, his hands rubbing my shoulders. "Listen to them. I think Fili is trying to pay us back."

"I think you're right husband. Tell me, do dwarves mate outside of marriage often?" I can feel Kili's hands relax on my shoulders. He wraps both arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest.

"No, not often. There are females such as Thessa that do not wish to marry. Those girls find work in taverns and meeting halls. Before you ask, I have had the company of one or two of them but those days are behind me. You stole my heart and everything that goes with it Ruunya. My body is yours and yours alone." With those words he slides his hand under my shirt, massaging my breasts till I am dripping with desire.

I push away from him, going to blow out the candle. Taking off my clothes before crawling back in the bed I become determined not to let Fili and Thessa out do us.

Kili whispers in my ear as his hand slides between my thighs. "I plan on making love to you all night."

I nibble on the tip of his ear, letting my tongue tease his earlobe. "Take me Kili and don't stop, not till I'm breathless and begging."

In the darkness we become one, his body claiming mine with each thrust, each stroke and each kiss. This need to let out my passion travels from the pit of my belly up to my throat and I scream out his name, repeatedly.

Grinding and thrusting we put all other thoughts aside but the pleasure between us. His lips, his hands and his length give me sweet satisfaction till I am trembling in his arms.

With my upper torso leaning off the bed, he holds me tight as he sinks his hard length into once more. My body explodes into a thousand different directions all at once. Tears spring to my eyes and I beg him to release me.

His manhood enters me once more, my core springing forth a river. Kili erupts inside me and I feel his warmth fill me.

Laying breathless and spent Kili kisses my shoulder. "Is that what you had in mind, my elven bride?"

Unable to speak I nod my head as I hear Fili pound on the wall behind us. Kili begins to laugh, his body laying sweaty and spent beside me.

Tonight was a good night but I fear it may be my last. We would be in Thorin's Hall in a few days and then I would have to face the dwarven king himself.


	22. The Secret

Different Worlds

Chapter 22 – "The Secret"

Thessa kisses Fili goodbye as Kili and I pack up the horses. It was good to see Fili with someone, it gave me hope that he would settle down someday.

Samara nudges Kili's hand, trying to get another apple. I take one from the barrel and toss it to him. "She wants an apple."

"Should have known elves speak horse." His laugh makes my heart beat faster, my love for him growing more each day.

Leaving Gondamon behind us we travel towards Nogland. It takes us till night has fallen to reach the next dwarven settlement. Kili and Fili find us shelter for the night with a friend.

Wellen had been a friend of their family and fought at the Gates of Moria with their Uncle Thorin. His wife, Edda was a round female with dark brown hair with a beard to match. I try not to stare at her but telling her from her husband was sometimes impossible.

Wellen was tall for a dwarf, his dark hair showed his years with the silver streaks that ran through it. He kept his long beard braided, letting the tip sway at his chest.

I keep my cloak on, not wanting a repeat of Gondamon. Kili keeps the fact we are married to himself, knowing the word would reach his uncle before he had a chance to talk to him.

Kili and Fili spend the night talking to Wellen, listening to stories of his battles. I stay in our room, hoping the night would go by quickly.

That night visions come to me but not the nightmare that was the great tree. This night it is Gandalf holding out a piece of parchment, upon it was written just two things. You must talk to Thorin first, do not allow Kili to speak and the second was you will have all you need to win Thorin over when you reach the Blue Mountains.

I wake in the room pitch dark. Kili's arm is lying under my breasts, his body leaning into mine. I push back against him, needing to feel his closeness. He wakes and brushes his hand over my arm. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

"No, just a dream. Go back to sleep love." My words come out tired and weary. Kili turns to the bed table lighting the candle.

"Ruunya, we need to talk. What did that old Hobbit say to you and not that riddle Fili told me about?" Kili takes my hands, his eyes giving me comfort.

"I do not wish to speak of it Kili. Please, not tonight." I close my eyes, not wanting to see the sadness in his.

His hand runs over my cheek and under my chin. "You can tell me Ruunya. I can tell it has upset you. You don't sleep well, please tell me." Once again his words rip at my heart but this secret must stay a secret till I can keep it no longer.

Fili tosses a pillow from across the room, the candlelight waking him. "Go to sleep!"

I turn my back to my husband, close my eyes and wait for morning.

Soon enough morning comes and Edda has fixed a breakfast fit for a dwarf. I eat very little, wanting so badly to get to back on the road.

Kili's plea rings in my ears, his sad brown eyes haunting me. Tighten my hold on him, I lay my cheek against his back. Fili stops at midday to water the horses. I stay on Samara, hoping to avoid Kili's questions once more.

We travel in the Vale of Thrain for two days, sleeping in outpost as we go. By the third night Fili could no longer stand the silence between Kili and me and takes the opportunity to speak to me alone.

While Kili sleeps Fili ask me to join him outside. I put on my cloak and join him, the night air bitter. Fili bundles up in his fur lined leather coat, the chili in the air too cold for a dwarf.

Fili sits me down on a bench, his blue eyes looking straight through me. "Are you unhappy with my brother? Do you wish to go back to Rivendell? Tell me know and I will gladly see you back."

I feel one single tear roll down my cheek, my heart cracking under the pressure of the secret. "No Fili, I love him more today than I did the first time I saw him. He asks of me what I cannot give him, not yet. Please understand, I have my reasons."

"I understand Kili thinks you're angry or upset with him. You slept without touching last night, without kissing him. What else is he to think? You can confide in me, I promise not to tell him." Fili holds my hands as he pleads with me.

"I promise to tell you when we reach your uncle's hall. Till then I will speak of this no more." I try to leave but he holds my hands tight.

"That silly old Hobbit and her silly riddle. I promise Ruunya we are not going on a journey anytime soon. Fili will not leave you nor do we have any plans on dying." Fili holds me tight as I throw my arms around his neck.

"None ever do Fili, none ever do." We walk back into the outpost, my tears flowing freely now.

Kili takes me from Fili, the look on his face was that of a concerned husband and worried lover. He doesn't ask me anything, only holding me till I fall asleep.

We reach Thorin's Gate by mid afternoon, the weight in my heart lifting. I was no longer afraid to meet with Thorin, I knew what I had to do and say to keep me by my Kili's side.

Fili nudges his horse till we are at full gallop, the outline of Thorin's Hall directly ahead of us. I feel Kili's chest rise and fall, he had missed his home.

Once we pass the guard post we ride like the wind towards the mountain hall. Thorin's Hall was a settlement carved into the Blue Mountains, its majestic towers jutting up from the ground like giant stone pillars. I was in awe of it, my eyes feasting on its regal qualities.

Fili's horse barely comes to a trot as he dismounts, his arms engulfing a dwarf he calls Dwalen. He comes across like a warrior with his tattooed head and fierce looks. Kili jumps from our horse, embracing the dwarf himself. "Young Fili and Kili, your uncle is waiting for you. I think he will be most interested to see you have traveled here with. Tell me lads, whom might this be."

I dismount the horse, my hood covering my face. Kili reaches for me but I do not wish to tally any longer. Setting foot to stone I begin to run, the brothers chasing after me. I can hear Fili asks where I am going but all I know is I have to face Thorin and now.

Running up stairs and down the slopes I come to a stop at the third level. A rather large dwarf almost knocks me down as he comes around the corner. "Excuse me but where might I find Thorin Oakenshield?"

The ginger haired dwarf points to the forge directly in front of me. I look to see Kili and Fili are close on my heels so I make for the forge in double time.

Before I reach the forge Kili takes my hand, his eyes wide with wonder. "Ruunya you must let me speak to uncle. Fili and I will handle this."

I hurry to catch him, knowing I must do what Gandalf has asked of me. Thorin is working at his forge, his strong arms wielding the hammer with such might. I take Kili's hand, hoping he will not speak.

"Stay here please. You will see your uncle soon enough but there is something I must say to him." Kili shakes his head, his eyes looking to his brother.

"No, I will not let you face my uncle alone. We will go together." Kili holds my hand tight, our feet moving briskly.

"Ruunya, perhaps you should let us handle this. Our uncle can be ..." I cut Fili's words short, shaking my head and giving him a harsh look. Walking up to the forge I wait for Thorin to dip the metal in the water.

"Just who might you be?" Thorin's voice booms like thunder causing my hands to shake.

I drop my hood, my silvery hair gleaming off the firelight. "I am Ruunya of Rivendell, Kili's wife."

Thorin tosses his hammer on the anvil, making a crashing sound. "Where are my nephews?"

"They are just outside." I motion to the door as Kili walks towards me.

"This cannot be, your marriage. No nephew of mine will be married to an ... elf." Thorin says the word with such a cold bitterness it makes me shiver.

"Please allow me a moment." I step closer to him and he gazes at me with a fire in his eyes.

"Explain what? That I sent my nephews to trade with Gloin, to learn about the world and make them stronger dwarves and they show up at my doorstep with an elf. No, you may go now. Leave my sight and never return."

Kili shouts out no and I run to him as I place my finger to his lips. Shaking my head frantically I hope he utters not another word. Thorin's voice echoes through the mountain as he calls the brothers by their names. "Fili, Kili, go home to your mother now!"

"I kindly asked for a moment and all you have done is insult me and shouted at them. I will not leave this mountain, not without my husband. We are married by the hand of Gandalf the Grey and we have lain together many times. I have been his wife in every possible way." My temper was beginning to show as I try to swallow it down.

Thorin slams his fist against the wall, his eyes peering at me. "I will only say this once more. Leave and do not return."

"Very well, I will leave but I take the heir of Durin with me." My lips had finally uttered the secret that Old Franny had whispered to me in the Ivy Bush.

Kili's head jerks to me, his eyes set wide. "Ruunya, are you ... with child?"

Fili and Kili each place a hand on my belly, my baby not yet big enough to feel.

"Yes, I have known since The Shire. I carry your child Kili." Thorin's composure changes, his face no longer a mask of hatred.

"The line of Durin lives inside an elf." He extends his hand to Kili, the two of them embracing. Fili joins them, the three of them laughing and smiling.

"This does change things uncle. Looks like my little brother is going to be a father and I'm going to be an uncle." Fili looks very pleased as he kisses my cheek tenderly. "You are a good match for him Ruunya, elf or not."

Thorin approaches me, his boorish nature turning softer. "I will accept this marriage under these conditions. You live here with us, raise Kili's child in our ways and understand that Kili is a Durin, the royal bloodline lives on through he and Fili."

I nod my head and we walk off toward the living quarters. My mouth goes dry when I hear Kili say he can't wait for me to meet his mother.


	23. The Green-Eyed Monster

Different Worlds

Chapter 23 – "The Green-Eyed Monster"

Kili's hand rests my belly, his face looking so beautiful as I gaze into the dripping honey that is his eyes.

We sit in the Great Hall waiting for Fili and Thorin to return with Dis. Kili did not wish to leave my side, his love for me seeping from every pore.

"Why didn't you tell you were with child? When did you know? I have so many questions Ruunya, I don't know where to begin." Kili's voice is soft as if his words might break me.

"It was the old Hobbit Franny, she whispered it to me. She told me you are with child. When the first autumn leaves fall the child will be born. I was not sure of her words till I had this sudden craving for meat all the time. I thought the changes in me, my appetite, my emotional state, and the tiny flutters in my belly; I thought it was all because of the werewolf attack. Then it hit me, Gandalf said I would have all I need to win Thorin over and I knew." I let my tears of joy fall, Kili kissing my cheeks.

"When? Where? I'm trying to think back to all the times we've been together. You said you knew when we left The Shire so before then?" The befuddled look on his face was sweet and charming. With each questions his eyes get wider, his excited pouring off his tongue.

"I think it was in Lake Town . Perhaps the first night we lay together or even that time in Bezzale's tub. I'm not sure which but it was then." I place my hand over his, his thumb rubbing small circles on my belly.

"Ruunya that was three months ago. How long are elves with child? I don't know much about these sorts of things, I think mother will be able to help us figure out all of this." I see a fondness, a childlike innocence when he speaks of his mother. I hoped that Dis would welcome me, show me some affection as her new daughter.

Many dwarves pass the Great Hall as we wait but none of them approach us. It was as if there were some order by Thorin himself to not disturb us.

My feet become restless and I wish to move about. I could feel the layers of earth all around me, my lungs finding it hard to get air. I go to the large archways that lead to the balcony overlooking the Vale of Thrain. Kili leans against the entrance as I gaze over the edge.

The splendor that is Thorin's Hall is laid before me. The snow capped mountains, the deep green valleys, the crystal blue lakes, all the way to the rolling hills that guard that Vale itself.

Hearing footsteps behind me I turn to see a lovely dwarven maiden entering the hall. Her hair is long, dark and thick. The braids about her head adorn with silver beads and charms. She had just the faint dusting of hair upon her cheeks and her eyes were a crystal clear blue. I watch each one of footsteps, elegance and grace in each one.

"Kili, you have returned." The maiden holds out her hands to my husband, her smile more than friendly.

"I have Rissa." He greets her warmly, bowing his head to her.

I can feel my lips draw tight, my hands clench into fists as she takes his hand and places a kiss upon his cheek. "You must come walk with me, tell me of your travels."

Kili glances over at me, releasing Rissa's hand. She looks at him for a moment, her face showing her confusion. Kili steps away from the entrance and towards the balcony.

Rissa walks with him, keeping just a few steps behind. I walk to my husband and take his hand. She stares as us, her clear blue eyes becoming misty.

"Rissa, much has happened since I left, I'm not the dwarf you knew." Kili looks at me with such affection I can feel my heart melt.

"Who is this?" The sour tone to her voice lets me know she has feeling Kili.

"I am Ruunya of Rivendell, niece of Lord Elrond and Kili's wife." I take great satisfaction it telling her the last part, my lips forming a mischievous smile.

The room goes still, so quiet you can hear the wind blowing about. Rissa bows to me, her teeth gritted together tight. "Rissa of Ered Luin, at your service."

Kili kisses my cheek as he whispers in my ear. "I need to talk with her, just for a moment."

I nod my head, my hand stroking his face. "Hurry back to me, back to me and our child."

"Child?!" Rissa glares at me, her clear blue eyes burning with a red hot anger. "She's with child? Your child?" She storms out of the room, Kili stepping towards her but not wanting to leave me.

"Go to her Kili, I am sorry for being so spiteful." Placing a kiss upon my lips he leaves me to follow her.

Not long after Kili leaves Thorin, Fili and Dis enter the Great Hall. I stand astonished; Dis is as beautiful as any maiden I had ever seen. Her blue eyes burn under her dark lashes while her dark locks curl and roll down over her shoulders. I can see Fili and Kili both in her, her son's handsome features pronounce in her cheekbones and the curve of her face. It was easy to overlook the thin beard about her cheeks and chin; it only complimented the beauty that graced her.

Thorin looks about the room, his handsome features matching that of his sisters. "Where is Kili?"

"He left to talk to Rissa I believe." Dis smiles at me so sweetly. I can see Fili's smile beaming back at me and I feel at home.

"Fili, go find your brother and bring him back here. Bring Rissa with you as well, I need a word with her." Thorin gives Fili a fatherly look, his hand upon his shoulder. Fili nods to his uncle, taking his orders with him.

I sit by the fireplace, feeling so alone with the dwarves that are now my family. Thorin approaches me but Dis stops him. "Leave me with her brother; we need to talk woman to woman."

With a quick bow, Thorin takes his leave. Dis sits beside me, her hands crossed gingerly in her lap. I keep my head low, hoping this uncomfortable feeling will pass.

She speaks first, her voice like that of a nightingale. "Fili has told me much about you and I must say it sounds like you have captured both of my sons' hearts. Kili is a young dwarf, not yet old enough to know what love truly is but if Fili says Kili indeed loves you then it must be true. You are quiet beautiful Ruunya, not what I expected for an elven maiden. I had pictured you to be more ethereal. Your manner of dress shows me you go against elven tradition; I must say I think my son has found him a spirited wife. That is good; you will need to be to keep up with your new husband. I also hear you are with child, that brings great joy to my heart. I love both of my sons dearly and looking at you now I know I will come to love you as well."

My heart leaps in my chest, her words sending tiny jolts of happiness throughout my body. Beaming a smile back at her I reach out to take her hand and she gives it to me. "I have so many questions for you. I would love to spend the evening just talking if you would."

"Of course Ruunya. You are my daughter now, whatever I can do for you just ask it." After the treatment so roughly given me by Thorin I had feared Dis would be as equally abrasive.

My mind ponders all the questions that I had swirling around for days. I decide to dive into the deep end hoping I was not being too forward. "I do not know much of dwarven men. Is there anything I need to know to keep Kili happy?"

A faint blush covers here hairy cheeks, her smile holding back a giggle. "There is much I need to teach you about dwarfs and you must teach me about elves. As for my son, he has just reached manhood, his urges will be great. Most dwarven men reach maturity in their seventies, my son peaked early. Being seventy five Kili has just begun to court or seek out female companionship. I think Fili has been a bad influence on his brother but my boys are not little boys any longer. As long as you are open and honest you will have a long happy marriage."

"What of children? I know the normal cycle of an elven woman but what about my child. This child will be a Halfling, elf and dwarf." I find it easier to talk with her, my new mother.

"Dwarven women carry their children for two years. Being you are elven I would say you would carry this child for whatever is normal for you. The child is as you say half elf. How long do you think that will be Ruunya?" Dis shows great interest in me, her attention fully on our conversation.

"We carry our children for only one year. I shall have our child by next autumn, when the leaves turn and begin to fall. When an elf takes a mate we become in tune to their every desire, their every need. I feel Kili's sadness, his joy and his desire as if it were my own. I love your son very much; I would gladly give up my immortal life to live with him." I watch a tear trickle down her face and we hold other weeping.

The trio of Durin dwarves enter the hall, Kili coming to his mother's side. "Mother, please understand I love her, she is my heart now. I know you think I'm too young but I'm not. I will never love another; my Ruunya means everything to me.

Dis lifts her hand, stroking her son's face. "I see that Kili. I see it in your eyes and hers; you truly have found your mate for life. There will be those that see only the elf but when I see Ruunya I see a beautiful, caring woman that would die for my son. That is all a mother can ask for. You returned to Ered Luin not only a man but a husband and soon a father."

They share a long embrace, Dis stroking Kili's hair. Thorin stands beside me, offering me his hand. "We are preparing a great feast in honor of your marriage and child. I hope your union with my nephew will be fruitful, may you bear him many sons."

Fili chuckles behind me, his fingers stroking his mustache. "You don't have to worry about that uncle. I'm sure she'll be pregnant again before the new wears off the first one."

Dis and I turn our heads towards him, giving him a long stern look. "That is enough of that Fili. Walk your mother to her room." Fili takes his mother's hand as they walk with Thorin out of the Great Hall.

Kili holds my hand tightly as he walks me to our room, his eyes glistening with anticipation. "Uncle says Fili and I can start building a home next to the River Luin. It is not far from the Hall and you can be more at home among the trees."

"My home is wherever you are my love. Be it mountain or valley, it does not matter." We stop at the threshold of our new abode, Kili lifting me in his arms.

"Welcome home my love." He kisses me with a passion he had not in days. He sits me down inside our living quarters, the room divided into a sitting room, bedroom and a small nook by the window. I was most grateful for the window since I already felt buried inside Thorin's great palace.

Kili leaves me to get ready for the evening feast when his mother comes to help me get dressed. She had my wedding gown washed and mended, the rip no longer visible. "This is very lovely Runnya. I'm sure you will be a vision in it. Tomorrow I will send for my dress makers, you must have a wardrobe fit for a princess."

I begin to giggle, my hands rubbing my now not so flat belly. "Not to mention I will need new dresses as I expand." We both laugh; Dis sitting me down to braid my hair up.

Thorin himself comes to my door, ready to escort me to the feast. "Ruunya, it is important I introduce you to my people. If they are to accept an elf in my clan then they need to hear it from me. I will present you then give my blessing upon yours and Kili's marriage. I will allow Dis to announce the birth of your child when the time comes."

I gaze upon his face, his features are very handsome. Those blue eyes that capture you, those profound cheekbones that set off his long dark beard and even the slope of his nose compliments his manly being. The Durin dwarves were indeed gorgeous beyond words.

Thorin leaves me at the entrance to the banquet hall, the assembly of dwarves great. I feel my pulse race and hope I am received warmly. Kili sits to the left of his mother, Fili on the right. I watch Fili flirt with a pretty dwarven maid that is pouring his drink.

I feel a tapping on my shoulder and turn to be greeted by crystal clear blue eyes. Rissa stood before me, her stature much smaller than mine. I gaze down at her, wondering what she could possibly want with me.

"How dare you take him from me. You are not fit to be with him, you elf. He deserves a dwarven wife that will bear him pure blood dwarven children. I have known him since childhood and have always known we would wed someday. I give you fair warning Ruunya, leave or I will make you leave." I look down to see a small dagger in her hand.

"I will not leave. I would rather die than be parted from him. Do what you will Rissa, I do not fear you." I turn my back to her, letting her know she means nothing to me.

Feeling the cold steel of her dagger against my belly I grab at her hand. "Move and I will cut that abomination from your belly."

We begin to walk backwards away from the banquet room. Seeing two dwarves entering the kitchen hall, I hope they would tell Kili or Thorin that I am in jeopardy.

Passing by the Great Hall I feel her hand leave my belly only to feel something hard and heavy hit me in the back of the head. I feel my blood trickle down my neck and my vision become blurred. Darkness soon surrounds me and I cry out for my Kili.


	24. Throw me to the Wolves

Different Worlds

Chapter 24 – "Throw Me to the Wolves"

Something wet and cold lands on my nose, my senses returning to me. The hazy that had covered my eyes begins to lift and I see I am tied to a pole on top of a white rock. The freezing wind is blowing all around me, the winter sky unleashing a mighty snowstorm.

The large bump on the back of my head was throbbing but the bleeding had stopped. I wondered how long I had been tied to this pole and how I even got here.

My hands are bound together with my arms tied behind me, I wiggle but the rope begins to cut into me. Taking a deep breath I try to remember everything and take in my surroundings.

Rissa had knocked me unconscious and had tied me to this rock, but still I puzzled on how and why. Why was obvious, she wanted Kili to herself. Jealousy had driven her to the point of madness and she would kill me and my unborn child to have him.

Struggling to free myself I feel the blood begin to drip from my bindings. I feared the worst, the sun was setting over the mountains and night would be upon me soon.

Closing my eyes I call to Galadriel for guidance, hoping she would come to me. After a few moments I give up all hope and realize I am hopelessly alone.

Then I feel it, a tiny flutter inside me. My baby was telling me to fight, to not give up. Digging deeper I find the strength to try again. Pulling and tugging to my restrains, I use my own blood to lubricate the ropes.

Squeezing one hand free, I try to pull the other loose. The pain coursing up my arm is like a red hot poker burning into my flesh but I push on. With my hands free I pull at the rope dangling from my arms. I sink down to the rock, allowing me to pull the rope till the bindings fall.

A white scrap of parchment catches my eye, the note tucked under a rock. My hands are bloody and shaking as I take it and I begin to read.

Here are the remains of Ruunya of Rivendell. The great wolfs of the White Rock have claimed her. If you be an elf or dwarf bury her remains so that her soul may rest.

I wanted to curse her, to claw out her eyes. She means to throw me to the wolves, to let not only me but my baby parish. Rissa would taste my blade if it was the last thing I would do.

Inch by laborious inch I begin to climb down from the rock, my bloody handprints leaving a trail. All I could think of was Rissa consoling Kili, trying to give him some comfort. My anger boils to full blow rage as I picture her kissing him, touching him and even making love to him.

As I reach the bottom I hear a low growl. I take another deep breath and look down. Below me are four large Wargs. I had heard the mountains to the east of here were not inhabitable because of the wild wolves that roam there. Wild wolfs indeed, these creatures are far worse. I was bloody, battered and defenseless.

I try to climb back up but my hands keep slipping from the blood. The Wargs jump at me, the blood causing them to go into a frenzy. Tears spring in my eyes as my hand goes to my belly. "I am sorry little one. Mother will do her best."

Looking left I see a line of trees and hope I can make it to them before the Wargs take me down. I rip the train off my dress, using it to cover my wrists and hands. I feel in my hair to find Dis had placed to long sticks in it to hold my braids up.

I grip the long sticks in my hands and prepare to run. With the snowy wind whipping in my face I run as fast as my elven feet will carry me, the Wargs snapping at my heels.

When I reach the pine trees I grab hold of the first branch I can reach and begin to climb. The largest of the Wargs, a dark grey one, grabs the hem of my dress and begins to pull. I instinctively jab one of the hair sticks in his eye, causing him to flail on the forest floor.

The other three push on the tree, trying to bring it down. The sunlight starts to fade and I fear I will not last till morning. With all the courage I have left, I leap from the limb I am on to the tree adjacent to me.

The Wargs quickly circle me again, their claws peeling the bark from the tree. "Kili … Kili … help me!" I scream out into the night. My hands hold to my belly, hoping that my child and I see my Kili again.

Pulling a small branch loose, I wiggle it to see if it is flexible. Taking a string from the back of my dress I fashion myself a bow. Using the hard bark of the tree I try to make a blunt edge on the hair stick, hoping to use it for an arrow. The crudely made bow was the best I had and I would try to make it to the next tree and the next tree till I reached the river.

With my foot at the tip of the limb I hear a thunderous sound. Hooves stomping into the hard earth come charging towards me. Tears being to pour down my face as I am given hope I may live to see my Kili again.

My elven eyes cut through the blackness to see four small horses in full gallop. As they get closer I can see Thorin, Fili, Kili and Dwalen. The Wargs quickly lose interest in me, their sharp fangs now pointed in my rescuers direction.

I climb to the next tree, perching myself in the next to lowest branch. The black Warg lunges at them, Thorin cutting it down with one swing of his blade. Kili quickly dispatches the small grey one with his arrow.

Fili stands upon his horse, his feet in the saddle. I watch in amazement as he leaps from his horse onto the last Wargs back. He rides it as it bucks and snaps at him. With a hand full of fur he pulls the beast towards Dwalen who drives his sword up through its chin and into its skull.

Kili shouts my name into the night, Thorin yelling back at him. "Kili … over here."

They all gather around the White Rock, my blood staining its alabaster surface. Kili glances at the blood, his eyes creasing as if studying it.

"No … no … no. She's not gone. She can't be uncle. Our child … no I won't believe it till I see her body." Kili takes the piece of my train lying on the ground and falls to his knees.

Fili kneels in front of him, cradling his little brother in his arms. "The Orcs that lived here used the White Rock to feed dwarves to the Wargs brother, we all know this. We may never find her body Kili." Fili grips Kili tight as he sobs on his shoulder.

Dwalen walks out to the tree line, his eyes scanning about. I finally make my way down from my perch when he spots me. My wrists are on fire, my hands aching and cut and my ankles feel bruised and sore. Hobbling out to him I feel my energy giving out as I collapse into his arms. Dwalen lifts me up as he calls out to Kili. "Kili, I've found her."

I look up into his dark eyes and feel myself begin to fade. Soon the darkness finds me again and I let it take me.

When I come back to, I feel a tingling in my fingers. My wrists are no longer on fire and my hands do not hurt. The stiffness that was in my ankles all but gone. I try to open my mouth to speak but my tongue feels like it's weighted down with a mound of sand.

Opening my eyes slowly I see Kili's gorgeous face. His fingers brush across my cheek as his smile welcomes me back. "You're awake. Don't speak, just rest."

I gesture for something to drink and he places a glass to my lips. I drink down the cool liquid and quickly as for more. After two more glasses I feel my tongue break free from my mouth.

"Kili, what … happen?" I lift my hand to his face as he cups his hand over mine.

"Hush love. When you have rested I will tell you. Just let me take care of you and sleep." As I close my eyes I hear Fili come into the room.

"The healer said she should be fine. It's a good thing elves heal quickly. That knock to her head would have killed anyone else. Thorin said if you wish to go with them to look for Rissa you can. Mother said if she finds her first she'll kill her. Our mother is a ruthless woman Kili; I don't think I ever want to cross her. How is she doing?" Fili's lips are on my forehead, his braided mustache tickling me.

"She woke up for a bit but I told her to rest. She drank the entire pitcher of water. I ask the healer about the baby, he said not to worry. How do I do that? This beautiful creature lying here is my world; our baby grows inside of her. Not worry … like I could do that." Kili brushes my hair away from my face and I revel in the feel of his skin on mine.

When next I wake the evening sun is resting in the sky and I try to lift myself from my bed. Dis is quickly to me, trying to put me back in bed. "No Ruunya. The healer said for you to rest."

"I am fine Dis. We elves heal quickly, I promise." She allows me to sit up in the bed, my stomach growling.

Dis places a tray of food over my lap, her fingers picking up a loose strain of my hair lying across my forehead. "I wasn't sure what you'd eat. Kili said to tell you he'll be back soon. He and Fili went to look for Rissa. Thorin will kill her for sure once he finds her."

I take a spoonful of the stew in my mouth after gulping down the glass of water. "What happened Dis?"

"Rissa tried to kill you dear. When she hit you with that metal candlestick she dragged you off to the wild woods and tied you to the Warg pole. I'll tell you the story someday but not today. When Thorin came back to get you for the feast you were gone. Two of the kitchen servants told him what they saw, Rissa dragging you off. When Kili found the blood on the candlestick and the floor he lost it. I have never seen him like that before. Honestly both of my sons were beyond consoling. Well, none of that matters now. You're here and doing just fine. You eat up and I'll see if Kili is back yet." She places a kiss on my forehead reminding me of Galadriel.

Dis barely cross the floor when Rissa lunges from behind the dressing screen, the silver dagger from the night before held high in her hand.

I watch in horror as she aims for my belly, her blue eyes now cold and bloodshot. I cover my baby with my hands, trying to curl up into a ball. When I gaze back up, Rissa lies dead on the floor. Dis stands over her, the silver dagger in her hand.

Two dwarven guards come rushing in, Dwalen close behind. "My goodness lassie, I didn't know you had it in you."

Dis stands over Rissa's lifeless body, the look on her face one of pure contempt. "Remove this thing from my sight."

As Dwalen carries the body out Fili and Kili comes racing into the room. Kili jumps in the bed beside me, his lips on mine in a flash. "I'm sorry love, I didn't know."

Kili rocks me in his arms till I fall asleep, Fili singing some beautiful melody until my lids become too heavy for me to keep open.


	25. Letters from Home

Different Worlds

Chapter 25 – "Letters from Home"

The next few days find me being watched around the clock. When Kili or Fili are not with me my new mother spends her time watching me. I am never alone; Kili's fear of losing me keeps me guarded.

I try to reassure my husband I can defend myself but he will not listen. So I do as he asks to ease his mind.

On one snowy day Thorin asks Fili and Kili to ride with him and Dwalen to Nogland to meet with the dwarves of the east. Having traveled that road myself I knew he would be gone for a few days and my heart feels his absents already.

Saying my goodbyes to him and Fili at the stables, I take this opportunity to kiss him and hold him till my heart overflows. "Travel safe Kili and know I love you.

He pulls the Lorien Leaf necklace from under his shirt, holding it in his hand. "I take you with me always."

Fili gives me a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Ruunya, I've been looking after this one all my life. I'll get him back to you, promise." He winks his cool blue eye at me, making me giggle.

Thorin looks down at me from atop his horse, his kingly manner always about him. "The workers will have your new dwellings completed by spring. Take Dis to the valley and make sure it is to your liking. Ruunya, you are my niece now, whatever you want will be yours.

I take whatever form of kindness I can get from Thorin. The icy shield around him cracks daily with me and I hope when my child comes in the fall it will be all but gone.

Returning to the Hall I find Dis has other plans for me. Inside the Great Hall are four dwarven women, all ages and sizes.

Looking about I see reams of material in a variety of colors. I knew today Dis would have me tucked and pinned, cinched and laced. The dressmakers huddle around, taking my measurements and rolling out the material.

By the end of the afternoon I have been fitted for at least four different dresses. Dis calls for a break, our lunch had arrived.

Eating the bowl of mutton stew I grin at the thought of Kili and Fili staring at me that day in Padalin's house. Dis looks over at me with a questioning look. "Are you thinking about Kili?

"Yes. You know I never ate meat till a few months ago. This child is defiantly half dwarf. All these new cravings are strange to me. The farther I get into my pregnancy the more I crave meat and … sex." I watch Dis's smile cut into her cheeks, her fingers lacing together.

"Oh my Ruunya, your elven tongue has been spoiled by my son's dwarvish ways. That is natural my dear, well … among dwarves that is. I'm not sure if elves feel the same way. You'll find relations with your husband to be most pleasurable during this time. Being an elf I'm sure your urges won't wane like dwarven women. I'm afraid my son is in for a long eight months." She picks up her cup, grinning at me over the brim.

As we finish our lunch a small dwarven boy comes in the hall, he couldn't have stood three feet and looks so young.

"A rider from Duillond is at the gate for Ruuyna, he's an elf." The young boy looks like he is about to jump out of his skin.

"By all means Ruunya, let's not keep him waiting." Dis places her cup back on the tray and we make our way to the front gate.

On the other side of the large black gates is a pristine white horse with a ride adorned in polished silver armor. The rider's perfect white hair lets me know this could only be Amdor.

I pass by the dwarven guards, their bows and swords at the ready. Dis watches nervously as I exit the gate.

Amdor removes his helmet, his grey eyes smiling down at me. "I have a letter from Rivendell. It has traveled across the Misty Mountains through The Shire and to our door. It is to you from Lord Elrond himself."

He hands me the folded parchment, his hand baring the scar from our altercations. "Thank you Amdor, give my thanks to your mother as well. Travel safely back to Duillond my friend."

Placing his helmet back on he rides off, the winter sun beaming off his armor. I look down to the letter in my hand, the crest of Rivendell embossed in wax on the seal.

Dis looks at me as I re-enter the gate, her gaze set on my hands. "Did you receive word from Rivendell?"

"I did. It is from my uncle. I suppose Galadriel has told him all about my marriage and Kili." My anxiety shows on my face as Dis wraps a comforting arm around my shoulders.

Sitting in my nook by the window I open the letter, Elrond's graceful words lying out before me. Elrond had written the letter in elvish, the letters curving and bending across the page.

Ruunya, I hope this letter finds you well. The matter of your marriage to the dwarven prince Kili has come to my attention. I give you my blessing and know that you will make an excellent wife. Arwen assures me that anything less is futile. If this be the path you truly wish to walk take it knowing Rivendell will always be your home. Galadriel has also informed me that you will grace the young prince with a child soon. I hope you raise the child to know of its elvish heritage, do not forget that. In saying this I am sending you a midwife from Rivendell. An elven maiden should be cared for properly. Expect her arrival soon after this letter. May the light of Earendil always shine on you daughter.

Clutching the letter to my breasts I feel my tears fall gently on my face. I did miss my elven father so and my sweet sister Arwen. I make a vow to myself to travel back to Rivendell when my child is born.

I go to find Dis, she should know of my guest's arrival. To have another elf in the palace would give me great comfort. I only hope she can find comfort herself. My curiosity was well beyond peaked, my feet pacing my room waiting for word of her arrival.

Dis makes preparations for my midwife, giving her sleeping quarters next to mine. Her room was quaint but homely. I decorate it the best I can trying to make it look more like an elven dwelling instead of a dwarven one.

Night falls and my guest had not arrived. I toss in turn in my bed, my arms aching to hold my Kili. I picture his face, his warm smoldering eyes and long to have him kiss me. I run my finger along my lips and feel a heat flow over me. My hunger to be one with my husband had consumed me as I rush to the window.

Gazing across the snow covered land I see two riders approaching the gate. I throw on my dress and boots and hurry off to the greet them. With my green cloak about my shoulders I wait at the bottom of the guard tower for any news.

The dwarven guard remarks on how cold the night is and I nod to him. He glances at me once or twice, his dark eyes studying me. "You're Kili's wife, the elf."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." I remark back to him, my smile most devilish.

He turns his head back towards the front, his eyes never looking at me again. As the riders get closer I see him stiffen up, his hand holding tight to the hilt of his sword.

The riders stop, two dwarven guards go out to them. I watch as they exchange words. One rider is wearing a dark blue cloak with silver trim while the other a green cloak like mine.

The guard looks up to me, waving for the guard beside me to bring me down. We walk to the gate, the blue cloaked rider dismounting and walking to me.

Lowering his hood I see the face of my dearest Elrohir. "Elrohir, where is your brother? I have never seen you without your twin Elladan." For Elrond to send his own son to escort my midwife means so much.

"He came with me, he stayed at Duillond to deal with Fema's son Ollan. Father as well as grandmother are very upset with him. Come, let me introduce you to your midwife." Elrohir places his hand on my back, walking to the figure in the green cloak.

The elven maiden drops her hood, her long dark hair shines in the moonlight. She looks down at me with deep blue eyes and gives me a warm smile. "I am Arvandora, it is my honor to serve you in our time of need."

"I remember you. Your mother Vandara was midwife to my Aunt Celebrain. Welcome to Thorin's Hall, I am Ruunya." I nod my head to her as she does the same to me.

Elrohir embraces me gently, his soft eyes smiling back at me. Slipping a letter into my hand he kisses my cheek and is quickly off. The dwarven guard leads Arvandora's horse through the gate.

Walking her to her quarters I let her get settled in, morning was almost upon us. "Ruunya, tomorrow we will need to discuss the child. I will seek you out after breakfast."

"Very well Arvandora, till then." I close the door behind me and hurry off to my room.

Sitting on my bed I open the letter Elrohir slipped into my hand. I instantly notice the writing to be Arwen's.

Dearest sister, I have sent this letter in secret by my brother Elrohir. There are things in Rivendell you must know of. Arvandora knows of them as well and I have asked her to be ever mindful of them. Thranduil of Mirkwood has asked for a council with Father. I have heard that his son Legolas wishes to marry you and means to ask Elrond for your hand. Thranduil wishes that your marriage not be given the blessing by the elven council but Father and Grandmother have already granted it. I ask that neither you nor your new husband travel by Mirkwood ever again. You will not find a friend in those woods. My brothers' travel to Duillond to give Fema and Orin my Father's warning. You and Kili are not to be disturbed; no elven intervention shall pass your way. I sense darkness about you my dear sister, please tread lightly in the dwarven land.

I had expected words of kindness, of how she missed me but instead I receive a warning and hope my dear Arwen is safe.

Resting my head on Kili's pillow I take in his scent, the smell of the earth after a hard rain. With Arwen's letter in my hands I try to find sleep, hoping the days till Kili's return goes by swiftly.


	26. Baby Lessons

Different Worlds

Chapter 26 – "Baby Lessons"

It is mid-morning when Arvandora finds me eating with Dis. We offer her some tea and she joins us. Dis looks at the elven maiden before her, glancing back to me.

"Arvandora, you come from Rivendell?" Dis drinks her morning tea, still looking at both of us.

"Yes, I was born there." She takes her cup in her small hand, her slender fingers gripping the handle.

Dis shifts in her chair, taking in Arvandora's features. "I have seen elves with hair as bright as the sun and those as dark as yours but I had never seen an elf with hair as beautiful as the silver that glistens in our mines. Ruunya is indeed a rare maiden; her red tips and streak have often confounded me. Tell me Arvandora, can you explain this."

I bow my blushing cheeks, taking a long sip of tea. Arvandora sits up straight, her eyes fixed on Dis. "Ruunya is different; no elf of Rivendell has hair such as hers. Lord Elrond says her striking features are due to her parentage. Her father was Elrond's brother by birth but gave up his immortality. Alaterial loved Elros so that she grieved for him while she carried Ruunya. It is said that a grieving elven maiden can mark her unborn child. If I may ask, why did you not ask Ruunya this yourself?"

"I did and she said she didn't know. Thank you for the story Arvandora, I think that has helped me as well as Ruunya understand." I was more than grateful to Dis for finding that out about me. It appeared I would learn much from my midwife.

We discuss many more topics till early afternoon when the topic of me delivering my child is addressed. Arvandora pulls her chair in front of me, her blue eyes looking into mine. "Are there any questions you have? You can ask me anything."

"Will it hurt? I have never witnessed childbirth so I do not know what to expect. I know elven children grow slower than dwarves or children of men. They learn to talk and walk before they are one but we do not reach full growth until our fifteenth year. As for the birth itself I do not know what to expect." My hands rub my belly, my growing bump making me miss Kili.

"Your labor will be painful but I have never known an elven woman that could not handle it. First the labor pains will begin then your birth fluid will break. After that your labor pains will increase till the babe is ready to be born. You will have to push when I ask and I will help guide the child out. I will have to cleanse you will special oils after the birth to aid in the healing. The babe will have to nurse immediately; it's at this time when you and your child will bond. Elves call this heart to heart, your heart beating in time with theirs. After you have been cleansed and bonded with the babe then we give the child to the father. It is important Kili bond with his child as well. I'm not sure if all of this will apply to your child, it being a Halfling. We shall see Ruunya." Arvandora speaks me as if she had delivered children all her life. I feel a closeness with her, as if we had bonded in that moment.

I lean closer to her, a faint blush on my cheeks. "What of relations, how soon can I be with Kili again?"

Arvandora takes my hand, giving me a closed eyed smile. "Within a few days actually. Since elven woman usually give birth to one child at a time, we usually do not become fertile again till our babe is no longer nursing. After your child turns one then you can conceive again. We will discuss your pregnancy and the changes in your body as they happen. Is there anything else you need to know?"

I shake my head no; the afternoon had already been most educational. Arvandora's turns from midwife to a friend in a beat, her smile turning into a giggle.

"Would you like to see Ered Luin? I would love to show you." We excuse ourselves from Dis, heading to the stables.

Riding around the Vale I know to stay close to the Hall, I did not want to worry Dis.

We spend the next two days getting to know each other, Arvandora becoming a fast friend.

As I sit eating my breakfast with Arvandora and Dis word comes that Thorin and the boys had returned. I drop my fork and run to the stables, my arms aching to hold my Kili.

Kili's laughter makes my heart sing, I can hear it from outside the stables. Fili and Dwalen are removing their saddles, Kili throwing his packs over his shoulder. I want to go to him so badly but decide to wait.

Fili pats his brother on the back, Dwalen grinning wildly. "You never did answer our question Kili. What's it like with an elf?"

"No and I'm not. If you want to know find out for yourself." Kili grins at his brother, his smile plastered across his face.

"I don't see any other elven maidens about besides Ruunya, are you suggesting I ask her?" Fili's smug look is soon gone as Kili throws down his packs.

"Stop this! Fili leave your brother alone and Kili go to your wife. I believe your brother was having some fun at your expense. As for your question Fili, I do not wish to have any more elves in my kingdom." Thorin holds a wide hand on each of their shoulders, his stern voice quieting their quarrel.

Dwalen walks behind the boys as they leave the stable, placing an arm around each one. "Now Kili lad, you can tell us. It's good isn't it?"

Kili's face lightens up as his smile returns. "The best Dwalen, the best."

I walk out behind the door, Kili's face going pale. "So do you discuss our private live so openly all the time?"

His words fail him as he begins to stutter. I walk up to him, placing my hand on his face. Kili smiles back at me, dropping his packs. His hands go around my waist as he looks down. "Ruunya!"

I pull away from him, my belly showing a visible bump. Fili holds his hand out near me and I allow him to touch it. "That is your baby Kili."

Kili kisses my cheek while Fili gazes at me. "Can I have a moment with my husband now?"

Dwalen takes Fili with him as they head towards the Hall. I nod to Thorin as he passes and I swear I see him smile at me.

With my husband's hand on my belly I gaze into his mahogany eyes. "I have missed you so much Ruunya. When I left you weren't showing like this. I can't wait to get you alone and see you naked."

I bury my blushing face in his neck, his hand rubbing my belly. "Why wait." I take his hand as we almost run to our room.

Kili and I are on each other in a heated lust. We are all hands and fingers, lips and tongues. Our hands move quickly over each other, pulling and tugging till our clothes are on the floor.

With his hands on my hips Kili looks down to my belly, his eyes becoming softer. He falls to his knees, his lips kiss my bump over and over. "You are so beautiful Ruunya, every inch of you."

My fingers tangle in hair releasing the tie holding the sides back. He gazes up to me, his hair framing his handsome face. Kili rises to his feet, picking me up in his arms.

He lays me on the bed, his body lying beside. I feel his hands rub over my belly, his smile growing larger. I close my eyes feeling his fingers trail over my skin, my core aching for him to be inside me.

His lips are on my belly again but this time they move to my stomach and over one of my breasts. My back arches off the bed as he begins to tease my hardening nipple.

With my hands on his back I feel his muscle bunch and ripple. His lips move from one breast to the other, taking his time to nibble and suck till I'm breathless. "Kili love, I need you."

I feel his rough hands part my thighs, his leaking head resting at my opening. "How bad do you need me Ruunya?"

Opening my eyes I see his ravenousness smile beaming back at me. Digging my hands into his firm backside, I roll my hips at him. "Please Kili, don't tease me."

"Tease you, I'm not teasing you." He moves his hips, the head of his length stroking my sensitive bud. I bit into my bottom lip, my hips bucking up at him.

"Kili … please." I push my fingers back into his backside, his eyes now dripping with want.

When I think I cannot take his teasing any longer his lips start to suck at my neck, his tongue slowly licking up to my chin. "Please what Ruunya … say it."

"I want you." My words come out slowly as I feel his dripping head slicken my throbbing bud.

"You want me to what … say it Ruunya." His hands take both of my wrists in his, holding them above my head.

"Make love to me Kili … hard." As the words leave my lips his head sinks inside me, my core instantly tightening around him.

His eyes close shut as he pushes deeper inside me. Holding my hands above me he begins to thrust, my body at his command.

My core tightens and loosens as he pushes and pulls from me, my body rocking back against the headboard. Kili releases my hands, his strong arms pulling me to him. With my legs wrapped around him, he holds my body flush to his. He pumps deep inside, my breasts bouncing against his chest.

Kili takes control of me, his length in me to the hilt. I begin to moan, the pleasure coursing through me is completely exhilarating.

My core and my body begin to tremble, the tightening in my belly causing me to clinch tight around Kili's large girth. He throws his head back, his long dark hair trailing over his shoulders. I hear him cry out as he spurts his release inside me. "Oh … Oh … Ruunya."

We fall exhausted to the bed, my hand resting on his sweaty hairy chest. "Love you Kili." I managed to get out between heaving breaths.

Kili's hand rests on my baby bump, his eyes darting over to me. "Is the baby alright?" A concern covers his face as he props up on his elbow.

"The baby is just fine Kili; we can make love without harming our child." I kiss his lips softly, moving his sweat soaked hair from his cheek.

As we lay there enjoying our bliss we hear a roaring sound of someone shouting. Kili jumps from the bed, putting his pants back on.

When he goes to the door we can sees Thorin walking towards our room. "Ruunya … why is there another elf in my Hall?"

I gather the sheet up around me, my eyes closing shut. "Oh no."


	27. Calming the Storm

Different Worlds

Chapter 27 – "Calming the Storm"

Thorin stands at our door, his anger seething from his pores. "Kili, where is your wife. I need to have a word with her."

Kili pulls on his shirt his face looking like a small child being scolded. I emerge from the bedroom, my hair completely tousled. "Forgive me Thorin I should have told you when you came back. If you will give me a moment I will explain all."

Thorin sits in the high back chair near the fireplace. He waves his hand for me to sit, Kili joining us. "By all means, explain why I came into my Hall and find yet another elf sitting with my sister. I want answers Ruunya and I want them now."

He places his palms on his knees, his blue eyes turning dark and brooding. I can hear Kili's pulse quicken as he takes my hand. "I have much to explain to both of you. Her name is Arvandora and she is my elven midwife. Elrond sent her from Rivendell to help me deliver our child. I am not dwarven so I do not think a dwarven healer or midwife would not know how to care for me. If you wish her gone I will send her back to Rivendell but I beg of you to let her stay."

Kili looks at us with this wide eyed expression. "Thorin, you will not have to worry about elves in the Hall much longer. We will take Arvandora with us when our new dwelling is done. She can share Fili's home till she is ready to travel back to Rivendell."

Thorin runs his large hand over his chin with a look as if he is contemplating his options. "Very well then, keep her to your quarters and when the dwelling is done she can stay with you. Once that child is born I expect you to send her back to Rivendell. Am I understood?"

Kili and I nod our heads, Thorin nodding back to us. "Uncle, I need to talk to Fili about this. Will you come with me to speak to him?"

I watch as Thorin nods his head at Kili, my husband giving me a kiss on the cheek. They take their leave and I hurry off to find Arvandora.

Going to Dis's room I expect to find Arvandora with her but Dis is alone. She informs me that after Thorin saw Arvandora with her he began to shout in dwarven and Arvandora ran off. I take off down the hall looking for her, hoping Thorin had not scared her away.

When I get to the kitchen I find Arvandora but she is not alone. Fili is with her, his hand rubbing her arm. "It's alright lassie, I'm sure once my uncle has spoken to Ruunya everything will be alright." Arvandora picks up a cup, her hands trembling.

Walking over to them Fili flashes me his charming smile. "I am sorry Arvandora. This is all my fault." I hug her, her body trembling.

"Your elven friend was crying and shaking by the kitchen door when I found her. I think you should have taken the time to tell us about her before you rushed off to have your way with Kili." Fili's hand strokes my hair as he kisses my forehead.

"Thank you for taking care of her Fili." I kiss his cheek, his eyes smiling back at us.

"He's your husband's brother? He is very charming and quite handsome. I owe him for helping me; I thought for sure the other dwarf was going to have my head." Arvandora whispers to me, her hands still trembling.

On my way to take Arvandora back to her room I see Thorin with Kili and Fili in the Great Hall. Thorin looks agitated as Kili and Fili try to talk to him. I tell Arvandora to go back to her room as I join them.

"I am well aware you have married an elf Kili and are about to have a child with her but I do not wish to live with them. After her kind turned their back on our kind at our hour of need I have had no need for them. If Ruunya had not shown up to my doorstep carrying your child I would have turned her out." Thorin gazes at Kili with a cold dead stare.

Kili falls back to his chair, Fili's hand on his shoulder. I watch the color leave my husband's face, Fili looking just as startled.

My words come spewing from my mouth before I have time to think. "You would turn me out, ripped me from my husband. I come to your doorstep as part of your family and because am born elf you would so easily dismiss me. It would seem the only thing you care about Thorin Oakenshield is the child inside my womb. I could easily leave your land and take my child, never to have him or her set foot upon dwarven land. But I am not spiteful or vengeful, I am loving and forgiving. That is the elven way, Dwarf Lord."

Thorin turns his stare at me, his eyes glowering at me. "You dare speak to me that way. You know not of the hardships my kind have faced because your kind turned their backs on us. You speak to me of love and forgiveness and I have neither for an elf."

"Then perhaps I should go. How could you possibly love my child when say you cannot have love for an elf?" I turn to go but Fili takes my hand. Kili looks over to me, tears perched upon his lids.

"Uncle, please think about this. Ruunya may be an elf but you can't lay the blame of what the Mirkwood elves did at her feet. She loves Kili, would die for him and is carrying his child. Has she not earned our trust and our love for leaving her home and living among dwarves?" Fili looks so mighty in that moment, as if he had aged years.

Kili takes my hand and reaches it to Thorin. "You find some way to live together or I will leave Ered Luin uncle. Where she goes I go." Kili walks out of the room, Fili following him.

Thorin sits down raking his fingers through his hair. "My nephew is right; I did welcome you to my home. I have grown somewhat fond of you Ruunya; you're love for Kili has brought great joy to my Hall. I have done much for you already, things you know nothing about. I should have turned Rissa out when I discovered she would not abandon her love for Kili. If I had sent to her Nogland or Gondamon then you wouldn't have been harmed. I told her she was to forget Kili, that any thought of a marriage between them would not be. I could tell she held a hatred for you and gave her orders to stay away from you. I made my orders clear but it would seem she was not of right mind. Ruunya, you'll have to forgive an old dwarf that is set in his ways. You are right, that child you carry is half you and I will love them no different."

He takes my hand, his blue eyes carrying a bit of sorrow. "I will try if you will try. If not for Kili then for my child, I do not wish to leave. Ered Luin is my home now."

I feel so exhausted, my feet finding it hard to take another step. As I leave the Great Hall I see Dis entering. Her blue eyes glare straight at her brother. "Thorin!"

Moving quickly as I can, I leave Thorin to face the fury that is his sister.

My heart longs for my husband and I set off to find him. In my search I find Dwalen having a drink at the banquet hall. "That was bold of you lassie, to stand up to Thorin that way. You got gumption I'll give you that. It must be those red tips that light that fiery spirit. I didn't mean to spy on you but when I saw you going at each other I knew I had to stay."

"That is not like me at all Dwalen. Back in Rivendell I would have never done that. I guess being married to a dwarf is rubbing off on me." We have a good laugh together and I knew I had friends among the dwarves.

With the evening's events behind me I go to spend a quiet evening with my husband. He and Fili are pacing by the stables, Kili's mood still very sullen.

"What if we can't change uncle's mind Fili, I won't stay here without her." Kili kicks a pail across the stable floor.

"It won't come to that Kili. Uncle will see how much she loves you, how much you love her. One would have to be blind not to see that." Before Fili can say another word I run up to the both of them.

I throw an arm around each of their necks giving them both a huge smile. "The storm is over and we are not going anywhere."

Kili takes me in his arms and kisses me hard. I feel my body bending back as his lips take mine again and again.

"I don't know about you two but I'd like to have some dinner." Fili nudges us with his elbow, waiting for us to come up for air.

"Dinner sounds good, I'm starving." I rub my belly, my baby fluttering around.

"Why don't you go ask Arvandora to dinner Fili, we could all eat together?" Fili nudges his brother back, the both of them looking so cheerful.


	28. Winters End

Different Worlds

Chapter 28 – "Winters End"

The next three months go by in a flash, my bump now a round belly. Winter was about to give way to spring and my new home was almost finished. Thorin and I had come to an understanding but I wished for so much more. I wanted for us to be more like family but knowing how he truly felt about elves I knew that was never to be.

Kili and Fili spend their time getting our valley home ready, Arvandora makes preparations for me to deliver and Dis made sure Thorin did not step out of line with me again.

With the warm spring breeze blowing away the cold winter air, I find it a perfect day to start my garden. Our home in the valley lay just under Thorin's Hall at the edge of River Luin. I was glad to have a place of my own, one that did not make me feel so buried.

I saddle Samara, listening to Dis tell me I should not be riding a horse in my condition but I want to see my new home so badly. Arvandora had gone at dawn with Fili and Kili, the last of the construction nearly over.

Approaching the main gate I hear a horse ride up behind me. Thorin rides towards me with what looked like a smile. "It is a good day for a ride. Let us go to the valley together Ruunya."

Not sure what to make of this, I nod my head and enjoy Thorin's good mood. "It is a beautiful day. I believe winter is behind us now. I can hardly believe the babe will come in four months. Kili is so nervous, unsure that he'll be a good father. I tell him daily I have no worries, he is a good husband, so he shall be a good father."

"Aye, Kili will make an excellent father. I know he is young and his mother may think he has much growing up to do but I have seen the fine young dwarf he has become, he and Fili both. I think some of that is thanks to you, my elven niece." Thorin does not bat an eye as he says this to me. I almost fall off my horse with astonishment, wondering why Thorin was being so friendly.

"Thank you Thorin. That means so much coming from you. But I feel blessed to be in Kili's life, to share all of this with him. I would give back all 2000 years just to have one with him." The baby begins to kick and I pull Samara to a stop.

Thorin looks back at me, pulling his horse up as well. "Are you well Ruunya, do you need to go back?"

"The baby is getting stronger daily, these kicks are beginning to hurt." I stroke my roundness, Thorin giving me a faint smile.

We make the valley around noon, Thorin helping me from my horse. I see the look on Kili's face and giggle. "I was going to bring you down tomorrow wife but I'm glad you are here now. Come see what Fili and Arvandora have done."

Kili gives me a quick kiss as he takes my hand. Thorin follows us in our house, the dwelling large but only half the size of Throin's Hall.

I watch Kili's face light up as he opens a door that is next to our new bedroom. Inside was a beautiful room with a large window, a bookshelf full of books, a comfortable chaise and chairs by the fireplace. What was most impressive to me was the two harps on a table in the back of the room. I walk over to them, my fingers strumming the strings.

"What are these for?" I look back to my husband, Thorin handing one to Kili.

"Where is your brother? I believe your wife needs a demonstration." Thorin looks very pleased as he steps into the hallway. "Fili, come here."

Fili's smiling face is soon present, Arvandora not far behind. "You called Thorin?"

I go to sit on the chaise, the baby flipping and turning. Arvandora sits with me, Throin standing with the brothers. Kili and Fili begin to strum the harps, their voices like that of a beautiful songbird.

My eyes start to mist as all three of them begin to sing of the Misty Mountains and how they long for their long lost home. I had never heard Kili sign before and my heart begins to flutter. I could see Fili had the same effect on Arvandora, the two of them sharing a long stare.

Kili kneels down before me, his hand rubbing over my roundness. As he sings I can feel more of my heart become his, what little I had left.

When they have finished I wipe my tears. "That was wonderful. Why am I just finding out you two can sing and play the harp?"

"You never asked Ruunya." Fili kisses my hair as he passes by.

Arvandora and I spend the rest of the evening in the garden, the outside of my home looking more like the lush green that his Rivendell.

While I am placing the last of the flowers around the front of our dwelling, I feel two hands cover my eyes. I sit upright with a pair of lips at my ear. "I love you, more every day."

"I am sorry but I am married and my heart belongs to my husband. Perhaps you know him; he is strong, brave and handsome. I could not possibly love another the way I love him." I try to turn the tables on my husband, going along with his game.

With his hands still covering my eyes his lips brush my cheek as he places his face against mine. "I would consider him very lucky to have such a beautiful wife. Is there nothing I can do to win your heart?"

Pulling his hands from my eyes I turn around to him and kiss him hard. I let my tongue lick at his lips till I part them. My hands wrap around his neck and we begin to kiss very passionately.

It isn't till Arvandora lets out a small sigh that we stop and look up at her. "I swear you two, it is a good thing she is already with child. Your uncle says we need to be going back, it will be dark soon."

Samara neighs at me as Kili helps me on her. I pet her mane, hoping to calm her. "It is alright girl."

On the ride back I comment to Kili how Arvandora has not stopped looking at Fili all evening. Kili informs me Fili has done the same thing.

Fili rides up beside me asking his brother for a moment with me. Kili smiles at him, riding up to join Thorin.

"Ruunya, how does one go about courting an elven maiden?" Fili's voice is in a lower whisper, trying to keep his question between us.

"I will find you after dinner and we will talk." I give him an understanding smile and he winks back at me.

I look up to my husband to find he has been watching us. I smile back at him and he grins from ear to ear.

After dinner I slip away to have a private chat with Fili. I find him in the armory polishing his sword. "There you are, now to the matter of courting an elven maiden. You need to get permission from her family and since her family is many miles away I will give you permission. I am the closes thing she has to family here but I must warn you Fili, Arvandora is not like me, she will expect to be courted. I think you may start with a gift, perhaps a jewel of some sort."

Fili gives me a large hug when Kili walks in. "What are you two doing in here? Arvandora is looking for you brother, something about a gift for Ruunya."

Kili takes my hand, his eyes narrowing. "Is there something I should know Ruunya?"

"All I can say is ask your brother?" I give him a sly smile as I leave.

Later that evening I hear two dwarven maidens gossiping with each other as they leave the banquet hall. "I knew that elf would break his heart, I heard she keeps company with his brother."

I stop at the door not sure they are talking about me or Arvandora. I had been keeping company with Fili but only to discuss the house or the baby. I was rarely alone with him but tonight could have been mistaken for something is was not.

Clearing my mind of the gossip I go to my chair by the window, needing to unwind for the night.

After many months of her smiling in passing at Fili and short conversations at dinner, Arvandora comes to me while I sit reading. I rub my round belly, reading a book I had read a hundred times. She sits on the edge of the window, here blue eyes dancing.

"Ruunya, I can no longer keep my feelings for Fili secret. I fear he will reject me because I am not a dwarf. Please help me; I need to know if he shares my feelings." She twists her fingers together as she holds back her tears.

I take her hands, holding them still. "Let me go to him and arrange a meeting for you. Stay here and I will come for you. If he will I will have him meet you in the stables. I will tell him to look for your green cloak."

Setting out on my mission I find Fili with Kili and Dwalen, the three of them having a merry good time in the banquet hall. I wait by the door, hoping to catch Fili's eye.

Fili finally looks my way and I wave for him to come to me. He nods his head, leaving Dwalen telling Kili a story.

"Do you need me Ruunya?" Fili stands in the hallway with me, gazing back to his brother.

"I need to know if you will meet with Arvandora? I think you know why." My eyes stay glued to his as he gives me a sly grin.

"Have I been that obvious in my feeling for her?" He leans against the wall, his arms crossed.

"She feels the same way about you. If you will meet her at the stables, look for her green cloak. Fili, I will keep this secret until you wish to make it known." I place a kiss upon his cheek when Kili walks out.

"Ruunya, what are you and Fili doing out here?" He gives me that blank stare, as if he's upset.

"Just having a chat with my brother is all." I turn from him knowing I have to hurry back to Arvandora.

She lights up with joy when I tell her Fili will meet with her. I place her green cloak over her and walk with her to the stables. Staying hidden I watch Fili walk in. They talk briefly and then Fili places his hand on her face and kisses her. I feel like an intruder so I leave with a joy in my heart for my elven sister.

Settling back in my chair I am soon greeted to a very angry husband. "Why Ruunya, why?" He stands before me, his eyes misted over.

"Why what my love?" I slowly get to my feet, my baby bump getting in the way.

Kili places his hand on my belly, his eyes looking so lost. "I saw you with Fili in the armory, in the hall tonight and then in the stables. My own brother Ruunya, how could you two do that to me?"

"Kili love, calm yourself. What did you see?" I reach out to him but he turns from me.

He balls his hands into fists and punches the wall. As he turns back to me I do not see my sweet Kili any longer. "Don't do this, act like you haven't been with Fili tonight."

"I haven't, just in the armory and hall when I needed to give him a message from someone. Kili stop this, you are being a fool." My eyes tear up as I watch his tears fall.

"I saw you in the stables tonight, kissing him. Tell me that wasn't you, that wasn't your cloak I saw." His hand brushes my cheek, his heart breaking before me.

Before I have time to answer him Arvandora and Fili come bursting into the room, her green cloak still around over her head. "Kili … Ruunya … we are getting married!"

Kili looks back at me, his face almost pale. "That was Arvandora in the stables?"

I nod my head yes, my heart sinking. "Do you trust in our love that little Kili, do you believe I could do that to you?"

Falling back to the chair I sit there sobbing. Arvandora kneels before me, as Fili takes Kili in the next room.

"I am sorry Ruunya, if I knew that your private meetings with Fili on my behalf would have led to this I would have never asked. Elves do not dabble in gossip but it seems dwarven maidens are not above it. Do not worry, Fili will set things right." The joy that was on her face was slowly disappearing and I felt so bad for being the cause of it.

Kili comes back in the room and Fili takes Arvandora as he leaves. My husband pulls me up from my chair, holding me close. At that moment the baby kicks hard. Kili places a hand on my belly and the baby kicks again. "Please forgive me Ruunya. I heard whispers in the hall and should have known better. The elf that is in love with Fili could only be Arvandora. I am a fool."

My tears spring forth again as I pull away from him. "I need to know if you love me, trust me, have faith in our love. Right now I am not sure you do."

He falls to his knees his arms around me. Resting his cheek against my round belly he begins to weep. "Jealousy is a dangerous thing and I didn't think me capable of it. I have already apologized to Fili, I know he would never try to take you from me. Ruunya I promise to never doubt our love again, just forgive me."

Stroking his hair I feel his heart melt before me. "I love you too much not to forgive you Kili. I should have confided you, told you what I was doing with your brother. If I had done that you would not have been left wondering."

Kili sits in my chair, pulling me in his lap. "Fili thought you had told me, that's why he didn't. We keep no secrets from each other, ever Ruunya." I nod my head as I rest on his shoulder. I fall asleep in his lap as he slowly rubs my belly.


	29. Home Sweet Home

Different Worlds

Chapter 29 – "Home Sweet Home"

Waking to a new day, I look over to my sleeping husband. The events of the night before still play in my mind as I gaze upon Kili's sleeping face.

When my husband finally opens his eyes he finds me watching him sleep, his face breaking out into a large smile.

Brushing his hand over my face he kisses me softly, pushing me back against my pillow. I run my hand over his arm, his biceps rippling as he rolls over to me.

I feel his lips travel down my jaw and across my neck. He rests his head on my breasts, his hand resting on my belly. "Are we good?"

Running my fingers through his dark hair, I feel closer to him now than I had ever before. "We are wonderful Kili."

Kili reaches down to the hem of my nightgown and pulls it up to my breasts. I wait for him to take me, to make my body his but instead he kisses my naked bump, running his fingers lightly over the bulging skin.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" His smile looks so sweet as he gazes at me with a loving look on his face.

"Not sure really, I hope to give you a son." I touch his face letting my fingers stroke is full lips.

"A son would be so wonderful Ruunya but if the baby is a girl I will love her no less. When our child is old enough I want to have another, I want a house full of children with you. You have never been more beautiful to me than you are full with our child." He pulls my gown back down as he pulls me to him. I lay against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

My stomach begins to rumble and Kili gives me his wait here look. I watch him crawl from the bed, his firm backside awakening a different hunger. He slips on his pants and shirt and hurries out the door.

I brush my hair and get dressed, waiting for my husband's return. I sit by the window enjoying the fresh spring breeze when Fili knocks on my door.

"Morning Ruunya. I saw Fili in the hallway and I told him that Thorin says we can move in today, our new dwelling is complete." He walks over to the window sitting on the ledge.

"Finally, I am so ready to start our lives in our home Fili. As I have told you, our home would not be complete without you there and now that you are betrothed to Arvandora our home will truly be full. Tell me, have you spoken to Thorin yet?" I was worried for him, knowing how Thorin felt about elves.

"I was hoping you and Kili would go with us. I know we can't keep this a secret for long and telling my mother is going to be hard as well. I think another elven daughter will be too much. She won't say it but I think she was hoping one of her sons would marry a dwarf." Kili crosses his feet over, doing the same with his arms.

"Have you never found a dwarven girl to your fancy Fili? It would seem that they have found a fancy in you. Do I have to remind you of Thessa?" I cover my smile with my hand, Fili almost blushing.

Fili's embarrassment is soon forgotten as my husband returns with a tray full of food. My stomach growls and rumbles, I was beyond hungry.

Not giving Fili or Kili another thought I dig into the tray, my fingers shoving the food in as fast as possible. Kili begins to laugh, his hands going to mine. "Slow down love, you're going to choke."

Fili lets out a laugh he had been holding in, handing me a napkin. "Are you sure you're an elf? You eat like a dwarf Ruunya."

I ignore their joking and go back to my breakfast. I was indeed eating like a dwarf and my appetite grew daily. I was only in my eighth month but my belly was already so round. I was not sure I could hold out till a year had past, this child was growing fast.

The brothers talk over breakfast, Fili going about a plan on how to tell Thorin he wished to marry Arvandora. After I had cleaned my plate I join them in our sitting room, giving them an enlightened view that they had not thought of.

"You might want to think about the marriage itself Fili. Have you asked Arvandora what she wishes? I knew I could not wait to marry Kili but I think Arvandora is the more traditional type. Bring her here and we will discuss things before we go to Thorin." Fili hugs me before he leaves, Kili grinning at me.

He takes the napkin from the tray and wipes my corner of my mouth. "When did you last eat, you have it all over your face." He kisses me, wrapping his arm around me.

"I ate at dinner last night but I am always hungry. I think that is the dwarf in our child." I relax back in my husband's arms, his fingers stroking my neck.

"You sleep like the dead too. Before I would barely move in the bed and you would wake but now you sleep through the night." I make a fake snoring sound and we both begin to laugh.

Arvandora comes back with Fili and we get down to the business of their marriage. After much discussion we have our plan. Avandora indeed wished to go the more traditional path. She wanted their betrothment to last one year with a wedding to follow within that week. She also informed Fili they would not be sharing a bed till the night of their wedding. Fili was surprisingly satisfied with those terms, his demeanor with her very gentlemanly.

Kili and Fili go off to find Thorin and I take Arvandora to find Dis. We bring them to the Great Hall, sitting them side by side. The four of us stand before them, Thorin looking very curious. "What is all of this about?" Thorin's voice always sends chills over me when he speaks so deeply.

Fili steps forward, glancing back at us. "I have asked Arvandora to marry me and she has agreed. Now, before you get too upset Uncle I have thought about this and I love her…" Fili instantly stops when Thorin rises from his chair.

"Are there no dwarven maidens in all the land, have I not seen you in the company of them nephew?" Thorin's gaze was like that of a bear staring down its prey.

Fili steps back, Arvandora holding back her tears. She takes my hand and I squeeze it. Dis takes Thorin's hand, pulling him back down to his chair. "Brother, you promised me."

"No sister I promised I would be on my best behavior with Ruunya, but this…" He waves his hand towards Fili causing Fili to hang his head.

I look at Kili and he shakes his head at me. He could tell I was on the verge of yelling, my lips pursed in a hard line. I whisper for Arvandora and Fili to go to the back the room, Kili giving me a wide eyed look. "Don't do this Ruunya, please. "

I kiss my husband as I pat him on the chest. "I have to Kili."

Thorin stands as I approach him, his eyes almost meeting mine. "There is nothing you could say that will change my mind about this Ruunya. Fili and Kili are the last of the line of Durin, can I not ask they have a strong dwarven male follow after them."

Placing my hands under my belly, I give him a sweet smile. "I understand that the line of Durin is important to you and apparently keeping it pure is more important than the happiness of your nephews. I promise you this; if you do not allow Fili to marry Arvandora then you will never have the line of Durin grow. Fili will not marry or carry on the line with anyone but her. Is having a half dwarven child raised in the dwarven ways that will live longer than most dwarves not important to you? Their children as well as Kili's will keep a Durin in secession long after all those that protest it are gone. The line of Durin will be stronger for it."

Dis grins at me as if she had been waiting for his day, the day someone best her brother.

I feel Kili's hand on my shoulder, his eyes gazing at me with a new wonder. "I am lucky to call you mine."

Thorin begins to pace the cool marble floor, his hand constantly stroking his beard. He stops and turns to me, his eyes creasing. "I see your point but a pure dwarf would be a better King than a Halfling."

"I understand you wish the line of Durin to end with Fili and Kili, their sons will never grace the throne. I promise you this Thorin Oakenshield, my son will need no throne to be a king." I turn from him and he takes my hand.

"You are a spirited woman Ruunya of Rivendell; this trait will be most welcomed in my great nephew. I hope this child has your spirit and your fire." He turns to Dis, taking her in the corner with him.

The four of us sit waiting for their return, Arvandora clinging to Fili's arm. After much waiting Dis returns with a smile illuminating her face. "Thorin gives you his blessing Fili but only if you promise that her elven ways do not compromise our dwarven ways. He will not abide any elven traditions in his Hall. He says he is glad I only have two sons, perhaps no more elves will wed into his family."

I look at Arvandora, her eyes looking toward the floor. I know she had hoped for a traditional elven wedding and perhaps I could give her one, between the four of us.

With the matter of Fili's marriage squared away we go about moving our belongings to the River Hall as the brothers call it.

I ride to the valley on Samara, the horse still acting odd. Fili and Kili bring a wagon of our belongings along with their mother, Arvandora riding with me.

The front of our new home was set with large columns, the entrance wide and stately. The curved archways give it a very elegant look but the strong stone lets you know it is a dwarven dwelling.

I smile as I approach, the trees and flowers surrounding my river home gave me a sense of peace. Looking to the left side I see a stone domed arbor overlooking my garden, a round table and stone benches in the center. The arbor had four arched entrances with an elven blessing carved in the stone. Dismounting Samara I walk up to it, the cool stone so smooth to the touch. Reading the blessing I knew Arvandora was responsible. "Thank you Arvandora. This small gesture gives me great joy."

The inside of my home was like that of Thorin's Hall, stone walls with marble floors. Kili made sure I had two large windows in our bedroom that looked out towards the river.

Fili's quarters are on the other side of the dwelling, with his bedroom and a spare. For now Arvandora would stay in the spare room on our side of the River Hall. Directly in the middle of the Hall was the kitchen, great room, dining area and a library. Kili insisted on a small armory and stables for him and Fili, the armory built under our living quarters. The stables sit at the back of the River Hall, just big enough for six horses. As I explore more of my home I see a training room with an archers range just to the right of the stables. My husband had thought of everything, our new home would indeed bring me much happiness.

For a wedding gift, Thorin had sent some of his staff to help us with the cooking and cleaning. I had a feeling Thorin would be here as much as he was in his own Hall.

When the wagon arrives Dis and the brothers help carry things in, Arvandora taking what little things she had to her room. After everything is moved and to its place Fili asks for me to come to my bedroom. On the floor by my large poster bed is a small cradle carved out of oak. Green and blue gems are set into the sides with soft blankets for bedding. I hug Fili, my heart so overjoyed.

That evening we sit down to our first dinner as a family, Dis staying for the night. We enjoy our simple meal, laughter and love being shared all around.

This new home was the first time I felt myself since I entered the Vale of Thrain and I honestly thought I would never have that here.

Exhaustion comes over me after dinner and I retire for the night, Kili joining me soon after. He climbs into our bed, giving me a tender kiss. I curl up to him, my belly lying against him.

I am woken by a crashing sound, Kili springs up from the bed. He dresses quickly, running down the hall towards Fili's room.

Arvandora and I wait in the great room with Dis, worried about what it could be. The sky begins to rumble as a thunderstorm moves in. I begin to pace, worrying for the brother's safety.

I walk back to my bedroom, watching the lightening illuminate the stables. Shock courses through me when I see a large dark beast creep into the stables. My heart jumps from my chest when I think of our horses, my poor Samara.

Putting on my boots I run out to the stables, Arvandora yelling for me to return. I see her run off to her room as I take off with my bow and quiver.

I hear Kili and Fili shouting out by the river, unaware of the best at our door.

Easing into the stables I hear one of the horses neighing loudly. I creep along the wall raising my bow. The large black wolf like creature is standing at Samara's stall, its red eyes glowing. I knew something was not right, this beast was not natural.

Releasing my arrow it hits the wolf between the shoulder blades. The wolf turns towards me, a foul yellow liquid dripping from its fangs.

Loading my arrow I shoot again, the wolf charging at me. My arrow hits the wolf in the left leg but it continues its charge. I climb into a Samara's stall trying to hold the door closed.

"Ruunya!" I hear Kili's voice call out to me, Fili shouting for Arvandora to go back to the house.

The wolf growls, its claws ripping at the stall door. I use my back to brace the door, Samara bucking about. "Kili be careful." I shout out to him.

The wolf howls then the clawing stops. The stall door opens and Kili reaches in taking me by my arm. "Go back to the house now. What is it about elven women that leads them to trouble. Go Ruunya and don't argue with me. We'll talk later." I have never heard Kili use that tone with me before and I knew I was in for a long night.

Fili had the creature cornered at the back of the stables, Kili shooting at it from the front.

I run as fast as I can, the thunderstorm making the ground wet and muddy.

Arvandora runs out to me, grabbing me around the waist. I slip in the mud, bringing Arvandora down with me. She tries to help me up when a hard cramp rips through my belly. The pain is red hot and I scream out. Arvandora's looks at me with much concern, her arms tugging me from the mud.

I try to walk but the pain comes again. "It hurts … so bad. Arvandora the baby … it hurts."

We walk back to our dwelling, me bent over in pain. Dis and Arvandora take me to my bedroom, stripping me naked. Dis screams at Arvandora to do something, a small trickle of blood staining the sheets.


	30. Northern Bound

Different Worlds

Chapter 30 – "Northern Bound"

My fingers dig into the sheets; the pain is the worst I had ever felt. Arvandora has me drink some awful tasting mixture, Dis rubs oils on me that Arvandora had given her. I watch the midwife come out in my friend, her hands moving in a fury.

The sound of the wolf wailing outside is a momentary distraction as another pain rips through me, Dis placing fresh lines under me.

"The bleeding has stopped Arvandora but she's still in pain." Dis wipes my brow, a sweat breaking out all over me.

I feel a cold sensation come from my lower region, as if I were being frozen. Arvandora looks up at me between my bent knees. "I have stopped your labor for now but you have to stay in bed. You cannot move for any reason. I need to make more healing tea; you'll have to drink it to keep the labor at bay. This baby will not survive if you deliver now. Do as I say and we will save this child."

The feeling in my lower half is numb; I could not even feel my toes. Dis helps me get into a gown after she changes the sheets. I lay in bed with tears rolling down my face. I had put myself in danger, my baby in danger for a horse. Kili was upset with; his harsh words had torn into my soul.

I hear the brothers come back in, Kili calling out to me. "Ruunya, you better be in this house. So help me I will tie you to the bed if I have to."

My tears roll down fast, Arvandora trying to calm me. Dis goes to the door, calling to her son. "Kili calm down son. We need to talk."

Kili walks past his mother and stands at the door. His face goes pale when he sees the bloody sheets on the floor. I close my eyes not wanting to see his rage; I knew he was going to start shouting again at any moment. "Arvandora, is it the baby? Is Ruunya alright … is the baby alright?"

I open my eyes to see Kili standing at the foot of the bed, his hand over his face. Arvandora strokes his arm, Fili standing at the door. "We stopped her labor but she has to stay in bed for a few days and she has to rest till the baby comes. I fear another episode like this and we will lose the child."

Kili looks over to me, his tears covering his face. "Ruunya, my stubborn elven beauty. You have to stop running headlong into danger; you have our child to think about. You promised me you'd take care of yourself, you promised me."

He sits on the bed beside me, his hand holding mine. Fili and Arvadora leave us alone, Fili whispers he loves me as he leaves.

"I am so unworthy to be your wife or have your child. Thorin was right; you should have married a dwarf. I do not blame you if you wish me to go back to Rivendell. Please forgive me Kili, I never meant to put our child in danger, I was not thinking." I begin to sob again, Kili trying to calm me.

"Hush now love, you need to rest. You drive me crazy Ruunya but I know your heart is always in the right place. You're not leaving me and we are going to have this baby." Kili lies down beside me, his arms cradling me.

"What about the wolf, did you kill it?" The vision of that awful beast flashes in my head.

"We didn't it ran back into the mountains. Throin and Dwalen have gone after it. Fili and I were going to join him but I found you like this. I'm not leaving you now. I need to tell Fili to send more guards to help them, we aren't going anywhere." Kili kisses my temple before he leaves my side.

Dis comes back in to check on me and I can tell she has something on her mind. "Kili is right; you need to stop taking chances with your life. You have a husband and a child to think of. I don't know how elven women are raised but we dwarven women are very serious about being a wife and mother. Kili will never be the same if something happens to you. Please remember you hold his heart in your hands."

I was being scolded at every turn; my heart was already so low I feared it would fall out my chest.

After drinking another cup of Arvandora's tea I go to sleep, Kili siting on the bed with me. When I wake it is still night and the feeling has returned to my lower half.

I feel soreness in my lower region and hope the pain from before does not return. When I lift my head I see Kili lying next to me, Fili asleep in the chair and Arvandora asleep on the chaise. The need to empty my bladder hits me and I try to wake my sleeping husband. I hear a deep voice come from the door and it startles me. "You are awake, good."

Thorin walks into the room, his eyes a bit softer than usual. "I need a word with you then I will get Dis. If you are still well by morning I will need to take Kili and Fili with me to the Northern Mountains. Our cousins to the north sent word that the unholy beast we fought last night is attacking their villages nightly. I need my best soldiers with me to fight off this evil. Arvandora assures me you will be in good hands. Ruunya, do as you're told. Rest and take care of your unborn child. We leave at first light."

"Thorin, I promise to be careful from now on. Take Kili and Fili but promise to return them to me soon. I will do my best to be the wife Kili deserves." Thorin walks over to me, placing a kiss on top of my head.

"You already are Ruunya." He leaves sending Dis to me.

Dis wakes Kili, having him carry me to the bathroom then back to bed. He wakes Fili and they go to our great room to speak to their uncle.

The first light of the sun comes too soon, taking my husband and his brother away from me. I spend the next three days lying in bed reading my books and missing my husband.

On the fourth day I feel my baby kick for the first time since that night. I yell out for Arvandora and I am surprised with Kili and Fili as well. Kili kneels by my bed side, his face full of distress. "Are you in pain love, are you in labor?"

I stroke his scruffy face, my eyes welling up with tears. "No Kili, the baby kicked. Our baby has not moved in days and it kicked."

Fili smiles at me handing me a rose. "I told Kili not to worry, that baby inside of you is a Durin."

Spring is in full bloom and we get ready to celebrate two very important birthdays. Kili was turning 76 and Fili 81, still very young for dwarves.

Doing as I'm told I stay in bed most of the day only getting up to relieve myself or eat. Some days Kili will let me lie on the chaise to read. It had been a month since I had a labor pain but I take no chances, resting and enjoy being pampered by my husband.

When spring is waning the dwarf cousins from the north come to the Vale of Thrain will ill news. A great darkness was in their land once again, the animals of their lands being infected with an evil that makes them wild with bloodlust.

Kili and Fili are called upon again, traveling with Thorin back to the Northern Mountains. This time they stay gone for a little over a week, Arvandora and I worrying but staying strong.

I see an uneasiness in Kili's eyes when he does return, his body tired and defeated. "Husband, are you well?"

"We have traveled for miles; the woods of the Northern Mountains are tainted with evil Ruunya. Thorin is traveling to Bree to see if he can find Gandalf. It will take a great wizard to rid the darkness in those woods. Ruunya, I am sorry … a wolf with the darkness attacked us and Samara was lost. I should have taken my pony but I thought Samara could carry more. When Fili is rested we will go to Gondamon and get you a new horse." Kili takes off his shirt and boots, collapsing in the bed. I shed my tears for Samara, turning my attention back to my sleeping husband.

The darkness had taken my husband from my side, caused me to put my child in danger and taken my beloved horse from me. I hope Gandalf would come to help us; I did not want to give birth to our child with this darkness looming over us.


	31. Word From Bree

Different Worlds

Chapter 31 – "Word From Bree"

Thorin and Dwalin had returned from Bree and I was anxious for what news he had returned with.

After much persuading, I convince Kili to take me to Thorin's Hall with him. Fili and Arvandora ride with us, Kili placing me sidesaddle on the pony. He holds me tight with one arm while the other holds the reigns.

We gather in the Great Hall, Thorin holding a piece of parchment. Dwalin rests his arm against the fireplace, his eyes looking straight at Thorin.

"It is good you brought Ruunya Kili, the news I have concerns her." Kili glances over to me, as I crease my brow.

"What news do you return with Thorin?" I lay my hands atop my large belly and wait.

Thorin walks towards us, Kili taking my hand. "I have much to ask of you niece and I know what I ask you may be too much but I ask it for my people, for the people you now call family. I went to Bree to seek out the Grey Wizard Gandalf and instead I was given word that Gandalf had just left The Shire. The Inn Keeper handed me this parchment and told me Gandalf said to give it to no other than Ruunya of Rivendell. He gave me the letter, entrusting I would give it to you. I have read the words upon this page and I now find myself in your debt."

I look Thorin in the eyes, the endless blue gazing back at me. He hands me the parchment and I read it out loud. "To banish great darkness you must first find the light. The light of Valar shines brightest of all."

Gazing up from the page I see every eye in the room is on me. Kili shakes his head, his brown eyes set wide. "Uncle, you can't ask this of her. She is with child and will deliver soon. I've been in those woods and it is no place for her."

Fili nods his head in agreement, the two brothers staring down their uncle.

"Kili, Fili, I do not ask this lightly. I understand the hardship this would place on you Ruunya but if you decide to go we will protect you with our lives." Thorin takes my hand holding it between both of his.

"This child will not come for three months but it is up to Arvandora if I go or not. I will not risk the live of my child for some quest that may not prosper the results you wish." Thorin nods his head to me, turning his gaze to Arvandora.

I watch as the Durin men look to my friend and midwife for the decision if we travel north or not.

"She has done well for the last month, the baby grows stronger daily. Having said that I do think the trip to the north may be too hard on her. Elven women are strong, we do not tire easily or lack the strength to carry our children but this child is half dwarf and it is that half that puts her in danger. The dwarven half of this child is strong but it fights against the elven nature of its mother. She will have to rest often, eat often and I must travel with her." Fili's eyes instantly go to Arvandora, a mixture of concern and anger creasing on his brow.

"Arvandora, what are you thinking? You mean to make a pregnant woman trek through the northern woods with the animals there turned rabid. No, you will not go and neither will Runnya." Fili's voice echoes off the stone walls and Kili nods in agreement.

"Nephews, you doubt the strength of your women. If the tales I have heard about elves are true then we have nothing to fear." Thorin places a hand on each brother's shoulder, his eyes glistening back at me.

"This is my choice and with my family by my side I can do this. I am not sure if I can conjure the light but I will try." Kili and Fili both storm out of the room, Dwalin laughing at them as they curse in dwarvish.

The feeling of Thorin's arms around me is foreign but I welcome it. "Thank you niece, I have judged you too harshly in the past. Having an elf in the family my proof wise after all."

Arvandora and I find our loves sitting in the banquet hall, a pint of ale before them. "Kili love, please understand I do this for Thorin and for your people. If this darkness leaves the northern woods and comes to the Vale of Thrain then not just our child but every child here will be in danger. I trust that you, Fili, Thorin and Dwalin will protect me."

Kili throws back his pint of ale, demanding another one. "You are stubborn you know that. No matter what I say you're going. I don't have to like it Ruunya but I will be watching you. One sign that you're in pain or the baby may come and we are heading back to Ered Luin."

Fili slams his fist on the table, his blue eyes narrowing. "If you had seen what we have seen you wouldn't be so eager to go into those woods. I know Ruunya can fight, I've seen her take down a werewolf but what about you my bride to be … can you fight."

"I can. I am trained with long blades; I can slice a candle and still leave it burning." Arvandora smiles smugly at her betrothed, knowing it's the ale talking.

"Then tomorrow I will want proof of this …" Fili's words fall flat as Arvandora walks up to the dwarven guard at the door and asks to use his sword.

"It is a tad larger than I use but I will do my best." With a gleeful smile upon her lips she takes three steps towards the candle opera next to the table, does a half twist and sends the sword through the candles. The tops of the candles fall to the floor while the wicks land back onto the wax and continue to burn.

Fili and Kili look on slack-jawed as we walk away giggling. I glance back over my shoulder to see Fili picking up the wax, his eyes inspecting the candles.

"That was most impressive Arvandora." I try to stop my laughter but am too tickled with the look on Kili and Fili's faces.

"I have never been in battle nor have I ever had to defend myself. My brother, Vandon taught how to use a sword. I prefer my two elven long blades but I can handle a dwarven sword I think." Her smug look still covered her face as we head for the stables.

I ask Dwalin to see that the brothers make it home; their need to drown their anger in ale might go on for some time.

Around midnight I hear Dwalin bringing Fili and Kili home, Kili passed out over Dwalin's shoulder. Arvandora helps Fili to his room and I help Dwalin put Kili to bed.

The smell of ale surrounded him and I knew in the morning his head would be pounding. I walk Dwalin to the door, his smile stretched across his face. "Don't worry about the boys lassie, we dwarves can handle our ale. You'll need to let him sleep it off. Thorin will be making preparations to leave for the north, I'll come by tomorrow to help the lads pack up."

"Thank you Dwalin, for everything." Closing the door behind me I hear Kili call out in his sleep.

"Please Ruunya, don't go." Kili's sweet face was twisted as if he was in pain.

I stroke his cheek, kissing his lips softly. "I am right here Kili." He flops over to his stomach, his arms crushing his pillow to him. I sit there for a while, just watching him sleep.

My dreams come to me in sudden bursts. I see a dark woods, animals with red glowing eyes and then I see a light shiningly brightly from the center of the woods. I'm awakened with a swift kick from my baby, my hands cradle my belly. "Alright you, mother is trying to sleep."

Kili's arm flops over my chest, his body curling up to me. I try to lift his heavy arm to no avail. Giving up I curl into him and go back to sleep. The dreams come again, the woods, the animals and the light. Then I hear a soft whisper calling to me from just inside the light. I walk towards it to find Galadriel holding a baby in her arms. "Ruunya, you have done well my precious flame." The baby was small, it wiggled and cooed in her arms. I gaze at the child, it's hair as dark as Kili's and its eyes a hazel green. I smile up at Galadriel and she whispers to me. "The light will only come when you need it most."

I reach out to take the child but she walks away with the babe still in her arms. I jolt upright in the bed, Kili still sleeping. Reaching down to my belly I stroke it, thankful my baby was still with me. Was this an omen I should not go into the woods or Galadriel telling me I should? Either way I was going but a sense of foreboding clings to me and I being to shiver.

Dawn comes over the valley and I go about helping Dwalin pack our things for our journey. Kili sleeps till mid-morning, Fili rising around the same time. My eyes pop open when I see Arvandora leaving Fili's room with him. I smirk at her as she blushes a bright red. "It is not what you think?"

"Whatever you say Arvandora." Without teasing her father, I go back to helping Dwalin.

After the boys have some breakfast we join Thorin at the Northern Pass. "We will have to stop at the bottom of the pass to collect Gloin, he has agreed to join our company."

I ride double with Kili and Arvandora rides with Fili, the brothers insisting it is safer this way.

Riding till we reach the bottom of the pass, Arvandora tells Thorin I need to rest. Gloin looks at us as if he cannot believe what he is seeing. Thorin has a long talk with him, the ginger dwarf not so keen on keeping company with elves.

"You boys have become men since last we met and Kili with a child on the way. I must say I would have thought Thorin would have throttled you but good for bringing an elf to his door. Well, what's done is done. I can only hope my Gimli chooses wiser when finding a bride." I place my hand on Kili's shoulder, shaking my head at him.

"Aye master dwarf, that son of yours is a real catch. Too bad Kili and Fili don't have his good looks." Dwalin places his thumbs down in his belt, looking at me with a smile.

Thorin orders us back on our ponies as we make way to the Northern Mountains .


	32. Darkest Before the Dawn

Different Worlds

Chapter 32 – "Darkest Before the Dawn"

It takes us two days to reach the Northern Mountain home of Thorin's cousin Dalin. The white bearded dwarf greets us with open arms; his sons Daton and Degon come to greet us as well. I see the two brothers looked identical and Kili informs me they are twins. The ginger dwarves take our horses to the stables, Kili and Fili walking with them.

While the men are talking over pints of ale, Arvandora and I go to the river to relax. The cool stream feels good to my feet as I dip my toes in. The fact Thorin had elves in his company had not gone unnoticed, Thorin giving Dalin the details of his nephews nuptials.

To have a moment to relax was a refreshing but I felt a little off, as if something was missing. As I sit splashing my feet in the water it comes to me, my husband was in need. I had not felt his desire in a while but today it came rushing over me.

The thought comes to me that I had not been with Kili since before the wolf attack over a month ago. Turning to Arvandora I ask her to go tell Kili I needed him and to give me a moment alone with him. She smiles at me giving me some of midwife advice. "Remember what I told you Ruunya, be careful."

Kili walks towards me, my dress up to my thighs. His eyes scan the flesh that was showing, the warm breeze blowing my hair about.

Sitting down next to me his hand glides up my leg. "The water looks nice; do you want to go for a swim?"

"No but I do want my husband." I take Kili's hand pushing it up under my dress. He pulls his hand back out, placing his arm around me.

"Not that I don't want to but Arvandora told me we shouldn't, not till your better." His brown eyes smile back at me making me want him all the more.

"You want me, do you not? I am better Kili and I know you are in need. I can feel your desire and I want to be with you." I lay my head on his shoulder, giving him a sweet smile.

"I do want you Ruunya but how do we even do this, you're ..." He tries his best not to hurt my feelings but I understood that I am quiet large and relations would be difficult.

I begin to kiss his neck my hand trailing down to his shirt and sliding over his skin. I stroke his stomach muscles, my lips still at his neck. "There are other ways we can please each other."

Kili closes his eyes enjoying my fingers gliding over his stomach and down in his pants. When my fingers start to stroke his hip he opens his eyes, his lust dripping from them.

"Ruunya, here?" His voice has a hint of surprise in it but I quickly quiet his worries.

My finger travels down to his length, taking the throbbing shaft into my hand. I begin to stroke him, my other hand loosening his pants.

Kili lies back on the river bank, my body lying beside him. I work my hand over him till I feel a wet dew form and I know he will not last much longer. Nibbling on the tip of his ear, I stroke him faster. His hips buck at me, my fingers rubbing his wetness down his long length. He pulls his pants down below his hips as I finish him off, his release spurting into my hand.

When he finally opens his eyes I am looking down at him and he grins back. "I like your other way wife."

We clean off in the river and head back to the group, Kili still wearing a look of bliss on his face. "So when do I get my turn?" I whisper at him as we enter the house.

He kisses me softly, his hand under my chin. "Soon enough."

Thorin calls Kili to him, leaving me to sit with Arvandora and Dalin's wife Hestra. The dwarf gives me a nasty look as if I disgusted her. The uncomfortable feeling that I was not welcomed stayed with me the rest of the evening.

After dinner Thorin tells me the plan to head to the old woods in the morning and Dalin and his sons would be coming with us. It was a day's ride to the old woods and we would have to camp there for the night.

The night gets later as I sit by the bedroom window gazing at the full moon. I could see a bright halo around it and wonder what awaits us in the woods. The sound of the men having a merry time dies down and I go to check on them.

The many barrels of ale had taken their total on the younger dwarves, Thorin , Dwalin , Gloin and Dalin sit telling stories of Erebor and how someday they will reclaim their mountain home. Thorin tells me to leave Kili be so I do and go back to the window and wait for my husband to wake.

I feel the baby move all night; my child was just as restless as I was. Arvandora joins me and we talk about Rivendell and our lives now. How far we had come from our peaceful days in the Elven Valley, now we walk among rock and stone, live among dwarves and love what we are told we should not.

With the dawn approaching I try to meditate, to conjure the light of Valar inside me. I feel a warmth come from deep down, a small light flickering before my eyes. I will the light to grow, the small light starting to fade. Holding to the light I push it to move, to flow over me but it dims and I feel cold.

"Ruunya … Ruunya … did you hear me?" Opening my eyes I see Kili standing by the window, the morning sun shining bright.

"I am sorry, did you say something?" Clearing my mind I try to make sense of the words being spoken to me.

"You've been like this for a long while. I woke and Arvandora said you were trying to find the light. We've all had breakfast and Thorin is ready to leave. I saved you a bite, if you're hungry." My husband hands me a bowl of porridge and some sausages.

My mind feels clouded all day as I feel the light flicker on and off inside me. Kili talks to me during our ride to the old woods but his words fall deaf on my ears. All I can hear is the light calling for me and the tiny heartbeat of my child.

A cold wind blows over me as we enter the old woods. I can see goose bumps rise on Kili's skin and I know we have left the warmth of late spring behind us.

The trees are twisted, a gray moss clinging to them. I hear no sounds of nature, the woods seemed as dead as they looked. The green grass at the forest edge was not to be found inside the woods. The horses hoofs crunching the brittle ground beneath them.

Thorin looks over to me, watching my every move. I knew he was waiting to see if I had found the light, if the elven stories were true.

Gazing up to the sky I can see the moon is starting to pass over the sun but in the woods the sunlight could not breach the canopy of darkness.

We bed down for the night all of us uneasy. Fili and Kili are never far from me or Arvandora, the goose bumps still raised on their flesh.

I hear an owl hoot and walk toward the tree to find it. Kili calls for me to stay close to the fire as he walks a few steps behind me. The brown owl gazes down at me, its eyes big and bright. It hoots again, calling for its mate perhaps. I look up to the other trees seeing nothing but the dark woods around me.

Dalin tells us all to stay close as the woods go still. I look back up to the owl only to see four red eyed ravens. I stumble backwards, Kili catching me.

The ravens swoop down on us, their beaks peaking at our flesh. I hear Arvandora screams as Fili slashes at the black birds swirling about her head.

Thorin calls for us to stay together as one red eyed creature after another come crawling out of the dead dark woods.

I could smell the foul stench of death waving off of them, their red eyes locked on us. The animals start to circle, some drawing us away from each other.

Arvandora runs from the ravens with her sword in her hand. I watch her climb into a tree, hoping to find some even ground with them.

The others go off in different directions, leaving me alone in the center of the woods.

I hear the sounds of fighting all around me; it was as if the forest itself was attacking us. Dalin and his sons were just behind me with Kili and Fili to my left. Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin hold a pack of wild wolves back to my right.

Arvandora was still perched up in a tree, her swords cutting through the infected ravens that dived at her. Closing my eyes I feel the forest begin to hum, the light that lived in the trees calling to me.

Two large white oaks stood in the middle of the woods, the moonlight cascading down on them. Walking to them I could feel the light in me warming my palms. A dark swirling cloud seeps from the ground, the figure of a man floating in midair. Then I saw it, a giant black spider rising over the hill, its stinger digging into a bear, a yellow liquid pouring from the bear's wounds.

The dark smoke figure swirls around me, a hissing voice penetrating my ears. "The time of old will be once more, the pale rider will be reborn."

I can feel the smoke choking me the darkness trying to invade my body. Thrusting my hands out I grab a limb of each oak, my feet planted firmly to the ground. The darkness whispers to me again. "My friends will creep into the elven woods, they number many and you be few.

Concentrating on the warmth flowing in my hands I feel the white oaks pulling the energy from me. The dark figure dances around, trying to break my bond with the light. "I see the fire I smell the smoke I taste the ash that burns and chokes."

Pushing his words out of my mind I feel the light rise from within me as it finally overtakes me. The white oaks burst with a brilliant white light, their limbs casting light in every direction. The darkness hisses again, the large black spider screams as it scurries towards the mountain pass. I can feel the light pouring from my body, the trees getting warmer till they burst into flames.

I release the branches, the light flowing from me now. Kneeling down I place both of my hands on the ground, the forest comes to live with light. The animals that are infected drop dead, the darkness that covers the trees lift. I can see the light, brilliant white like that of a star and it covers me.

The dark figure rushes at me but the light blocks its path. It speaks to me once more before it disappears before me. "Today you have won but tomorrow I return. The light that you possess will not always be yours. I will wake the old king and he will take up his blade, this fight is not over my young elven maid."

Kili lifts me to in his arms, the last of the light flickering in my eyes. "Ruunya love, speak to me."

I can feel a pain pierce my heart and I whisper to him. "When the light comes for you do not resist it." I feel my body go limp and my sight goes black.

My blue eyes open to my traveling companions staring down at me. Kili helps me to my feet, his hands feeling my forehead. "You were on fire Ruunya, your body was burning when I picked up from the forest floor. But now you're as cool as the winter wind. Do you feel well wife?"

"I do husband, more than I should." I stroke my belly, the baby still nestled safely inside. When I asked them about the spider or the dark figure none of them had seen it, Thorin thought it was a trick the darkness was playing on my eyes. But I knew what I saw and what I heard and I would never forget it.


	33. The Light Through the Leafs

Different Worlds

Chapter 33 – "The Light Through the Leafs"

We stand in the old woods having faced down and defeated the darkness. Thorin wraps me in his arms, holding me close to him. "You are a treasure Ruunya. You are the only elf that has ever come to the aid of my people. Perhaps this is why you came to Kili; this is why you bewitched his heart so. You belong with us."

Kili and Fili look at me with a pride in their hearts and joy on their faces and in that moment I knew we had become a true family.

With the dawn upon us we decide to head back to Dalin's home to rest, the night had been long and hard.

Arvandora smiles at me while Fili holds her tight, Fili kissing her softly while she twists her fingers in his hair. Kili grins over to me, his smile like that of a young boy.

Kili helps me up on our pony, his eyes sparkling at me. "Last night, when you became the light I was afraid for you; afraid the light would take you but here you are more beautiful than ever and still mine."

He mounts the pony my arms going around his waist. "I will never leave you Kili; my heart will not allow it. I love you too much."

Fili and Arvandora ride along beside us, Fili giving me an odd look. "Tell me Ruunya, is that why your hair is so bright and silver, it is because you have the light of Valar?"

"Galadriel once told me when my father met my mother he wished he had not given up his immortality so when I was conceived the Valar light he possessed passed to me. I never thought any of that was true, I often doubted I was special at all. As for my hair I suppose that could the reason, but Arvandora says my mother's grief marked me, leaving my hair this color instead of the red that it is tipped with." It felt good to just be with my husband and his brother, to share stories and be a family.

As we travel through the old woods I start to see signs of life. The animals that had fled the forests begin to return; the trees shake off their slumber and sprout new leafs. I watch the wind blow the new foliage about, the trees stretching out their branches. The canopy of darkness was gone and now the light of day was beaming through the leafs.

Kili looks up his eyes taking in the wonder of the newly bloomed forest. We both gaze at it in amazement as the trees bud flowers and fruit, the ground becoming green and we hear the sounds of a stream trickling nearby.

Fili stops for a moment to pull a piece of low hanging fruit from one of the trees. He tosses the apple to me, the fruit so firm and ripe. I bite into it and the juices flood my mouth. Kili's fingers wipe my chin, his smile covering his face.

The forest had changed around us and before we could reach the forest edge it changes again. I watch the leaves become a bright yellow, red and orange as if all the season where passing by at once.

Our company stops, the dwarves dismounts their ponies. Dalin begins to laugh watching the autumn leafs twist in the wind. "Look at it, the forest has awakened. It is shedding all the seasons that passed while it lay sleeping. Your light has given it life again Ruunya."

"How can this be, it is not yet summer." Dwalin scratches the top of his bald head as he looks baffled at the forest around him.

From the corner of my eye I see one perfect golden leaf fall from its branch and sail down to the ground. It looks beautiful laying on the rolls green of the forest floor and then another comes down to join it.

A sharp pain rolls through my belly as I grip Kili's arm tight. He turns to me, his hands going to my face. "Ruunya what is it love?"

My hands cradle my belly as the pain increases and a gush of warm liquid covers my legs. I look up at my husband with tears in my eyes, holding to my belly tight. "Oh no … Kili the baby … its coming."

His brown eyes gaze at me with shock and fear as he yells for Arvandora. She runs to me, yelling for Fili to bring her pack.

Kili stands frozen before me, Fili screaming at him. "Kili! Kili! We have to make a bed for Ruunya. Brother listen to me."

Fili slaps Kili across the face bringing him back from the panic that had taken him. They quickly go about making me a bed on the forest floor. Dwalin chops down a small tree to build a fire and Thorin gathers the others away from me to give me some privacy.

Arvandora helps me down on the blankets, the pains coming and going. Kili and Fili tend to the fire, Dwalin pacing like a bear guarding its cubs.

"I knew this would happen Ruunya. I can only hope the child is strong enough now, you are three months early." She lifts my dress, her small hand feeling around my lower region.

"The light caused all of this Arvandora. I can only hope it protects my baby as well." I try to hold back my tears wanting Kili by my side.

I look over to my husband, his eyes full of worry for me. I see one single tear roll down his cheek, his perfect face looking so helpless. "What can I do Arvandora, please tell me?"

"You and Fili go to the stream and get me some water and lots of it. Give it to Dwalin, I need it warm." They gather up their canteens and flasks taking Dwalin with them.

Thorin walks close to us, standing just far enough away. "Will the child live?"

Arvandora nods her head to him going back to check on me. "The baby is coming fast Ruunya, the head is almost crowned. I will need you to push soon."

I get my first command to push when Kili and Fili return with the water. Kili drops his canteen, watching me as I bring our child into the world.

"Kili, come on. Let Arvandora handle this." Fili comforts his brother as they walk back to the fire.

Arvandora sets out her oils and a small bowl of water. I watch her hands move over me as she places some of the oils on her hands then on me. "Push Ruunya … push hard." I brace myself on my elbows and push with all my might.

The pain was bad but nothing I could not handle. I took small breaths between the pains and looked at my husband for strength.

I feel the baby sliding from me; the sensation was odd but welcomed at the same time. Pushing down again I hear Avandora tell me to stop. She places a piece of linen in the water bowl then brings it under me. I watch as she smiles, the serious look on her face beginning to disappear.

With one more push I feel the pressure end, Arvandora slicing a dagger through the baby's cord. She lays my baby on the ground under me, my hands reaching to hold it. I look over to Kili, his body stiff as a board.

The sound of a tiny whimper brings tears to my eyes as Arvandora lies my child in my arms. "You have a son Ruunya."

She covers me with a blanket as she waves Kili to come to us. Kili walks slowly as if he is afraid. He kneels down beside me and I show him his child. "We have a son Kili."

His finger strokes his tiny cheek, both of us weeping. "He's perfect Ruunya, just perfect. He has your nose and chin."

"Yes but his hair and eyes are yours my love. I think he will be very much his father's son." Kili kisses me gently then kisses our son's head. Sitting behind me he holds me between his legs as I nurse our child.

A loud joyous sound comes from the group, Thorin giving us cheers. "To my new nephew, may the line of Durin live long."

Fili kneels beside me, watching my nursing babe. "He is so small but he does favor you Kili. What will you name him?"

Kili looks down at me, kissing my hair. "Kilan, it's a strong name for a strong boy."

I watch the smile curl up on Fili's face as he hugs his brother. "Kilan son of Kili, dwarf prince of Durin. Yes, I like it."

After Kilan has nursed Arvandora cleans him and gives him to Kili. I watch him show off his son, a smile so big I am sure his face will hurt from it.

"Arvandora, remember me telling you the old Hobbit Franny told me my child would come when the first autumn leaf fell, she was right." She and Fili helps me to my feet, Fili picking me up in his arms.

"You have done well today sister, let us care for you now." I kiss his bearded cheek, resting my head on his shoulder.

Kili gives our child to Arvandora as Fili hands me to him upon the pony. She places Kilan in my arms and I smile up at my beautiful husband. "Take me home Kili."

He kisses my forehead as he nudges the pony forward. "Thank you Ruunya, for loving me and for our son. Till my last day I will love you, till my last breath."


	34. Adjustments

Different Worlds

Chapter 34 – "Adjustments"

Three days had passed since I gave birth to my son and I was glad to finally see my home. Kili had been the perfect husband and father, pampering me constantly.

Thorin and Dwalin leave us at the River Valley, Fili riding with them to bring his mother back.

Kili carries me to our bed as I protest. "Kili, I am well enough to sit by the window. It has been three days and I have healed well."

Arvandora assures him I am mending but he will not hear of it, pulling a blanket over my lap. "You need to rest. The journey back from the Northern Mountains was a rough one and you haven't slept well since Kilan was born. You rest and I'll bring you something to eat." Arvandora lays Kilan in his cradled next to me.

Kili returns soon with a tray of fruit and cheese. "Thank you love but I think I'd like something a little more … meatier. I thought I would stop craving meat once the baby was born but I still have a taste for it."

His nose crinkles as he gives me his pleased grin. "I think you're becoming more dwarven every day."

I devour the roasted chicken as Kili watches me. "Are you going to watch every bite I take?"

"I love watching you lose yourself. There are times I think you forget you're an elf." He ducks as I toss a pillow at him. Kilan wakes up letting me know it was time for him to eat as well.

Kili places Kilan in my arms so he can nurse. I see the beatific smile on my husband's face and my heart melts. "Do you want to hold him, he is almost done."

As Kili rocks Kilan in his arms I drift off to sleep. Dis wakes me when she comes in, her voice carrying down the hallway. "Where is my grandson?"

Kili goes to the bedroom door, his finger on his lips. "Ruunya is sleeping mother."

Dis ignores her son heading straight for the cradle. I lift my head watching her pick my baby up. She holds him to her chest, her tears flowing. "I'm sorry Ruunya; I didn't mean to wake you. He is so handsome, just like his father."

The evening turns to night and Dis finds it hard to leave. I have Arvandora make up her bed for Dis; Fili hoping Arvandora would bunk with him. She makes up the spare room next to Fili's instead, dashing his hopes.

With my husband's arms around me and my son sleeping peacefully I let myself relax. Kilan wakes twice during the night, Dis coming in our room each time.

Thorin has a large feast in honor of his new nephew the next day, a banquet hall full of dwarves passing my son around. I try to find my elven civility, not wanting to ruin Kili's merry time.

Over the next week, we greet summer and Dis's extended stay in our home. I find it increasingly hard to handle not having a moment alone with my husband or my baby.

Arvandora takes me for a walk, my anger about to boil over. We sit in the arbor, the summer breeze sending the scent of my flowers swirling around me.

"I sense your anger Ruunya; you need to talk to Kili. He asked me to bring you out her and talk to you. He says you have not had relations since the baby was born and I know you are healed enough to do so. Tell me what is on your mind and we will try to work things out." Arvandora takes my hand, her blue eyes gleaming back at me.

"You know I love Dis, she had been like a mother to me but I have not had a moment to myself since we got back from the north. She is there when I wake, there when I sleep and there every time Kilan cries. The only time I have held my baby in the last week is when he needs to be fed." I feel my tears fall, my bottom lip trembling.

"I see, that is a problem. Kili and Fili have enjoyed having their mother here but Fili told me last night he feels odd kissing me or holding me with his mother in the room. I think we need to have this conversation with the brothers." Before I can protest she hurries in the house.

Kili and Fili sit down in the arbor, Kili looking at me as if I might break. "Arvandora told me some of what is bothering you and I agree, my mother has to go. I love her, I do but I am a husband and a father now. I need my wife back; I need all of you back."

"Good luck with that Kili, you can tell mother to go. I like my head where it is." Fili chuckles as he sits back against the stone table.

While we sit discussing our house guest, Dis comes out to the garden with a screaming Kilan. "I think it's time to feed our baby."

Kili holds to my hands as he sees the ripple of rage across my face. "OUR BABY!" I scream at her.

Dis gives me a confounded look, her eyes narrowing. "Calm yourself Ruunya, you're upsetting the baby."

Kili jerks me to his lap, holding me down. "Don't do this." I squirm free of him, my anger carrying me forward. Fili grabs me about my waist, holding me tight.

"Mother, give the baby to Arvandora and go inside." Fili gives me a calming smile, his arms wrapped around me tight.

Dis hands my baby to Arvandora, crying as she goes back in the house.

Kili gives me a stern look, his brow creasing together. "Why did you have to upset her like that?"

Fili pulls to me again as I lunge at my husband. "Upset her? Is that what I have done? Let us not forget I gave birth to Kilan … not her. I carried that child for nine months … not her. I love her, I do Kili but she has to go."

Kilan continues to cry, his little hands shaking. Fili releases me and I take my baby. He begins to nurse, his hunger causing him to gulp.

Kili walks away, his hand rubbing his face. "She's my mother Ruunya, I can't just kick her out. I need to do this right."

"And she's not asking that brother, she is only asking for a moment to breath." Fili kisses the top of my head as he walks out to Kili.

The brothers walk toward the stables, discussing our predicament. I rock my baby as he eats, my anger starting to dissipate.

Dis comes back out to the arbor, a doleful look upon her face. "I have overstayed my welcome and I am sorry. It has been so long since my boys were little and I miss my babies. I only hoped to help you with Kilan; he is my grandson after all."

"He is your grandson and I want him to know his grandmother, to know her love but Dis he is my baby and I need to adjust to being a new mother on my own. If I need any help I will ask you first. You are welcome in our home any time, just not all the time." Holding Kilan over my shoulder I pat his back, Dis stroking the soft dark hair curled upon his head.

"I understand Ruunya." She turns to go, Fili and Kili standing behind her. They both hug her, Kili kissing her cheek.

"We will visit Uncle's often I promise." Dis hugs her sons again, her blue eyes misting over.

"When did I lose my little boys? Thorin told me this day would come but I didn't think it would come this soon." The brothers walk Dis out to the stables, Fili riding with her back to Thorin's Hall.

That night I decide to get reacquainted with my husband, both of us eager to be together.

Kili's hands run over my body, his lips at my neck. I feel my body reacting to his touches, to his lips. I kiss him back, my fingers twisted in his hair. I moan as he kisses me over my tender breasts down to my clenching stomach. His hands part my thighs, his lips coming closer to my lower lips. I look down at him as he gives me a most mischievous grin. Before he can continue his ministrations Kilan begins to wail.

I let out a loud sigh as Kili flops back on the bed. "He can't be hungry you just feed him."

"Ruunya … Kili … do you want me to watch the baby for a few hours?" Arvandora speaks softly from the other side of the door.

Kili glances at me, his lusty brown eyes eager to pick up where we left off.

Pulling the blanket over us I ask her to enter. She takes the baby, grinning bashfully as she leaves. Kili looks at me like a mountain lion about to pounce. "I think Uncle Fili can handle his nephew for a little while, now where were we."

Kili begins kissing the inside of my thighs till I'm breathless. His tongue teases my sensitive bud till I am screaming and while I'm recovering from my blissful high his lips travel back up my body as he slowly sinks his long hard length in me. We move together in the darkness our bodies connecting in a way they had not in so long. The moment is over too quickly but every inch of my body feels like it's on fire.

We lie satisfied next to each other, Kili catching his breath. "We have to do that again."

I crawl on top of him, my energy still strong. I kiss and touch, nibble and suck till he's hard and ready. Sliding down over him I grind and swivel my hips till we are both groaning and moaning. This time we last a little longer, Kili turning me over to my back to finish us off.

Kili falls asleep soon after, his urges satiate for the moment. I creep to Fili's quarters finding Arvandora asleep in Fili's bed. Kilan was sleeping soundly on Fili's chest and Fili was snoring like a slumbering bear.

Trying not to wake them, I gently lift Kilan from Fili. A pair of sleepy blue eyes gazes up at me. "You can leave him, he's fine."

"He's going to need feeding soon. Kili is sound asleep so I think I'll take him back with me now. Thank you Fili, I think you may have your hands full already." I nod my head towards Arvandora, trying not to look too pleased.

"We have never, not that I haven't tried. She is determined to wait till our wedding night." Kili tries to free his left arm from under Arvandora.

"Good things come to those who wait Fili but I know it can be hard having her this close and you cannot …" I choose not to finish that sentence.

"She is worth the wait. You know I thought Kili was foolish for falling in love with an elf, how wrong was I." Fili looks over to his sleeping love, the back of his hand stroking her face.

I give Fili some simple advice, hoping he would take it. "If you want to persuade Arvandora to be yours before your wedding night try the tips and back of her ears, trust me."

Fili's face perks up, his smile growing into a wicked grin.

Climbing back in the bed with my sleeping husband I lay Kilan between us. I knew the months to come would be challenging and many adjustments would have to be made but for my family I would do anything.


	35. A Restless King

Different Worlds

Chapter 35 – "A Restless King"

Sitting out by the lake I watch my son sleeping, his dark curls lying on his forehead. The summer leafs were beginning to fade, the colors of autumn ready to burst forth.

It was funny how time marched on, Kilan now three months old and growing stronger every day. My life in my dwarven home was peaceful but I find myself longing for my elven home. I miss Elrond and Arwen; wish they could join me in the happiness of my life with Kili.

I had made my choice that day I left Mirkwood forest with Fili and Kili, leaving behind my old life for a new one with them.

Kili is my life now, my heart and my soul, without him my life would be meaningless. Gazing upon the beautiful sleeping child beside me helped me understand I did the right thing.

Kilan yawns wide as his big bright hazel eyes look up at me. His little hands instinctively reach up for me but Kili takes him before I can even move.

"Da has you now." Kili rubs his nose on Kilan's, my two precious boys.

"What did Thorin want with you and Fili?" I take his hand as he helps pull me to my feet.

"Thorin is not himself Ruunya, there is something weighing heavy on my uncle's mind. He asked Dwalin to go back to the Northern Mountains and bring back some our kin. Balin, Dwalin's brother is one of the oldest and wisest dwarves I know. If Thorin has asked for him then there is something wrong." Kilan lays his head on Kili's shoulder, my perfect husband swaying with his baby boy.

"I think I would like to visit Thorin. Would you go with me, we can take Kilan. I think that might lift his spirits." Kili places his forehead against mine, his brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I'll get Fili; he's training Arvandora to use a dwarven broad sword." Kili hands me Kilan, walking towards their training grounds.

"Training her, why?" I follow after him, my curiosity peaked.

"We don't have any elf blades, she didn't bring hers with her and you won't part with yours so she'll use a dwarven blade. Fili made that one especially for her in Thorin's forge. It's not as big as a normal dwarven sword but she's spry, for an elf." I watch the mischievous smile beam across his face and kiss him in spite of it.

The clashing of swords can be heard as we approach the training grounds, Arvandora screaming at the top of her lungs. "Why do have to do that!"

As we round the corner Arvandora is on her backside and Fili his reaching her his hand. "Because you're not holding the sword right … hold it like this."

Fili walks behind Arvandora to demonstrate the proper way to hold a dwarven blade. I watch as he kisses her cheek, his tongue running along the edge of her ear. "Stop that Fili. Will you never give up? Not till our wedding night and I mean it."

"You can't blame me for trying." His grin was more than playful it was downright randy.

Kili walks over to the archery range picking up his bow. "How about a fair match of bows wife?"

"I do believe my arms are full at the moment but I would love one husband." I give him back a confident grin, watching him retrieve my bow.

"Arvandora, will you please watch our son while I prove to my wife I am the true archer in the family." His sassy tone makes me want to take him right there but I stow it away for tonight.

Arvandora and Fili sit back on the bench, Kilan still sleeping. Fili plays with the braids of his mustache, his grin cocking up on one side. "I think this could be interesting." He whispers to Arvandora.

Three rounds later end in a tie, both of us really outdoing ourselves. "It would seem husband that there are two great archers in this family."

Kili takes my bow, grabbing me around the waist. "So it does wife." He kisses me softly at first, then his tongue slides between my lips and I kiss him back. Our hands slide over each other till Fili calls out to us.

"I think you two have a bedroom for that. Who knew shooting a bow could be so arousing?" Arvandora slaps Fili across the arm, her eyes narrowing.

We ignore him, still holding on to each other. "Do you two want to go to the Hall with us? I think Thorin is in need of his family and his little nephew."

The stone hall was always the same, the seasons made no difference to it. I marvel at the stone structure, knowing skilled dwarven hands had carved it.

My feet walk lightly along the marbled floor but the brother's make their presence known with each footstep.

Thorin emerges from the Great Hall, his face looking downfallen. "Ah, you have brought Kilan with you. It has been too long little one." Thorin takes my son and holds him high in the air. I watch Kilan's face light up as he smiles so sweetly back at Thorin.

"Where is Dis?" I ask Thorin, the mask of sadness melting from his face.

"She is with her dressmakers, why don't you go join her?" Thorin's voice had a tenderness to it when he was with Kilan.

Arvandora and I leave the men, my child included and head off to Dis's quarters. We can hear the sound of chatter echoing down the hall and we begin to laugh. "Dwarven women really do love to gossip, do they not." Arvandora smiles at me with her eyes, both of us shaking our heads.

Waiting outside Dis's room, we listen in for a while, to check if any of the gossip is about us.

"Dis, do you think Thorin will ever marry?" A small voice asks.

"No, my brother is very much set in his ways. If not for him helping me raise Fili and Kili I would have been lost. My brother has far too much on his mind to worry about such things as marriage." Dis answers swiftly as if the question upset her.

"Your sons are fine boys indeed but how could you let them marry elves?" The voice of an older dwarf asks Dis.

"Excuse me Sallara? Those elves as you put it are fine women. One even saved our cousins to the north from the darkness that plagued the woods. She has given me a strong fine grandson and the other is a midwife. When Fili and Arvandora wed this spring I will be most proud to call her daughter." We could hear the bitterness in Dis's tone and decide to show ourselves.

Walking slowly around the alcove, we smile as we approach her. "Evening Dis, are we interrupting something?"

"No my beautiful daughters, come in and join us." She wraps us both in her arms as she glowers at the four dwarven women in her company.

The dressmakers disburse upon our arrival, Dis looking glad to be rid of them. She sends for some tea and honey cakes as we sit talking. I agree not to leave before she has seen her grandson, her face illuminating with love when I mention him.

Dis leans in towards us as if the walls may be listening. "Thorin is not well my daughters. He has terrible nightmares of the dragon, that awful day in Erebor still haunts him. He talks of returning to the Lonely Mountain to take back what Smaug stole. Dwalin is in agreement with him; those fools will not rest till they have that dragon's head over the fireplace."

"Kili told me Dwalin is on his way to the north now. Do you really think they would try to raise an army to take back the mountain?" The crack in my voice gives away my distress.

"I fear so Ruunya. He will not listen to me; maybe you could talk with him." Dis takes my hand, her eyes pleading.

"For you I will do this." I pat her hand; Dis trying to hide her worry.

Thorin insists we stay for dinner, Kili and Fili agreeing to spend the night with him. Since Kilan's birth I had not stayed in Thorin's Hall and tonight I would lie in the bed I came to know upon my arrival.

Before the men have time to adjourn to the Great Hall for a smoke I ask Thorin for a moment.

We sit in the back of the banquet hall, his blue eyes looking at me with intrigue.

"I take it there is something on your mind niece." His booming voice was back but I no longer flinch at it.

"Your sister is worried for you. She says you do not sleep, your nightmares waking you nightly. From what I hear you plan on taking out your vengeance on the dragon. Thorin I plead with you not to wake the sleeping beast." I can feel my pulse quicken as he stands and begins to pace.

"Do you miss your home, miss Rivendell?" I nod my head, he nods back to me. "Then you will understand why I must try. Erebor is our home, our treasure and our birthright. Smaug killed my people and took my home, leaving my people scattered. This Hall is a poor excuse for a home. The Durin people live in exile and I will tolerate it no longer. I will not go into this lightly Ruunya; my people are looking on me to lead them." Thorin offers me his arm and I take it as we walk back to the Great Hall.

That night my sleep is restless as I know is Thorin's. Kili tries to calm my worries, his hands rubbing my shoulders and back. "You won't be able to change uncle's mind. He has thought of nothing but The Lonely Mountain for years."

"If he goes will you go?" I close my eyes already knowing the answer.

"Where he leads I follow. I know Fili will as well." He perches his chin on my arm, his hand pulling my hair from my face.

Looking over to him I try not to show that my heart is breaking. "If that day comes my love, we will worry about it then."

The talk of the Lonely Mountain and the dragon Smaug continues over the next few weeks, coming to a frenzy when Balin comes to visit. Dwalin had left word for him as he continued on to the Grey Mountains.

The snow white bearded dwarf was the friendly sort, his kind eyes easing my jitters.

"Thorin did not tell me Kili married such a beauty. Elf yes but still a vision. I dare say I am a little surprised that Thorin accepted an elf into his family, and Fili intends to marry one as well. I'm sorry dearie, you'll have to overlook and old dwarf, some things you just don't forget." I look into the old dwarf's eyes and understand he means Thranduil's betrayal.

Thorin and Balin hold council for many days, Kili and Fili locked away with them. My heart becomes low, missing my husband and hoping my greatest fear will not come to light, that Kili would leave me to go on this journey with his uncle.


	36. Till Durin's Day

Different Worlds

Chapter 36 – "Till Durin's Day"

The autumn days were upon us as I celebrate my first year of marriage to Kili. So much had happened in a year. I was married with a child and lived among dwarves. If someone would have told me all of this would have happened to me a year ago I would have thought them a fool.

I sit in my arbor watching Kili playing with Kilan, my husband becoming a child himself when he had his son in his arms.

"You know it will not be long before he is talking and walking. Elven children usually say their first word around five months, sit up by six and walk at nine." I look up from my bow as I tighten the string.

"Dwarven children develop fast as well, we walk at the end of our first year. I wonder if he will be more like you or me." Kili tickles Kilan's belly, watching his son let out a giggle.

"In what way Kili?" I smile at him not sure what he means.

"Is it true Elven men do not grow beards?" Kilan takes his finger, smiling all the while.

"I have never seen an elf with a beard and never really thought about it actually. I suppose not. You are 76 my love, you barely have one." I tuck my chin down trying to hide my smirk.

"Oy! I'll have a great beard when I'm older. Unless you don't like that sort of thing." He rubs his stubble face against my cheek.

Taking his face in my hands I kiss him deeply, our son trying to wedge in between us.

"Kili, uncle sends for us. Hurry brother." Fili rides up on his pony, his blue eyes burning with excitement.

Kissing Kilan on the head, Kili hands him to me and is on the back of Fili's pony in a beat. I stand there holding my child wondering and worrying why Thorin needs his nephews so urgently.

Arvandora is standing by the door when I approach the house, her fingers twisting together. "You are nervous, why?"

"My father has sent word he means to bring me home. Fili took the letter to Thorin and they mean to wage war on any elf that comes to their gate. The rider from Duillond came this morning, Dis brought the letter herself. What do we do Ruunya? I cannot let Fili harm our people nor can I let our people harm Fili." Her sorrow spills over into tears as I hold her.

"It will not come to that Arvandora. Come, let us sit and think. I am sure an answer will come soon. What did the letter say?" We take a seat in the sitting room, Kilan becoming agitated.

As I nurse my son Arvandora tells me the contents of the letter. "Father said he is sending Vandon for me. Mother is very upset I have not returned. Father says he is giving me till the end of the autumn moon when the sun and the moon share the sky to be back in Rivendell, after that day he sends my brother for me. A rider from Duillond comes in the morning for my answer."

"We have till Durin's Day to figure this out Arvandora. Does your father know of your intentions to wed Fili?" I try to give her all my attention, my son taking part of it.

"No he does not and I fear he will come for me sooner if he does. Do you think I should send father a letter back, telling him of my wish to stay with the dwarves?" Her blue eyes look so lost as if she was holding on to the edge of a cliff.

"Yes we should but not till you are wed. I know you wish to wait to do this the elven way but time is not on our side Arvandora. You must marry and consummate your union with Fili and soon. Once you have taken him as your husband and given yourself to him than no other can claim a right to you. I have no doubt Lord Elrond will bless your marriage as he has mine. Will you do this Arvandora?" I can feel the anticipation course through my veins, my hope clinging to her answer.

"I do want to marry him so very much and the way he looks at me makes me want him so badly. Was it you that taught him about our ears Ruunya? You are in so much trouble." She playful swats at me, her long face now carrying a grin.

"Then we plan a wedding, yes?" I take her hand and squeal out with joy when she nods her head.

Kilan jumps in my arms, my moment of joy waking my slumbering child. I stroke his head as I sing him a lullaby.

After Kilan is down for his nap I quickly write a letter to Fema, hoping she would perform the elven wedding ceremony. I knew it would have to be a dual wedding much like mine was before Thorin would agree but this plan had taken flight and it was about to soar.

I grow impatience waiting for my husband's return and decide that we should to the Hall. I had to plant the seed into Thorin's mind to stop this war from coming about.

I saddle the steed that Kili had purchased for me in Gondamon. He is a beautiful golden horse with a tan mane. I had only ridden him once but I already felt a bond with him. I sit astride him, my baby safely tucked away in a pouch across my shoulders. Arvandora rides behind me, Belan neighing gently as we ride off towards Thorin's Hall.

The large gates open as I ride up, the dwarven guard very familiar with this silver haired elf.

I give Belan to the stable master, petting his nose before I leave. Climbing up the numerous rows of stairs we walk to the Great Hall hoping our men could be found there.

"I say we ride to Duillond tonight and let them know Arvandora will not be taken. She is mine and I will not let her go without a fight uncle." Fili's voice carried an anger to it I had not heard before.

Arvandora stops in the hallway, placing her hands over her ears. "Make them stop Ruunya. I cannot bear the thought of Fili or my brother coming to harm. Make them stop."

Handing her Kilan I kiss her upon her forehead and march towards the room of angry riled dwarves.

"Tell me Fili, how do you expect Arvandora to love you if you kill her kin. Her brother and she share a bond that will surely end her if he passes. There is a more diplomatic way to solve this situation without bloodshed or death." Kili reaches for me and I take his hand. He holds me to his side, his eyes drinking me in.

"By all means tell us Ruunya, oh wise one." Fili places both hands on his hips and glares at me.

Thorin gives him a heated look as if his tone with me had angered him. I purse my lips, my blue eyes narrow. Kili squeezes my hand trying to control my temper.

"My sweet brother it is as plain as the nose on your face. Arvandora and I have already discussed this and you two will marry, now. Her father may protest but once an elven maiden has been married and bedded she is then forever bonded to her husband. To make sure this matter cannot be rebutted I have asked Fema of Duillond to perform the elven wedding ceremony. Before you say no Thorin, the dwarven ceremony will be performed as well. Two different rites and rituals to appease all that are concerned." Thorin gives me a pleased look, his chest swelling up with pride.

"This will work, you are sure?" Thorin sits down by the fireplace; he looks as majestic as the firelight flickers around him.

"Yes, it will." I walk towards Fili and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Arvandora sits in the hallway with Kilan, go to her and tell her you agree to this. Ease her mind as well as her heart." Fili wraps his arms around me and whisper in my ear.

"I'm sorry sister, forgive me." I nod my head and hug him back.

I look about the room and notice Dwalin is not back from the Grey Mountains yet. His brother Balin sits in the corner taking in the evening's events. "Why has Dwalin not returned?"

Balin rises from his chair, the white of his beard and hair glowing like moonlight. "He still travels, towards the Iron Hills of our kin. Thorin has sent him on a very important mission. Come lassie; let us not talk of such things tonight. We need to drink and make merry, there will be a wedding soon."

In the back of my mind I know this is not good, too much talk of reclaiming Erebor and slaying the dragon had been handled between the dwarven council. This would bear rotten fruit and the blood of many would slip for it.

The next morning I rise early, leaving my husband sleeping with our child beside him. Taking out my quill I write Kili a note.

I have gone to the south gates; I send my letter to Fema hoping it makes it there swiftly. Before the sun has time to warm your skin I will be back at your side. Kilan has been fed and changed; he should be well till I return.

Belan rides as if he is chasing the wind, my trip to the south gates a quick one. The dwarven guard greets me warmly as I dismount my horse. Going to the gate I ask they allow me exit and give me a moment. The hairy bearded dwarf before me opens the gate allowing me passage.

I wait for the rider from Duillond, the sun starting to break through the morning haze. From the distance I see a white horse, a flowing white mane matching that of the rider upon him.

I ready myself, the guards upon the wall doing the same. The horse comes to a stop, the elven rider dismounting. I see the vision that is Amdor stride towards me, his long white hair just as alluring as the rest of him.

"Greeting Ruunya, have you word from Arvandora?" His voice was calm as his demeanor.

"She will not be returning to Rivendell. Take this letter to your mother, it will explain all. Travel safe my friend." Amdor takes the letter, his head nodding to me.

"If I may Ruunya, the rider from Rivendell gave my mother news from Lord Elrond. He said that the elven council will uphold your marriage to the dwarven prince Kili but Thranduil and those of Mirkwood will not. My Lord Elrond has forbidden you or your husband to ever travel that way. He fears for the young dwarf's life. Legolas has released his claim of marriage upon you but his father, Lord Thranduil will not. Be well Ruunya, I hope your life here among the dwarves is a happy one." Amdor holds my hands, his skin as smooth as silk.

Amdor tucks my letter away and I urge him to make haste, for I had to have his mother's answer and soon.

Riding back to my stables I see Kili with Kilan, our son sitting upon a small pony with help from his father. He smiles at me, his father's head turning. "Your back love, did you get the letter to Fema?"

"I believe Amdor will see his mother receives my letter. Have you eaten?" Climbing down from Belan, I see Fili and Arvandora kissing out by the training grounds.

Kili gives me that boyish grin that stops my heart. "I thought they were training but it seems they are practicing for their wedding night."

As we sit eating our breakfast, Kilan reaches over into his father's plate. "Mmm…" He shoves the fist full of porridge in his mouth and we both burst out laughing.

"Well, he eats like a dwarf." Kili wipes his hands and chin, giving him another bite.

I take in this moment and hope there are many more like it the future.


	37. Letting Go

Different Worlds

Chapter 37 – "Letting Go"

It is three days before I hear from Fema, the letter coming at dawn. A dwarven guard knocks on our door, Kili stirring in his sleep. "Is someone at the door?"

Slipping on my dress I go to the door, the dwarf on the other side thrusting a piece of parchment in my face. "Thorin said to come to the Hall."

He turns leaving me with my thoughts and the parchment. I open it, the entire letter written in elvish.

Ruunya of Rivendell, I have received your request. It would be my honor to do this for young Arvandora. My only request of you is that the wedding takes place in Duillond. I will not travel to the Vale of Thrain. Have the dwarven cleric perform the dwarven ceremony in Thorin's Hall and I will perform the elven ceremony here.

I was unsure how this news would be received. Without the elven ceremony Aron may find Arvandora's and Kili's marriage void. Heading down the hall I knock on Fili's door, his groggy smile greeting me.

"It is early Ruunya, what is it?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes, standing there naked before me.

"Put some clothes on Fili and join us in the sitting room." I turn my gaze from him Arvandora standing at the end of the hall looking at us.

"Ruunya, I heard someone at the door. Is there a problem?" I notice her eyes scan around me, trying to get a look at Fili.

As I walk to my bedroom I hand Arvandora the letter. I hear her take a deep breath before she opens it.

Kili is still asleep when I enter our room. Kilan begins to chatter letting me know he is awake. Picking him up, he reaches for his father. Kili opens his sleepy brown eyes smiling at me. "Give him here." Kili takes the baby, Kilan yawing as I lay him on the bed.

"A guard brought me a letter from Fema; she will only preform the ceremony in Duillond. We need to see if Kili and Arvandora are willing to do this. Are you coming?" I give him a coy smile before closing the door.

We discuss our options and come to the conclusion we had to have two separate wedding. Fili and Kili leave for Thorin's Hall to give him the news while Arvandora and I go find Dis, ready to plan the wedding.

By late afternoon Dis has everything ready, the Hall, the cleric and a dress. "I wanted to surprise you Arvandora. I wasn't there when Kili married so I want to lavish you if you'll allow me."

The dress was a beautiful light blue off the shoulder gown that shimmers in the sunlight. Thorin joins us while Arvandora is showing off her wedding dress.

"I have talked with Fili and Kili; the wedding will take place tomorrow morning. After you have been married by dwarven traditions you will leave for Duillond. I want this matter put behind us; I do not need elves at my doorstep. Am I understood?" He was more authoritative than he had ever been. We stand gazing at him, all of us nodding our heads.

Kili, Balin, Thorin and Fili have a rousing feast in the banquet hall, the men making merry to the wee hours of the morning.

Dragging Kili off to bed I see Arvandora doing the same with Fili. "We sit and drink tea all night, they drink ale all night. This is not fair at all."

"No but we still love them Arvandora." Kili leans against the wall, his body slumping down it.

When I have Kili tucked in bed I go to find Arvandora. She kisses Fili's forehead as she pulls the blanket over him. We make our way to the Great Hall, Dis watching Kilan for me.

"You will be married by dwarven law come morning, I am curious about something. Do you intend on consummating your marriage tomorrow?" I keep my smirk in check watching her eyes glisten with the thought.

"Should we? Thorin was very specific in that he wanted us to go to Duillond as soon as possible." Her fingers twist together giving her nervous nature away.

"It will take three or four days to get to Duillond and that's if we only sleep a few hours a night. The elven riders that come this way rides day and night, we cannot afford to do that. We'll stop at Nogland and rest and then you and Fili can have your moment together. Do you wish to wait till the elven ceremony?" Watching her blush, I knew she wanted it but was uncertain.

"What is it like, being with a dwarf?" She whispers to me, her blush increasing.

"Have you had relations before?" I smile back at her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"No but I hear it can be pleasurable and painful at the same time. Was it like that for you with Kili?" I feel the blush cover my cheeks now remembering that night in the woods.

"Yes and no. Our first time was different Arvandora but our second time was like holding on to an exploding star and letting it burn you till you feel the energy of it ebb and flow through you till you are drowning in it." A blast of heat covers me causing my belly to clench tight.

I look over to her as she fans her face with her hand. "Will it be like that for me?"

"I'm not sure, that is up to you and Fili." She gives me a shy smile as she goes to the window.

"I deliver babies but I never think much about how they are made, not till Fili. Ruunya all I want to do is throw myself on him and let him take me over and over. It has been so hard in the last few months; I cannot take it any longer. Honestly I am glad father sent for me; it ends this aching I have had for so long." I was refreshing to hear her speak her mind; it was the first time she had let herself go.

Leaning up against the wall I watch the lines in her forehead disappear. "When you are with Fili, remember to just let go Arvandora. Be in the moment, let what will happen, happen."

We stand at the window for a long moment before we retire to our rooms. We would have to be up soon enough and ready to start a long day.

My dreams are filled with Kili, our first time in the forest. I can feel his hands on my body, his fingers entering me. I moan, my hips bucking on the bed. Kili's lips are on my neck, the heat of his body prickling my skin. "Ruunya ... wake up love."

Opening my eyes I see my beautiful husband with his sensual eyes and wanting smile. "Yes love."

"You were moaning in your sleep, I hope it's me you're dreaming about." He kisses me, his left hand stroking my face.

"I was dreaming of you, of us in the forest. Remember that night you let your fingers explore me." His grin causing his dimples to show.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. If I had known I wouldn't have." I stroke his face, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I am not my love. It may have hurt for the moment but I assure you it was very enjoyable." He softly kisses my lips as he murmurs something between kisses.

"Let me make that up to you." As the words leave his lips I feel his hand travel up my thigh, his long index finger gliding along my now wet lower lips.

"Oh yes Kili … yes." My body becomes a heated bundle of nerves and want as he slips his finger inside my lower lips, rubbing at my throbbing bud.

His body lies closer to me, his eyes watching the expression on my face. My core begins to vibrate violently as he slides two large fingers inside; stroking me till I my wetness surrounds him.

"I love watching your face when I'm with you, inside you. The flash of desire that covers your face as you climb higher to your release. It makes me want to pound you into this bed." I reach up knotting my fingers in his hair, my breast heaving up towards him.

"Stop talking and do it Kili." In an instant he pulls my gown from me, flipping me over to my stomach.

I feel his hands glide over the curves of my backside, his knee separating my legs. He places his hands on my hips as he pushes his hard manhood in me deep.

Kili had never been so forceful before, not since that first time in Lake Town. I loved the feel of his hands pinning my body down to the bed, his hips smacking in my soft backside and his firm engorged length pumping feverishly inside me.

The bed starts to rattle, the mattress shaking under us. I feel my body try to lift from the bed as I push my bottom towards him. He picks me up at my hips, pulling me to him. He slams into me so hard I feel my core quicken around him, tightening so firm I feel him drag his length out of me.

My breathing becomes labored as the sensation of being burnt alive covers my skin. I scream into the pillow, Kili flipping me over to my back.

"Look at me Ruunya, I want to watch your face as I make you come." My blue eyes lock onto his brown ones and I only close mine as the sweet relief of my release washes over me. I can hear Kili grunting as he empties himself inside, his hips pushed flush against me.

As the morning sun crosses over the Blue Mountains I sit in a warm tub with my husband, soaking my aching bones. Kilan had slept through the night and I knew our moment of euphoria would soon be over.

Kili holds me to him, his lips at my ear. "That was different. Did you like it?"

Leaning my head back against him, I let my fingers lazily play with his arm. "More than you know."

As expected our moment together was over but it was not Kilan that interrupts us but Arvandora needing my help getting ready.


	38. Finding Boundaries

Different Worlds

Chapter 38 – "Finding Boundaries"

Fili takes Arvandora in his arms, their kiss long, deep and passionate. I feel Kili's arm go around my waist as we watch our family grow. Dis walks up to her son and new daughter with open arms, embracing them both.

Thorin pats Fili on the back, a proud look upon his face. "When you return from Duillond we will have a great feast in your honor. You make be proud today Fili. It has been my honor to watch you and Kili grow into men."

"Thank you uncle, I wouldn't be the dwarf I am today if not for you." The two Durin dwarves share a loving embrace.

The four of us hurry towards the stables, Kilan resting in my shoulder pouch. Kili brings Belan to me, looking uneasy about mounting the horse.

Arvandora tucks her dress in her arm, Fili placing her on their pony. I hear her stifle a giggle as Kili stares at my steed. "I think a pony would be the best brother or maybe you should let Ruunya ride alone."

Kili gives Fili a narrowed look, his brown eyes creasing. "I can do this." With his foot in the stirrups he jumps into the saddle. I pet Belan's back quarters, hoping he'd stay still.

With a pony loaded with our packs we head for Duillond, Dis clinging to Thorin's arm. "Hurry back to me and travel safe."

Just before dusk we make the gates of Nogland. Fili and Kili go off to find us lodging for the night as Arvandora and I wait in the stables. Kilan wakes famished, so I find an empty stall to feed him in.

Arvandora comes running into the stall a few moments later, her face ghostly pale. I cradle Kilan with one arm, taking her hand with my free hand. "Is there something wrong?"

I look at her blue eyes, the pupils large and dark. Her breathing was ragged and her heart fluttering in her chest. She covers her mouth with her hand as if holding back a scream.

Rising from the stool, I gaze over the stall door. Before my eyes were two tall large men, one was going through our packs the other has a braid of Arvandora's hair in his hands. I jerk my head back to her seeing the braid that hung at her left ear cut short.

"What do we do Ruunya? They are drunk and so large. The one that attacked me is at least six foot. He tried to kiss me and I panicked. I slapped him and he grabbed my hair, cutting my braid. I ran out the back door but I slipped back in not wanting to leave you alone with them." Her voice shakes as much as her hands, her tears trickling down her face.

"Take Kilan and stay here. Kili and Fili will be back soon but not before they rob us blind." She grabs my hand, pulling me back to her.

"Ruunya, they are at least a half a foot taller than you and possibly stronger. We need to slip out the back door and get our husbands." Her bottom lip begins to tremble as she cradles my child to her.

I pull my elven dagger from my boot, hoping I could retrieve my bow and quiver from the pony. "Slip out the back with Kilan and go find Fili and Kili. I'll do my best to protect our belongings and our ponies."

She shakes her head rapidly, her eyes going wide. I push her to the stall door and whisper for her to run.

"Look Garth, there she is." The tall blonde points to Arvandora as she runs for the back door.

The taller brunette runs after Arvandora and I step out of the stall, squat to the ground and sweep his legs out for under him. With the drunken man lying winded on the stable floor, I run at the blonde with my dagger in hand.

"You little wench, you hurt my brother." He swings his fist at me as I duck. I stick my dagger in his foot, sliding under Belan. The brunette slowly raises, his hand pulling a dagger from his belt.

"We are going to have some fun with you … elf." The two large men come at me, a lusted want in their eyes.

Jerking my bow and one arrow from the pony I aim it at the dagger carrying man. "I will kill you where you stand. Take one more step and you die."

The two brothers' snicker, their grins big and wide. "You can try."

As the brunette lunges at me I release the arrow. I watch as the sharp head of the arrow pierces his chest, knocking him to the floor.

My legs move towards the back door and I can see the torch light from the street. With the door a few inches from me I feel my feet fly out from under me.

My body is being drug back towards a stall as I kick at the blonde that has me by my feet. "You will pay for that elf. I'm going to make you bleed."

The smell of ale covers him, his blonde beard soaked with it. He pulls me into the stall tossing me in a bale of hay. I see his brother's dagger in his hand as I slowly reach for the dagger I had tucked in my belt.

I feel the dagger sail by my hand, the blade barely missing me. My capture takes my dagger from my belt, leaning over me; He takes my face in his hand, squeezing tight. "Let me go !" I scream at him.

I struggle to free myself as he straddles me. Then the horrible thought flashed in my mind, he was going to force himself on me.

Hot tears flood my eyes as I fight back at him. He slaps me across the face, laughing as he does it.

Trying to collect myself I know I have to fight till I can no more, I cannot let this man take me.

Watching in horror, I see him unbuckle his belt. My hand balls into a fist and I punch him square on the nose. His hands go to his now bleeding nose, his eyes watering. I slip out from under his weight as he rocks back.

I squeal out as a hand takes my arm fling me out of the stall. I look up to see Fili, his dwarven blade drawn. Kili runs towards us, his bow in his hand. Leaning against the stable wall I watch Fili fight with the much taller man, Fili slicing his blade through his belly.

The dwarven guard runs into the stables, set to defend the Durin princes.

Fili stands over the bleeding dying man on the floor, his face still very much that of a warrior.

Kili kneels down to me, his hand caressing my face. "What were you thinking? You should have left with Arvandora. Ruunya you will be the death of me."

I could see Kili's rage in his eyes and knew to let him cool off before I spoke. Wrapping my arms around his neck I hold to him tightly. He holds me back as he strokes my hair.

Fili winks at me as he walks to Arvandora taking her and Kilan in his arms. "Can we go to our rooms now? This isn't the way I wanted to spend my wedding night."

The door to our room barely closes behind me when Kili begins berating me. "For the last time, stop putting yourself in danger. When you have an out Ruunya you take it. You have Kilan to think of, you have to protect him. Going after those two over grown drunk men was … was … foolish! Elves and their blessed immortality. Stop trying to get yourself killed."

He walks out of the room, slamming the door. I sit on the bed, playing with Kilan. Every word my husband had shouted at me was due to me, I had been reckless but I could not let them take our belongings and steal our ponies.

Resting my head against the wall I hear Arvandora giggling, Kili giving her a growl. My lips begin to curl up knowing they did intend to have a wedding night.

Before I can move from the bed I hear sounds of ecstasy coming from their room, the headboard of the bed hitting the wall.

I fall asleep curled up on the bed, Kilan sleeping soundly next to me. My heart was breaking knowing I had upset Kili, enough to anger him. We had never really had words before and I did not like this feeling.

As the newlyweds go at it again I wake, the loud rapturous noises jarring me from my sleep. Kili sits by the window with his pipe in hand. I sit down in front of him, my blue eyes still holding my hurt. "I am sorry Kili. I will learn my boundaries, I promise."

He takes a puff from his pipe, his eyes never looking at me. "Go to sleep Ruunya. I need to think."

Tears fill my eyes as I leave the room, my heart breaking inside me. Finding the tavern I go sit by the fireplace, hanging my head to cry.

A small dwarven woman sits down beside me, her hand rubbing my back. "You look like you could use a drink."

She pours me a cup of tea and I look at her shocked. Being that I was in a tavern I was sure she would pour me a pint of ale. "Thank you."

I take a sip of it and find that this is no ordinary tea, it contains a strong spirit.

"Now tell old Ora what is ailing you lassie, I think that a young man is to blame." She goes back to rubbing my back, smiling all the while.

"It would seem my husband is very upset with me but I did bring this on myself." I take a large sip of the tea, the spirits tasting good.

"You are the young elven maiden married to Thorin's nephew aren't you? Well my dear let Ora tell you a thing or two about dwarven men. They don't like their woman out doing them in anything, it damages their pride. Dwarves are a very prideful bunch, especially the men. Elves are very open and find equality among their men and women but not dwarves. Women are to cook, clean and have babies. Mind you not all dwarven men feel this way but most. You have to find a middle with him, let him have his pride while you keep your independence. I have always liked that about elven women, they do as the men do." Ora takes my cup as I finish my tea and quickly pours me another.

"I will try Ora but I am what I am and I cannot change that. Just as Kili will always be a dwarf, we are just different in that manner." I hold back my tears, my heart cracking all over again.

Ora walks over to the bar pouring a pint of ale and smiling back at me. She leaves the pint on the bar and disappears into the back. I look over my shoulder to see Kili standing there, his eyes a soft brown.

He sits at the bar, taking the pint of ale. I watch as he pulls out a stool for me, patting the seat. Sitting down beside my husband, he reaches over taking my hand. "Forgive me for being so harsh but if I can't lose you. If hurting you now means you'll think twice later then so be it."

I kiss his cheek as I jump down from the stool. Without a word to him I go back down the hallway to our room and find Kilan safely tucked in the middle of the bed with all the blankets wrapped around him.

Kili comes in after me, his hand grazing my arm. I don't turn around, my heart was still aching.

"Ruunya, speak to me. Yell at me, do something." I can hear the sorrow in his voice and I crumble to the floor in tears.

He sits beside me, his fingers lacing into mine. I look up at him through teary eyes. "Kili, when you said to me earlier about being an immortal elf was not entirely true. You fear for me because you know an elf can be slain in battle, can die by the blade but my love what you fail to see is our hearts are very fragile. An elf can die from grief or weariness. This is why my mother left for the Undying Lands when I was newborn. If you break my heart you will kill me."

He pulls me into a sweet soft kiss and I feel his tears on my cheeks.


	39. Elven Wisdom

Different Worlds

Chapter 39 – "Elven Wisdom"

The next morning finds me in a somber mood. My heart was still aching from Kili's harsh words even though he had kissed me, held me tight and told me repeatedly that he loved me.

We ride to Gondamon hoping to make it there before noon. Arvandora was all smiles, the look of pure bliss all over her face. Kili and Fili grin back at each other, Fili walking with a wide stride.

"It was amazing Ruunya, you were right." Arvandora's giddiness is beaming from her.

"I heard, all night Arvandora." I try not to show my sorrow giving Arvandora her moment.

As we ride on I only speak when spoken to, my eyes barely leaving Kilan's face.

Once we reach Gondamon we stop to have something to eat and rest our pony and horse. Kili helps me down, his eyes searching my face. I glance at him for a moment, hoping this sadness covering me would go away.

"Ruunya love, please don't be upset. You know I didn't mean to hurt you, you know I love you." I nod my head at him, holding Kilan to my shoulder.

"I know you love me Kili, I know." As we walk from the stables I see Zander and Cilla, the stable master and his wife that were so kind to me when last I was here.

Cilla looks over to me, her face breaking into a smile. "Ruunya."

She runs to me, giving me a tight hug. "Cilla it is good to see you again."

"Is this your baby?" I nod my head showing her my Kilan.

"This is my son Kilan, he is very much is father's son." Cilla holds her hands out wanting to hold my babe.

Zander invites us all to have lunch with them, Fili and Arvandora still clinging to each other.

"I see much has happened since last we saw you." Zander glances over to the newlyweds with a smirk.

"Yes indeed Zander. Kili and I have had a son and Fili has found him an elven bride. I thank you for the meal Zander." I take my seat, Kili taking Kilan from me.

"It is my honor Ruunya; I would like to get to know your dwarven companions." We eat our lunch, Zander and the brothers getting to know one another.

I hug Cilla, promising to visit her again. We are off to Duillond knowing it would be another two days ride. Fili asks if we would be comfortable with riding through the night. Arvandora agrees but insists we let the horse and pony rest for a bit.

My silence starts to worry Kili, his concern sending him to find council with Arvandora. After we let the horses rest Arvandora mounts Belan with me. "Why is Kili riding with Fili?"

"Because we need to have a talk Ruunya and now." Arvandora nudges Belan forward, the brothers close behind.

"Did Kili ask you to speak to me?" I feel my heart flutter as another crack forms deep inside.

"I know about your fight Ruunya, I know he was harsh to you but he was not wrong in doing so. You are stubborn and headstrong but that is a good thing, it makes you a good wife and a great mother. Fili told me he understands Kili's anger, our belongings and our ponies could have been replaced but you, there is only one Ruunya." Arvandora speaks to me with a wisdom I would have expected out of an elf twice her age.

"My cloak and my bow could not be replaced Arvandora, they were gifts from Elrond." I answer her back sharply.

"Stop being so picky Runnya, they are only material items. Would you be so eager to dismiss this if it had been Kili risking his life for a cloak and a bow?" Her words shake me as if she had literally placed her hands upon my shoulders and rattled me about.

"I will not be told I cannot defend what is mine, protect those I love. He means for me to sit quietly and go against my nature." I hear my words come out with a bitter tone.

"If we were in Rivendell that is exactly what you would do. If you had taken an elven groom you would spend your days at leisure, reading, riding your horse and tending to the gardens. I know this world we both married into is different but we choose it Ruunya. Kili is not saying you cannot defend yourself or those you love; he is only asking you do not go into such matters blindly. Not every situation requires your assistants. There are just times you have run." Arvandora's words take root in me and blossom a flower so bright my heart begins to heal.

"It would seem you are more than a midwife my dear Arvandora, you are a wise elf and friend." Kilan smiles up at me as if he agrees. I stroke his sweet face, his smile containing his father's dimples.

When we stop next to rest I give Kilan to Arvandora and run to Kili. My strong protective husband was right all along and his harsh words were meant only to make me see reason not push is love away from me.

Kili gives me a radiant smile as I run towards him, his arms engulfing me as I crash into him. "I love you, adore you, I never want to disappoint you again. Forgive me my love …" He stops my ramblings with a deep full kiss. His hands wrap around my face, his lips moving over mine till we are both covered in want.

"You have never disappointed me Ruunya, just worried me is all. When we get to Duillond I plan on showing just how much I love you." I watch the soft brown of his eyes turn to heated molten honey.

"We can camp for the night if you wish or continue on. I for one wish to get to Duillond so we can get back home." Fili places Arvandora on their pony looking at us straight faced.

Climbing back on Belan I hold to Kili's waist, Kilan sleeping peacefully against his father. "Are you sure he is safe up front?" I make sure the pouch is securely around Kili's shoulder.

"Stop your fussing wife, our son is sleeping." That crooked grin I had come to adore beams across his face as I rest against his back.

Morning finally breaks, the cloudless autumn sky a soft golden hue. Fili and Kili rest for a few hours, the nights ride exhausting them. After changing and feeding Kilan I lay him down with his father.

Arvandor and I find a small stream to fill our canteens in, her soft features looking a little different than before.

"You look different this morning Arvandora. I take being married agrees with you." I dip my container into the cool water, Arvandora giving me a slight smile.

"It does my elven sister. I am looking forward to being alone with him again. I must say it was a little painful at first but afterwards, it was everything you said it would be." I try to hold back my giggle but it escapes just the same.

"I am sorry Arvandora but I heard most of that and I must say Fili holds nothing back. Those Durin dwarves are skilled in the art of love making." We giggle on our way back to your husbands, only a half a day's journey from Duillond.

With our husbands rested and feed we head for Duillond and to freedom for Arvandora.

Approaching the glistening gates of the elven refuge we are greeted by Amdor. He escorts us to his mother, Fema looking as beautiful as ever.

"Welcome friends. Amdor will show you to your rooms. Rest for now, I will come for you when it is time for the ceremony." Her voice still had that soft musical tone to it that made me feel so peaceful.

I look about the elven halls for Olan, wondering what had become of him. Walking up beside Amdor I set my question to word. "If I may ask, where is your brother Olan?"

Amdor looks over to me, his grey eyes closing slowly. "Mother sent him away. He guards the boards of Mirkwood now. Our uncle Lord Thranduil took him in."

I gaze up at him in amazement. Lord Thranduil of Mirkwood their kin, and Legolas as well. This did explain Olan's hatred for Kili and Fili and why he would try to nab me that night in the woods. Fema was Thranduil's sister and now I feared that our actions would reach those dark woods and start a flame that would spread back to Thorin's Hall.

"Amdor, your brother spoke as if he had never met Legolas or traveled to Mirkwood before. He said Haldir was a friend of his. How can this be?" I try to hide my worry behind a clever smile.

"We have never graced Thranduil's Halls. Lady Galadriel visits here every year with the White Council, Haldir always traveling with her. We know of our uncle and his son but know them not. I gave you that warning for a reason Ruunya. Lord Elrond has right to worry for you and your husband. With Olan in Mirkwood, I fear the worst for you." He turns from me, opening our chamber door.

Kili and Fili quickly question me about my conversation with Amdor and I tell them. Kili becomes enraged, his temper seeping through his eyes.

They pace the floor till Fema sends for us. Time for the elven wedding ceremony to begin and perhaps we could put all of this behind us.

The overlook was beautiful with the River Luin directly below us. The evening sun was cresting, casting out an ambient light that bathed us all.

Fema takes Fili's hand capping it over Arvandora. She speaks the elven blessing, Arvandora beaming like the beautiful bride she is.

Kili keeps asking me what Fema is saying, most of the ceremony spoken in elvish. I translate as softly as I can, not wanting to disturb the ceremony. Kilan watching intently as if he is mesmerized by the elven words.

With the exchanging of two golden rings, Fema gives them her final blessing. Arvandora kisses her husband, causing Fili to grin wildly.

"Ruunya, a word." Fema holds her hand out towards me, waiting for me to join her. Kili takes Kilan from me, placing a kiss upon my cheek.

Amdor joins his father as they take the wedding party off to a small feast ready for them.

"You look uneasy Fema, is there reason to be?" We sit together in the arbor, Fema's grey eyes gazing back at me.

"Not uneasy Ruunya, just concerned. There are rumors that Thorin means to travel to Erebor and slay the dragon Smaug. I worry for you, that this quest to reclaim the dwarven mountain may bring sorrow to so many. If this be so, I encourage you to persuade Thorin from it. To raise an army against the dragon will not go unnoticed. Mirkwood will surely rise up against the dwarves. Thranduil will not allow Smaug to be disturbed and rain down his fire on his woods or Esgaroth." Fema stands as we begin to walk towards the wedding feast.

"Whatever influence you think I have on Thorin is misguided. I will mention this to his nephews." I understand her worry for it was mine as well.

We have a jovial time through the night; Fema was a most gracious host. Fili and Arvandora excuse themselves early, Fema giving them an elven blessing as they leave.

Kili leans over to me, his lips brushing my ear. "What did she say?"

I gently whisper back to him. "She wished them a blessed union and may it be fruitful."

"Fruitful?" Kili looks dumbfounded at me.

"She hopes they conceive a child soon." I watch as Kili spits his wine over the banquet table.

That night Fili and Arvandora are not the only ones that enjoy the bliss that is a marriage bed. Kili stays true to his word and shows me all through the night how much he loves me.


	40. Taking Over

Different Worlds

Chapter 40 – "Taking Over"

When we finally return home we are greeted by an overjoyed Dis. Thorin is away with Balin, the two them off on council business. The warning that Fema had given me in Duillond rings loudly in my head. Thorin would have his quest, no matter what the cost.

The autumn months pass us by with different dwarves from different regions coming to speak with Thorin. Durin's day is upon us and the demand that Arvandora's father had placed upon her at hand.

When news that a rider from Duillond was at the main gate Arvandora starts to fear the worst. We gather our husbands and ride to the gate to find out what news the rider brings.

Taking the lead I walk out to the rider, hoping to find Amdor. My wish was granted when Amdor climbs down from his horse. "I bring word from Rivendell. Lord Elrond has given his blessing as well as Lady Galadriel to the marriage of Arvandora. Her father sends word he wishes her well."

"Thank you Amdor. Tell your mother we will forever be in her debt." I bow to him as he nods his head back to me. With his message given Amdor rides back towards Duillond.

A sense of calm washes over all of us, Fili in the celebrating mood. We go back to Thorin's Hall with the good news as we prepare to celebrate.

Thorin returns during our celebrations without Balin, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Thorin why has Balin not returned with you?"

He takes a pint of ale from Fili glancing back at me. "He has council business Ruunya, nothing you need to worry about."

Turning his attentions back to his nephews I go to find my child. Dis has him in her lap, his tiny hands clapping together. I pick him up twirling him around in the air. He lets out a sweet giggle, his smile so wide.

Kili watches us from across the room, his smile matching his sons. Kilan reaches for his father, his fingers wiggling. "Alright little one, I'll take you to your Da."

I have to hold to Kilan extra tight as he wiggles and squirms in my arms. As I hand him to his father we hear it, Kili's face lighting up like a bright summer day. "Da ... Da." Kilan calls out to his father; his first words are for Kili.

Fili turns smiling at his nephew, the brothers laughing together. "Did he just say Da?"

"Da." My son says again his hands in Kili's hair.

"Kilan can you say Mum?" I try to coax another word from my child.

"Mum ... Da." He says back to us, our hearts overflowing with love.

Within a week's time Kilan masters more words, more being his favorite. We notice he tries to sit up on his own, rolling over to his back from his stomach. Kili helps him up, stopping a crying fight from happening.

After Durin's Day Kili and Fili spend more time with Thorin than they do at home. Kili tells me his uncle is preparing them to take over his Hall someday.

I had seen too much noticed too much to believe that was the only reason my husband and his brother were gone most evenings.

Keeping my eyes and ears open I listen to the gossip flowing from the Hall, Arvandora doing the same. Dis had enlisted her newest daughter as midwife to the dwarves of the Blue Mountains.

Talk of a quest filter about the halls, Thorin trying to gain support among his kin in the Northern Mountains, the Grey Mountains and the Iron Hills. As the first snow of winter falls I knew he would ponder over his options till spring and I would have to do the same. Fema was right; a battle with the dragon would only bring many deaths to the dwarven people.

When the winter solicits begins Arvandora and I celebrate the changing of the seasons. Kili and Fili join us in our celebrations, learning of our elven traditions. Kili and I share a stolen kiss as we watch the snow falling outside. Fili rides Kilan upon his shoulders, trying to teach him the dwarven language.

Arvandora takes Kilan from him sitting him down on a blanket with his toys. I watch my little son as he starts to cry for a toy out of his reach. Kili goes to retrieve it for him when he crawls towards it. Kili picks him up handing him the wooden pony. "You're going to walk before you're even one, aren't you my little man."

"He does seem to have some elf in him after all. He may eat like a dwarf and sleep like one too but there is some of me in there as well." I kiss Kilan on the head, his curls starting to grow out.

With the winter thaw beginning and spring almost at hand Thorin calls all of us to the Hall. I had this awful feeling that it was not good news he wishes to share with us.

We sit in the Great Hall ready for Thorin to enter. He walks in looking a little greyer about the temple. "Fili, Kili I will leave you in charge of my Hall while I am away. I have received word from Dwalin and must go join him. Remember the lessons I have taught you and always act like a Durin. Balin will stay in my stead; he is here to advise you. As our agreement nephews, you will live in my Hall with your families. I leave at first light. We have much to discuss till then, come join me in drink."

I look at Arvandora as our husband leave with their uncle. "Live here … move from our valley home and live here. For how long? Why is this the first we are hearing of it? Arvandora, did you know?"

She shakes her head, holding my hand. "Please Ruunya, do not make a scene. I am sure there is a reason they did not tell us."

"Oh, I am sure as well. I will move here, live in the Hall till Thorin's return but my husband will know to never hide things from me again. We agreed not to ever keep secrets." My feet become restless as I begin to pace the marble floor

"Ruunya, perhaps Kili did not keep a secret from you. It looks like to me he and Fili kept their word to the uncle to not mention this to anyone instead of keeping a secret from us. I choose to see it that way, it keeps peace between me and my husband." The scowl upon my face quickly turns into a smile.

"I suppose your right Arvandora. I should not go looking for trouble; I find enough of it on my own." When our husbands return we are holding each other about the waist laughing.

"You're not angry?" Kili takes my waist in his hands, holding me close to him.

"No love. If this is what Thorin needs of us nephews, his heirs then so be it." Kili glances over to Fili, the two of them shrugging their shoulders.

We go about moving some of our things to the Hall, returning to the quarters I lived in so not so long ago. Fili and Arvandora take the quarters across the hall from us, Dis a few doors down.

Fili and Arvandora walk around the Hall arm and arm, the other dwarven maidens giving her nasty looks. Fili shows his affections for his new bride as openly as Kili does with me. The line of Durin was sure to increase soon, Fili barely able to go and hour without sneaking off with Arvandora.

Kili and I enjoy our growing son. Kili holds his tiny hands in his helping him walk about our room. Kilan was always full of joy, his smile completely infectious.

February soon becomes March and we still wait for Thorin's return. The brothers handle their duties well, with Balin doing most of the work. Fili decides to leave Balin covering their responsibilities for the evening. We got to the river, Arvandora packing us a lunch.

I become increasingly nervous as Kili and Fili toss my son around the water. Kilan squealing out with glee. "Da...water." Kili dips him in the water and tosses him back up.

After Kilan has his belly full and completely played out I lay him on the blanket letting the sun dry him off.

I look at my husband resting on the river bank, his legs dangling in the water. Creeping up behind him slowly I sit astride him. He opens his eyes and takes my waist. "Where are Fili and Arvandora?"

"They went riding. Kilan is fast asleep and we are all alone." I untie the top of my dress, letting my cleavage pour out.

Kili's hands glide over the my skin, then move to my back unlacing my dress. With my dress top down about my waist Kili plants his lips on my breast, kissing and sucking till I am aching for him.

He slides me off of him, pulling his pants off. I watch as his arms lift over his head, his dark hair falling to his firm chest. I move towards him as his playful grin widens. Sliding into the water Kili pulls me with him.

The water had a little chill to it but it did not bother me. I wrap my arms around my husband, his lips on my neck. I feel Kili's hand slide over my wet back down to my backside. Lifting me up I wrap my legs around him, my body tingling all over.

I feel his length slide in me, the water covering us up to our shoulders. Looking deeply into Kili's lusty eyes I smile back at him as I roll my hips at him. We move together in the water, his face buried in my breasts.

The water splashes around us as we grind and thrust on each other. With our needs peaking Kili wraps both arms around me, lying on the river bank. He pulls my legs over his body, resting my feet on his shoulders. Thrusting hard inside me I grab handfuls of grass, digging my nails into the wet earth.

My body climbs higher and higher till I can no longer hold back, finding my release so does Kili. His hands grip my hips as he leans down over me, pumping deep inside me one last time. He lies between my parted legs, his head on my stomach.

The sound of an approaching horse startles me, Kili jumping out of the water. We dress as quickly as possible, the horse getting closer. Fili and Arvandora ride up looking as tattered as we do. "Uncle is back Kili, we have to go."

Arvandora jumps down from their pony, Kili jumping on. "Come to the Hall when you can."

I move quickly to collect our things, fearing what news Thorin had brought back with him.

On our way to the Hall Arvandora brings up a topic I had not given much thought to. "Fili turns 82 soon and Kili turning 77 not long after that. Do you think it would be wise to have them a party at this time?"

"I think we should wait till we hear what Thorin has to say." Arvandora nudges Belan till he is in a full stride, galloping towards the Hall.

Entering the stone halls I can hear Thorin's voice bellowing above the noise. Dis takes Kilan as I walk into the Great Hall. "After Gandalf is here will we make our plans for Erebor. With a great wizard in our company how can we fail?"

"Gandalf? You saw Gandalf?" Dwalin greets me with a nod as I walk towards Thorin.

"If you must know Ruunya I did. On our way back towards The Shire we stopped in Bree to spend the night at the Prancing Pony. It would seem the Grey Wizard is inclined to help us rid Erebor of the dragon. I have invited him to the Blue Mountains, he will arrive in a few days. Once he is here I will gather my council to discuss our journey." Thorin looks kingly and proud as he gazes back at me.

I turn not saying a word, hoping I could talk to Gandalf before he meets with the council.

Kili stops me at the door, his eyes wide with excitement. "Isn't it exciting Ruunya. Fili and I may get see Erebor, see it restored to the days of my grandfather."

Holding back my pain I feel my tears burn at my eyes. "No Kili, it is not. Your uncle will lead his people, his kin to war with the dragon and awake more than a sleeping beast. He will awake the woods, release a dark magic that lives there. I will not find joy in this Kili, knowing he will ask you and Fili to join him. I am sorry husband but I will not stand idly by and watch the people I call family march to their deaths."

"Don't be silly Ruunya. What chance have we to fail with Thorin leading us. I will go to uncle with your concerns but I will not hide my joy. I wish to see Erebor, to see the home that was taken from my uncle so long ago. I want to help restore it to its glory and raise our children there. If you cannot be happy for me wife, then at least be happy in the fact that if I go I don't go alone." Kili kisses me so sweet I begin to tremble in his arms.

He holds me close till I can take it no longer, running from his arms.

My sleep that night is restless, my thoughts turning to the dragon and the quest for Erebor. When sleep finally finds me I see the great white oak with its five branches. I gaze at it, not wanting to climb it this time. I see a great eagle swoop down in the tree snatching a nest in its large claws.

It sits the nest down before me, three eggs inside. I look at the eggs and watch them crack open. Looking closer I see blood oozing from the cracks, covering the nest. I look up to the great eagle as it flies away and begin to scream.

Kili's arms are around me, his voice trying to calm me. "Wake up Ruunya, it's only a nightmare. Shh love, I'm here … I'm right here." Opening my eyes I see his handsome face, his hand now stroking my long silvery hair.

"Kili, I beg you. If your uncle asks you cannot go." He continues to stroke my hair, his lips gently kiss my forehead.

"We will talk about this when Gandalf comes, for tonight let's put these thoughts away." He pulls me to him, my head resting on his chest.

I try throughout the night to put those thoughts away, to erase the dream from my mind but the sound of those eggs cracking and the crimson liquid covering the ground keeps me awake.

My baby stirs calling out for us. "Mum … Da …get." Kili kisses me before getting Kilan from his bed. He hands me our son as he gets me a fresh changing. "You could do this and let me sleep."

Kili shakes his head, taking the cloth. "Go back to sleep wife. Ruunya, don't ever forget we may have fallen for each other the second our eyes met but I will forever be in love with you."

I take those words and hold on to them as I watch him fumble with the changing cloth, Kilan laughing so hard it brings tears to his eyes.


	41. Seeing Grey

Different Worlds

Chapter 41 – "Seeing Grey"

The days seem longer as I wait for Gandalf's arrival. Kili had noticed I spent most of my day either at the window or near the main gate. Thorin sent Dwalin to gather their kin for the meeting, Fili eager to hear what the Grey Wizard had to say.

Balin arrives with Gloin not long after Dwalin had left, Gloin sending him on to gather his brother Oin.

At dawn the next morning I see a tall rider cloaked in grey riding towards the main gate. I leave my sleeping child with his father, riding out to greet him.

Gandalf gives me his warm smile, his grey hat shading his eyes. "Good morning Ruunya. I was not expecting to get an elven greeting upon my arrival. It is a far better greeting than the dwarven one I was expecting."

"It is good to see you again Gandalf. You must tell me of Rivendell and of my kin. I do miss them so. You have to take a moment to visit with me; I have to introduce you to our son. Kili is very much the proud father." I guide Belan beside Gandalf's horse as we ride at a trot through the main gate.

"I sense there is a reason you are here to greet me and not Thorin. You have something weighing on your mind my young friend and I hope to take some of that weight from you. Let us talk before I see Thorin, I wish to hear what you have to say before I take council with the dwarves." He was just as wise and perceptive as I had always known him to be.

We walk to a sitting room, Gandalf sitting across from me at a long stone table. "I know Thorin's plan to journey to Erebor. He means to slay the dragon Smaug, to reclaim the mountain he once called home. I have talked with Fema of Duillond, she fears if Thorin raises a dwarven army it will cause Mirkwood to raise up against him. This quest could lead to the ruin of many, I fear not only for my kin but for my dwarven family."

Gandalf grips his staff, his eyes narrowing. "Yes, this quest will require stealth and silence. I too fear that an army will raise questions and suspensions. While traveling through The Shire I came upon a solution to this problem. It will take much convincing to make Thorin see my way is the only way to take back Erebor."

"Gandalf, you mean to proceed with this quest? I hoped to make you see this quest is folly." I reach across the table, laying my hand over his.

"Runnya, you come to me out of fear not out of loyalty. Your heart leads you to keep Kili and Fili safe not see them sit upon the dwarven throne of Erebor as princes of Durin. This quest will rid the world of an evil that cannot be taken by the darkness. Your fears are well founded; I see the heartache already swirling in your eyes. Fear not my elven maiden, your husband and brother go to make a life for their people, for you. If the dragon is not slain, he will rise and set fire Middle-earth. There will be no home for anyone." His face softens, his eyes showing me their kindness.

I lean back in my chair, my blue eyes closing shut. "Thorin will go and he will take Kili and Fili with him. Promise me Gandalf, keep my family safe."

"After I have spoken to Thorin and our plans are made I will send Kili to you. You must set things right with him, gain some peace of mind. You need to be strong for your son, be strong for your husband and Ruunya, do not forget that you have a fire inside you. I hope you follow that flame, see where the light may lead you." He rises from his chair, his staff taping on the marble floor. I sit there going over his words to me as he walks ways. I knew all I could do now was wait.

As I approach the Great Hall I see Thorin, Balin, Gloin, Fili and Kili walking in with Gandalf following behind. Arvandora and I set outside the hall, Dis pacing the floor. Kilan plays with his toys, giving me his sweetest smile. The meeting goes on for most of the evening, voices rising every once in a while.

The only time I leave is to feed or change Kilan. I bring back a plate of food for Arvandora and Dis, Arvandora picking at her meal. I pinch off a piece of bread, Kilan taking it from me. My son now had a full set of teeth and ate everything that passed by his mouth.

When the meeting finally breaks, Gandalf emerges looking frazzled and weary. He gives me sideways glance as he walks off with Balin. Kili and Fili join us, Kili grinning so wide when Kilan gets up from his blanket and walks to him.

I feel tears of joy spring from my eyes as I stifle back a gasp. "He is walking. Our baby is walking Kili."

Kili scoops his son up in his arms, kissing his cheek. "Da, play now." Fili ruffles his nephew's hair, beaming a bright smile.

"Sit him down Kili; see if he'll walk to me." Kili places Kilan down, Fili squatting ready to catch him.

Kilan looks up at his father then back to Fili. "Uncle ... play." Kilan walks wobbly into Fili's arms.

We marvel over our little boy, Fili letting him play with the braid at his ear. "I think his hair is long enough to braid now Ruunya." Fili gives me that blue eyed look and I cannot say no to him.

"Very well Fili but only a few." We all walk back to our quarters, Fili and Arvandora joining us. Dis had left us to have a word with Thorin, her worry consuming her.

Kilan falls asleep as I begin to braid his hair, his head leaning against my arm. Kili puts him down, undoing the braids. "We have plenty of time when he's older for braids."

"Kili, did Gandalf speak to you?" Looking into his mahogany eyes I see them get softer. He takes my hand leading me to the window seat.

Sitting in the chair he pulls me in his lap. I curl my legs up, laying my head on his shoulder. "Gandalf said I should talk to you about our quest."

"Then there will be a quest and you mean to go?" My finger traces his perfect jaw, the scruff feeling good to my skin.

"Thorin asked Fili and I and we couldn't tell him no. I know you worry for us Ruunya but with Thorin and Gandalf how can we fail. Thorin will leave with Gandalf in the morning. Gandalf says to leave for The Shire the day after them, to look for green door bearing a dwarven rune. Gandalf and Thorin go out to collect our kin that has agreed to join us. Fili and I have tomorrow to get our things in order, pack our weapons and ready for the journey. Gloin is leaving to find Oin tonight, Gloin wishes to say goodbye to his wife and son. I think Balin will set out before we do, The Shire is a good journey from here." I hear the excitement in his voice; feel his hand gently rubbing my arm. I knew it was futile to beg him to stay so I had to come up with another plan.

"Just whose house are you to have this gathering at in The Shire?" Kissing his neck softly I twist a lock of his hair around my finger.

"A Mr. Baggins I believe. Gandalf says he will be our burglar. He is hosting our party, with food and drink. Thorin will tell is more once we are all gathered there. Uncle wasn't keen on the idea of a Hobbit joining us but Gandalf told Thorin this quest would fail without him. So we set off for The Shire and then to the Lonely Mountain." His eyes glow as he speaks his pulse quickening.

That night Fili and Kili go back over their travel plans as I slip off to find Arvandora. Dis was fast asleep having spent many hours of yelling at her brother.

Arvandora sits weeping in her room, her blue eyes full of sorrow. "They will leave us, be gone for months. Kilan will be nearly two before Kili sees him again. How can they do this? Fili says once they are settled in Erebor they will send for us. My heart cannot take the lonely nights or the empty days without Fili." I hold her as she sobs, her heart breaking before me.

"I have a plan and I have Gandalf to thank for it. Our husbands think we will be good little wives and stay in Ered Luin with their mother. We are elves Arvandora, we have strength and stamina to travel great distances. Belan can carry us and I will not leave my son behind. Once we get to Rivendell we can rest and visit with our kin. The journey to Erebor will be long but together we can endure this. I fear I may have to ask Galadriel for her aid, I do not think I can do this without her." I watch as Arvandora begins to smile, my plan running through her mind.

"Gandalf told you to follow after them and take Kilan? Are you not worried for his safety?" She wipes her tears as she questions me.

"In a way yes, he told me I have a flame in me and I should see where the light leads me. I will keep Kilan save, taking the longer route. I know Thorin will take the shortest route, the most dangerous path but we move faster than dwarves so we can make up the distance. Once we get to the High Pass we should be able to cross the Misty Mountains without encountering danger. There are shorter paths but goblins live in those mountains and tales of stone giants keep many away. If you wish not to go then say so now for I will go with or without." She takes my hand and looks me in the eyes. I feel her heart beat faster as she takes a deep breath.

"Where you go I go." With those words we set about our secret mission and hope to keep it from our dwarven family.


	42. Leaving the Blue Mountains

Different Worlds

Chapter 42 – "Leaving the Blue Mountains"

Thorin and Gandalf leave as soon as the sun rises, Dis hugging her brother tightly. Kili and Fili say their farewells for now, knowing they would be joining him again soon.

That night after the brothers have made the last of their preparations we have a quiet dinner just the four of us.

Kili and Fili talk about the quest, how excited they are to be part of Thorin's company. Being so young they had never been on a quest or traveled but once from the mountains they call home.

I hold my tongue through the dinner, knowing I could not give away my plan. Kili glances over to me taking my hand. "You've been quiet all evening. I know you're worried Ruunya but I hope you understand why I have to go."

I take a bite of my food, smiling back at him. He squeezes my hand, his eyes studying me. "We will take tomorrow. Tonight I just want to be with my husband."

Later that evening we walk out by the river, his hand in mine. We stop to gaze at the crescent moon, his arms around me tight. I hold to him, breathing in his scent. "I thought for sure I'd have a fight on my hands when I told you I was leaving. Why haven't you tried to talk me out of going?"

"I would be more successful at trying to move a mountain or change the flow of a stream my love. You need to go and I will not stand in your way. When we are together again we will be reunited in the hall of your grandfathers never to be parted again." I feel his lips on my neck as he runs his nose along my jaw.

"My wise elven wife, thank you. You make will be great Durin princess." Walking back towards the quarters we hear Arvandora moaning out her passion for Fili.

I grab Kili's hand pulling him down the hallway. "Shall we husband? This will be our last night to be together for months, I mean to make it a good one."

Kili makes love to me like he had never before. He is soft and gentle, strong and rough, giving me pleasure many times over. I think we make love on every surface in our room, including the floor.

Making love one last time Kili holds to me as I fall apart in his arms, my tears mingling with my bliss. "Ruunya, did I hurt you?" He kisses me tenderly, wiping away my tears.

"I am not injured my love. My heart aches for you, needs to know this will not be the last time you are with me, loving me and making love to me." I watch a panic cover his face, his hand lying on my chest over my heart.

"Please Ruunya, be strong for me. I can't bear the thought of your heart breaking, of losing you. You told me once an elf can die from grieve or weariness, are you grieving now wife? Look at me and tell your heart is not breaking." Lying face to face with him I look long and hard into the endless warmth that is his eyes.

"My heart already misses you but it is not breaking." I close my eyes, feeling his fingers wrap around my head. He pulls me into a hungry kiss that takes my breath.

Fili rouses us from our sleep, his fist pounding on our door. "Kili, get up. We're wasting sunlight."

Kilan wakes up, his smiling face greeting us both. "Da, get…up." We both laugh, Kilan repeating it again.

After we eat they go off to the stables, Dis having a moment with her sons. Arvandora and I wait out by the gate for them, somewhat dreading this moment.

"Do they suspect our plan?" Arvandora whispers to me, her eyes scanning around.

"No and stop worrying. We will have to move quickly to be ready to leave at dusk. We will need the cloak of night to steal away." I whisper back to her, hoping she would stop twisting her fingers.

Kissing my husband one last time, I ask him not to go, my heart fearing the worst. Kili pulls the Lorien Leaf from his vest, holding it tight in his hand. "As long as I have this you are close to me. I carry you with me over mountain and hill, across stream and river. You will never be more than a thought away. I promise you Ruunya, we will be together again. I have only begun to love you."

My heart cannot hold back the dam of tears that breach my eyes. I sob into his chest as he strokes my hair. "Keep it close my love and always know I am thinking of you."

Kili takes Kilan in his arms, kissing his head. "Da will see you soon. Be a good boy for your Mum … I love you son." I start to sob again, Kili weeping holding his child.

They are off too soon, the morning sun shining bright. Arvandora and I rush back to the stables, retrieving our hidden packs. I got to my quarters to write Dis a letter explaining where we have gone and why. I knew this would cause her great worry but I had not time to think about that, I had to make sure my husband indeed stayed safe.

I distract the stable master as Arvandora leads Belan out to the main gate, hiding him at our stables at our valley home.

After dinner that evening we tell Dis we wish to spend the night in our home. She understands, giving us both a hug and kiss upon the cheek. It was times like this when her cheek hair brushed against my face I remember she is a dwarf.

As soon as we cross the threshold of our home we gather things for Kilan, making a pack for him. Arvandora brings me a tiny cloak she had made for Kilan, the blue reminding of the hood that Kili wore.

My son now ten months old was growing bigger every day and I hoped he would travel well. He was too big for the pouch I once carried him so I decide to tie him to me as we ride. Keeping him between Arvandora and I would help. Kili had Kilan on a pony since he was born and my son was a born rider.

We head for the south gate, the old guard there believing our lie about taking a night stroll. Once we are past the peering eyes of Thorin's Hall we ride full out through the Vale of Thrain not stopping till we reach Gondamon.

Kilan was tried and cranky so we rest for the night, taking refuge in Zanders home. When light comes we are gone again, leaving a note with our thanks and some gold for their hospitality.

Being able to sleep little and eat while riding helps, Kilan becoming fussy as I try to feed him another meal of fruit and bread. I see a horseman approaching us and I tell Arvandora to pull Belan into the woods, as we wait for the rider to pass.

We sit in our hiding place, Arvandora leaning up to give Belan an apple. My eyes go wide when I hear a familiar voice call my name. "Ruunya, come out. Galadriel sent me to be your guide."

I peer through the thicket of trees and see Haldir walking towards me. His blue eyes looked at me in wonder, as if he had never seen me before.

"Haldir, why are you here? Is our Lady Galadriel with you?" I hold my son close to me, Belan becoming uneasy.

Haldir walks up to my horse, petting his nose. "My Lady Galadriel sensed you were in need and sent me to you. She rides to Rivendell to convene with the White Council. I am to bring you to her."

"You mean to take me to Rivendell? Very well, the company will be greatly appreciated." I knew Galadriel had a reason for sending Haldir, perhaps she did sense my need for her aid.

We ride to Duillond, staying the night with Fema. Come morning I seek my elven hostess out, a burning question upon my lips.

I find her at the overlook, the river below reflecting the sunlight peeking over the mountains. She turns her glistening blonde head towards me, her grey eyes soft and comforting. "You are leaving so soon Ruunya?"

"I am afraid so my lady. Thank you once again for shelter and food, your kindness knows no bounds." I nod to her, Amdor coming in to join us.

"You came to ask if we have seen your beloved and we have. He and his brother rode by our gates just yesterday eve. They appeared to be in a jovial mood and talked of a party in The Shire." Fema takes my hand, holding it gently.

Amdor bows to me, his flowing white hair cascading from his head. "I found it odd myself. Since when do dwarves keep the company of Hobbits? There have been many from the Blue Mountains, especially the northern range, travel by our gates these days. I do hope all is well Ruunya that Thorin has not decided to leave the Blue Mountains."

"Thorin does not take council with me but his people are meeting in The Shire. The matter of the meeting is not mine to tell. I am glad my husband is but a day's ride ahead of me." Fema and Amdor give me a concerned look but do not question me further.

Haldir is waiting for me in the stables, Arvandora and he sharing stories from their youth. Taking Haldir's hand he helps me upon my horse, Kilan sitting behind me with Arvandora. I watch Haldir study my child, looking at him with great interest.

"Is there a problem Haldir?" My motherly tone gives away my irritation.

"Galadriel had told me about your child. I had thought he would be dwarven but looking at him I see the elf in him. There in his eyes and the way he smiles, his heart is elven. The light grows in him Runnya; it burns like the flame inside you." Mounting his horse, Haldir takes the lead as we travel towards The Shire.

Once in The Shire I look for the mark upon the door that lets me know Thorin's burglar lives here. I scan every round door, every port that appears before my eyes. As we pass two Hobbit women talking in their garden I hear them say that a Mr. Bilbo Baggins had abruptly left his home in Bag End to go on an adventure. My back goes straight as I slow Belan to get a better listen to the conversation.

"Aye, and he had a rousing party last night as well. The mister and me saw dwarves at his door … dwarves. I tell you, I would expect such behavior out of Paladin Took but not a respectable Hobbit like Bilbo Baggins." They two Hobbits look up at me and gasp. "My word Millie, elves."

They go back to their gardens, trying not to make eye contact with me. I snicker slightly, nudging Belan forward.

We make Bree by nightfall, staying at the Prancing Pony for the night. The Inn was a common place for mortal men, Hobbits and dwarves to visit. From the look on the Inn Keeper's face he did not see too many elves this way.

I try to sleep that night but the empty space where Kili should be was too much of a void. Kilan was just as restless as I was, calling out for is Da. I cradle my son, rocking him till the wee hours of the morning.

Haldir comes to my room early, Arvandora still sleeping. "Do you own riding clothes? I think it best you wear them instead of your dress. The journey to Rivendell is still many days ahead of us."

I smile back at him, retrieving the green riding coat and tan pants Gandalf had given me. Waking Arvandora, we set out to find her some riding clothes as well. I knew once Fili saw her in them he would be most pleased.

After we have purchased Arvandora's cloths we set about braiding the sides of our hair back, making ourselves look like fierce elven maidens. With my long riding coat about me I tuck my cloak in my saddle bag. The green panels of my coat laid over my legs as I sit high upon Belan. I make sure my elven short blade was secure in my boot and my bow and quiver in my reach.

Haldir stops packing his horse when Arvandora walks into the stable. Her long brown hair rolls down her back to her waist, the sides braided and pinned behind her ears. The dark blue of her riding coat set off the flaming blue that is her eyes. The dark brown pants and knee high boots compliment her womanly features, Haldir taking more than a notice.

"I would have to say your husband is a lucky dwarf my lady. You are indeed a beauty to behold." Haldir helps Arvandora onto our horse, his eyes smiling back at her.

"No, I am the lucky one. My Fili is more than a dwarf, more than heir of Durin. He is the man that loves me, adores me and gives me so much love my heart baths in it. When next I see him again I will tell him just that, that I am blessed to have him as my husband." Looking back at her I see she missed her Fili as much as I miss my Kili and in that we are bonded.

Kilan sits astride Belan, kicking his feet as if he commands the horse. "Go … horsey … go." I nudge Belan with my feet and Kilan laughs out. "Mum … horsey go."

Our good morning soon turns sour as a spring rain drowns us before we can take shelter. Kilan begins to cry, his tiny body shaking. "Haldir we have to stop soon, Kilan is freezing."

Haldir stops our horses, his eyes gazing up to the old ruins of Weathertop. We find a small rock cliff that recesses into the mountain. Tying Belan to a pillar of rock, we climb inside. The small cave like opening was just big enough for the three of us to fit in. I wrap Kilan in my cloak, keeping him close to warm him up.

Haldir makes sure we are safe inside before he mounts his horse again. "I will ride to the top. We may be able to make camp in the ruins for the night."

"Be careful Haldir." I say to him as I hear his horse gallop away.

It seems like hours pass by as I wait for Haldir to return. When the rain finally stops I go out to check on him, Kilan asleep in Arvandora's arms. "I will not go far; I need to see if I can spot Haldir on the mountain."

Looking up the mountain I see Haldir riding back down towards me, his horse skidding at times. I watch as he dismounts the horse before the horse stops. I try to grab the reigns but the horse continues to speed away.

"Go back inside, hurry." He pushes me back into our hiding place, his body wedged up against mine. With his finger against his lip he tells us to keep quiet.

I can hear the growls of the Wargs as they climb down the mountain and my heart races thinking of Belan. I wiggle free from Haldir and quickly untie him. He bucks up as I lead him behind a large formation of rocks. The Wargs sniff the air is if they can smell us.

Upon the Wargs backs are Orc riders, the most hideous creatures I had ever encountered. Not since that night in Lake Town had I had them in my vision. "This way." One of the Ors commands as they ride off in the direction Haldir's horse had bolted towards.

I stay crouched down behind the rocks, Haldir's eyes peering out of the hole under the cliff. Belan stays quiet and peaceful as I stroke his front. Then my heart pounds again, the thought that the Wargs and their riders may find Kili and the company makes me ill.

We stay hidden till night begins to fall, Kilan starting to cry for me. I slowly creep back towards him, leaving Belan tied behind the rocks. Haldir emerges from under the cliff, going up the hill to scout it out.

Holding my baby close to me I hear him cry for his Da and my heart breaks for him. "Da … get me Da." I stroke his hair as I close my eyes, my tears flowing with his.

Haldir ducks back under the cliff, waving for us to come out. "My horse has returned, he is just at the bottom of the hill. I am not sure if the Warg riders are near but I will be cautious. Get Belan and meet me at the bottom."

We are on Belan in a flash, carefully making our way back down the hill. Haldir has us ride fast as I see a large pale figure at the ruins in Weathertop. Looking harder I see it is a massive pale Orc, with a pale Warg. I shiver all over, my arms tightening around Kilan.

Slowly I begin to hear the hissing sound of the black smoke figure that tortured me in the old woods of the north. I hear its words come back to me and I cringe. "The time of old will be once more, the pale rider will be reborn."

With the words still fresh in my mind I make note to ask Haldir if he knows about the pale Orc. I had to find out more about him for the darkness had purposely taunted me with him. I lean forward, having Arvandora ride faster.

Rivendell was in my sights and I would not stop till I was home again.


	43. Rivendell

Different Worlds

Chapter 43 – "Rivendell"

Riding with the moonlight guiding our path we can hear the howls of the Wargs in the distances. When we reach the Ford of Bruinen I ask Haldir to stop. Haldir makes a small camp fire so I can cook some sausages I had packed for Kilan.

Arvandora and Haldir share some berries and lembas bread and I see a spark in Haldir's eyes when he looks at her. Recognizing that spark I ask Haldir to walk with me to the river.

I dip my flask in the water, needing to give Kilan a good scrubbing. Haldir helps me, handing me his flask as well. "We can be in Rivendell by noon if we continue on." His liquid blue eyes look at me with a brotherly affection.

"Haldir, we have been friends since we were children. I have come to love you like a brother, so I say this to you now as your sister. Arvandora is married and very much in love with Fili. I hope you see that pursuing any romantic feeling you may have for her will not be wise." I keep my tone even, my voice low. Haldir nods to me, giving me a brief smile.

"She is a vision, a true elven beauty. I hold no ill will for her husband but I find it hard to believe she could choose a dwarf over an elf. Arvandora is indeed married and with your cunning mind done so by elven rights but I cannot tell my heart to ignore what it feels Ruunya. I will not pursue her but I will not deny my feeling for her." His face beams when he speaks of her and I knew I had to stop this before it became a problem.

Taking his hands in mine, I gaze into his eyes and prepare to say the words that I knew would change his mind. "Haldir, go ask her if she has feeling for you. Ask her if she could ever love you. Have you not listen to her ramble on about Fili, about missing him. Every breath she takes is for him, every beat of her heart for him. She could no more love you than I could love Legolas."

I watch his face fall, the smile quickly disappears from his face. "I see she is truly bonded to him. When Legolas and I saw you and he tried to bring you back with him, I saw it then. The look in your eyes, the fear you would lose Kili. I did not need to see the ring upon your finger to know your heart was his and his alone. You my rare elven flower found your soul mate and I was glad for you. If Fili be this for Arvandora then I will still my affections for her and try to forget them. Thank you Ruunya, for loving me enough to not let to linger in a love that will not be."

Haldir kisses me upon my cheek, the slump in his shoulders showing his defeat. After I bath and change Kilan we are back on our horses and heading for Rivendell.

The morning sun greets us as we ride upon the southern plains. I see Warg tracks dug in the ground and dead Orcs lying about. Haldir pulls to his horse, stopping to look at the arrows in the dead bodies. "Ruunya, come here. These arrows here are elven but theses I do not recognize." He pulls the arrow from the dead Orcs head and I feel my knees buckle. Haldir braces me as I reach for the arrow.

"That is Kili's arrow, I would know it anywhere." I try to find my breath, my lungs feeling like they are caving in. Arvandora jumps from the horse, Kilan in her arms and goes about examining the ground.

"Here and here, footprints imbedded in the ground. These are too large to be dwarves but all of these, they look dwarven. They lead off in every direction as if they were being chased." Arvandora takes off towards a large boulder in the ground a small rock covering the entrance of a cave.

Haldir slides down the rock, going in to take a look around. Once inside he shouts back up he has found a dead Orc inside. Arvandora wonders off, yelling for me to come to her. I run as fast as I can, knowing she had my child with her. "Arvandora, where are you?"

"Here!" She yells out as she waves her hands. She stands at another large rock cluster, a dead Warg and Orc lying at the foot of it. "That arrow, it is not Kili's?"

I examine the arrows in the Warg and Orc and find them to indeed be my husbands. The fact that we had found hoof prints along with the elven arrows gives me hope Rivendell came to the aid of my husband and his companions.

Haldir climbs back up the rocky incline, a curious look in his eyes. "I think that Thorin and his dwarves came this way and they took the mountain pass to Rivendell. I believe we are only a few hours behind them Ruunya. We can be in Rivendell before sunset if we go now."

As we mount our steeds Arvandora gives me a strange look. "Ruunya, do you think they will be happy to see us or angry. I know Fili and Kili both have a dwarven temper and I hope we do not get the brunt of it."

"Do not worry, I am sure they will be upset but they are in Rivendell. There they will be on their best behavior, Thorin will see to it." I wink at her as we ride off. Kilan claps his tiny hands, his laughter echoing over the plains.

I can smell the fresh flowers and the green grass as we come closer to my elven home. The roaring of the waterfalls was like a sweet lullaby and I can feel my heart leaping in my chest.

The sun was still high in the sky; evening just upon us when we cross the stone bridge that is guarded by the two stone sentries. Belan circles the cobblestone entrance, Haldir dismounting and gathering his reigns. Elohir walks down the long steps to greet us. His dark hair and perfect complexion are matched by his grace and elegance. "Creoso eska seler." He says welcome home sister to me with open arms.

"Thank you brother, it is good to be home." He hugs me, his tall stature taking some getting use to.

"Father is having dinner with Thorin Oakenshield and his kin. He will be pleased to see you as will Grandmother." I take his hand, Arvandora not far behind us with Haldir and Kilan.

"Brother wait. Let me introduce you to my son, Kilan." Arvandora hands Kilan to me, Elohir's slender finger stroking his face.

"You have done well Ruunya, is a beautiful child." Elohir takes Kilan as he reaches for him. He holds my son, giving no thought to the fact half of him is dwarven.

"Mellon." My son says to him in elvish and I smile.

"Yes Kilan he is a friend, he is your uncle." His hazel eyes light up as he smiles back at Elohir.

"Can he speak both elvish and dwarvish Ruunya?" I take Kilan back, his eyes becoming heavy with sleep.

"He does Elohir. I mean to teach him of both worlds." Elohir takes my arm, lacing it through his.

Every eye in the room is on me as I enter. The music that filled the banquet room was now silent as Elrond rises to greet me. Arwen was not present and I wonder where she could be.

I catch Kili's eye for just a moment and see a mixture of joy and anger flood them. Fili does the same, stroking his mustache as he eyes Haldir walking in with Arvandora.

A curious looking dwarf with an odd hat upon his head leans over to Kili, his smile full of wit and banter. "Kili, is that her? Is that your Ruunya and your son Kilan? I see now why you're so eager to get back to her laddie."

Kili almost blushes as he gives the dwarf a playful smirk. "Aye, that is my wife, the wife I left in the Blue Mountains . Stubborn elf."

Thorin rises with Elrond, my elven father taking my hand. "Ruunya, come sit with us. You look weary my daughter, do you need to rest first?"

"I do not wish to disturb your dinner Elrond. I will take my leave now. Please send Kili to me when you can." As I turn to go Thorin takes my hand. I look at him and he gives me a smile.

"I have underestimated the determination of an elven maiden, especially one in love. I wish to introduce my niece to those of my party that have not met you or Kili's son." We walk to the tables, every dwarf in the room gazing at me. I feel a heat rush to my cheeks as Fili gives me a wink.

"I am honored Thorin. Thank you." Thorin strokes Kilan's head, my son almost asleep.

"This is my niece Ruunya, wife of Kili." He waves for Arvandora as she gingerly walks towards us. "And this is Fili's wife Arvandora. We take refuge in the halls they called home once." Taking Kilan from my arms he holds my son out for all to see. "A year ago Ruunya graced Kili with this fine strong boy, Kilan. The line of Durin is stronger than ever, may it ever so be."

Balin raises his glass and they all begin to cheer. "Come lassie, let's go meet the gents. This fine strapping lad is Bombur, then Bofor and Bifur and over here we have Dori, Nori and Ori. I believe you've met everyone else."

Kili and Fili rise together and I feel the heat of his stare on me. "Thorin, may we have a moment with our wives?" Kili nods to his uncle as he takes my hand.

Bombur laughs out as he remarks on the situation. "Don't be gone too long lads." The dwarves break out in laughter and I am sure there was some hidden meaning in those words.

Walking towards the library I feel a dread in my heart until I see Galadriel standing there. "Kili, Fili, be not hasty to anger but remember the love in your hearts resides in theirs as well. Haldir brought your wives to me because I asked him to."

She is gone in a breath and I hope her words help my husband find peace.

Fili and Arvandora go off to a darkened corner leaving me in the sunlit window of the main room. Kili takes a deep breath before he speaks, Kilan fast asleep on my shoulder.

"I knew you wouldn't stay in Thorin's Hall, Fili and I had said as much. The way to Rivendell has not been easy Ruunya and I didn't have a child to care for. I want to be angry with you but I'm so glad to have you here I can't be. I only want to hold you, kiss you, make love to you till I can't breathe." His lips are on my in an instant and I want so badly to take him right there.

Kilan stirs, his eyes lazily opening. "DA!" My baby screams out and I find a tear rolling down my cheek as Kili cradles his baby to him. "Da has missed you my boy. Oh my, Ruunya. He's a year old now; he turned one just a few days ago." I nod my head to him, my tears silently falling.

"You will travel on with the others; you will see the quest to its end?" Kili places his hand on the back of my head, kissing me once more.

"I have to, I want to Ruunya. Will you stay here in Rivendell until the quest is over? I only ask this to ease my mind." I kiss him back, my fingers playing with his dark hair.

"I will for you my love." He gives me that heart stopping smile as we walk over to find Arvandora and Fili.

We find them in a dark corner, all hands and lips. I turned from them Kili smirking wildly. "I think we better leave them alone."

I take Kilan from him and tell him to go back to his friends. He kisses me long and deep making my knees go weak. "I will come find you later. I wish to lay with my wife and child tonight, the lads will understand."

While I wait on my husband's return I hear a soft rapping on my door. Arwen stands before me, her arms engulfing me. I see sadness in her blue elven eyes and I become worried.

"Sister what troubles you?" She takes my hand and whisper to me.

"If you love him Ruunya then you must go to Mirkwood to keep him safe. I fear for your heart if you do not. Trust not to fate but believe that your love will conquer all. You must warn him of the dangers in those dark woods, take counsel with him before he leaves. If you love him you will do this." She holds my hand, looking over at my sleeping son.

We visit for a short while, me telling her about my life in Thorin's Hall. She tells me of her days in Rivendell since I had left and reminds me I carry her love with me where I go.

When she goes she leaves me with a dark lingering feeling that settles in my bones. If I would have to risk going to Mirkwood to face Thranduil himself to save my husband, then so be it. As much as it pains me I would have to leave my son, my precious Kilan with Arwen and hope my journey is not in vein.


	44. Saying Goodbye

Different Worlds

Chapter 44 – "Saying Goodbye"

I spend that night in my husband's arms, his lips kissing me, his hands touching me and our son sleeping between us. I felt more love from him in that night than I had since we married. We did not need physical love to feel completely satisfied.

Fili comes for Kili before dawn, my arms not ready to let go yet. I walk with him to the stone bridge, Thorin determined to leave Rivendell. Arwen's words come back to me as I hold my husband tight. I pull back from him, tucking a strand of his hair behind his ear. "Kili, I need you to listen to me now and take my words to heart. Please do not go into Mirkwood forest. Thranduil himself has fled from those dark woods, the creatures there are of pure evil. Northern Mirkwood is more than a dark woods, more than a den of death, it is mystical and bewitched. One could easily find themselves taken by its magic. Please be careful my love. Of all places in Middle-earth I know the darkness of those woods the best."

Thorin calls from Kili and I hold to his hand tight. "I will do my best Ruunya but I will not make you that promise. I go where Thorin leads, I'm sorry love."

With one last kiss I release him, Arvandora doing the same with Fili. The two of us hold each other as we watch them walk back up the mountain pass, the Hobbit called Bilbo with them. I begin to wish I had taken the time to get to know this Hobbit that my dwarven family depends on.

Walking back up to the stone arbor overlooking the elven valley I see Galadriel talking with Gandalf and wonder why he did not travel with the dwarves. Leaving them to talk I got to tell Arvandora of my plans to travel to Mirkwood.

I find Arvandora with her parents, Vandara looking more than pleased to have her daughter home. "May I have a moment please?" I ask Vandara to share her daughter with me once more.

Vandara nods her head and I take Arvandora off with me. "Are your parents still upset you married Fili?"

"No, they are happy for me. I think father will always be upset I did not marry an elf but he says as long as Fili makes me happy then he will be happy for me. What has you in such dismay this morning?" Arvandora studies my face, giving me her concerned look.

"Arwen tells me I must travel to Mirkwood. I will leave by noon and I had hoped you would come with me. I am certain Haldir will accompany us again, are you with me my elven sister?" I watch a wave of distress cross her face causing me to fret.

"You will leave Rivendell when we just arrived? What of Kilan, would you dare take him into Mirkwood? Ruunya, please think about this." Her eyes give away her fears, her voice her worry.

"I will leave Kilan here with Arwen. I know he will be cared for till I return. I do not leave my child without reason Arvandora. Arwen would not tell me to go unless it were necessary. Will you go with me sister?" I take her hand, hoping to calm her fears.

"I cannot Ruunya, I am sorry." She drops her head as she begins to cry.

"That is your choice Arvandora and I respect that. If you will not go with me then can I ask that you keep Kilan for me? He knows you, will be more comfortable with you." Arvandora continues to cry her head shaking.

"I would be honored to keep Kilan for you but I must tell you why I cannot go. Two days ago I started having craving for meat, like you did and I woke up this morning and felt a flutter. I was not sure so I did not tell Fili. He does not need the distraction so I can only hope he returns before the baby is due. Being a midwife I should have known." She looks up into my eyes and I give her a large smile.

"Arvandora, you are going to have a baby. I am so happy for you and Fili. I can tell him if you wish. I hope to see them and keep them from entering Mirkwood." I hug Arvandora as we cry happy tears.

"I think Fili should know but only if he has completed his quest. Promise me Ruunya." I squeeze her hand and promise to keep her secret for now.

"Arvandora, please watch over my baby as I would. He is the most precious thing to me." As we hug I feel a soft hand on my back.

"Ruunya, a word before you leave." Galadriel stands behind me looking every bit the lady she is.

"Yes." I feel Arvandora's hand leave mine and my heart sinks. I knew I would be leaving my baby with her soon and I suddenly did not want to go.

"Arwen has spoken to you and it is this warning that leads you to Mirkwood forest. I have seen many things, felt the darkness around us but I give you this warning my elven flame. Do not seek the light where there is none. You will do best to walk with the light instead of in it." She strokes my hair, her tender eyes giving me hope.

"Do I leave my child in vain? I have to know that this before I leave him. Will I be reunited with my Kili, will this quest end well?" My heartache shows on my face as Galadriel takes me in her arms.

"Come with me child and I will show you something." Taking my hand she leads me down to the river.

Scooping up a hand full of water she blows on it then pours it into a still pond. "Galadriel, what do you mean to show me?"

"Look child and you will have your answer." I gaze into the rippling pond, the water glistening with a brilliant light.

Gazing at it I see a dark haired boy laughing and playing, a little blonde boy chasing him. They run to me and in my lap is a dark haired little girl with red tipped hair. I reach my hand out to touch it and the ripples carry the image away. Looking up to Galadriel I wipe the tears from my eyes but do not speak a word.

She walks back to my room with me, Arwen holding my sweet little boy. They spend a few moments with me, Kilan loving having them there. Haldir comes for me and I have to leave my baby with my family. I kiss him once more, Kilan clinging to me. "Mum…want Da."

I feel the heat of my tears burn my eyes as I hand him to Arvandora. "Mum knows sweetheart. I love you so much Kilan. Be a very good boy for Arvandora and Arwen. Mum will be back as fast as Belan can carry me." His tiny hand lies on my face and I have to hold back my scream.

"Mum…play." Haldir takes my hand and leads me from the room. I sob the entire way out of Rivendell. My heart was in two places, half in Rivendell and half on a mountain with Kili. I felt myself being ripped apart and hope that if I could not be with them again that death take me quickly.


	45. Over the Mountains and Through the Woods

Different Worlds

Chapter 45 – "Over the Mountains and Through the Woods"

The rain beat down on us as we made our way across the mountain pass, Haldir holding tight to my hand. We walk around the Misty Mountain range, taking the way north of the High Pass. I ask Haldir would it not be the quickest way across the mountain, for I had traveled it with Kili and Fili on our way to Thorin's Hall.

Haldir gives me a stern look, his forehead creasing. "You were lucky Ruunya. That pass lays too close to the hall of the Stone Giants not to mention you could have been taken captive by the goblins that live there. We will not take that pass, heading north will take longer but it will meet directly with the Forest Path that leads to Thranduil's Hall."

In my heart I knew that Thorin would take that path and Kili and Fili would not be so lucky a second time.

The rain did not let up as we traveled, the wind whipping the rain in our faces. In the distances I could hear a thunderstorm rattling the mountain, the lightening blazing the sky. Haldir looks back at me, his blonde hair lying soaked across his face.

"Haldir, that storm sounds close. Do you think it will come this way?" I shout above the clap of thunder.

"That is no ordinary thunderstorm Ruunya that sounds more like a thunder battle. The Stone Giants must be awake. That is why we did not travel that way." Haldir squeezes my hand a little tighter knowing my thoughts were with Kili.

We climb up and up through the night finally reaching the northern slope. Haldir stops for a moment, helping me with our packs. The slope was long and narrow but proved to be no challenge for us. As we descend the mountain I see a wooded area in the distance. The rain begins to dissipate and my vision becomes clearer. I see a large cliff with tall pines rises over the valley below. It was some miles away but I could see it plain as day.

The moon was exceptionally bright this night, as if the heavens knew there where travelers about. I could see the moon was resting high, almost ready to give way to its brother the sun.

Gazing at the tall pines across from me I could hear something strange echoing across the valley. Haldir turns back to me, his elven ears picking up the same sound. Walking even further down the slope the cliff starts to fade from view when I see a white figure barreling down the cliff, the alabaster image so vivid to me.

I stop dead in my tracks, Haldir trying to pull me along. Smacking away his hand I climb back up the slope, pulling to the rocks beside me. "Haldir, can you see that? Just there on that cliff?"

He leans out, his blue eyes scanning through the night. "We want no part of this Ruunya. That is an Orc pack and they are hunting."

"Hunting what exactly and why is that one Orc so large and pale?" I hear the sigh break from Haldir's lips as he takes a seat on the stone slope.

Haldir begins to tell me what he knows of the pale Orc, Azog. My heart pounds beneath my breasts as I listen to the story of how Thorin battled the mighty Orc in Moria. Haldir continues on telling how it was thought the pale Orc perished long ago but seeing him now it was clear to him he had risen again.

I feel the air leave my lungs; the black smoke had said that very same thing to me. My body shivers and Haldir begins to rub my hands. "Ruunya, are you cold?"

"No Haldir, not cold just frightened. To see the prophecies of darkness come true is too much even for my elven mind. Someday I will explain it all to you but for now, let us carry on." I pull myself up from the slope, Haldir's head darting up.

Sounds of a great battle travel across the valley as it bounces off the rocky mountain walls. I smell the smoke and see the tall pines are on fire. Some lay flat against the cliff but one dangled over it and it looked as if there were men clinging to the branches. The Wargs howled and wailed as the fire singed their fur.

We stand there and watch in horror as the fire begins to consume the cliff. Haldir bows his head, knowing we are too far away to be of any aid. Picking up my packs I start down the slope again when before my eyes I see one of the men rise from the tree and run at the pale Orc. As I look at the figure it becomes clearer to me and I scream out into the night. "Thorin!"

My feet take flight as I run down the slope and begin to slide. Haldir's arms go around me so tight I think he may crush me. "Stop Ruunya! There is nothing we can do for them. They will be dead before we even cross the valley."

"Thorin…no!" I scream again, watching his body get tossed about. "Kili…where is my Kili!"

"Ruunya, calm yourself. We can walk back up to get a better view but I am not letting you go after him. Their fate is in their hands." Haldir holds to me tight as I go limp in his arms.

"I cannot … I cannot watch them die." My voice is but a whisper as Haldir leaves me crumbled on the mountain slope.

I watch my friend climb back up, his feet only inches from going over the ledge. He points out towards the sky, the smoke everywhere. "Look! Ruunya … in the sky!" He yells down to me, my eyes gazing to the amber skyline.

Great Eagles swoop down, their talons gripping the Wargs and flinging them off the cliff. The majestic birds toss the Wargs about as if they were but small pups.

I can feel my eyes fill with tears as I see the eagles take the dwarves, tossing them up on the other eagle's backs. Thorin was scooped up, his body dangling in the grip of one mighty bird's claws. Closing my eyes I can only hope Kili and Fili are upon one of those magnificent creatures, their wings spread wide carrying the dwarven company away.

Gathering myself, I hold my hand out to Haldir. "Where do you think the eagles will take them?"

Haldir takes my hand, kissing the back of it. "I am not sure but knowing Gandalf, closer to Erebor."

"They could be closer to Mirkwood than we are. Come Haldir, we have not one moment to waste." I jerk to his hand as we make double time down the mountain side.

As the morning starts to fade away we finally reach the bottom of the mountain, our journey only half complete.

The River Langflood flowed before us, its current strong today. I look for a way to cross, the Old Ford many miles downstream. Haldir examines the river, looking for a shallow end. He paces up and down the river bank, his eyes glancing back and forth between the trees.

The Anduin as the river was known to my elven kin was going to be a challenge for us. I needed to cross the river to gain access to the forest just on the other side.

Haldir brings forth his bow, tying a rope to one of his sturdy elven arrow. His calculating mind had come up with a plan and I for one was grateful for it.

He takes a rope tying the two ends to two arrows. The first arrow he sends sailing into a tree on the other side of the river, the second arrow he buries deep in the rock, his foot pushing hard. I pull to the rope, the bindings secure.

Haldir grabs the rope, throwing his feet over it. Hand over hand; he slides down the rope till he reaches the other side. Taking one of my ropes from my pack I tie the packs together, notching the packs to the rope. After tying the packs to my waist, I climb onto the rope and move just as Haldir did before me.

Once I have reached the other side Haldir helps me down, giving me a proud grin. "That was very smart Ruunya but then again, you were born a Lothlorien elf."

Looking at me very pleased he takes our packs, handing me mine. We walk towards Mirkwood, knowing we would still have far to travel before we would even be close to the tree line.

After many days of walking we reach the Forest Gate, the Forest Path of the Sindar Elves before us. I had walked through this gate many times, Legolas usually at my side. Galadriel would only let me visit Mirkwood if Legolas, Haldir or both were to accompany me.

Haldir looks about the forest, the first elven settlement among the beech trees.

The elves of Mirkwood had always showed me kindness and friendship, Legolas my truest friend. The fact that Thranduil had not accepted my marriage to Kili and expected me to marry his son was still most present in my mind. I had to try, had to make sure Kili and the others would be safe. Once I was sure that my husband and his kin were out of danger I would leave these woods and never step foot in them again.

As we approach the settlement I see familiar faces, some I had known for many years. Some nod to me, others bow remembering my lineage.

We continue on in the forest, the light of the woods as alluring as always. There was an enchantment in these woods that even flowed in the water that ran through it.

Being elven gave me a view of the light, of the enchantment that others would not be able to resist. My words to Kili echo in my memory, me telling him to beware of these woods for they are mystical and bewitching.

Haldir takes my arm as if escorting me to a royal court. "Do we need to walk to Thranduil's Hall for you to be satisfied?"

"Of course not Haldir, just about the forest will be fine." I give him a teasing smirk as he narrows his eyes at me.

I feel Haldir tense up as we approach a large beech tree, his eyes scanning about. He releases my arm only to take his bow. Before us are six elven guards, one of them being Legoals.

My face lights up, my arms going around his neck. Legoals hugs me back, holding me a little too tight.

A beautiful dark haired elven maiden walks towards me, two elven daggers in her hands. She twirls them about, the silver shimmering in the sunlight.

"Is this the dwarf lover you are so found of Legolas?" The elven maiden walks closer to me, her smile plastered across her face.

"That will be enough Tauriel. You may be leader of the guard in the woods but I am still Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas gives her a dark look, one that I had never seen him wear before.

Leaning over to me Haldir whispers in my ear. "Welcome to Mirkwood."


	46. In Dungeons Deep

Different Worlds

Chapter 46 – "In Dungeons Deep"

It was good to see Legolas again and from the look on his face he was pleased to see me. Although I got the distinct impression Taruiel did not trust me. Haldir walks side by side with me, his blue eyes watching everything. I could see a hint of distrust in his eyes. I wanted so badly to ask him his thoughts but this was not the time or the place.

We walk through the elven settlement, the forest alive with light and life. I hold onto Legolas's hand, his grin giving away his true thoughts. "Ruunya, father will be so pleased you have come back to Mirkwood. We have much to discuss, there are things that need to be settled."

Looking into the abyss that is his eyes, I knew exactly what matters had to be discussed and what things needed to be settled. I fear I would have to use my sharp blade instead of my sharp tongue to get out of this predicament.

Taureil looks at me as if she is studying me, her eyes glancing up and down me. The feeling that something hidden lies behind her intentions will not leave me and I intended to find out just what that is.

We reach the great stone halls of Thranduil by evening, the sun casting looming shadows over the forest. Legolas speaks the elven words to open the massive stone doors and we enter. The doors slam shut as soon as we are inside, the cavernous dwelling large and regal.

I had always marveled at the beauty that lived inside this stone refuge. The great stone pillars craved from the living rock around us were breathtaking. Most of Thranduil's people lived in the forest but just close enough to seek shelter in the Great Hall if need be.

Since the darkness had laid claim to part of Mirkwood forest Thranduil had held his court inside the mountain cave. The Elf-king's palace was not damp or dark like one would think a cave might be but bright with torch light and the fresh forest air swirled throughout the passages.

Leaving our elven escorts, Legolas leads Haldir and me into his father's throne room. Thranduil sits upon his throne; his long golden hair and ice blue eyes make him look somewhat ethereal. He raises, his head nodding to me. "Welcome Ruunya of Rivendell. It is good to have you in my home again. Out of all my treasures, the silver and jewels I possess none greater has there been in my halls than the beauty that you are. Will you take dinner with me and let us talk about your stay here."

It is with those words I knew Thranduil means to keep me here, to have me join with Legolas whether we wanted it or not.

Haldir pulls out my chair for me, Thranduil excusing him from my side. I glance over at him, my blue eyes burning bright. "Excuse me Thranduil but if Haldir is not welcome at your table then neither am I." I scoot my chair back as Thranduil places his hand over mine.

"You are a defiant one Runnya. That is a trait I am sure my son finds most alluring about you. Haldir, please come and dine with us." Haldir takes a seat beside me, Legolas giving me a playful smirk.

"What matters are there to discuss Thranduil? I am only here to visit with Legolas; I assure you this will not be a long stay. I wish to get back to Rivendell, back to my son." I watch as Thranduil's eyes go dark; his lips go tight as he turns his head towards his son.

"You wish to leave us so soon Ruunya? Please reconsider, let our home be your home. Legolas has missed you and you would be a wonderful addition to my family." Haldir takes my hand as I start to ball it into a fist. He looks at me and I see the worry in his eyes. Taking a deep breath I hear Galadriel's last words to me, walk with the light not in it.

"I have a family, my dear elven father Lord Elrond and grandmother Galadriel of Lorien. I need not seek out any other family my lord, for my two elven brothers and my beautiful sister Arwen wait for me with my child, my Halfling son Kilan. That is where I belong, that is my home." Legolas gazes back at me, a look of understanding seeping from his eyes.

Thranduil places both of his hands upon the table and turns to me. "You say you call Rivendell home but you do not reside there. You choose to forget the elven family that raised you, cared for you to keep the company of dwarves. The line of Durin is not your family Ruunya and they never will be. Your rightful place as daughter of Elros, niece of Elrond is at my son's side. Legolas will be a better husband than that dwarf you claim to love."

With a tight smile upon my face I stand slowly and I can feel the heat of the light inside me burning. Haldir and Legolas both raise, Thranduil staying seated. I watch the color drain from Legolas's face as I lean across the table, placing both of my hands flat against the wood and speak so softly one would not think I was angry at all.

"You are not the only Elf-king of Middle-earth Thranduil of Mirkwood. My father and uncle are both direct decadence of the Valar, the ancient beings from whence elves came. I will not be told what husband would be best for me. The Elven Council has given my marriage their blessing, whether you like it or not. Whatever quarrel you have with Erebor is not my concern. My husband was not born when that mountain fell to Smaug. I know you seek the treasures that lay inside those dwarven halls, I am not a fool my lord. You have coveted the Arkenstone itself since you laid eyes upon it. There are many things you may lay claim to Thranduil but I will not be one of them. I will see your blood spilled before I deny my husband and give up my child." I can feel the light inside me pouring from my eyes, the same light that consumed me in the old woods.

Thranduil stands, his head tilting to the left then to the right. "The light of the Valar is strong in you Ruunya. I fear I may have misjudged your power and strength. If you wish to go then go but do not darken my doorstep again. I pray you understand what actions you have set forth here today. I will show no mercy to the line of Durin."

My nails dig into the soft wood of the table, my knuckles going pale. Haldir reaches for me but I shun him away. "No mercy to the line of Durin. You speak to me as if you have that choice. Tell me Thranduil, if I was not the daughter of Elros and you did not so desperately want me to marry Legolas would you have not already thrown me in your dungeons?"

"I still have a mind to do so Ruunya. Legolas will show you to your room, I wish you gone by morning. Heed my warning for I will not be so gracious when next we met." Legolas takes my hand, his eyes glaring back at his father.

Haldir and I walk to our rooms in silence. I feared that my words may have cost us both our lives. Legolas holds my hands tight, his eyes carrying a great grief. "You love him, that dwarf?"

"That dwarf has a name Legolas and yes I do." I slip my hands free from his, turning to go in my room.

"If not for Kili could you have ever loved me?" His voice matches the sorrow in his eyes and my heart sinks.

Looking back at him I smile as I cup his cheek. "My heart as well as my soul where Kili's before I met him. He is my soul mate Legolas, he is my one and only."

He kisses my cheek giving me a soft hug. "Then I know what I must do. Good night Ruunya, I will make sure Haldir comes for you at dawn."

After the halls go quiet I sneak to Haldir's door, my mind twisting around Thranduil's and Legolas's words.

Opening Haldir's door I find him standing by the window, his eyes fixed to the sky. "Hello Ruunya, I see sleep has not found you either. I know that look, that look leads to trouble."

"Hear me out before you say no. There is something not right here Haldir. Thranduil has so much as told my uncle he would not uphold my marriage yet he would turn me out, let me go to return to my Kili. Then after dinner Legolas asked me if I truly loved Kili and after assuring him I did he say he knew what he must do. The way Taruiel looked at me, so smug and self-righteous, her actions hide much. We cannot leave till I have answers Haldir." He pulls up the hood to my green cloak, his blue eyes sparkling. With a nod of his head I knew he was with me.

We creep into the darken halls, around the stone craved corners till we reach Thranduil's quarters. Standing far away from the door I can hear Legolas shouting, his once calm voice now booming. "No father, I will not. Take this matter upon yourself but I will not have this deed on my hands."

Legolas slams the door shut behind him, his eyes blazing like the torches upon the walls. Haldir takes my hand as he leads me deeper into Thranduil's Hall.

An elven guard stands at the entrance of a large metal covered stone door. I approach him, his eyes narrowing. "Go back. No one but Thranduil and the guard are allowed down here."

Haldir pushes me behind him, his silver tongue buying us entrance. "We are to meet Legolas here, he said it was urgent."

The guard looks at Haldir again and bows. "Haldir, forgive me. I did not know it was you. Of course, tell Legolas I did not mean to keep you."

We bow our heads as we enter, the narrow passage leading down to Thranduil's dungeons. As we come upon a row of doors I hear Tauriel walking towards us, her smug smile still adorning her face. Her laugh carries down the corridor and I can sense something is afoot.

"Legolas says that she has found her true love. I find that funny for when we found them in the forest he was ready to claim his love for me. True love indeed, if she only knew. Did you not see the way he looked at me as if I was the center of his world? I could not help but smile back at him, he is a handsome dwarf. Hurry, we have much to do tonight." She and the other guards walk passed us as we hide.

My heart stutters in my chest, the pain of it creeping through me. I was too late; Thorin had already led the dwarves through the forest. Haldir holds me tight about my arms as he looks over his shoulder. "They have them, we know this now. Gandalf is not with them and I fear the worst. We cannot risk being caught Ruunya and we only have till morning."

Slumping to the floor I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around me. Haldir squats down beside me, stroking my hair. "I will be fine Haldir. She said Kili loves her, my Kili. Could this be true?"

"You know as well as I do the enchantment this forest holds, that one not born elven can easily be taken by its magic, bewitched even. If he did indeed confess his love for her then it was because he is not himself. The darkness will twist your mind; the light will distort your vision. Believe in your love Ruunya." Reaching my hands up to him he helps me up as we travel towards the chief guard's room.

Finding the chief guard talking with the butler of the wine cellar, Haldir decides to have a chat with him. I sit at a small table, a bowl of fruit, a plate of bread and a helping of stew sitting before me. Turning to listen to the conversation about how the butler was getting ready to pull the barrels of wine in from Lake Town and send the empty ones back out I feel something brush by my leg. Looking down I see nothing but notice the plate of bread was gone.

I watch a crumb of bread fall to the floor and then another. Following the bread crumbs I walk till I reach an entrance deeper in the dungeon. The large wooden door before me was padlocked the key about the chief guard's waist.

Examing the lock I hear a sound of someone calling to me, my eyes scan the room and see nothing. "Pst…pst…Ruunya."

Turning in every direction I try but cannot find the source of the sound. It calls to me again and I answer back. "Yes."

As if a veil had been lifted from my eyes the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins stood before me. "You need to leave, go from this place. I have a plan to free Thorin and the others. Don't worry about young Kili, I will see him safely back to you. Go now and don't look back. If you wish to see Kili, go to Lake Town. I believe that's where the barrels will carry us."

"Barrels? You mean to steal them away in the empty wine barrels … Bilbo you are a clever burglar." I fall to my knees hugging the Hobbit about the neck.

"Now, now my lady. I will do my part but you must do yours. Go to the Lake Town and make preparations for our arrival." Bilbo pats me on my back, his face a little flushed.

I move quickly to my feet but I stop, gazing back at the door. "Bilbo, where does this door lead?"

"To dungeons deep dear Ruunya, to Thorin himself." Bilbo smiles at me as he places his hands behind his back. Within a blink of an eye he is gone again and I am off to find Haldir.


	47. Returning to Lake Town

Different Worlds

Chapter 47 – "Returning to Lake Town"

Bilbo Baggins had given me hope, his plan had to work. I was not sure how he was disappearing before my eyes but being the clever burglar he is I am sure that is a trick he will use to deceive the elves.

My thoughts turn to Gandalf and why he was not with the dwarves. Had he abandoned them or was he off on another one of his journeys. Either way Gandalf was not with them and would hopefully rejoin them on their quest.

Haldir is waiting for me in the chief guard's room, his face long and drawn. "The chief guard says Thranduil means to keep the dwarves here until they tell him why they were in his forest. It seems they were taken after disturbing the elves in the forest but that is not the worst Ruunya, they narrowly escaped the giant spiders that live in the dark part of the forest. They are all being held in separate rooms, Thorin being kept in the deepest dungeon Thranduil has. How are we ever going to free them all before morning comes and escape without detection?"

I look back at my dear friend, his eyes dark with doubt. "This matter has been taken care of Haldir. It would seem the Hobbit is a sly one, a master of trickery. We must make our way to Lake Town that is where I will see my Kili again."

A puzzled look covers his face as he takes my hand. "Are you sure Ruunya?"

"I trust the Hobbit, his plan is strong. Let us go now, before dawn is upon us." Pulling to his hand we start our way back to our rooms. We quickly collect our things and make haste to the stone entrance of the Elf-king.

Remembering the words Legolas used to open the doors I speak them and we are crossing the stone bridge while the sun greets the sky. Haldir picks up his pace, our feet nearly flying across the forest floor.

Dawn's light spreads through the forest, waking the elves from their slumber. We try to stay clear of the settlements, not wishing to be discovered.

As we approach the forest boarder I hear a laughter that makes my blood boil. Tauriel stands there with her guard, her smile smug as ever. I knew she would be skilled with blade and bow, her abilities to protect Thranduil's boarders great but she would let me pass or feel my wrath.

I feel Haldir's hesitation to approach her, his eyes questioning me. "Legolas was to escort us out of Mirkwood Ruunya. Without him I fear the guard will not let us pass."

Placing my hood over my head, I take my short blade in my hand. Hiding it under my cloak I slowly walk up to the captain of the guard and make myself known. "We seek passage from Mirkwood; Thranduil has asked we be gone by dawn."

Tauriel turns towards me, her demeanor confident and calm. "I have received the orders to let you pass but were his our prince? Was he not to escort you to the boards himself?"

"He was but I took it upon myself to now disturb him. As you can see we are leaving and will never see Mirkwood again." Tauriel bows her head, her smile creeping across her face.

"There are many things you will never see again, daughter of Rivendell." The tone of her voice sends tiny jolts of heat all over my body, her smile so sardonic.

Haldir closes his eyes as he watches me, my mouth twisted into a hard line. "Come again? Is there something you wish to say to me Tauriel? My feet will not leave this spot till you spit out whatever it is you think I need to know."

I watch Haldir hang his head, his blonde hair covering his face. "Ruunya, we need to go."

"You should listen to Haldir, you should go." Tauriel turns from me but I could still hear her mocking tone.

"I should go or what? Do you mean me harm Tauriel?" I feel Haldir's hand on my shoulder as Tauriel slips her daggers from her sides.

"You could have been Princess of Mirkwood, had Legolas's heart and all that comes it with. Now you will leave with nothing but a Halfling son and a promise." She twirls her blades as she walks away from me.

Gripping my short blade I toss it at her and it lands in the tree next to her. The entire guard raises their bows but she holds up one hand stopping them.

"Do not speak of my son. What do you know about promises made to me Tauriel?" She pulls my blade from the tree, handing it back to me.

"I know more than you think. Legolas himself told me about your dwarf. I wondered how an elven maiden could love a dwarf or even find one attractive." She walks closer to me and whisper in my ear. "When I took him prisoner I saw for myself, he is very handsome."

The light that burns inside me turns dark, the blackness of it swirling in my soul. "If you harm him in any way I will have your head."

The rage of my words spills out in a voice I do not recognize, my

My eyes become clouded with the darkness. Galadriel's words wash over me once more, walk with the light not in it and I feel the darkness subside.

"Harm him? Why would I harm someone that is obviously in love with me?" She pulls her lips away from my ear and we both jump when Legolas scream out at us.

"Tauriel! That is enough!" Legolas comes riding towards us atop a radiant white horse. "Runnya, why did you leave without saying goodbye to me?"

He dismounts his horse, his hands taking mine. I kiss him upon the cheek, feeling my tears roll down my face. Legolas moves in to kiss me and I turn my face. "No, please. I do love you Legolas but not in the way you want me to. You know my heart will parish without Kili; please give him back to me."

We walk pass the guard, into a clearing. "What would you have me do?" Legolas looks at me so sweetly that I could feel his love.

I begin to whisper to him, tell him of the Hobbit and the plan he concocted. He nods his head to me telling me he would make sure the Hobbit succeeded.

He holds me tight in his arms and I allow him to have one stolen kiss before he leaves me. With his kiss still fresh on my lips I feel my heart crack; my lips are for my Kili and no one else.

Waiting for Haldir to come to me I see Legolas sharing something with him, the two of them whispering and nodding their heads.

Once Haldir and I are on our way I ask him what Legolas had said to him. He smiles at me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "It would seem Kili was indeed enchanted, he thought Tauriel was you."

"He thought that … that snide, malicious, smug elf was me? How?" Haldir squeezes my shoulder, his eyes smiling teasingly.

"The water is enchanted, the light is alluring and the air is mystifying. All these things along with a beautiful elf that has your courage and your confidence could easily trick the mind of a dwarf in love. His heart let his eyes see what he wanted so desperately to see; even Fili was taken by her." He chuckles at me as he places something in my hand.

Looking down I see the Lorien Leaf necklace I gave Kili and my heart feels tight in my chest. "Where did you get this Haldir?"

"Legolas said this belongs to you and that when you see your Kili again to place it back from where Tauriel took it." I place it around my neck, my anger towards Tauriel so great I know if ever we meet again I will not hesitate to show her that anger.

Mid Autumn's Eve was upon us and the Lake Town would be in celebration. We walk the river bank, watching the raft elves working along the river collecting the wine barrels from Esgorath.

Weaving through the huts we come to a group of men from Lake Town , their boats and rafts getting ready to collect the empty barrels from Mirkwood. Haldir points towards the water, his head tilting to mine. "Look that man in the boat is waving at us."

Before me is Darten, Dart and Bezzale's son. I wave back at the young man, his green eyes very much like his fathers. Darten paddles the boat up to the bank and climbs out. He greets me with a hug while Haldir looks on completely dumbfounded.

"Haldir, this is my friend Darten from Esgorath. His parents took me, Kili and Fili in when we were out on our adventure. Darten allow me to introduce to you Haldir of Lothlorien." Haldir nods his head to Darten and Darten nods back to him.

"What brings you back to Lake Town Ruunya; we thought you and Kili would be settled in the Blue Mountain by now." Darten gives me a half smile as he goes about securing his boat.

"Darten, I cannot explain but it is urgent I get to Lake Town . Is your father home?" I walk towards his boat, Darten untying the rope.

"No, he's out fishing but I know where to find him. I'll take you to him." We climb in his boat, Darten paddling feverishly out towards Lake Town .

I see the town just as it was when I left it, not knowing when I did leave I carried my son with me. The warm feeling of those first few days here with Kili covers me and I let out a sigh. Haldir rubs my arm, smiling back at me. "Thinking of Kili?"

Nodding my head, my heart begins to ache to see my beloved. Not since Rivendell had I held my Kili in my arms, felt his lips upon mine and looked into those molten honey eyes that always smiled for me.

I hear Darten call out to his father breaking my reverence. Dart waves back to us, his boat pulling up along ours. "Well, if it isn't our Ruunya and I see you've returned with a friend."

"Dart, it is good to see again as well. I need to have a word with you; can we go back to your house for some tea?" Dart and Darten paddle back to their boat dock, Dart helping up the ladder.

Bezzale greets me with open arms, Darla a little bigger than when I last saw her. We walk in the house and I introduce them to Haldir. Haldir takes a seat next to me, Bezzale making us tea.

I tell Dart about Thorin's quest for Erebor and how they had got themselves in trouble, being held captive in Thranduil's dungeons. I go on to tell them of Bilbo's plan for escape and how the dwarves would hopefully be coming here soon. Dart and Darten ask Haldir for his help, it was most important they speak to the Master of Lake Town. Dart was sure once they had seen Haldir they would believe the dwarves come in peace and that Mirkwood was with them.

Haldir was not accustom to telling anything but the truth so I tell Dart to do all the talking and let Haldir nod his acceptance of the Masters questions. If we could make the Master believe Haldir was indeed a Mirkwood elf then perhaps our rouse would gain Thorin and the company shelter in Esgorath till they are ready to travel to the Lonely Mountain .

To have Kili leave me again to go face a dragon was not something I was completely comfortable with but I knew Thorin would be better with him and Fili than without.

I wait anxiously with Bezzale, telling her about my wedding and our precious baby boy. She listens intently, Darla playing at our feet. Taking my hand she asks me a very curious question. "When Thorin reclaims Erebor will you be living in the great hall or will you be traveling back to Rivendell?"

"My place is with Kili and if I miss my home I can always go back but I wish not to be parted from my husband again. Why do you ask Bezzale?" Taking a sip of tea I watch her mouth twist in all sorts of ways.

"What if the dwarves come back to the mountain, all the kin that left so long ago and do not wish an elf walk their hallowed halls. As you have told me Fili's wife is elven too, so the line of Durin will be marked with elven blood." She putters around her kitchen, her eyes never glancing back at me.

"You are worried because of the treatment Lord Thranduil showed Thorin and the others. Thorin does not color me the same way he does other elves, I am family now. All will be well when Thorin is King of the mountain and the line of Durin rules once more." I feel a pride well up in me knowing how strong and proud Thorin is and how proud and strong my husband is. Three men that I love is this world and they are all dwarves.

Dart returns with Haldir, a huge smile upon his face. "The Master will welcome Thorin openly. The autumn feast is being prepared and there will be much to celebrate once you and Kili are reunited."


	48. Truth Will Out

Different Worlds

Chapter 48 – "Truth Will Out"

The day is spent waiting on the dwarves to arrive, my worries growing that Bilbo's plan did not succeed. Haldir walks with me along the boat dock, both of us pacing. He often looks at me, giving me a comforting smile.

"Legolas promised he would help Bilbo but I am worried Haldir. What if Legolas could not or Bilbo was discovered or they are all dead …" I let the last word fall from my lip, Haldir pulling me into an embrace.

"Do you feel in your heart that Kili is dead?" I shake my head, knowing he was right. If Kili was no more I would know it, my heart would feel the pain of his passing. "Then wait Runnya, he will be here soon enough."

We do not have to wait much longer, Darten comes running up the long wooden walkway, his young face so full of glee. "Da, they're here. They are in the town hall now talking with the Master."

I feel a mixture of joy and anguish covers me as I look into Haldir's blue eyes. He nods his head to me as I run towards the house. Dart is at the door, his grin wide and hopeful. "Ruunya you can't go. The Master needs to see Haldir and know that the dwarves and he are friends. Once we have settled matters and the feast begins I will send for you. Please, I know it is hard not to go to him now but this is important."

In my heart I know he is right, the Master must not fear retaliation from Mirkwood. Looking into Dart's green eyes I smile at him and take the Lorien Leaf necklace from my neck, giving it to him.

"See that Kili receives this. Do not tell him anything till the time is right but I need to know this is about his neck again." Dart takes the necklace, placing it in his vest pocket.

"I will Ruunya, I promise." He, Darten and Haldir leave for the town hall, taking my hope and my heart with them.

Bezzale has me busy myself with helping her with food for the feast. I gaze out the window, watching the sun start to fade. Bezzale pats my shoulder knowing my heart is aching for my husband.

I go out to light the torches before night is upon us and I hear the sound of music and laughter from the town hall. It would seem the Master has accepted the dwarves and perhaps he knows of their quest by now. Bezzale takes the torch from my hand rubbing my arm. "Dart will send for you soon enough. Don't worry Ruunya; if I know the Master he will expect some of that golden in the mountain to be his for taking the dwarves in. He is a greedy man and the promise of gold will buy you much from him."

As the last torch is being lit I see Dart walking towards me with Haldir and two others, their hoods about their heads. Dart walks up to me, a hardy smile on his face. "Ruunya, I believe you'll want some time alone with my guests. Bezzale and I will take the children to the feast, Haldir wishes to wait outside, he doesn't want to go back to the feast without you. Come to the feast when you're finished here and Ruunya all will be fine."

The two hooded figures walk towards me, their arms going around me. I stand on the walkway surrounded. Then I feel a kiss on my cheek and feel the braided mustache that can only be Fili's.

They release me, both of them dropping their hoods. The vision before me sends tears flowing down my face. Kili and Fili look very worn. Their coats and tunics are gone as well as their weapons. They stand before me in only their hooded shirts, pants and boots.

They begin to speak to me at the same time, the same question upon both their lips. "Why are you here?"

"Why did you go into Mirkwood forest when I asked you not to? You ask me why when there are so many things I could ask you about." They begin to laugh, their arms going back around me.

I feel the frown on my face lift as I laugh along with them. Kili takes my face in his hands and kisses me so deep I feel my body melt. When I open my eyes I see those molten honey eyes of his looking back at me.

"Nothing surprises me about you anymore Ruunya. I ask you to stay in Rivendell when I know you wouldn't stay. I saw it in your eyes Ruunya; I knew you would follow me." Touching his face I let my fingers glide across the scruff of his cheek and chin. My body tingles all over as I see the smile on his face.

"I had to go, to Mirkwood. I had to make sure you were safe." I feel Kili's hands grip the top of my arms, his eyes going wide.

"You were in Mirkwood?" His eyes look over to Fili, the both of them gazing back at me.

"I went to make sure you did not go into that forest but I was too late and Thranduil already had you in his dungeons. I discovered Bilbo and he told me his plan. Legolas gave me his word he would help Bilbo and you being here makes me hope he did just that. Kili, I need to ask you something … alone." I see a glint of sadness in his eyes and my heart cracks again.

Fili takes my hand, his soft blue eyes looking so lost. "Wait brother, I need to know about Arvandora?"

We walk to the bench outside of Dart's house and I sit with Fili, Kili talking with Haldir by the dock. I knew Kili would ask Haldir a thousand questions, Haldir looking at me and I nod back to him.

"Fili, Arvandora stayed in Rivendell with her family and she is keeping Kilan for me. I knew what I had to do required me to go unencumbered. I will return to Rivendell and bring them to Erebor once Thorin is King under the mountain." Fili takes my hand, kissing me on my forehead.

"I'm glad she stayed, it makes me worry less for her. I was hoping to see her but to know she is safe in Rivendell eases my mind. Kili has thought of you and Kilan often, we both have missed you." I drop my eyes from his gaze remembering what Tauriel had said to me.

"Did he think of me when he was in Mirkwood?" My voice quivers as I hold back my tears.

"Why the tears sister, Kili loves you. Never doubt that." He holds me, stroking my hair.

"He loves me, only me? He did not confess his love for another in Mirkwood? He did not look upon another elven maiden and find her more alluring, more attractive than me? His heart did not in that moment belong to her?" Fili pulls me to my feet and turns me towards Kili.

Fili leans in to me, whispering in my ear. "Go ask him."

Haldir smiles at me as I join him and Kili. Kili takes my hand and we walk into Dart's home.

Sitting at the kitchen table I gaze into Kili's soft brown eyes and begin to pour my heart out. "Tell me about Mirkwood, about Tauriel."

Kili pulls me in his lap, his lips kissing me slowly. "Haldir told me about your meeting in the forest with her. That forest is everything you said it would be, dark and dangerous. It wasn't till I left the woods, till the waters of the Long Lake washed over me that I found myself again. There were times I swore I saw you, that you were there before me but I won't lie to you. There were times I looked at Tauriel and found myself drawn to her. In those moments I forgot everything and everyone. Please, forgive me. I love you more than life itself."

Kili buries his face in the nook of my neck, resting his forehead on my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair, laying my cheek against his head. "I forgive you Kili and understand the reason why you did what you did. I too was taken by the magic of that forest. I need to ask for your forgiveness as well."

His mahogany eyes peer back at me, a hint of hurt hid in them. "Forgive you for what?"

"Before I left Mirkwood, I allowed Legolas to kiss me and I am sorry my love I kissed him back. I do not love him and I promise that kiss meant nothing. My heart is yours and yours alone." Kili gazes back at me with tears forming in his eyes and holds me tighter to him.

"I love you Ruunya, nothing in this world will ever change that. When Dart gave me back my necklace I knew you were here and that you still loved me. It wasn't till I spoke to Haldir that I understood just how much. You have left our son in Rivendell and traveled many miles to keep me safe. Once we leave here for the mountain you have to promise me you won't try to follow us. Stay here with Dart, stay where I know you'll be close and safe. But Ruunya, I don't want you to ever go back to Mirkwood. I know you love me but I can't lose you to Legolas. You say you don't love him but I know part of you does, it's that part that scares me. I've felt the siren call of a Mirkwood elf, I know its power. Promise me Ruunya, please." I crawl out of his lap causing his tears to finally fall.

Holding my hand out to him, he takes it and we walk up the stairs to the room we shared our first night together.

Closing the door behind me I turn to my husband and begin to kiss his neck, feeling his hands buttoning my jacket. He tucks his hands inside my jacket, helping me pull it from my arms. I watch as he lifts his shirt over his head, the vision of his naked chest making my belly clench.

I quickly remove my boots, Kili kissing me as I sit on the bed. Getting down on my knees I take off his boots, letting my hands travel to his waist. Kili leans back on the bed as I pull his pants down his legs, his long large length ready for me. I shiver all over seeing his naked body before me. I finish undressing and climb on the bed. Kili's hands travel up my torso, his fingers languidly making their way to my breasts. I feel his lips on my neck as he rolls over towards me.

My hands twist in his hair, my lips on his. I take in his tongue, his kisses heated and full of desire. My body shivers all over as it succumbs to him, his hands holding mine to the bed. He settles himself between my legs and slowly enters me. My core goes tight, my back arching up.

My fingers dig into his back as he thrusts into me, my wetness increasing with each long stroke. His passion and desire pour out of him with each kiss, each touch and each thrust. My legs wrap around him, my body on fire.

The heat between us climbs higher, a sheen of sweat covering us both. My breathing becomes harder as I feel him stroking my throbbing walls over and over until I'm screaming out his name, my core releasing my pleasure all over him.

Kili tilts back his head, his hips thrusting forward once more as he too finds his bliss with my name on his lips. I hold him tight, my hips rolling underneath him.

We lay together, my body completely spent. I still feel as if my body was soaring, the fire in my belly causing me to linger in my release. Kili strokes my face, his smile looking more than pleased.

"I have missed this." He kisses me gently, his eyes glowing with his passion.

"I have missed you husband." Kili pulls me in his arms and I sleep peacefully for the first time in weeks.

I wake during the night, Kili looking down at me. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello. Are you watching me sleep?" He gives me his crooked smile as he strokes my cheek.

"Yes, I've missed too much already. When we take Erebor back I promise to never leave you or Kilan again. I'm sorry Ruunya, sorry for the distance between us, sorry for leaving our son and sorry for Tauriel. You know I love you." Placing my arms around his neck I pull him into a deep wet kiss. My fingers trace the muscles in his chest, playing with the dark hair there.

"Whatever happened to you in Mirkwood has been forgiven and forgotten. You are mine Kili and I am yours." I move in for another kiss when I hear a rapping on the door.

Wrapping the blanket around him Kili goes to answer the door. Fili comes in grinning wildly. "Thorin says to enjoy ourselves, we'll be staying for a few days. He wants to rest and get provisions before we trek to the mountain. I'll be at the tavern if you need me."

Fili smiles at me as he leaves. I knew he missed Arvandora and I wanted so badly to tell him he was going to be a father.

Kili climbs back in bed, wrapping the blanket around both of us. "Kili if I tell you a secret will you promise to keep it?"

He kisses the top of my head, grinning so deeply I see his dimples. "A secret you say, well this I have to hear. Alright, I promise … now what is it."

"Arvandora is pregnant, about two or three months I think." Gazing back up to my husband I see the grin is gone.


	49. The Gathering Storm

Different Worlds

Chapter 49 – "The Gathering Storm"

Scooting up in the bed I sit there completely bewildered as why Kili would look so unhappy about this news. He runs his hand down his face, his eyes closed shut.

"I wish you hadn't told me Ruunya, I can't keep a secret like this from Fili. He's my brother, he should know." He swings his legs off the bed, sitting with his head in his hands.

"You cannot tell him, I promised Arvandora. I want him to know as well, but this news may unsettle him. Please Kili, keep this secret." I wrap my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Kili looks over his shoulder at me, his hand going to my cheek. "Ruunya, this secret will eat me up inside. I can't love, please understand."

"I understand but if Arvandora asks, it was you not me that told." I kiss him as he leans back toward the bed.

After he has his way with me again we go to find Fili, the hour still very early. The feast was still going on, many of the people of Lake Town celebrating Thorin's return.

Thorin sees us, throwing an arm around each of our necks. "It is good to see you Ruunya; it is good to know your strong-willed blood runs through my nephews veins. She will give you many strong sons Kili, the line of Durin will be as strong as iron with the children she bears for you."

Kili helps Thorin to a chair, Bofur greeting us with a pleasant smile. "So this is where you got off to Kili. Looks like you where having a merrier time than we … aye boys."

Dwalin walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me in the air. "It's good to see you lassie. Are you keeping our Kili here out of trouble?"

After my feet are back to the floor, I turn to Dwalin hugging him hard. "It is good to see you to Dwalin. I do my best to keep Kili out of trouble but I cannot help it if I make a little mischief of my own." I wink at him as he gives me a deep belly laugh.

"We'll make a dwarf out of you yet Ruunya." Dwalin gives me a bear hug back, Kili coming to rescue me.

"Can I have my wife back now Dwalin?" Kili takes my hand, slapping Dwalin on the back.

"You best get your fill laddie, we may be on that mountain for a while." My cheeks flush a bright pink, Kili kisses them.

"Balin is taking care of Thorin. I think my uncle has had a very good time. The Master has opened Lake Town to us. He's clearing part of the hall for us to stay in until we are ready to leave. We can stay with Dart if you want." Kili seems so free, much like the Kili I first met and instantly fell in love with.

When we enter the tavern we find Fili lying with his head on his arm, an empty pint before him. Kili takes the stool beside him, asking for a pint of ale.

Fili looks up, his blue eyes looking so doleful. Kili pats his brother on the back, taking his fresh pint. "Brother, I know you miss your Arvandora but I have some news that will lift your spirits."

I stand behind them, giving Kili time to tell Fili the secret. In my heart I know Arvandora will forgive me but in my head I hear her yelling at me.

Fili turns around and looks at me. He waves for me to come join them and I reluctantly do so.

Joining with the brothers, I sit there quietly listening to Kili stumble over his words.

"Fili, I'm not sure how to tell you this. Uh … not sure how to tell you but …" Kili stops taking a gulp of ale.

"Spit it out already Kili, it can't be that hard." They both look at me, Kili's eyes pleading for me to take this secret from him.

Taking Fili's hand I look him in his eyes and do exactly what Arvandora ask me not to do. "There was a reason Arvandora did not leave Rivendell with me. She stayed because she is with child. You are going to be a father."

The radiant smile on Fili's face brings tears to my eyes as he looks back and forth at me and Kili.

"Are you for sure? She told you this herself? I'm going to be a father; Arvandora is going to have my child." Kili gets a pint of ale for his brother as they celebrate the joyous news.

"Before you ask Fili, I believe she is only two or three months along by now. She is in good hands so do not worry for her. When Erebor is back in dwarven hands she will give birth to your child inside that dwarven palace. We will raise our families together Fili, perhaps you will have a son to join the growing line of Durin men." I kiss him on his cheek, his blue eyes now full of life and laughter.

I leave Fili and Kili celebrating the happy news as I walk back to Dart's dwelling. On my walk back I pass one of the villagers gazing out on the night sky.

"You look at the night sky as if there was something other than the moon there." I watch him for a moment as he turns to me. His rugged features remind me of Dart.

He smiles when he looks at me, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "Did you come with the Mirkwood elves?"

"I came from Mirkwood but I am not from there. What has your gaze this night?" I stand beside him, pulling my hood over my head.

"The dwarves come and bring promises of gold and treasure but all I see are empty promises until the dragon is dead. I look at the sky and wonder if fire light will brighten the dawn instead of the sun. The elves of Mirkwood will be our only hope if that day comes. I hope Lake Town can count on your people." I watch him rub his cheek, his eyes still set to the night sky.

"Esgaroth has always been a friend to Mirkwood. If that day does come then I am sure they will. As for the dwarves, they will honor their promise. Smaug will be defeated and the mountain will rain gold down on Lake Town." I turn my gaze to him as he looks back at me.

"For an elf you speak warmly of Thorin and his kin. The elf that spoke for Thorin in the town hall, is he your husband?" I try holding back my giggle, turning my head from him.

"No, he is my friend." The man turns his back to the railing, leaning against it. I drop my hood, looking for Kili and Fili to emerge from the tavern.

"Where are my manners? I am Bard; they call me Bard the Bowman around here, captain of the guard. May I ask your name my lady?" Bard gives me a gracious bow and I nod my head back.

"Ruunya of Rivendell." I answer him back swiftly.

"What brings you to Lake Town Ruunya? You are far from Rivendell my lady." He rubs his cheek again, his eyes fixed on me.

"My husband brings me. I have traveled far to be with him once more before he journeys to the Lonely Mountain." My elven eyes peer through the darkness onto the Lonely Mountain as it towers over the town.

"Excuse me my lady but you said husband, he travels to the mountain with the dwarves?" Looking back at me somewhat confused, Bard steps a little closer.

Kili and Fili walk out of the tavern at that moment, Kili taking my hand. "Bard, this is my husband Kili and his brother Fili. Husband, brother, this is Bard of Lake Town."

Both of the brothers nod to him, Bard looking at us as if stunned. "An elf married to a dwarf. I'll be …" He walks off mumbling to himself, Kili looking at me grinning.

"What was that all about?" I shake my head, smiling back at him.

"Nothing my love, nothing at all. Are you ready to retire for the night?" They both take me by the waist as we walk to our temporary housing.

The next few days are spent celebrating Fili's good news and the dwarves return to Esgaroth. Kili stays close by my side, Haldir helping collect provisions. Bezzale smiles at me constantly making me blush every time. I know my nighttime activities have something to do with her coy smile.

The day before the dwarves leave for the mountain I decide to find Bilbo and have a quiet chat with him. Walking down to the town hall I find Bilbo having a cup of tea, silently enjoying his day. I pull up a chair next to him joining him for tea. "Do you mind Mr. Baggins?"

"Of course not Ruunya and please call me Bilbo." He pours me a cup and I sense all Hobbits are gracious and friendly.

"I never properly thanked you for what you did in Mirkwood. Thank you Bilbo, I will forever be grateful to you. I will not ask your secret but I will say I am most intrigued." Taking my cup in hand I smile at him over the rim.

"They have become my family as well Ruunya, I would do it again without hesitation. I must say I've never known of a woman with such fire before. Are all eleven maidens like you?" I feel a hand brush my shoulders as Thorin joins us.

"If all elven women were like our Ruunya I could have more respect for them. Our Ruunya is a rare beauty Bilbo and we are blessed for having known her." Thorin places a kiss on my cheek and I suddenly feel unworthy.

"You flatter me Thorin but I am only as great as those I am surrounded by. I will leave you two to talk, again thank you Bilbo. If ever I can repay your kindness just ask it of me and it will be yours." Thorin rises as I depart; the icy wall once between us now only a memory.

The morning the dwarves leave for Erebor I walk with them to the edge of Esgaroth, holding Kili one last time. "This is not goodbye Ruunya, we have said that too many times already. Soon we will take Erebor back and I will walk down this mountain to take you to our new home. This I promise you."

"I put little faith in promises Kili but I have all the faith in the world in you. I will stay in Lake Town till your return, this I promise you." His fingers curl under my chin, pulling my face to his. He kisses me so sweetly, so passionately I find it hard to let him go.

Haldir walks me back to Lake Town and I can tell he worries for me. "If you want to return to Lothlorien I understand Haldir. You have done what Galadriel asked."

"Will you be well here without me? I think I will stay just a little longer, unless you wish me to go." I hear the concern in his voice and do not press the matter.

"I do not wish you to go Haldir, your company is most welcome." We finish the walk back to Lake Town in silence, my thoughts with my Kili.

Many more days pass as I wait for Kili to return to me, Haldir ever steady at my side. I spend my time as best I can, helping Bezzale with her chores, occasionally taking a break to practice with my bow.

On one such evening I go with Haldir to tend to my bow, the strings needing adjusting. Dart sets up a swinging target for us, Darten eager to learn how to use his new bow.

As I take my aim on the swinging bag I hear footsteps behind me. "This is a rare treat, to see an elf use a bow as it was intended."

The arrow hits the bag dead center as I turn to the voice, Bard watching Haldir shoot next. "Good day Bard, would you care to practice with us?"

"The sun is nearly set now, perhaps tomorrow." I nod to him, Bard walking toward the town hall.

"Bard wait, a word." I round the corner to speak to him and that is when I see it. The sky was orange with dragon fire as the people of Lake Town run in every direction. Bard calls the archers to the ready, people collecting buckets of water. Haldir comes up behind me as we join Bard.

The heat of Smaug's flames can be felt as his wings spread the wave of fire blowing down on the town.

Fire spreads through the town, the water doing little to help beat back the flames. The archers release their arrows, only to have them bounce off his scaly hide.

Haldir and I try over and over to get our elven arrows to make a dent into the dragon as he rips and tears the town apart. People begin to dive in the water, the town now a burning inferno.

Just as I am about to give up all hope I see a small thrush land on Bards shoulder, the bird telling the man of the dragon's weak spot.

Smaug swoops down again, Bard taking aim on the hallow of the dragon's left breast. I watch in awe as the arrow sinks deep in his chest, sending the dragon crashing down on Lake Town.

I feel Haldir grab my hand as he pulls me into the lake with him. Swimming back up I see Bard beside me, the town utterly destroyed.

The dead are all around me, Lake Town lays in mourning. I look for Dart and his family, finding him carrying a bloody Darten in his arms.

"Ruunya, my boy … my boy is dead." Dart lies Darten on the wet ground, Bezzale clinging to Darla.

Wrapping my arms around Dart I weep with him, the bow I had made for Darten still gripped tightly in his hand.

"I am so sorry Dart; we did the best we could to bring down the beast. Bard is the one that slayed the dragon." Dart turns to me, a hatred in his eyes that burns like dragon fire.

"Leave my sight. This is the dwarves, they did this. They woke the dragon and sent him here to kill us. They are responsible for my boy's death. Leave my sight Ruunya, now." I try to speak to him but Haldir takes my hand and we walk through what remains of Esgaroth.

I hear cheers for Bard as those that remain come to find he is the slayer of Smaug. Bard turns to me, his eyes full of sorrow. "The dwarves must be dead Ruunya or the dragon would not have made it here to attack us. I am sorry for your loss."

Looking at Haldir I shake my head. "No, Kili is not dead. I would feel it; my heart would be broken into. No Haldir, my Kili lives."

Word of the dragon's demise spreads quickly, the elves of Mirkwood coming to the aid of Esgaroth by morning.

Legolas comes to my side, his arms engulfing me. "When I saw the flames I feared the worst but here you are alive."

I pull away from him, my eyes studying his. "I am alive but I mean to go to the mountain to find my husband."

Before Legolas can say another word, Thranduil approaches me. "We will go to the mountain and the dwarves will answer for their actions. The Lakemen will be compensated for their losses. Thorin will share his wealth for we have all share in this loss."

"Legolas, let me go to them. They will listen to me, I will take an audience with Thorin for you." My hands cling to Legolas's forearms as he looks away from me.

"Father is right, we have to right what has been wronged here today." My heart drops as he walks away from me, the town's people cheering Bard as their new king.

I turn to Haldir my mind searching for answers. "Haldir, ride to Rivendell and bring back whatever aid you can. Someone must speak to Thranduil before war breaks out with the dwarves. Please do this for me."

With a kiss upon my cheek Haldir takes a horse from the elven company and rides towards Rivendell with great speed.

A fire storm had come down the mountain but a gathering storm was about to go back to it. I knew I had no friends here anymore; even Legolas was not with me.

Finding a remaining boat, I place my bow and quiver inside. As I climb in a soft voice speaks to me. "You go to your dwarf now Ruunya, tell him I come for him as well."

I look up to see Tauriel and my anger gets the best of me. Taking my bow in hand I smack her across the face with it, cutting her cheek.

Legolas jumps in the boat restraining me. "Stop this Ruunya. Tauriel go back with the guard. Go to him Ruunya but know if you stand with him you stand against us."

Climbing out of the boat he kisses my forehead, leaving me empty inside. I look up at the mountain and hope my Kili feels my love, hope he knows I survive.

Picking up the paddle I row towards Erebor, the war party of men and elves marching just ahead of me.


	50. Waging War

Different Worlds

Chapter 50 – "Waging War"

I pull the boat up to the river bank, the Lake Men and elves making camp at Thorin's doorstep. I place my quiver and bow over my shoulder, my hood about my head. Walking among the elves I am determined to find Legolas.

He stands with Bard, the two of them glaring at me. "Do you come to spy on us Ruunya?" Bard's words sound cold but I know he means me no harm.

"I mean to have a word with Legolas." I glare back at them, my eyes burning with my light.

Legolas takes my hand as we walk towards the river. "I cannot help you Ruunya, Thorin must see reason. Go back to Rivendell, I beg of you."

Squeezing his hand tighter I let my light die down. I close my eyes, opening them slowly. "Please give me time to talk with Thorin. Do not do anything hasty, this war need not be."

"I agree, we need not wage war but if Thorin will not agree to our terms than I am afraid war it will be. I do not wish to harm them, knowing it will cause you great grief. I fear I will lose you either way. Will you go back to Rivendell?" His ice blue eyes show his heartache, his hands release me.

"I will not Legolas, my place is here." Before I can turn to go Legolas waves for two of his elven guard. They take me by my arms, holding me captive.

"Since you will not go back to Rivendell you leave me no choice. I will not let you go up that mountain and possibly to your death. I love you Ruunya whether you love me or not. Take her to my tent and keep her there." I had never seen Legolas so stern, so harsh with me before.

Knowing it was futile to fight back I go willingly to his tent, the guard standing around the entrances. Taureil comes in a few moments after, taking my bow and quiver from me. "I should strike you where you stand but my prince has forbid it. Legolas has ordered you kept here till this matter has been handled. I want you to know I will not let any harm come to Kili. As an elf I understand what it would do to you, not even the Undying Lands would save you then. I feel for him as well Ruunya but I know we cannot be. His declaration of love has touched me and I have begun to feel the same for him. I am not sure if it was the magic of the forest or if he truly cared for me but a part of my heart cares for him. Seeing you now I am aware his claim of love may have been falsely given, he could never love me the way he loves you. The levels you have gone to be with him amaze even me. I promise to keep him safe if I can."

Reaching my hand out I touch her arm. "Tauriel let me go. I have to be with him, have to talk to Thorin."

She gazes back at me over her shoulder, her blue eyes releasing one single tear. "When night falls we will see." Tauriel bows her head, her hand covering mine. "You would die for him, I cannot say the same. Wait for nightfall, I will come for you."

I pace the tent, listening to the war party talking outside. Thranduil asks Legolas to have me taken back to Mirkwood and my heart pounds in my chest. I had hoped to wait till nightfall for Tauriel to come for me but time had run out. Sliding my dagger from my boot I cut a small slit in the tent. Crawling on my belly I inch through the opening, the dirt covering my jacket. On my elbows I make my way past the guard, seeing my bow, quiver and cloak lying in a pile next to the tent.

With my cloak and weapons back around me, I decide to sneak up the far side of the mountain to find my Kili and his kin.

Concealing myself in the darkness of night I make my way up the mountain. I make it only two feet up the side when I feel something step on my fingers. Losing my grip I fall back down, my back hitting the stone ground hard.

"Sorry misses, didn't see you there." I look to the disembodied voice and know Bilbo is about.

"Bilbo? Why do you climb down the mountain? Are you leaving the dwarves to perish?" Bilbo helps me to my feet, his image coming into view.

He opens his coat to show me the Arkenstone itself. "I mean to stop this war before it starts. I will use the one thing Thorin covets most to end this. I fear for them Ruunya, I see nothing good coming from any of this. It is my fault that dragon attacked Lake Town; I lead him to believe I was from the lake. Fili had to tie Kili to a chair to stop him from coming for you. He thinks you perished but Fili assures him you are too strong to cunning to let the dragon take you."

"I mean to go to him Bilbo. Will you return to the mountain or stay with the men and elves?" Placing my hands on my hips I stretch my back. Bilbo looks up at me with a hopeful smile.

"Wait for me Ruunya, I will not abandon them." I nod to him, taking a seat upon a small cluster of rocks.

I wait till I can wait no longer. Making my way back towards the elf camp I see a tall dark figure approaching me. Tucking my cloak around me I try to hide against the mountain side.

A large hand reaches out, taking me by my shoulder. "Ruunya? Why am I not surprised to find you here? It looks like I have arrived just in time."

Gandalf was a much welcomed sight, my arms going around him. "You are back!" I say a little too loudly, Gandalf patting my back.

"Yes and we must hurry to Thranduil. I mean to get to the bottom of this. Stay by my side Ruunya and do not leave me. No matter what you see or what you hear stay close to me." I look into his eyes and see the urgency of the situation.

We make it back to the camp, Gandalf settling in a tent near Bard's campsite. We can hear Bilbo talking with Bard and Thranduil, trying to gain parley for the dwarves.

Gandalf turns to me, wrapping himself in a dark cloak. "Stay here till I return."

I watch as he strides out the tent door, greeting Bilbo as he leaves the camp. They talk for just a moment, Gandalf returning for me. "I go to sit with Thranduil and the King of Esgaroth. The elves will not come for you; you are safe in my care. When next I come fore you be prepared, I may need your light as yet."

When morning comes I am woken to the sound of trumpets, the camp bustling with life. Peeking my head out the tent I see a legion of dwarves coming over the mountain. I remember Thorin telling of his kin in the Iron Hills and his cousin Dain their leader.

With the army of dwarves marching this way I fear that war cannot be held at bay, Thorin would see the Long Lake run red before he gives up his gold.

Gandalf comes to me still wrapped in his dark cloak. He hands me a grey cloak, telling me to discard my elven one. "Stay by my side Ruunya and ready your light. It may be your light that shines the truth on this dark day."

We walk with Bard, Thranduil and Legolas up to the Gate of Erebor. Laying aside our weapons we come in peace to offer an end to this stalemate.

Gandalf carries an iron-bound box with him, his face cloaked from the dwarves. I cover my identity as well, staying close as I can to Gandalf's side.

Bard greets Thorin, my eyes going to Kili and Fili behind him. My beloved looked tired, his eyes not as bright as I remembered. Pulling my dark cloak around me tighter, I hold myself in place.

Thorin and Bard share harsh words and accusations. The tone bitter and angry. Thorin's distaste for the elves evident in every word, in the look on his face and the darkness brewing in his eyes.

Gandalf steps forward, opening the iron-bound box. Thorin's face goes pale as he gazes upon the Arkenstone. Silence falls over us, Thorin's eyes never leaving the box.

When Thorin does speak again it is with pure hostility. He tells Bard the stone is his fathers and why should he purchase what he already owns. When he asked how Bard came by it I close my eyes, knowing Bilbo's life would be in danger.

Bard tells him the Hobbit gave it to him, Bilbo looking at Thorin with great sadness. Thorin grabs Bilbo cursing the day he met him. He tells Bilbo he wished Gandalf where here to curse him for his choice in a burglar.

Gandalf throws back his cloak, granting Thorin his wish. Gandalf bargains for Bilbo's release while Thorin swears he will never have dealings with wizards or his friends again.

Bilbo answers Thorins accusations that he and Gandalf are in league together, sent to deceive him. The Hobbit tells the dwarven king he was merely taking the one fourteenth share of the treasure he was promised.

After much bickering Thorin bargains for the Arkenstone, casting Bilbo and his friendship from him. As they lower Bilbo over the wall I find it harder to contain my anger. Thorin was being a fool and I would not see my husband and his brother die for his foolish ways.

Bilbo says farewell to Thorin, Thorin not showing the kindness in return. Bard tells Thorin to have the treasure set at the stone by the next day and they would depart leaving the Arkenstone for him to collect.

I see a darkness about Thorin, all hope and light gone from his blue eyes. Watching Fili and Kili walk back into the hall my heart falls and my anger rises.

Throwing my cloak to the ground I walk between the two warring parties. "Enough!" My voice echoes over the mountain, Thorin gazing down on me. "You will allow your greed to take your kin, spill more blood. Fools are you all. I have seen the darkness and it comes for you. Put aside your differences and ready yourselves, for all the treasure in that mountain will not save you. Can that gold feed in you the dead of winter, can that stone keep you warm when the cold bites at your heels, can running spear or blade through the enemy you claim to have bring back those that you have lost? Even a child could see the only thing you will gain from your greed is an empty victory."

Gandalf places his arm around me as I gaze up the mountain, Kili's eyes on me. Fili holds to his arm and I blow a kiss to them. Thorin stands over the wall and says but one thing. "If you be with your kin Ruunya you are no niece of mine. Make your choice, stay with them or come to us."

Taking the dark cloak I wrap it around me and sit on the mountain side. "I stand not with you are against you, so I shall stay here."

Thorin takes Fili and Kili by the arm pulling them back into the hall. Gandalf tries to coax me from my spot but I will not move. I stay rooted to that spot till dawn comes the next day. Bilbo brings me food and drink, checking on me throughout the night. He begs me to come back with him but I will not. I would stay there till my words are heard.

Gandalf comes to me at dawn, the army of men and elves waiting for their treasure to be delivered. The army of the Iron Hill is denied access to the mountain, the dwarves ready to protect their kin.

"Ruunya, your words were spoke loudly and true but I fear not even your light can hold back the darkness that brews between them." With those words Gandalf is gone and I wait for the two parties to meet again.

As I sit pondering my thoughts I hear a thunderous herd come to the gate once more. Looking up I see the army of men and elves at the doorstep of Thorin. Gandalf and Bilbo stood in their number, my eyes springing forth tears. It would be war and I stood in the middle of it.

I can feel my light warming my skin, my eyes going to Legolas and he gazes back at me in amazement.

Then from the north a dark cloud rolls in, lightning and thunder roaring with it. With my elven eyes I see the darkness come upon the wings of ebony creatures.

Gandalf cries out halt and I look to see the darkness was indeed upon us. Old Franny's warning and the dream of the great white oak with five branches was before me. Taking up my bow I ready myself for the goblin horde approaching.

Darkness was here I was so afraid it would darken even my light.


	51. Five Branches of Death

Different Worlds

Chapter 51 – "Five Branches of Death"

The goblins come swiftly towards us, the pale Orc Azog and his legion in their number. I knew Thorin would not stay behind his stone walls long; the pale Orc would call him out.

Gandalf calls the army of men, elves and dwarves together, the dark riders upon their snarling Wargs were almost to them. Legolas runs towards me, his bow in his hand. I stand back to back with him as Tauriel brings her guard in to surround us. "If we die here today we die as sisters, agreed?"

I nod to her, knowing she only came to protect her prince. The sounds of war echo everywhere, the Wargs barreling towards us. With the release of his arrow, Legolas takes down the black Warg leaping overhead.

Orcs and goblins with their evil minion come at us in every direction. I can hear the sounds of men being ripped apart, the clatter of sword and spear.

I with my elven companions hold back the darkness from breaching the gate. I watch in awe as Tauriel slices through one goblin warrior after another. My arrows sail true each time, taking down another rider or its Warg. Legolas yells for us to advance, the goblins pouring over the mountain like a black tidal wave.

With things looking bleak I hear the walls of Erebor crumble, Thorin and his company charging out. I see my Kili for the first time, his arrows sailing with mine.

I listen to the dwarves as they engage their enemy, Dwalin taking down three goblins in a matter of seconds. Taking my eyes off of Kili, I find I am dangerously close to a Warg. The razor sharp claw swipes at me, Fili cutting the paw from its hand. I smile at my brother as he goes back to Kili.

We battle till we and our weapons are covered in blood. Standing with Legolas and Tauriel I feel a ray of hope wash over me, for Franny and my dream had warned me of five branches of death and I only counted four. The armies of men, elves, dwarves and goblin battle before me, the fifth army nowhere in sight.

The lay dead scattered across the mountainside, many men, elves and dwarves in that number. I watch Thorin and his company line along the gate, what was left of Bard and Thranduil's armies join him. Dain from the Iron Hills try to stop the goblin reinforcements from descending the mountain as I gaze at Gandalf and seeing the look of despair in his eyes.

Gazing over at Kili I see his lips mummer the words I love you and I say it back to him. My thoughts quickly turn to Kilan, would this day leave him an orphan like I was so long ago. Drawing my bow back again I ready myself for either death or victory.

When things looked to be their darkest I hear Bilbo cried out. "The Eagles! The Eagles!" In that moment I should have been celebrating, should have been elated but my heart cracks and breaks beneath my breastbone. I whisper out to the elves around me. "The fifth … the fifth army has come."

I could hear the eggs from my dream crack and break, the blood oozing over the ground and as I turn to look upon my Kili I see him and his kin charging at the goblin ranks, the Eagles sending great boulders down on the rest.

In a blur I begin to run with my elven kin, Tauriel at my side. We begin to beat back our adversaries, the battle still looking lost. Even with the great numbers of the Eagles the darkness from the mountain was too much.

When I think my heart could not break any more I see the bear from my dream. A large black bear, too large to be natural, tossing the goblins about like rag dolls.

Something tingles inside me, my heart seizing tight. I stop to take a breath and I hear Kili scream out. "Thorin!" As I turn toward the gate I see the pale Orc Azog standing over Thorin, blood trickling from his broken body.

Kili and Fili run to their uncle's aid as the goblin arrows pierce my love and his brother. They fight on, swinging their swords. My eyes watch as my beloved and his brother take blow after blow, protecting their uncle till they too fall broken to the ground. I feel my knees buckle, Legolas pulling me up to him. "Fight or die Ruunya, you have no choice."

With a white hot rage I let my light burst forth from me, my arms stretching out wide. The goblins and Orcs before me fall dead, the others scurrying from the light. When my light fades I see the dead bodies piled at my feet. Those that fought with me uncover their eyes, my light blinding them all.

Tauriel hands me my bow, her eyes so deep with loss and sorrow I find it hard to even look at her. "Go now Ruunya … fly."

Turning from her I see Thorin's bloody broken body with his nephews lying next to him. Azog was dead, Thorin's mighty sword lying next to pale Orc's head. A primal scream roars from me as I witness Fili dragging himself over to Kili, kissing his brother on the forehead. "Don't leave me yet brother … not yet."

Kili reaches up his hand and Fili takes it as I watch them take their last breaths together. With hot tears rolling down my face I run to them, Dwalin grasping me before I reach them. "They're gone lassie, there is nothing you can do for them now." Thorin rolls over towards his nephews, his body broken but not defeated.

With Dwalin's arms around me tight I feel my heart crack for the last time, my body shivering and shaking uncontrollably. I look at Dwalin, my tears blurring my eyes. "Tell Kilan we love him … tell him Dwalin."

I give up the last drop of my love for my son as I am sure my heart is broken and I let my grief take me.

My eyes flutter open, my surrounding unknown to me. I climb from the pallet that has been made for me, Gandalf standing over me. "You have come back. This is good, very good."

Wiping my tears from my face I look at him, wondering what could be good about being back in the land of the living with my love dead and his brother gone with him. "What is good about it Gandalf? I should have died with him … my Kili is gone"

Gandalf takes my hands, rubbing them as if to warm them. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust in nothing anymore, what good is faith or trust." My tears fall like rain as I watch Dwalin and Bofur carry Kili and Fili into the stone hall of the dead kings.

"Ruunya, do you trust in me? Have I ever led you astray? Then you must do this one thing for me now." He turns my face from the burial vaults, my blue eyes now dark and dead.

"If I do this for you then can I go? I wish to tend to my dead husband." I answer him flatly, my body only going through the motions.

"Elrond and Arwen are almost here, Haldir arrived here this morning. They bring Fili's wife Arvandora and your son Kilan with them. I need you to go to the Hall of Kings and wait … wait three days. Do not leave, do not touch the stone tombs and Ruunya do not give up hope." Gandalf pats my hands as he smiles back at me.

We walk to the tombs, Kili and Fili lying side by side. "Gandalf, does Thorin live?"

"He passed this morning Ruunya, his injuries to grave to recover from. They go now to tend to his body. He and Bilbo said their peace; he made things right with the Hobbit." He has a chair brought in for me and I sit. Kili's bow upon is tomb and Fili's blade upon his. I want so badly to see him one last time, to kiss his lips but Gandalf forbids it and I do as he says. Three days I will wait, three days.

I sit in my chair, my eyes fixed to Kili's stone grave when Arwen rushes to my side. She takes my hands and her tears begin to fall. Arwen goes to her knees, her blue eyes scanning my face. "Sister, we are here. We will not leave you untill you are ready to go home."

Arvandora walks in with Kilan on her hip. My son does not cry or speak a word. I briefly gaze at her swollen belly, Fili's child that will never know him.

I take my son as Gandalf takes Arvandora. He gives her the same orders he had given me and she breaks down in his arms. He escorts her from the tomb, leaving me alone with my son and my sister.

Elrond comes for Arwen by the end of the first day, Arwen not wanting to leave me. He asks her to tend to Kilan and I let her take him.

My elven father stands behind me, his words of wisdom pouring from his lips. "My daughter you must not give up, you must not let go so easily. Your son still lives and a part of Kili lives in him. Do as Gandalf has asked and wait three days. I am sure the wizard has his reasons. I need you to eat something, if not for me then for Kilan. Remember you are not alone, we are here and we love you."

At the dawn of the second day I hear Legolas enter the Hall, Thorin now lying next to his dead nephews. My grief consumes me and I begin to drown in it. I turn all visitors away, not even taking comfort from my elven kin.

Arvandora comes and goes through those two days, her body tiring easily. When the night comes on the second day I finally find sleep, my body curling up on the stone floor next to Kili's stone grave.

Galadriel comes to me in my dream, her gentle touch felt so good on my cheek. "My elven flame, you are fading."

"You showed me a future in the water that will never be. Why do that to me grandmother, why give me false hope." I lean my cheek into her palm, my eyes closing shut.

"I showed you nothing that but what is to be. You only need to have the faith to find it." Too soon her touch is gone and I wake up screaming.

Legolas runs to me holding me as I weep. I cry for the first time in days, truly cry and my anguish comes out in hot bitter tears and screams of utter pain. The dwarves of Thorin's company stand at the entrance to the tombs, their eyes fixed on me as I scream out to the heavens to give me my Kili back. My eyes turn to them as a low hum rumbles through the Hall, Bofur singing a song of sorrow to ease my pain.

O' come my friends, our day is done. The battle over, the day is won. Yet we stand a mighty few. Those we lost that fought so true. O' come my kin and greet the day. In graves of stone our dead we lay. Our tears we flow like the rivers run. And to the halls of the kings we sung. O' come my friends, our day is done. The battle over, our king is gone.

Once I have finished my cry Legolas leaves me to sit and wait for the dawn of the third day. Bofur and the others all pay their respects to my dwarven family, Dwalin giving me the Lorien Leaf that once adorn my Kili's neck.


	52. The Third Day

Different Worlds

Chapter 52 – "The Third Day"

The dawn of the third day had come and I grew weary. Gandalf comes to me, sitting beside me. "Arvandora is beyond grief, she stays in the dwarven hall for now. I must go but I will return. Remember Ruunya, wait till sunset."

I look briefly at him as my hand lazily rises to his arm. "Thank you Gandalf, I do trust in you but come dawn I sail for the Undying Lands, my heart can bear no more."

He gives me a curious grin, his eyes creasing with a smile. "We shall see Ruunya, we shall see."

Arwen brings me a blanket and some stew, Kilan sleeping in my arms. I wake him to feed him the stew, taking a few bites myself. "I can never thank you enough Arwen, you have gone beyond the duties of a sister."

She kisses my cheek, her bright smile warming my soul. "I know if I was in need sister you would do the same. You were not born my sister but my heart does not feel any different."

Arwen sits with me till Kilan becomes restless; she takes him from me giving me a kiss upon my cheek. "Will you bath him and bring him back to me. Sunset will be here soon and I wish to have my son with me."

Her dark hair falls over her shoulders as she nods to me. When they are gone, I feel the cold dampness of the tomb creep into my bones.

Pulling the blanket around me I realize I feel cold, my skin is pale and my fingers are numb. I begin to pray this means death is upon me and at sunset I will join my Kili.

Tauriel and Legolas visit me one last time, Thranduil eager to go back Mirkwood. They each take a hand, Legolas's blue eyes holding the sorrow of my pain.

"Ruunya, come back to Mirkwood with me. I promise to love you and care for you. Your son will never know want and I will do my best to be a good father to him." I whip my head towards him, my jaw clenched tight.

"He has a father and that will never be you. My son will be raised in the elven way but not without the guidance of his dwarven grandmother. I will see Dis raises my son, as it should be." I let the tears pooling in my eyes fall, releasing my hand from his.

Legolas kisses me on my lips, his hand stroking my hair. "So be it Ruunya. Goodbye my beauty."

He leaves me with Tauriel but I have not patience for her either. Turning my head towards her I give her a burning glare.

"You can go … go with your prince." She raises going to Kili's tomb. She kisses her fingers and places them on the stone.

"Rest well Prince of Erebor." Tauriel leaves without a word to me.

Looking up to the high arch windows I see the dusk of day covering the sky. Arwen and Elrond bring Kilan back to me, my son nuzzling in my neck.

My elven father and sister stand by the entrance, their conversation in a whisper.

"Father, she has set by his tomb for three days now. I felt her immortality leave her the day he died. Her touch is cold and the light has left her eyes." Arwen weeps on her father's shoulder.

"Worry not daughter, all will be right again. Gandalf told Ruunya to wait for the end of the third day, the sun sets now." I listen to my uncle, my son asleep in my arms. The Hall of Kings becomes dark, the sunlight from the archways fading.

Something rattles in the dark tomb, the ground beneath me shaking. I wrap my son in my arms, running for the entrance. Arwen and Elrond try to pull me with them as they flee the tomb. I stand strong, knowing Gandalf had told me not to leave.

A thunderous roar comes bellowing from the tombs, Kili and Fili's stone graves cracking open wide. From the door I watch my husband and his brother climb from the tomb, shaking dust and death from their being. They look perplexed, not sure if they awake to the afterlife or if Middle-earth had swallowed them up.

Fili wraps his arms around his brother, Kili and he weeping openly. They hold each other for a long time, their arms tightly around one another.

I hear the tap of Gandalf's staff on the stone floor, his shadow looming over me. "I told you to wait till the end of the third day. That day has come. Remember back to Rohan when I asked if you would give your immortality up for them and you said yes, you bonded your light to them that day. They are by no means immortal but will live out the rest of the days that should have been theirs. The day they died you gave up your long years, gave them your light. Mortally is yours now. Know this daughter of Elros, the long life of the Numenors still courses through your veins. The light of the Valar will extend their dwarven years. The dusk of day has given you both a new beginning. Go to your husband and know that you have many years yet with him."

My knees buckle sending me to the floor, holding my son tight. "Must one of them serve as King under the mounatian?"

"No, they must travel to the valley of Rivendell with you. Your light can only work there. Now go, make haste. You must hurry for the gift of your light will fade if not held within elven walls. Go to the valley of your kin and raise your son. Ruunya, the line of Dunir rule died that day on the mountain. Kili and Fili are no longer pure dwarves. Inside them burns the light of the Valar. I make you this promise Ruunya, daughter of Rivendell, when your light fades inside them you will fade as well."

Walking into the tomb Kili's bright brown eyes smile at me. He runs to me, his arms engulfing Kilan and I.

"How is this possible, I'm alive? Fili is alive but we shouldn't be. Our Uncle still lies dead before us, our deaths in vain. How can this be Ruunya." Kili's tears stream down his face as Fili sits by Thorin's tomb. I listen to Fili's grief for Thorin, his arms lying over the vault.

"Your death was not in vain my love, the battle was won and Thorin lived to make his peace." Kili strokes my face, his fingers gliding slowly on my cheek.

"My love your skin is as cold as ice and your eyes are a darker blue. What did you do?" Kili's eyes narrow as he studies my face.

I kiss him softly, my tears warming my face. "Before we were wed Gandalf asked if I would give up my immortality for you and Fili and without hesitation I told him yes. From that day forth my light has been bonded to you. The light of the Valar that once burned inside me now burns inside you." I hear Arvandora behind me, Arwen bringing her to Fili. They hold each other tightly, Arvandora kissing her Fili.

Kili gazes at me with a light in his eyes that made him all the more beautiful. "Take it back; you have to take it back. I don't wish to live without you Ruunya, take it back."

I stroke his hair, kissing his forehead. "I cannot my love; it is not mine any longer. Gandalf promised me I would not fade until your light is gone. I will not leave you love, not till the dark claims us both."

We hold each other till the moon light filters into the tomb, Arvandora and Fili wrapping their arms around us as well. I kiss Fili's cheek, his hand stroking my face. "Thank you sister, thank you giving me back to my Arvandora."

Gandalf conceals our departure from the mountain, Elrond escorting us to Rivendell.

I watch as Fili strokes Arvandora swollen belly, their child would know its father. Kilan wakes slowly, his eyes taking in his Kili's smiling face. "Da...my Da." Kili holds his son as we mount Belan.

"Da will never leave you again son, I love you so much." Kili tucks Kilan between his legs, our son clinging to his father.

"Me love Da." Our son tilts his small head up to his father, his eyes glowing with pure love. I wrap my arms around my husband, holding my son to us both. Kili leans back towards me, his eyes full of tears.

"Thank you my love, thank you for your love and your light but mostly for our son." Kissing his cheek I feel him nudge Belan forward. Elrond looks over to us, Arwen beside him.

"Let us go home, let us forget these dark days and celebrate your happy reunion. Today I go back to Rivendell with not just my daughters but my new sons as well. Never let it be said two beings from different worlds cannot become one."

We journey back to the valley I was raised in, the place I called home. It was not until I had found Kili did I understand my home was wherever my heart was truly happy. That would always be in Kili's arms, watching our family grow.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and supporting my story. The dedication you have given this story humbles me. This is not the end for Kili and Ruunya. I promise to send them off with one more chapter. Again…thank you from the bottom of my heart.


	53. Better Days

Different Worlds

Chapter 53 – "Better Days"

Having left Gandalf to travel back with Bilbo, we make our way towards the Grey Mountains. Gandalf tells us to travel not in Mirkwood but stay to the river. Elrond agrees, staying clear of Mirkwood forest all together.

Once we reach the Forest River that runs from the Grey Mountains into Mirkwood we make camp. The trek from the Lonely Mountain through the night into the early morning was hard on us all.

Kili holds me tight as I place the Lorien Leaf necklace back around his neck. He kisses me passionately, giving me his love with each caress.

After a small fire is made and a tent erected, we settle down for the morning. Elrond sits by the fire, Kilan staring at him. "Come here child and let me tell you a story."

With Kilan in his lap, Elrond begins to tell him a story he had told me and Arwen a thousand times.

Kili and I listen in, Arvandora and Fili sitting beside us. Arwen places some pheasant over the fire, her eyes shining like the star she was named for.

After the story is told and Kilan is fast asleep in Elrond's arms, I start to ponder on so many things and hope my uncle can give my mind some peace.

"May I ask you something Uncle?" Kili looks at me as if his mind has been pondering the same things.

"Of course Ruunya, I am sure there are many things all of you would like answers to. I will do my best to answer them for you." Elrond lays Kilan down on the blanket next to him, coming closer to us.

"Why did Gandalf have us still away in the dead of night without so much as a goodbye to any of the dwarves? I am sure they would want to know Kili and Fili live." The brothers look at me, nodding their heads.

"As the only living heirs to the throne they would be expected to take the crown but being they rose from the dead and having done so with light of Valar many questions would have been raised and perhaps a war between the dwarves. Those loyal to Kili and Fili would have demanded they take the crown that Fili be king but Dain and the others would have protested or even denied that Fili and Kili were actually dwarves of Durin. The elven light that sustains your lives has indeed changed you and Dain would have seen this. So my niece you see, it is best they know not." The answer given to me was so profound it instantly made things clearer now. Elrond turns his head towards Kili, my husband holding a question on the tip of his tongue.

"What of the tombs? They will see them broken and shattered, our bodies missing. What will they do then?" Kili inches closer to Elrond, his face so childlike in that moment.

"Do not worry Kili that is being managed. Gandalf took Dwalin and Balin into his council, telling them your secret. They will replace the stones and clear the tomb, leaving your bow and blade as it was." Fili's blue eyes hold a mist of tears behind them as he walks over and embraces his brother.

"Will we see them again, our kin?" Fili wipes his tears with the back of his hand, Kili keeping one arm around his shoulders.

"Come the spring Dwalin and Balin will travel back to the Blue Mountains. I have told them to retrieve your mother and bring her to Rivendell. If she has the mind to, I will welcome her to our home." Elrond reaches over taking the brothers by the hand. The three of them share a long look, acknowledging the kinship between them now.

Arvandora speaks up next, her swollen belly making a round bump under her dress. "Why did Gandalf not ask for my light? I would have given Fili my immortality."

Fili takes her hand as she scoots closer to him. "Ah yes, your light can still be shared but not while you are with child Arvandora. When the child is born then we will discuss such matters." Elrond strokes her face, her pink cheeks glistening in the firelight.

I watch as Fili wraps an arm around her, holding her to him. "No, you can't Arvandora. I will not take your life as well. Is not enough that Ruunya has to face the bitter years of mortality now?"

"Fili my love, please understand. I do not wish to linger on in my grief after you are gone, my many years stretched out before me. Can I not join in you in your peaceful slumber? Our child will be a Halfling much like Kilan. We do not know what years will be granted to them. Should I watch my child perish as well?" She looks to me, her blue eyes pleading.

"She is right Fili, I am glad my years have been shared with you. I watched you die once I do not wish to watch you fade again without the promise I would soon join you. It is not right for a parent to outlive their children." I look at Fili with the understanding he does not wish for Arvandora to feel the cold bite of mortality and comfort him with a smile.

"It is Arvandora's choice Fili. She is correct; we do not know the length of your children's lives. It is best to reason on the side of caution." We find ourselves sitting in a circle around Elrond, the four of us gathered together by love and light.

Arwen interrupts our questioning with a plate of roast pheasant, potatoes and cheese. I grin at her as she hands me a small portion of lembas bread. "Sister, do not fret over your child. He will live long and be a great man among dwarves and elves."

We eat our dinner, the brothers sharing their battle stories. I cringe inside when Kili tells of the arrows that pierced him, the blades that cut him. Fili's story matches his and I see the same pain on Arvandora's face.

As the story lingers on I see something change in Kili's face, as if he was reliving a moment. "Ruunya, do you remember telling me to not resist the light when it comes for me. Do you remember that day back in the old woods when the light had taken you?"

I crease my eyes, my thoughts going back to that day. I remember the light and how it consumed me but I do not remember those words. "No my love I do not."

"You did my love and I think I know why. When the cold darkness of death came for me I saw a bright light but not as bright as yours. I felt myself being drawn to it until I felt warmth surround me. I reached out to touch it and it pulled me away from the light that beckoned me. I closed my eyes and walked into it and heard your voice. You said to wait for you that your light would bring me home. That is the last thing I remember before waking up in that tomb." My tears cover my face once more, Fili making the same statement. My light had come for them and kept them safe from the cold grip of death till it could wake them once more.

With the noon day sun beaming down on us we take up our packs, load up the tent and start back on our journey towards Rivendell. A peace covered me knowing my light burned bright inside my husband and his brother.

Arwen smiles over at me as Kilan stands up on the horse, holding his arms out. "Faster Da." Kili looks over his shoulder at his son, shaking his head.

"I see trouble ahead for us Ruunya, he is too much like me." We share a good laugh as Kilan giggles at us.

"Elrond, Kilan is a Halfling but will any of my other children be so?" I see a gleam of interest in Kili's eyes, my face blushing.

"You are still an elf Ruunya just one without the light of immortality. Losing your light did not change what you are, it only means you will age and die now my child." Elrond looks at me as a father not an uncle.

"This is why I wish to share my light so that the ailments of the mortal world will not come to our Ruunya." Arvandora reaches out to me and I take her hand, our husband's sharing a proud gaze.

"You wish to share your light with Ruunya? Can she do that Elrond?" Fili's voice has a sharpness to it, his blue eyes dancing.

"If she wishes it she can but I will have to take council with our Lady Galadriel first." Elrond rides up between us, his wise eyes gazes at us.

I look back at Elrond knowing I still have my elven father; the one that helped raise me from a babe, held my hand and watched me grow. This elf before me had seen me at my best and loved me through my worst but my heart aches knowing the one Kili and Fili loved like a father lay dead in a vault in a mountain never to embrace them again. Part of me will always wonder why my light could not save him, why Thorin must die when Fili and Kili gave up their lives for him.

We ride through the afternoon, Kilan constantly asking to go faster. I whisper to Kili as I wink at Arwen. Arwen lifts her brow, the corners of her mouth curving. "Let's show them what Belan can do." I grip Kilan tighter, squeezing my thighs to my horse. Kili lifts up off the saddle thrashing the reigns. Belan takes off, his hoofs moving in a blur.

Kilan laughs out, his little face alight. "Go Da … faster." He giggles again causing my heart to overflow with joy.

We stop at the forks of the River Langflood, Belan snorting as his breathing becomes labored. Kilan pumps in the saddle, not wanting to stop. I slide out of the saddle, Kili taking me by my waist. Kilan pushes against his chest as he leans in for a kiss. Kissing me quickly he takes his son walking over to the river to fill our canteens. When we turn Arwen is already at the river, her pompous smile across her face.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for you." Opening my mouth to answer her back I quiet my tongue seeing her father standing behind her.

"Yes daughter I saw you ride up to the river, I was here first." Holding my laughter Arwen takes her horse by the reigns walking away.

Fili and Arvandora join us, Fili being so careful with his pregnant wife. "If Arvandora was not on this pony I would have given you all a good race."

Kili closes his eyes nodding his head. "Sure you would have brother."

Riding on to the Western Pass of the Misty Mountains we make camp for the night. Elrond insists the four of us take the tent, he and Arwen watching over the traveling party through the night. Fili falls asleep with his hand over Arvandora's belly, her fingers laced into his. They look so happy, so very much in love.

With Kilan sleeping beside us Kili holds me close, his fingers stroking my face. I melt with each kiss, tingle from each touch, his arms smothering me in love. Fighting my heavy lids I do not wish to sleep. I had gone long enough without seeing his face, my eyes needed to drink him in.

Kili does the same, his eyes closing only to flutter back open. "Sleep my love, I promise to be here when you wake." Kili shakes his head, kissing me over and over.

"I have the rest of my life to sleep; tonight I want to look at my light. You don't need the light of the Valar to be the brightest star in the heavens wife. You will always be my elven star." He rolls to his back, pulling me to his chest. We both sleep very little through the night, our hearts too heavy with the loss of the last few days to do so.

Making our way across the pass, we walk the same path Haldir and I had taken. My heart quakes in my chest as I wonder what had become of my companion and friend. "Uncle, why was Haldir not there when we departed Erebor?"

"He left for Lothlorien when we arrived; he goes to bring your grandmother to Rivendell. She will be waiting for us, for you Ruunya." My heart returns to its even beating, my worries quelled for the moment.

Riding into the valley I see a haunted look on Kili's face, Fili's looking much like his brothers. The last they were here was with their uncle as they made merry with their kin. Spring could not come soon enough; perhaps having Dwalin, Balin and Dis here would help ease the pain of them missing their dwarven family. Once we settle in, I quickly go to Elrond hoping to make things more homely for Kili and Fili. Elrond sits his study, his fingers laced together in front of him. "Ruunya, what brings you here child? Do you not wish to settle in with your family? Galadriel has asked to see the four of you after you have rested."

"Rivendell is my home, my heart is happy here but I fear my husband and his brother will not be. I come to ask if we could make a home of our own out of the valley, in the forest by the Ford of Bruinen. We could protect Rivendell's borders and still be close to your home uncle. I ask this unless my light will not glow outside this valley." My heart feels the burden of my gift, hoping it would not keep my beloved tied to a home that was not his.

I hear a soft voice come from behind me, a gentle hand upon my shoulder. "The gift of your light will burn and glow till you reach beyond the elven boarders." Galadriel takes my hand, placing a small perfect crystal in my palm; it reflected the light around it, casting a million brilliant rays. "This my child is the elvish crystal of the Valinor, it was cast from the light of the Two Trees. With this crystal in your possession your light will be contained. Go to the River and make your home, live free but be warned, outside of the elven world the light of that crystal will dim."

I take the crystal feeling the warmth of its light in my palm. Galadriel walks with me to the arbor overlook Kili, Fili and Arvandora already there. "Ruunya, what is this all about?" Arvandora looks at me confused.

"I have given Ruunya the crystal of Valinor, you are free to go to the River Bruinen and build a new home. Once spring is upon us you can plot out your land and begin your new lives. The reason I have called you all here is to speak to you individually. Arvandora, if you wish to share you light with Ruunya then wait till the birth of your child. Come autumn I will join your light to Ruunya, allowing you to shield her mortal life. You must understand, this will limit your days and you as well will share her fate. Fili, oldest son of Dis, I come to you to give you the elven sword of Lorien, the warrior's blade. It was forged by elven hands but made from the iron wrought from the Blue Mountains. Kili, holder of the flame, I give you an elven bow and quiver. The strings of the bow are made of the finest silk, spun my elven hands. The bow carved from the great trees of Lorien. May its arrows always sail true. These gifts are nothing compares to the joy you bring to the valley, your children and your children's children will be the bond that holds the elven and dwarven worlds together." Galadriel bows her head, Kili and Fili bowing back at her.

Winter comes in with a hollowing storm, snow covering the entire valley. The roaring waterfalls freeze in places, giving the valley a jeweled like glimmer. Kili and Fili seem restless, traveling out to the boards of the valley to set out a plan for our new home. Elrond promises us stone and steel to build our valley home, Elrohir and Elladan coming fast friends with my dwarven kin.

Kilan grows during the winter as well as Arvandora's belly. Fili smiles from ear to ear every time he gazes upon his bride so full with his child.

I try to make the valley a home for Kili and Fili, giving our quarters some dwarven touches. Kili often talks of Thorin and I listen intently, letting him let out his heart's grief. My only hope was once his mother is again with him he could finally let out the rage, the sadness that still lives in his eyes.

My happiness abounds when spring arrives, our home on the verge of being built, Kilan growing taller and stronger and Arvandora's child only five months away from being born. My greatest joy comes on the day we see three ponies approaching the Ford of Bruinen. Running as fast as I can I call out to Kili and Fili as they work at the forge.

"Husband, brother, they are here!" I scream at the top of my lungs. They drop their hammers running towards me.

Tears stream my face when Dis holds both of her boys in her arms, all of them weeping. She smiles sweetly back at me, her hands waving for Arvandora and me to join her.

Dwalin and Balin wait their turns, hugging the brothers with great force. I kiss Dwalin upon the cheek making the dwarven warrior blush.

"Lassie, still feisty as ever." Dwalin picks me off the ground twirling me around.

Dis spoils her grandson, giving in to his every want. As spring marches forward Dwalin stays on, helping the brothers build our home. I assure Elrond I need no great dwelling but he will have it no other way.

With the warm days of summer I see my home start to take form, the markings of Thorin's Hall upon the doors. Dis stands at the large oak doors, her fingers tracing over the cravings. "My brother would have been so proud of them and of you, his elven niece. You have brought great honor to the line of Durin. There is much talk among the dwarves, they say that Kili's son should be King under the mountain someday but others say his elven blood will prevent it. I say my grandson will have is rightful place, as the son of Kili, nephew of Thorin and elven warrior of Rivendell."

My elven family holds a great feast at midsummers day to honor the new home we have built. The feast goes on through the night, Kilan enjoying the music and song.

"Mum, me want to stay up with Da." My two year old looks at me with his hazel eyes and I see so much of his father in him.

"Kili, can your son stay up … just a little longer." Kili waves for me to bring him, placing Kilan on his lap as he as Fili and he sing dwarven songs through the night. After the feast has ended and morning comes I gather my family around me, holding Kili's hand.

"Is there something wrong Ruunya, you have that look in your eye." Kili stands wrapping his arms around me.

"In two months Arvandora will grace Fili with his first born and come next spring I will grace you with your second." A great cheer breaks out as Kili picks me up in his arms.

Dis watches over her elven daughters, treating us as if we will break. I allow her the illusion that I take my days leisurely.

Kili's love for me only grows by leaps and bounds, our love making so passionate so heated there are times I think I may succumb to the bliss that washes over me.

Our home is a happy one, our lives in Rivendell becoming complete. On the last day of summer Arvandora's labor pains begin, Kili enjoying Fili's moment of panic.

By sunset Arvandora gives birth, Dis, Vandra and I by her side. I wrap the babe in a blanket handing it to her. Going to the door I call for Fili, his blue eyes full of worry and concern. "Arvandora, is she well?"

"Come see for yourself, come see your wife and your son Fili." Kili's grin covers his face as he slaps his brother on the back. Arvandora's father and brother wait as well, wait to great their newest member of their family.

"A son Fili, you have a son." I give Fili a quick hug before he enters the bedroom.

The next morning Fili introduces his son to Rivendell. "Thank all of you for everything you have done for Arvandora and me. Say hello to our son, Frili." We gaze down at the small babe, his blue eyes and blonde hair identical to his father's.

The valley home becomes full of life and love, Kilan so excited over his new cousin he barely leaves his side. I watch my son help Arvandora with her babe and hope I can give Kili another son.

Gandalf visits Rivendell come fall, gracing our home with his presences. "It is good to see you have done as I have asked. Our Lady Galadriel has given you a fine gift. The elvish crystal protects your light, allowing it to burn beyond these borders. It would seem your life here is a prosperous one, some day you will see there will be many more homes in this valley by the forest, the sons and daughters of the line of Durin will call these elven forests home."

"Gandalf, what of Arvandora's light. She was promised she would share it with me once her child was born but now I find myself great with child. What do we do?" Gandalf takes my hand, placing a green stone inside it.

"This is the stone of eternity; with it Arvandora can pass on her light. Let her gift stay stored inside and when your child is born you can then share her light. Keep the stone save until the day it is needed." Gandalf takes the stone to Arvandora storing part of her light inside. Giving the stone to Elrond, I wait for spring to come, for the birth of my second child.

Autumn becomes winter and winter becomes spring, the long seasons pass as if at once. Kili is ever by my side, the birth of our child looming. His love and tenderness never fading even though my elven beauty does. I see the silvery tone of my hair become a crimson red now that my father's light has left me.

On the morning of my child's birth we wake, going for a walk. Kilan holds my hand, asking when his brother will come. "Kilan, I told you I do not know and we do not know it will be a boy. You have to be patient little one."

"Mum, I want a brother. I want a little brother like Frili." Kili picks him up, tickling his stomach.

"Go play with Frili, Da will take you riding later." Kilan runs back towards the house leaving me alone with my husband.

Leaning against a tree I gaze back at my Kili, his fingers gently gliding across my cheek. "Dwalin will be here in the morning to go hunting but I will not leave you if you don't want me to."

Twirling a lock of his hair around my finger I kiss his slowly. "Go Kili, you and Fili need to get out of the valley. Take the crystal and go my love, this baby seems to be determined to stay …" A hard labor pain rolls through me as I grip Kili's hand tight.

He carries me back to our home, yelling for Arvandora. I can hear him and Fili pacing outside our room, Arwen and Elrond rushing to me. Dis, Arwen and Arvandora stay with me till my child is born, my labor hard and exhausting.

I swaddle my babe to me, the dark brown hair tipped red a mixture of both of us. Arwen escorts Kili in, his eyes fixed on me. "My love, you are glowing." He sits on the bed next to me as I present him with his daughter.

"I am sorry love; I wished to give you another son." He kisses her tiny forehead his eyes misting over.

"She is perfect Ruunya, I could not ask for more." Dis sits Kilan on the bed; Kili placing his sister in his lap.

"It's a girl …why?" We all laugh, Kilan taking her little hand.

Kili kisses the top of his son's head. "You are a big brother now Kili, it's your duty to look after her and protect her."

Kilan looks up to his father, smiling so wide his face can hardly contain it. "What's her name Da?"

Kili turns to me, my hand reaching for him. "Rufila … we shall call her Rufila."

At the end of spring Elrond gives me the eternity stone, Arvandora's light giving me back my elven warmth.

As I set in the arbor by the river I watch Kilan playing with Frili, Rufila sleeping in Dis's arms, my Kili having a sword match with Dwalin and Fili, the world of darkness all but forgotten.

I had walked Middle-earth for 2000 years but not till I met my Kili had I begun to live. That handsome dwarf with the charming smile took my hand and heart and gave me so much more in return. I bless each sunrise I wake in his arms and am thankful for each sunset we watch our children sleeping. Ruunya of Rivendell was no more, that elven maiden long forgotten.

Taking my Kili's hand I look into his eyes and see nothing but love staring back at me. Just as it was from the moment we met, when different worlds collided.

~ The End ~

A/N: Please give me your feedback on the conclusion of this story. I am eager to hear from you. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you all.


End file.
